


Not Your Doll - The Gaster Timeline

by LadyAnatares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alternate Timelines, Bittersweet, Breakups, Dadster, Discrimination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feels, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jelly Skelly, M/M, Magical Experiments, Not Your Doll AU, Objectification, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Has a Bad Time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, assertive Reader, determined reader, flowey's here but he's just salty, gaster is a perfect gentleman, no damsels, papyton, reader has magic, tropey anime bullshit, undyne's your bestie, unrequitted pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 83,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spinoff fic/alternate timeline from my main work, Not Your Doll. For context, read chapters 1-94 of NYD, skip 95-100, and then read 101-103 before reading this one - that is the exact backstory for this one. Spoilers for Why I Have Nightmares, although I haven't touched that fic in a while, so it's up to you whether you care about that or not :P</p><p>*** This is a Gaster x Reader! It starts with Sans and Reader dating from the main fic but this means they will break up through the course of the story! ***</p><p>While Sans was in the Underground contemplating what to do about his latest predicament, he comes across a grey door that shouldn't exist. In one instant he makes probably the biggest mistake of his entire life.</p><p>That's right - Gaster's back, and he's here to simultaneously fix and ruin <i>everything</i>.</p><p>This is a self-indulgent fic for myself (I really like Gaster lately okay) and is also for anyone who didn't like Sans' behavior in the core timeline past chapter 82. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoNotBobby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoNotBobby/gifts).



“huh. i’ve never seen this door here before.”

“Don’t open it,” the flower warns in a tiny voice.

“why? what’s behind it? do you know?”

“I _don’t_ know, but I have a really bad feeling about it,” he shakes his floral head, his six yellow petals bobbing and swaying.

“come on az, what’s the worst that could happen?” Sans shrugs amusedly, enjoying the flowers ire.

“Okay! FINE! Go ahead and open that door! But whatever happens next, YOU’RE responsible for it!” Asriel scoffs. He then shrinks into the ground and disappears, clearly done with the skeleton’s antics for today.

Sans stares up at the grey door that shouldn’t exist. Something’s telling him to run, but… There’s another voice, growing stronger, telling him that it could also fix all of his problems. The longer he stares at it, the louder the second voice gets. It tempts him, telling him that it could even bring _them_ back…

“screw it,” he sighs finally. The temptation overwhelms him, and he grasps the knob.

Instead of opening, the door fades away to a dark cavern. Startled, Sans takes a few cautious steps back.

“oh my god,” he gasps. A figure steps out of the inky blackness. Someone Sans had hoped to never see again. “ _no fucking_ _way_.”

“ **Hello,** ” a deep voice greets ominously. “ **… Son.** ”

* * *

 

“hurry up and _die_ already!” Sans gasps for breath, beyond exhausted from the pitched battle.

“ **Blasters, really? That is no way to greet your father. Did you forget who taught you how to summon them in the first place?** ” Gaster mocks.

The Royal Scientist moves like a shadow, avoiding every attack unscathed, black lab coat fluttering behind him. He abruptly closes the distance on Sans, lightly flicking him on the forehead and causing the skeleton to fall backwards onto his pelvis. Sans cringes and closes his eyes, expecting the slight attack to alleviate him of his singular hit point and anticipating his body turning to dust. Instead, he unclenches his sockets after a moment, looking up and meeting his father’s disappointed gaze. He sighs, figuring his son has no fight left in him by now, but is pleased he managed to maintain his assault for over an hour. He decides to sit down next to him on the cavern floor.

“you should’ve _stayed_ dead,” Sans snarls as he shuffles away from him, left eye rapidly flashing blue and yellow.

“ **I am willing to forgive and forget, since you are also the one to bring me back,** ” Gaster shrugs casually.

A thought occurs to Sans, and he digs into the pocket of his shorts for his phone.

“ **Interesting,** ” the Royal Scientist muses, eyeing the device. He notices his son frantically typing away at it. “ **What are you doing?** ”

“fixing the worst mistake of my life,” he growls, sending the text.

He seems to startle at that, then his eye lights flash purple in his sockets as he holds out a hand. “ **Clever…** ”

“… what did you just _do?!_ ”

“ **I sensed that something was interfering with the timeline – Whomever you sent that message to has an incredible power…** ” he muses. “ **I created a fork in the timeline so that this one would continue.** ”

 *** wat hapend snas? i tried 2 load n it dindt werk** , Frisk texts desperately. **i cant access my saves n e more! wat did you do snas!?**

“no way…” Sans groans, sucking in a laboured breath. “how the hell did you do that?!”

Gaster casually tilts his head back to view the glinting crystals in the cavernous ceiling above. “ **I can do _more_ than just erase things, Sans. I can _create_ things as well, such as forcing a branching timeline into existence, or protecting it from erasure in the first place.** ” He turns his head to look at his son, eye lights examining him. “ **I thought you understood this? Do you not remember our experiments with time magic?** ”

Sans just covers his sockets with his ivory palms powerlessly.

“ **In any event, I suppose I am here to stay. How about you inform me on what has happened in the world?** ” he smiles gently. “ **You have certainly grown, how long has it been?** ”

“cut the crap, _dad_. why would i tell you anything?” Sans fires back, absolutely fuming. “you’re nothing but a **dirty family killer** ,” he accuses darkly.

“ **You are referring to Arial and Calisto, are you not?** ” the taller skeleton muses. “ **Hmm… Of course you are. While you were busy throwing a fit about it, did it ever occur to you that I have a way to bring them back?** ”

“… _what_ ,” Sans breathes.

The broad shouldered skeleton next to him nods. “ **If my plan had worked, we would have reached the surface, where I could then seek out a human with a red soul to work as a research volunteer,** ” he explains. “ **I have a process that can convert donated determination into monster souls. Why else do you think I was deeply disappointed Chara and Asriel decided to take matters into their own hands?** ” he scowls. “ **If the King and Queen would have just consented to let me work with Chara’s determination, I would have had the barrier broken in a month, with no casualties to either side.** ”

“that’s ridiculous,” Sans withers. “you can’t just _make_ monster souls out of dt. alphys tried that already,”

Gaster frowns. “ **Is that the lizard’s name? She failed to follow my instructions correctly.** ”

“how did she even get access to your notes in the first place?” Sans asks, suddenly realizing he’s never had an answer to that question. Every trace of Gaster _should’ve_ been destroyed when he’d dropped him into the Core. Every memory of him, and every trace of physical evidence that he’d ever existed, should have been wiped clean from the world.

“ **I can resist my own magic, just as you can resist mine from exposure. While you managed to take me by surprise, I still had a tenuous connection to my old laboratory,** ” the Royal Scientist explains casually. “ **I pushed my notes and blueprints on the process back into existence for her. I was hoping she could continue my work and create enough artificial souls to break the barrier, but instead she panicked and squandered it trying to resurrect the dead.** ”

“you were always putting your work before others,” Sans observes bitterly.

He runs a distal bone along the crack connecting his left eye and mouth absently. “ **It was my life’s work. I spent nearly a thousand years on it, how could I allow it to rest unfinished when I was so close?** ”

Sans shifts uncomfortably in the silence that lingers afterwards, thinking through this turn of events. If what his dad says is true, then he should be able to bring back his mom and sister, right? Maybe even Undyne’s mom while he’s at it? He shakes his head ferociously at the thought. It’s not worth it. That would mean he’d need a donor for determination, and he only knew of two people with red souls, both of whom he was desperate to protect from his maniac of a father.

“ **The underground feels so _empty_ ,**” Gaster observes. “ **Why is that? Where is everyone?** ”

“the barrier’s broken,” Sans admits, mumbling. “went down just over a year ago now.”

Gaster looks at his son with wide eyes. “ **Truly? How did you manage it? How did you break the barrier?** ”

Sans coughs haggardly, a bitterness tainting the air. “… _casualties_ ,” he croaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about twenty-four chapters of this written already. Are you ready for this?


	2. The Return.

“ **You said _Asgore_ did this?** ”

Gaster’s hands are clasped behind his back as he observes the monument just outside the exit to the surface behind the castle, on the plateau of Mount Ebott. His eye sockets are squinting at it in disbelief.

Sans runs his fingertips along his cervical vertebrae anxiously. “seven more human kids fell after i dropped you in the core. asgore killed the first six and collected their souls, but the seventh somehow managed to use them to break it. i’m still not completely clear on that, ‘cause, heh, they’re not up to talking about it.”

“ **The centerpiece is dedicated to Asriel and Chara,** ” the lab coat clad taller skeleton observes.

“tori and asgore never really got to mourn them when everything went to hell. i think it was also to help the rest of monsterkind accept a monument dedicated to the dead human kids, by celebrating two of our own,” Sans explains.

“ **None of this had to happen,** ” Gaster grumbles frustratedly. “ **I only needed more time.** ”

“don’t suppose you could bring _those_ kids back, could you? just while you’re proposing miracles and all,” the shorter skeleton asks absently.

“ **No, unfortunately,** ” he replies darkly, running his skeletal phalanges over the smooth granite headstones. “ **It was not _my_ magic that erased them, they died properly so they will stay that way. Besides, even _if_ they had fallen into the Core instead of being butchered by our King, I would not be able to return them as I did not know them personally.** ”

Gaster circles around the monument a couple times, walking slowly and taking in the details from the inscriptions below each coloured soul. Sans cocks his head to the side and groans.

“i thought you wouldn’t care,” he finally admits. “you _were_ in the war.”

“ **I have _always_ cared,** ” he snaps. “ **Yes, I fought in the war, but I know that it was based on a fundamental misunderstanding by one overzealous group of humans - They naturally fear what they cannot understand. Were I any better at diplomacy, and if our King at the time had listened to me in the first place, we could have avoided the whole dispute by simply explaining our position to them. The only surprising thing about that conflict was that they were able to _find_ seven human mages to create the barrier in the first place.** ”

“oh, humans don’t have magic anymore,” Sans informs him.

“ **I assure you, they still do. Perhaps they are just unaware of it,** ” Gaster counters unexpectedly. “ **Determination is a rare aspect, but it is the colour of a mage. What do you think determination fundamentally _is?_** ” he raises a finger as if he’s teaching a lesson, looking pointedly at Sans.

Sans’ brow bones furrow. “earlier you said you could extract determination and create monster souls out of it, now you’re saying determination is human _magic?_ you can’t have it both ways, dad.”

“ **I can and _will_ prove both of these facts easily. Do not forget, I have been working with souls for far longer than anyone,** ” he replies proudly. “ **As it happens, the first thing I would like to do is bring Calisto and Arial back, if you will co-operate with me.** ”

Sans’ sockets narrow. “really now?” he asks, unconvinced.

Gaster nods sorrowfully. “ **My actions then were… Desperate and regrettable. I would like to reverse them and restore our family. Is…** ” he hesitates. “ **Is Papyrus well?** ”

Sans grinds his teeth as he snarls, hunching his shoulders as his sockets go black. “you’re never going anywhere _near_ paps.”

“ **That ought to be _his_ decision, should it not?** ” Gaster notes. “ **But, I take it from your defensive response that he is doing well for himself. I am glad to hear it,** ” he sighs, relieved.

Sans grimaces, uncomfortable with the mention of the brother he’s spent so long protecting on his own.

He looks back to the monument, sighing deeply. “ **I can hardly believe our kind King was responsible for _this_.** ”

“times were desperate… and tori left him after everyone forgot you,” Sans explains.

“ **That would make sense, then. She is the intelligent one, after all** ,” Gaster nods. “ **Where are they now?** **I feel as if I have a lot of catching up to do.** ” He looks expectantly at his son.

“nuh uh,” Sans shakes his head. “i’m not taking you _anywhere_ , let alone near anyone i care about. i’d much rather just leave you on this mountain to rot.”

“ **Do not be childish,** ” he scolds. “ **One way or another I would track them down anyway. It seems I now have plenty of time. You may as well teleport me and save me the trouble.** ”

“nope,” Sans grins. “later, _asshole_.”

He winks at him and begins his teleport back to the embassy to check on Frisk, but briefly forgot just how _fast_ his father can be, easily shadowing and latching onto the travel. He snarls when he reaches his destination, realizing he’s been had. Gaster reforms back to his broad-shouldered skeletal self, right next to Sans, and immediately in front of a human girl that’s just leaving an office at the end of a long hallway. She’s walking towards them holding her phone, reading something off of it and smiling slightly.

“Sans?” she looks up, surprised to see him. “You’re back! … Are you alright? Who is this?”

“ **Fascinating,** ” Gaster observes. “ **You have a very bright red soul for an adult.** ” Then his eyes narrow. “ **Is… You have a _second_ soul in you, as well?** ”

Sans groans loudly. His no good very bad day just got about a hundred times worse.


	3. The Meeting.

“_____,” Sans cringes. “this is my dad, dr. aster,” he introduces reluctantly.

You gasp and drop your phone, grabbing Sans by his sleeve and pulling him behind you. “ _You_ get the FUCK out of here,” you growl at the new, broad shouldered skeleton. “How the _shit_ are you even alive right now!? Sans, what the _shit?!_ ”

You’re about to have a global scale meltdown at this turn of events. Standing in front of you is Dr. Wingding Aster, former Royal Scientist for the monsters, and the asshole that _killed his own wife and daughter_. His cracked skeletal face looks down on you, eye lights moving back and forth as your skin crawls while he scans you. What do you even _do_ in this situation?! You’re not sure that all the determination in the world could do anything about this jackass.

After a long, tense moment, the taller skeleton brings a hand over his mouth as he laughs, amused by your antics. You take a cautious step back, gripping Sans’ jacket tighter to make sure he’s still behind you.

“ **It seems my son has told you about me. Believe me, his accounting of events is exceedingly biased,** ” he attempts to placate you, then offers a hand in introduction. In the middle of his soft bone palm is a large, perfectly round hole. “ **Please, call me Gaster. It is a pleasure to meet you, _____.** ”

You snarl as you slap it away, crossing your arms and glaring up at him. “I really don’t see how _killing people_ for your stupid _science fair project_ is hard to misunderstand,” you taunt the intimidating newcomer.

Gaster sighs. Slowly, he raises both of his skeletal hands up in a gesture to show that he means no harm. Both hands share the same odd hole, round and right in the center. Then, just as slowly, he crouches and grasps your phone, causing you to flinch in slight panic, but instead of inspecting it, he holds it out to you. Your eyes narrow at him as you snatch it away, then take another defensive step back.

“ **Truly, I mean no one any harm,** ” he insists with a soft expression, rising to his feet again and clasping his hands behind his back. “ **If my actions in the past are what have soured your opinion of me, then would you allow me to try and correct them?** ” he offers.

“Sans what the fuck is he talking about?” you ask your boyfriend over your shoulder.

“… he says he can bring them back,” he admits.

You whip your head around to look at him, then back at the looming scientist. “S-Seriously!?” you stutter out in shock.

“ **Anything erased can be restored,** ” he nods. “ **There is just the issue of recreating their souls, which…** ”

“ **not a chance _,_** ” Sans interrupts darkly.

“Okay, I’m lost. What the hell does he _want_ , Sans?” you ask. You turn slightly to meet his eyes, not wanting to let the newly-reincarnated tier five boss monster completely out of sight, and nearly fall over at what you see. One of Sans’ eye sockets is as black as pitch, and his other is flashing between blue and yellow rapidly. “What the _shit_ , since when can your eye do _that?!_ ”

Sans takes a long breath and closes his eyes, then when he opens them again the small white eye lights have returned. “only happens when i’m angry. sorry you had to see that, babe.”

Aster senior observes the interaction between the two with faint amusement. It had been interesting enough to see her step in front of possibly the most powerful individual he knew besides himself, as if she could actually do something to protect him… But now, the way they look at each other, the close physical proximity they’ve kept this whole time, and the affectionate name he used for this human girl with two souls… He was developing a theory.

“ **All I would need is some donated determination from a human with a red soul,** ” he explains finally. Sans looks away from you and lets out a low growl directed at his father. “ **It is a completely painless process, and, _if_ you chose to volunteer, you would be none the worse for wear, I guarantee it.** ”

“ _FUCK_ NO,” you swear at him. “How in the hell could anyone ever trust _YOU?_ Let alone with another _psycho_ science experiment!?”

Even more curious. Was her soul a few shades _brighter_ , since he initially arrived?

“ **Sans,** ” he addresses your bone boy, white eye lights looking past you. “ **Do you not want to see your mother and sister again?** ”

Shit, that’s a good question, and you quickly realize that part’s not really _your_ decision to make. You do a partial turn to look at Sans again. What _does_ he want? And… Wasn’t this the only major point of contention he _had_ with his dad? He didn’t really talk about any good times, so wrapped up in his anger over the fate of the rest of his family.

It was an _obvious_ manipulation tactic though, to get at a red human soul, and you weren’t going to stand for it. But… It would still be helpful to know where Sans stood on that.

Sans shuffles his slippered feet uncomfortably, the decision weighing heavily on him. He shrinks his skull into his dirty white t-shirt as much as he can, looking up at you meekly. “it would be nice…” he admits in a small voice. “they never… got to grow up, or see me and paps grow up. or… see the surface, the real stars…” he mumbles wistfully, eye sockets welling up with tears. “i-i have so many dreams about them, b-but i can’t even remember their faces now… i-it’s not worth it, if it means hurting someone else, though. not if it means hurting _you_ , babe.”

You half-turn your body, pulling your short skeleton love into you in a hug, as you keep a glare trained on Gaster. The tall scientist has a sympathetic look on his face, but says nothing, just watching the scene carefully and waiting for some kind of decision to be made. You sigh, turning slightly to Sans.

“ _IF_ I donated some of my determination to bring your family back, would that make you happy?” you ask him gently, tracing his vertebrae through his sweaty shirt with your fingertips to soothe him as he slowly stops trembling in your arms. “Would that help your nightmares go away for good?”

“ **It would not have to be you specifically, I could find any other-** “

“ _YOU_ shut _RIGHT_ THE **FUCK** UP. I’m not _talking_ to **_YOU_** ,” you snap, pulling Sans into you tighter, protective of your traumatized bone boy from the boogeyman standing five feet away.

Through your wrath and your passion feeding your determined fire, you almost miss the slight nod of a skull against your torso. Sighing heavily, you realize that you’ve fallen right into Wingding Aster’s trap. He _knew_ that you’d do anything to make Sans happy, and he’d only known you for a grand total of five minutes. Maybe if you hadn’t been so obviously protective of or affectionate with Sans… But then, you couldn’t really help that then, and there was no taking it back _now_.

“Fuck…” you mutter under your breath. “IF I’m to consider this bullshit, I have conditions, first.”

Theory confirmed. “ **Anything you would like. I only wish to atone for my past wrongdoing, but I will happily oblige all of your conditions,** ” the looming skeleton agrees easily.

“babe, no, you _can’t_ …” Sans protests softly.

“Shh,” you soothe, stroking the sides of his skull with your thumbs. You straighten, confidently meeting the Royal Scientist’s eye sockets. “Condition one: If you fuck up _again_ , you are to take the longest boat ride possible across the fucking Earth and _never_ come back. You don’t contact Sans, Paps, or _anyone_ here for the rest of your wretched, _miserable_ life.”

“ **Understood. In fact, I anticipated as much,** ” he nods in assent.

“Condition two: I have _absolute_ veto power over every experiment you carry out from now until the day I die, whether they involve me or not.”

He grimaces at that briefly, but then slowly nods, agreeing to the condition.

“Condition three: After this is done, you will never, EVER, use your existence magic on any person, living or dead, EVER again.”

“ **Is that for as long as you live as well?** ” he clarifies.

“No, that’s for as long as _you_ live,” you glare.

“ **What if there is another war? I would need to defend myself.** ”

“You’re a smart guy, right? I’m sure you can fight people without _cowardly_ erasing them from existence entirely,” you smirk. “No erasing anyone _ever again_. Let their families be able to properly mourn their loss, if you ever get into a life or death situation like that from now on.”

Gaster sighs. “ **All right. Agreed. Are there more?** ”

“One last one,” you grin broadly, glad to have the upper hand over him. “You will suffer and endure any and all of my insults, juvenile nicknames, putdowns, and informal forms of address _without complaint_ , from this moment on until the day I die.”

His brow bones knit together slightly. “ **… Really?** ” he asks after a beat of confused silence.

“You’d better fuckin’ _believe_ it, Wingding-a-ling,” you snort.

He closes his eye sockets in a pained expression. Sans is stifling a laugh where his face is buried in your chest. Finally, Wingding Aster opens his sockets, softening to a defeated look. “ **All right. I accept all your conditions… Even that last one. Are we agreed?** ”

“One question, first: Is this the sort of thing that would have to wait until _after_ I have my baby? I’m kind of pregnant right now,” you ask.

“ **Oh!** ” he startles. “ **Well, that readily explains the second soul… Congratulations, I suppose. Who is the lucky man?** ”

“This bone bag right here, as a matter of fact,” you gesture to the skeleton in your arms. He finally peels away from your embrace to hide his sockets in his ceramic palms. “Sans is the father.”


	4. The Mage.

“ **This has not happened in _centuries!_** ” he exclaims brightly over a late lunch at a small hole-in-the-wall place near the embassy, his slice of pizza already devoured as if he hadn’t had anything to eat in twelve years. “ **Son, how was this not the very first thing you told me?** ”

“i was hoping you’d never find out, honestly,” Sans shrinks in his seat. Well, so much for _that_ , you think. You nudge him and nod to his untouched grilled cheese to remind him to eat, and he hums and dips it in ketchup before nibbling off a corner. You’ve opted for a bland turkey sandwich for yourself.

“So, monster-human babies have happened before?” you inquire curiously,

“ **Many, _many_ years ago, before we were all trapped Underground. It was actually a tradition, of sorts,”** he explains. “ **A hybrid pregnancy can only occur between a monster and a human with a red soul, and only if both parties sincerely _want_ to reproduce.** ”

So maybe it _wasn’t_ just an idle thought, eh Sans? He seems to pick up on your ire, sliding lower into his seat.

 **“Incidentally,** ” Gaster continues, still excited about the news. **“That is how boss monsters came to be in the first place. I believe my great-grandmother was actually a human, and one of my grandparents was half.** ”

Sans blinks at that, surprised. He had never really thought to ask about it.

“What’s so special about red souls, anyway?” you raise an eyebrow.

Aster senior parts his jaw slightly to answer, but hesitates as he looks at his son. “might as well since you’re on a roll. besides, i don’t really keep any of this stuff from her,” Sans permits with a sigh.

“ **Humans with red souls are what we monsters refer to as mages. They-** “

“Whoa wait back that _shit_ up,” you interrupt, dropping your sandwich on the table and making a T with your hands, demanding a time out. “Did you just call me a _mage?_ ”

Gaster blinks, perturbed, then he nods slowly.

“So, you’re saying I have magic? _What?”_ your mind stumbles.

“ **I was _about_ to say that, yes,** ” he responds, irritated at your interruption.

“Fine then, continue,” you dismissively wave at him, picking up your sandwich again.

“ **As I was saying,** ” he eyes you cautiously, as if daring you to interrupt again. You shrug and take a big bite of your sandwich instead so he can continue. “ **Red souls of Determination are the only one of the fourteen with magic. Determination, itself, is raw willpower, it can shape and change the world around us just by its instinct to push _against_ it. It naturally defies the world as it is and wants to shape it to something more suitable, for whatever interpretation of ‘suitable’ that might be for the mage commanding it.** ”

“That sounds… Kind of freaky,” you mumble through your food.

“ **The rate you regenerate determination at, and how you can consciously trigger it, is the sign that you have some _very_ powerful magic at your disposal,** ” he nods at you, smiling broadly.

“Wh-HEY! We haven’t even told you about that yet!” you protest, dropping your sandwich again in shock. Sans hisses, eye sockets emptying as he glares threateningly at his father.

“ **There was no need to,** ” Gaster shrugs. “ **I saw it for myself, back at the… Embassy, was it? When you were being unnecessarily protective of my son,** ” he casually explains.

You groan in frustration at that, unhappy that another one of your secrets was out for the one person who would probably be the biggest threat to taking advantage of it. Before you can muster up a response, however, your phone rings urgently. It’s Papyrus. Fuck, he has _incredible_ timing. Accepting the call, you bring it to your ear.

“Hey cool dude, what’s up?” you glance over at Sans as he catches your hint. You’re not sure it’s a good idea to tip off Gaster that you’re talking to his other son just yet. The looming scientist eyes you curiously.

There’s the sound of a small child sniffling in the background. What’s happening right now? “HUMAN _____, I AM AFRAID THAT I MAY HAVE BROKEN THE HUMAN FRISK! THEY ARE MAKING THE MOST TORTUROUS OF NOISES AND I CANNOT FIND A WAY TO CALM THEM!” Papyrus loudly explains.

Gaster’s eye lights twinkle, clearly overhearing Pap’s booming voice. “ **Is that-** “

“ _Shut up_ ,” you command in a half-whisper, briefly pulling the phone away from your mouth. Returning to the call, you ask “What’s wrong?”

“I AM NOT CERTAIN,” Papyrus explains. “WE WERE TRAINING AT THE PARK AND THEY RECEIVED A MESSAGE ON THEIR PHONE. THE NOISES STARTED SHORTLY AFTER THAT. I BELIEVE IT HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR TOO LONG NOW TO EXPECT THEM TO CALM ON THEIR OWN.”

“Shit. Okay, we’re going to come and see what we can do. Which park are you at?”

“IT IS THE ONE IN THE SOUTH END WITH THE BASED-BALL DIAMOND CONFIGURATION,” he explains. You realize there are three parks like that, and it’ll be a while to get there anyway.

“Okay, I’ll try to get there as fast as I can,” you sigh, hanging up.

“ **What seems to be the matter?** ” Gaster asks of the call.

“The ambassador’s having a meltdown and needs support,” you explain plainly, looking for a cab company in your phone’s contacts. Hopefully the trip across town won’t be too expensive.

“need a shortcut, babe?”

You look up at Sans. “You said you couldn’t teleport me while I’m pregnant?”

“i can, i just have to be careful with, uh, that second soul,” he mumbles.

“Well, all right then. Do you want to come with? You’re their uncle, after all,” you offer.

“if i come, i can’t leave _him_ alone,” he nods his head towards Gaster, who is silently observing curiously.

“Up to you then, if you just want to send me, or if you want to bring the whole family,” you shrug.

Sans groans, pulling his napkin out of his lap and throwing on his plate and stands from his chair. “might as well get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, red souls of determination = human mages is actually canon for the core timeline too, they just don't have any way of knowing that without Gaster in the picture. Go figure, huh? :)


	5. The Ambassador.

Frisk is still inconsolable when you get there. Papyrus looks exceptionally stressed out by the crying child as he gently hands them to you. You pull the hair away from their swollen eyes as you pull Frisk into a hug, their tiny arms wrapping tightly around your neck as you sit with them in the grass, rubbing their back through their t-shirt soothingly.

“Sweetie, tell me what’s wrong,” you say in a quiet voice, hoping to be comforting. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Frisk pulls away briefly, points to themselves, then makes a motion of their fists coming together and breaking apart, before falling into you in another hug. They bury their small face into your shoulder and choke roughly on another sob.

“Oh honey, you’re not broken. Why would you ever think that?” you coo. You look up at Papyrus who is shuffling uncomfortably at the scene. “Did something happen? Was somebody mean to you?”

Papyrus shakes his head, understanding that you were directing the question at him as well. “WE WERE JUST ENACTING A BATTLE SCENARIO WHERE I WAS CAPTAIN OF A NAVAL SHIP AND FRISK WAS MY SUBORDINATE. THEY RECEIVED A TEXT ON THEIR PHONE AND SHORTLY THEREAFTER BECAME EXTREMELY UPSET.”

Frisk withdraws one hand from the hug as they sniffle against your shirt. **I-C-A-N-T-L-O-A-D** is what they spell out.

“You think your magic’s broken?” you ask, shocked.

They nod miserably against you.

“ **Child, are you the one Sans was trying to contact earlier?** ”

Frisk straightens at the new, powerful yet deceptively gentle voice. They look up and wipe at their eyes as they look into the cracked sockets of the new skeleton, kneeling barely a foot away from you. You didn’t even notice that he’d gotten that close, and you straighten to your feet to return to Sans’ side. They sign something to Gaster, who surprisingly enough, deftly signs something right back. They seem to introduce themselves to each other, using signs and gestures you’re familiar with, and then spelling their names back at one another. Then, they launch into a full conversation in ASL which you can’t follow. Frisk seems to calm and relax as they carry on. Gaster smiles softly at them as they giggle at something he’s communicated.

“What are they saying to each other?” you ask Sans quietly.

“i can only make out bits and pieces with how fast they’re going, but he’s reassuring them that they’re not broken,” your bone boy explains, trying to interpret the flurry of motions. His expression relaxes after a minute. “… i think frisk is going to be okay,” he says.

“ **It seems that they just needed to create a new Save,** ” Gaster explains finally. “ **They became confused and upset when they could no longer access their previous ones, so I encouraged them to create one new. I gather they were being quite inappropriate just now when they were testing it to be certain,** ” he covers his mouth with a skeletal hand as he chuckles.

Frisk bounces up to you and hugs you again. This time they’re laughing. That’s a relief.

“ _What did you do_ , you little mischief?!” you scold playfully, digging your fingers into Frisk’s sides in a tickle attack. The tiny ambassador shrieks with delight and scrambles away giggling, running over to Papyrus’ stocky legs and trying to hide behind them.

Papyrus is looking at his father in a shocked trance. “I REMEMBER YOU,” he finally stammers out.

“ **Papyrus… Son,** ” Gaster inclines his head in a nod. “ **You are looking well.** ”

“WHAT HAPPENED, DAD?” he asks, abrasive voice unusually full of emotion. “WHERE DID YOU GO?” He can’t explain the twelve years that his father was gone, or the gap in his memory of him.

Sans looks at his feet shamefully, wondering if he should step in. You stand and hold him by the shoulders, hoping to give him some support. He takes in a laboured breath, then opens his jaws to tell Papyrus the truth.

“ **It was an accident,** ” Gaster interrupts. “ **I was on my way to the lab through the Core one morning, when I took a misstep as one of the sections changed and fell in. My own magic erased my existence, but your brother has managed to find a way to bring me back,** ” he smiles fondly at the small skeleton in your arms.

He _lied?_ Why did Gaster lie? That would’ve been the perfect opportunity to pit the brothers against each other. What’s his game _now?_

“wait,” Sans struggles. “that’s not-“

“SANS!” Papyrus exclaims. The seven-foot tall skeleton easily scoops the shortest one up and out of your arms, hugging him strongly as Sans struggles in his younger brother’s grasp. “IS _THAT_ WHY YOU LEFT? TO BRING DAD BACK TO SURPRISE ME?! TRULY, YOU ARE THE GREATEST BROTHER _EVER!!_ PERHAPS EVEN FAR GREATER THAN _I_ , THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!”

“n-nobody could be greater than you, bro,” Sans sniffles, relaxing in the embrace.

Papyrus halts his jubilation as he considers this. “HMMM. PERHAPS YOU’RE RIGHT,” he concedes immodestly. “WELL, AT THE LEAST, YOU ARE A CLOSE SECOND PLACE!”

Carefully setting Sans down on the ground again, Papyrus quickly closes the distance between himself and his father. Sans reaches out a hand, reacting to the movement as if Papyrus is going to find a knife in his back, but Gaster slowly moves to embrace his taller son, not wanting to alarm Sans. The height difference is about half a foot, so you can see Gaster’s eyes soften and close at the contact over Pap’s shoulder.

“I’M SO HAPPY OUR FAMILY IS WHOLE AGAIN!” Paps obliviously proclaims. He peels away from the hug to look down into his father’s eyes. “WILL… WILL YOU READ ME FLUFFY BUNNY BEFORE BED TONIGHT?” he asks hopefully, his eye lights twinkling.

“ **Of course, son. It has been far too long,** ” he chuckles. “ **To be honest, I am surprised you still have that book.** ”

“SANS READS IT TO ME ALMOST EVERY NIGHT,” Papyrus informs his father warmly. “WELL, WHEN HE IS NOT RUNNING AWAY FROM THE HUMAN _____ AND HER BABY, I SUPPOSE,” he scolds.

Wingding narrows his sockets at Sans. “ **Is that so? But Sans, you must have wanted this. It would be _impossible_ otherwise.** ”

Ohh, he’s _busted_ now. Your bone boy lets out a noise of pure suffering at that. “can we not do this right now?” he pleads.

“ **You and I have a few things to discuss,** ” Gaster commands, sounding every bit like a reprimanding father. If he weren’t a super scary killer boss monster, you’d almost find it endearing. “ **But, that can wait until later. There is so much catching up I must do.** ”


	6. The Accomodations.

Once you return Frisk to Toriel that same evening, Sans whisks all four of you home where Papyrus insists on making everyone spaghetti to celebrate. You crack open all of the windows, hoping to vent the place before the smells get to you. Gaster follows Papyrus into the kitchen, eager to watch his son demonstrate his cooking skills, while Sans scowls at him from the doorway.

What a day this turned out to be. Sans suddenly pops back, having brought his dad back from the dead somehow, and then you wind up tentatively agreeing to help him resurrect the other two missing family members. As you do so, you admit that you’re having Sans’ baby, and find out that humans with red souls are actually mages? It _would_ explain Frisk’s save/load ability, and apparently, your own regeneration. Finally, in the process of calming said royal child, you wind up bringing the whole skeleton family back together, and now Papyrus wants to make a big deal out of it. That’s typical for Papyrus, but honestly, you just feel exhausted right now trying to process everything.

“Hey, Sans? I’m going to go to our room for a change of clothes,” you let him know.

He nods in acknowledgement, but doesn’t follow you, too worried that something bad is going to happen to Paps if he leaves him alone with his dad for any amount of time. You sigh.

“Can you come with me for like, ten seconds?” you ask.

He looks torn about that for a moment, but then he takes his phone out of his pocket and types something into a text. He glares at his dad for a moment before coming with you to your bedroom.

“Sans, I don’t think we have to worry about Gaster hurting your brother,” you tell him as you tear off your sweaty tank top.

“why not?” he asks darkly. “you can’t possibly _trust_ him. not after what he _did_.” He slips out of his own sweaty clothes and throws them in the hamper.

“I _don’t_ trust him, Sans,” you sigh. You offer him a new shirt and pair of shorts from his dresser, and he accepts. “Not after the way he hurt you and your family. But, I also don’t know him well enough yet to really be able to make a judgement call on that. All I know is, he seems to be really happy to be back in your lives. Besides, does he even have a reason to hurt Paps, now that he’s already on the surface and all monsters have been freed?”

Sans’ brow bones are creased when his head appears from the collar of the clean tee. “i suppose not,” he admits. “i still can’t ever trust him again, though.” He glances towards the closed bedroom door apprehensively, uncomfortable with the thought that his dad and brother are alone together right now.

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” you concede. “But, we’ve still got to figure out a few things. Like, where is he going to sleep? I don’t think Papyrus wants him out of his sight.”

“he can’t stay here,” Sans says firmly. “after papyrus gets his story from dear old dad, i’ll take him elsewhere.”

“I think that’s a good idea, but where will you take him?” you wonder. “Hey, think we can bother Metts to put him up at the resort? Just until we figure out something else?”

“that’s across town, i don’t want him that far away, either. i don’t know what he’ll get up to when i’m not watching him,” he groans.

“There’s a hotel down the street from us – Kind of pricey, though. I don’t currently have a job and you’ve been AWOL for a week and a half now, so money’s tight,” you hesitantly suggest.

“what about the embassy?”

“What, do they have rooms there?”

Sans nods. “on the third floor. i know it’s not typical, but tori insisted they have somewhere visiting monsters from out of town could stay for free while they get visas and other documents sorted out. i think she just likes having guests she can feed pie to.”

“What’s his relationship with Toriel, anyway? Were they friends?”

“i don’t know,” he rubs his cervical vertebrae with a skeletal hand anxiously. “but him and asgore were buds, i think. should be fine. he needs papers anyway, right? so it sort of works out.”

“Okay,” you nod. “I’ll give Tori a quick call if you want to go back to keeping an eye on your dad and brother.”

Sans turns to leave when you realize you forgot the most important question you’d wanted to ask. His hand’s still clasped on the knob of the now open door when you call after him. “Oh, wait! Are you… Are you going to stay this time?”

Sans turns and leans against the doorframe. “i guess i have to, huh? i can’t leave you alone with dad. especially not after you sort of agreed to help him with his project,” he glowers at you miserably.

“He just needs determination, and I happen to have plenty to spare,” you reply, indignant. “Besides, it’s to help _you_ , Sans. If I can do something to help you put your family back together, then I will. I _love_ you, Sans, and I want you to be happy,” you smile warmly at him.

“swear that you’ll get out of the deal the minute he starts trying to push your boundaries,” he asks coldly. “there’s a ton of things he can do with determination, i don’t want to see him treat you like... like _livestock_.”

“I’m out in the same second he tries anything like that,” you swear.

You stride across the room and offer your extended pinky, which he grins and joins with his. Before you let him go, you pull him into you and kiss the top of his bony head, anxious cerulean sweat getting on your lips. He smiles faintly at that and rubs his finger over your lips to wipe it away.

“Think we could get away with taking a shower together tonight?” you ask seductively.

“not tonight,” he chuckles. “but i can take a hint.”

“Yeah, you _stink_ again cutie,” you tease, holding your nose and making a big show of fanning the smell away. “Do you spend _all_ your time in the garbage dump when you’re in Underground?” you ask, sliding your hand into his.

“it may be rather messy back there,” he says, then pulls your hand gently so he can get closer to whisper huskily in your ear. “but we both know i’m at my dirtiest when i’m with _you_ ,” he finishes with a wink.

A thrill runs up your spine as you squeeze his hand. “ _God_ I’ve missed you,” you smile warmly.

“missed you too, babe,” he beams.


	7. The Reunion.

Tori was… _Overjoyed_ at your news on the phone earlier. It was a little bizarre to hear her fluster like that. She was plenty happy to put up Gaster in one of the rooms at the embassy for as long as he liked. When you told the Royal Scientist the news, he seemed to recoil at it, but was outwardly appreciative that you and Sans thought to make arrangements for him. You’d tried to offer the alternative of a hotel, but he insisted the embassy would be suitable, despite how uncomfortable he looked about it. You can’t help but wonder what all that’s about.

Very luckily, the spaghetti just makes you a little queasy, but it doesn’t send you running to the bathroom this time. You’re thankful for that for multiple reasons, the foremost being that it’s probably Papyrus’ best spaghetti to date. That is to say, it tastes decidedly average, but for Papyrus, that’s a steep improvement over all of his previous concoctions. He’s even made meatballs from scratch, though you pass yours to Sans every time Paps looks away. He must have really worked hard on it in order to impress his father.

Papyrus dominates the dinner conversation where he’s sat with Gaster at the small card table, while you and Sans watch from afar on the couch. With three people in the apartment, and now one more that was probably going to be visiting a _lot_ – Due to Sans’ well-placed paranoia and Papyrus’ blind enthusiasm – it might be time to pull the card table away from the corner and get a couple more folding chairs.

Papyrus told Gaster about _everything_ – His job, his boyfriend, his training with Undyne and just about everything that’s happened in the twelve year stretch his father was forgotten. Gaster seems to soak it up, beaming with pride and offering praise every time he can manage to get a word in. It’s revealing of some of Papyrus’ past for you, too; you had no idea Undyne used to bully him before they became best friends, or how he’d wanted to become a royal guardsman but never completed his training and qualified.

When it’s finally time to ship him off for bed, you send Sans into the shower while you wait on the couch for Gaster to finish reading his story, your thumb hovering over the Send button on your phone to call Frisk for a load at the first sign of trouble.

Gaster finally leaves Papyrus’ room, closing the door slowly and carefully behind himself so as not to disturb the gently snoring skeleton. He turns to see you on the couch, watching him intently.

“ **May I ask you something?** ” he ventures cautiously.

“Depends on what it is, Dingaling,” you shrug, smirking.

“ **Is there some conflict between you and Sans at the moment? You seem… Affectionate, but distant from one another, at times. Why is that?** ”

“Hmm,” you hum, wondering if it’s all right to talk with his dad about this. “Well, the whole baby thing kind of caught us both by surprise, I guess? Neither of us knew that it was actually possible – Well, until it _happened_ , and until you came along and explained it,” you decide to tell him.

“ **So, that _is_ the primary point of contention,** ” he muses thoughtfully. “ **I see. Thank you for telling me.** ”

“Why?” you shift to sit up straighter and turn your body towards him. “What are you going to do about it?” you ask worriedly. There was already a line of monsters waiting to beat up Sans for ditching you, and you didn’t really want Gaster cutting in.

“ **I am just going to speak with him, one father to another,** ” his bone mouth turns up in a devious smirk. “ **Perhaps I can alleviate some of his concerns and set him back on the right path, so to speak,** ” he finishes authoritatively.

“Could you record it?” you grin mischievously. A lecture from Sans’ father? _Damn_. You could sell tickets.

Gaster blinks at that. “ **Record it?** ”

“Yeah, like, on a cellphone or something. Oh,” you realize. “Sorry, you’re kind of behind the times on technology, aren’t you?”

“ **I was not able to keep up with it from where I was, no,** ” he admits, his shoulders sagging slightly in a sigh. “ **So many things about the world are brand new to me. I have not seen the surface in a thousand years.** ”

“Uh, well,” you look at the phone in your hands, then hold it up to show him. “This is a cellphone. It’s a portable phone that you can use to make calls wirelessly from anywhere in the world. Mine is a smartphone, so it can actually do a lot _more_ than that.”

“ **Fascinating,** ” he muses, raising a hand to rest his chin against it. Then he gestures to the couch. “ **May I take a seat, so I can better observe this ‘smart’ phone?** ”

“Sure. Knock yourself out,” you pat the empty space beside you.

He strides over and sits himself down on the couch next to you, and you show him how it works. He’s completely captivated by the small device. You show him what each of the buttons do, how to navigate through the phone by swiping your finger across the screen in different directions, and open a couple of different apps. You open the music app and he startles slightly when you tell it to play.

“ **How does it do all of this without wires?** ” he asks.

“I’m not sure how to perfectly explain it, but we have cell towers that this communicates with, which in turn communicate with satellites up in orbit of the Earth,” you attempt. “It’s like radio, only you can do more with it and it can travel a lot further.”

“ **Do you know someone I could ask for more information?** ” he asks, entranced by the technology.

“Yeah. Google.”

“ **… Who is Google?** ”

You laugh at his perplexed expression. “Here, let me get him for you,” you say, opening a browser and clicking on a shortcut for Google. Clicking in the search box to bring up the on screen keyboard, you grin and offer the phone to him. “Google knows everything. Go ahead, ask him whatever you want.”

His eye sockets widen at the weight of the knowledge he’s just been granted access to. Slowly, he types ‘how do cell phones work’ into the search box. “ **Now, what do I do to submit my query to Google?** ”

“Just press enter – This button here,” you point at it.

He taps the button experimentally. “ **The screen went white – Oh, well, here we are. Seventy-two _million_ results,** ” he sighs dejectedly. “ **This will take a while.** ”

“Sometimes Google will answer a question with this blurb on top here, but your in-depth explanation is probably in the results. Don’t worry though, Google knows what’s up – What you _really_ want is on this first page somewhere, if not the second.”

“ **This is truly fascinating – Thank you for introducing me to it,** ” he looks up at you fondly.

“It’s no problem,” you shrug casually.

Sans suddenly appears in front of Gaster snarling at him. He snatches your phone out of the scientist’s phalanges, tossing it back at you.

Just barely catching it before it hits you in the face you shriek. “SANS! What the _F-_ “

“ **time to go,** ” the small skeleton orders his father threateningly.


	8. The Queen.

It’s been over an hour since Sans disappeared with Gaster, taking him to his room at the embassy. You’re lying in bed, wondering if they’re caught up in Toriel’s fawning over the tall scientist, or if they’re having that talk he mentioned. Or maybe it’s both. Clicking on your phone’s screen to check the time, it barely registers as your fingers move on autopilot to punch in your code to unlock it. You’re greeted with Gaster’s Google search about cell phones, and smile softly at his innocent curiosity.

“new rule,” Sans says suddenly from beside you. “i don’t want you alone like that with him ever again.”

“Sans!” you startle. “Geez, _rude_ much? He was just curious about _phones_.”

“i didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” he grumbles as he tears off his shirt.

“You feel threatened by your father because he was _smiling_ at me?” you scoff. “Come _on_. He’s a thousand years my senior! That’s _way_ out of my age range, so, no competition there.”

He pulls back the sheet and climbs into bed with you, curling up against your chest and wrapping his bone arms around you tightly. Possessively.

“Hey cutie,” you coo. “Is everything okay?”

“i hate that he’s back. it already feels like he’s taking over my life,” he mumbles miserably, nuzzling into you. “first paps fawns all over him, then you and him get all buddy-buddy on the couch, and then tori-“

“ _Hey_ ,” you interrupt. “Nothing’s going to happen between me and your dad. Seriously, _ew_. That’d just be _so_ weird,” you insist.

He shifts and holds out his pinky finger in the dark. “promise?”

“Sans, I really don’t think we’d need to,” you protest. He doesn’t drop his hand, just bobs it more insistently. “Oh all right, _fine_ ,” you hook yours around it. “Pinky promise.”

“thank you,” he mumbles tiredly, loosening his grip on you.

“So…” you begin.

He doesn’t follow. You nudge him, realizing he’s dozed off already. “h-huh?” he says blearily.

“What did you and your dad talk about at the embassy?” you ask, the curiosity eating at you.

“stuff,” he says tiredly. You nudge him again, wanting him to elaborate. “oh, uh, he said that because you’re the baby’s mom, if it’s a dangerous ability you’ll be naturally resistant to it.”

“That’s good news,” you relax, relieved. “That should help with at least one of your fears.”

“yeah,” he moans. “then he went on about some other stuff, like when he first became a dad when i was born.”

“Oooh, tell me what that was like!” you wiggle in excitement.

“heh. well, he’s assisted with or personally delivered hundreds, if not thousands, of monster babies in underground, and he said he _still_ didn’t consider himself prepared for me,” he chuckles. “teaching me to walk was a huge hassle, apparently. if i wanted to be somewhere, i would just have to think about it and be teleported. my magic was that strong. same with telekinesis – if i wanted something, it’d just float over to me. i never had to move an inch.”

“Did he give you some fatherly advice?” you jab at him.

“ugh. _yeah_ ,” he grumbles. “he says that a green soul is good. kindness is a good primary aspect. i wasn’t sure on the colour since it looked so faded in the lab, but he’s been looking at souls a lot longer than i have.”

“So our kid is Kindness, huh,” you digest. “I guess that’s better than most. Can he tell what ability they’ll have, or no?”

He turns his head side to side against your chest, signaling no. “not until she manifests it. if it’s mental it’ll be in the womb, and if it’s something relating to her movement it’ll wait until she’s born. geez, i’m so not ready for this… there’s still so much i don’t know.”

You blink at that. “… _She?_ ”

“he’s pretty sure it’s a girl,” he nods, then catches himself. “wait, uh… sorry. did you want it to be a surprise? i’m sorry.”

You grip him tightly. “Nothing to be sorry for, sweetie. Wow… It’s a girl,” you repeat. “Want to think up some cute names for her?” you suggest giddily.

“right now i actually just want to sleep if that’s okay,” he manages as he navigates through a yawn. “it’s been a long day.”

“I guess,” you surrender easily, fighting off a yawn of your own. You lose. “Good night, Sans,” you tell him tiredly, kissing the top of his head before snuggling into the blankets more.

* * *

 

Holy. _Shit_.

Maybe you made that promise to Sans last night a little prematurely. How the hell can skeletons be so freaking _attractive?_

Toriel didn’t let Gaster go until after she took him shopping and bought him basically an entire wardrobe’s worth of clothes. He turns up at the apartment the next day wearing a pressed black dress shirt and tan slacks held up by a dark brown leather belt, with black polished dress shoes and blue argyle socks peeking out. It’s an excellent fit, and he has a couple buttons undone at the collar for a more casual look, exposing his chipped ivory-white collar bones. He’s fussing over how his shirt is tucked in around his hip bones though, looking absolutely _miserable_ for it.

“Nice threads, Dingdong” you compliment. Sans slides his hand in yours easily, squeezing it tightly in warning.

“ **Saying no to the queen is treason,** ” he mutters resignedly.

“Tch, I say no to Tori all the time,” you dismiss. “Like, ‘no Toriel, I really appreciate you and your butterscotch pie, but please, I can’t handle a _third_ serving. Do you have a container for me to take it home in instead?’ I’ve had to use that one a _lot_ ,” you chuckle. She was one insistent goat lady.

He runs his distal bones of his right hand up along the crack in the right side of his skull a bit anxiously. “ **I would rather not instigate any conflict between her and I, if I can avoid it,** ” he admits. “ **Or,** ” he adds hesitantly. “ **Her and Asgore.** ”

“Wait, what? What’s going on between you two?” you ask, flabbergasted by Gaster and his behaviour.

Gaster looks off to the side, exhaling sharply through his nasal hole, eye lights focused on something very far away. “ **Toriel, and several others, were once infatuated with me,** ” he admits, cheek bones dusting purple. “ **It seems her relationship with Asgore is troubled, and with Arial gone, she does not remember that I am married.** ”

“Oh my _god_ ,” you gasp. “She’s putting the moves on you!”

Gaster shuffles uncomfortably at that, hunching in his broad shoulders and inclining his head forwards, lavender cheeks going a few shades darker.

You turn to Sans. “We have to get this sorry sack of bones out of the embassy, _stat!_ ” you tell him.

“but where _else_ is he going to go?”

“Are you still opposed to MTT Aboveground?” Sans nods. “Then… How about the couch?”

“what!? _no!_ ” your bone boy protests, looking utterly betrayed.

“You and Papyrus are going to be spending a lot of time with him _anyway_ , so why the hell not?”

“i don’t want him in our _home_.”

“And I don’t want him breaking up Asgore and Toriel’s _marriage_ ,” you say determinedly.

Sans releases your hand to cover both of his sockets with his ceramic palms, groaning loudly. “what about undyne and alph’s place? they have that spare room?” he suggests.

You shake your head. “They’re out of town until next Saturday.”

“what? since when?”

“Since yesterday. They announced it at Frisk’s party before you showed up late.”

He groans louder, shoving his hands in his pockets and glowering at the floor. “oh my god, i can’t stand this, friggin’ _unbelievable_ -“

Gaster coughs for your attention. You both look up at him. “ **May I have a say in this?** ”

Sans immediately shakes his head. You roll your eyes. “Yes, Gaster, you may. Where would _you_ like to stay?”

The six and a half foot tall well-dressed skeleton hesitates, eyeing his son cautiously. “ **The couch _would_ be preferred…** ”

“no. nuh-uh. not in another thousand years,” Sans instantly rejects.

“Well, that’s two votes for the couch, so I think you’re in the minority here sweetie,” you inform him, folding your arms and looking at him sternly.

“this isn’t a democracy. he’s not staying,” he instantly rejects.

“Like hell it isn’t. But hey, since we’re taking votes, maybe we should get Papyrus’ opinion. Which way do you think _he’ll_ swing?” you challenge.

Sans and you have a silent glare-down for a solid three minutes. Finally, your determination ensures your victory as he withdraws his hands from his pockets to rub at his sockets in annoyance. “uuurrrrghh… **_fine_**. but only because it’ll make paps happy, and i need to keep an eye on him anyway,” he growls.

“It’s settled, then,” you declare. You extend a hand towards the dapper skeleton in greeting. “Gaster, welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tori you bad girl :P


	9. The Explanation.

You’re snuggled up against a couple throw pillows at one end of the couch the next morning when Gaster returns after stepping into Papyrus’ room to get dressed. He pulls the blanket that he used to sleep with up to fold it neatly and rest it on the arm of the couch before seating himself opposite you at the other end. His movements are always very slow and careful, seemingly worried that he might startle you. Maybe he’s conscious of Sans’ lack of trust and wants to show he can be worthy of it, or maybe he’s concerned that you’ll run away from him if startled, knowing that he’s a powerful boss monster. Whatever the case may be, he desperately wants to help everyone get comfortable around him and is doing the best that he can.

“ **What is it that you are reading?** ” he asks as he sits down.

“Just my textbook before class,” you answer him. “We’re doing Net+ right now, and I have tons of trouble remembering this list of ports and protocols.”

“ **What are you studying in school? I am not familiar with ‘Net+’,** ” he hums thoughtfully.

“Oh, I’m studying to become an IT support technician. Uh, that means I’ll be able to help people with their computers and phones and such,” you happily answer.

“ **Is that something that you have always aspired to?** ” he inquires.

“Pfft. _No_ ,” you scoff. “But, it _will_ get me into a solid career that will give me more time to figure out what I _do_ want to do.”

“ **That seems inefficient. Humans do not live that long,** ” he points out.

“My course is only a year long. It’s sort of an accelerated program,” you shrug.

“ **Ah. Impressive,** ” he compliments, smiling disarmingly.

You fight a blush at that, shrinking behind your book.

Sans finally wakes up and walks into the room, rubbing the sleep from his sockets. He stops in his tracks when he realizes you and Gaster are sitting on the couch together, sliding his hands into the pockets of his shorts and scowling deeply at the scene.

“Morning jelly skelly,” you tease. He visibly tenses up at the new nickname. “We were just talking about my textbook and school. Ease up a bit.”

“uh-huh,” he mumbles tiredly. “whatever. i’m making lunch, do you want anything?”

“Just PB&J if we’re not completely out of the J yet,” you request, smiling. “Thanks, sweetie.”

Sans nods, starting towards the kitchen.

“Hey, hold up,” you narrow your eyes at him. “Aren’t you going to ask your dad if he wants anything too?”

He stops in his tracks, casting a questioning glance your way.

“ **I do not wish to be a burden…** ” Gaster holds his holey hands up in humble surrender.

“You have no money and no job yet. We ought to feed you, especially since you’re staying here,” you insist.

“he’ll get whatever i feel like making him,” Sans grumbles, then continues past you.

“Sans, thank you!” you call after him, but he doesn’t break pace again. You look back at Gaster. “Sorry,” you apologize weakly with a slight shrug. “Since you’ve gotten back, the word ‘nice’ seems to be missing from his vocabulary.”

“ **Understandable, considering what I did,** ” he nods.

“Can I ask a question about that? If you’re all right with it, of course,” you close your textbook and set it aside.

“ **I will answer what I can,** ” he nods.

“Why _did_ you do it?”

He grimaces at that. “ **It is… A long story.** ”

“I’ve got some time,” you cross your arms.

“ **Very well, then,** ” Gaster breathes. “ **There was a human that fell in the Underground twelve years ago that had a red soul. Her name was Chara. When she suddenly passed, the prince took it upon himself to absorb her soul and left through the barrier, in an attempt to collect more human souls in order to break it. Instead, however, Asriel returned empty-handed and grievously wounded. He collapsed in the garden in the King’s arms, fading to dust.** ”

You nod solemnly at that. It had been hinted at to you here and there, but nobody had ever really elaborated what had happened. Man, no _wonder_ Asgore became so distraught. His kid literally died in his arms.

“ **Asgore regretted that he did not let me use Chara’s determination to destroy the barrier before the both of his children passed, so he gave me permission to do anything necessary to free our people,** ” Gaster continues. “ **I suggested I could harvest determination from monster souls, but that it was a dangerous and slow process that would cost their lives. Suspending them outside of a body is a delicate process. But, I was still given permission, and quickly found volunteers.** ”

“Volunteers? Who?”

“ **My wife was the first, but I rejected the idea out of hand, so Tethis, mermaid captain of the Royal Guard, offered her own.** ”

“Undyne’s mom,” you intuit, remembering your chat with Sans.

“ **The Spear of Justice,** ” he nods. “ **I could not bring myself to kill her, however, so I devised a way that I could remove her soul from her living body, and use my existence magic to purge her from the world in order to be recovered later, when I could craft a new soul strong enough for her.** ”

You gawk at that. “You didn’t erase them out of cruelty or to cover up your mistakes. You erased them as a way to _cheat death_ ,” you realize.

Sans drops something that clatters loudly in the kitchen, making you both jump. So he’s eavesdropping again. You shake your head at that.

“ **Tethis’ soul was _exceptionally_ strong,** ” Gaster continues. “ **But, it still shattered in my equipment about a week into the experiment. I did not collect nearly enough determination from it to be able to destroy the barrier. I had to find more volunteers. Arial insisted she was next.** ”

“That left your kids without a mom,” you comment coolly.

The scientist slouches guiltily at that. “ **… I know.** ”

“So? Arial’s still wasn’t enough?”

“ **No, but her soul was remarkably strong. She had more determination to spare than even Tethis, and it lasted much longer. I suspect it was her unending faith in my work that affected those results,** ” he comments proudly. “ **But in the end, it still shattered before I was done with it.** ”

“So… Calisto, next.”

“ **I feel the worst about using my young daughter like that, let me assure you,** ” he sighs heavily. “ **But, since Arial’s soul had such incredible results, I thought it best to keep it within the family, so that I would not deplete the Underground of monsters trying to release us from it. Hers lasted a while as well, but still fractured too soon and I came up short.** ”

“And that’s when Sans dropped you in the Core,” you remember.

“ **One more would have been enough,** ” he covers his sockets miserably with his see-through palms. “ **Then, I would have had the equivalent determination of seven human souls, broken the barrier, and freed our people.** ”

“r-really?” Sans appears suddenly, sniffling miserably. “n-no, you’re l-lying,” he shakes his head, azure streams spilling from his sockets. “i-it’s all bullshit. it has to be.”

“ **I am deeply sorry I did not ever explain myself at the time, son,** ” Gaster heaves, looking like he’s about to become emotional as well. “ **I was too ashamed of the atrocities I was committing to be able to confront you. Instead, I should have respected that you retained your memory of them, and confessed to my wrongdoing without so much delay.** ”

Sans looks incredibly frustrated and torn. You uncross your arms and hold them out to him, offering a hug. The small skeleton climbs into your embrace on the couch, and you hold him tightly, stroking his skull gently with your fingertips as he sobs into your shirt.

A smell of something greasy and burnt suddenly registers. Your stomach lurches at it. “Sweetie, I hate to ruin the moment here but I think you’re burning your lunch. What are you making?”

“grilled cheese,” he mumbles.

You blink at that. “Did you crack a window?”

“no, why?”

Your stomach lurching again, you shove him off your lap and run for the bathroom. It’s time to pay your respects to your porcelain god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not super happy with the sci-fantasy explanations in this chapter, but I've gone over it a hundred times already so I think I'm just going to roll with it. *shrugs*


	10. The Hair.

“ **That does not seem pleasant at all,** ” Gaster comments, keeping his distance outside the open bathroom door.

“This is really embarrassing, can you not?” you rasp raggedly.

“i’m so sorry babe, i forgot,” Sans apologizes, running his warm bone hands up and down your back attempting to soothe you.

“No more cooking meat or cheese in this apartment, or anything to do with oil. New rule,” you order.

“good luck getting paps to follow it with our dad back in the picture,” he jokes weakly.

“ **Are you ill?** ” the Royal Scientist asks, furrowing his brow bones as he tries to understand the scene before him.

“Not really, it’s called morning sickness. It’s a shitty symptom of the pregnancy,” you explain. “Strong smells from greasy food seems to set it off.”

“ **What are you doing to treat it?** ” the Doctor asks.

“Nothing, really. I think it’s something I just have to put up with,” you shrug.

“ **Nonsense. There must be something to be done, it makes no sense to suffer needlessly like this,** ” he scolds. He raises a hand to his lower jaw, stroking ceramic bones against bone thoughtfully. “ **Have you consulted with Google?** ”

You straighten at that. Sans halts his ministrations. You turn and look at him, seeing the same shock in his eyes.

“oh my _god_ ,” Sans breathes.

“We’re such _idiots_ ,” you agree.

“i’ll get your phone,” he says, vanishing for a moment, then reappearing just as quick. He hands it to you and you punch in your lock screen code.

“ **What is the verdict? Does Google hold the answer?** ” Gaster asks curiously.

“Yeah, apparently ginger tea helps with morning sickness. Also, massage oils with lavender and peppermint candies can help, too,” you grumble. “Geez, why didn’t I think of this _sooner?_ Am I some kind of masochist?!”

“we don’t have a lot of time to go shopping before your class,” Sans points out.

“It might be worth it to skip today. I don’t think I’m moving from this spot for a while,” you mutter weakly.

“okay. how about you stay here, and i’ll go get you some candies and tea? i won’t be gone too long,” Sans offers.

“You’re the best, cutie,” you smile softly up at him.

“be back before you know it,” he says, disappearing before your eyes.

“ **Is there anything I can do to help?** ” Aster senior asks, still keeping his distance just outside of the doorway.

“Actually, it would be awesome if you could bring me a glass of water and a pillow to sit on?” you ask.

He inclines his head. “ **I will return momentarily,** ” he says before striding away. True to his word, he’s back with water and a pillow for you. It sweetly reminds you of the last time Sans was here taking care of you during your latest daily ritual.

“Thanks, Gaster,” you say, holding out a hand for the water.

He comes in the tiny bathroom to hand you the glass, and motions for you to lift off the floor so he can place the pillow beneath you. He turns to leave, then hesitates a moment, electing instead to perch himself on the edge of the tub behind you. You startle a bit when you feel long bone fingers in your hair.

“ _Whoa_. _What_ are you doing?” you ask of the contact.

“ **I apologize, am I being inappropriate?** ” he says, withdrawing his hand quickly. “ **I was just thinking that, if you were to vomit again, you may not want to get it caught in your hair.** ”

“Oh,” you assent. “Well, that’s really thoughtful and sweet of you, actually. But, if Sans comes back and sees you doing that? He’ll probably try and kill you. He’s pretty jealous of you already and thinks you’re going to steal me or something,” you explain, chuckling.

“ **Preposterous,** ” Gaster scoffs. “ **You are my son’s girlfriend and I am a married man.** ”

“I know, right?! That would be _so_ weird,” you agree.

“ **Do you have anything to tie your hair up with, then? Since my attempts to otherwise assist you might result in my death?** ” he offers in a light, amused tone behind you.

“Not really. I keep my hair pretty low-maintenance. Thanks, though.”

“ **Do you have a brush for it?** ”

“In the drawer to the right of the sink. Why?”

“ **I could brush it out of the way?** ”

“You seem awfully _eager_ to get your hands back in my hair,” you turn to look at him accusatorily.

“ **Well, I am sure you are aware that skeletons do not _have_ hair,** ” he says, a grin on his voice. “ **So, it is a fascination of mine. Also, it has been… Quite some time, since I have been close to anyone who possessed any significant amount.** ”

“Sans is _seriously_ going to kill you,” you chuckle.

“ **He can certainly _try_ ,**” he grins.

“Okay, _fine_ , you can brush my hair,” you consent, giggling. “Just don’t _linger_ about it. He’s really going to give you a bad time if he catches us like that.”

“ **I will be brief,** ” he nods, standing from the tub and approaching the drawer that holds your brush.

He pauses a moment to pull some of the hair from it and deposit it into the trash. You swish your mouth out of gross with the water as you watch him, spitting out into the open toilet and flushing it. He finally comes to sit on the edge of the tub behind you again, and you straighten where you’re sitting to give him easier access.

He’s _incredibly_ gentle with you. Long skeletal fingers isolate bundles of hair before passing the brush through them, sending tingles all over your scalp. He starts from the front and the sides, true to his word that he wants to get it out of your way by brushing it all towards the back. Then, sensing the job is still incomplete, he continues to brush the rest of your hair, even at the back of your neck. The bristles drag slightly against your upper back and it gives you chills. As promised, however, once that’s done he withdraws his hands and the brush, returning it to the drawer.

“Thanks, Gaster,” you mumble. “That was really nice.”

“ **May I offer a compliment? Completely platonically, of course,** ” he asks awkwardly.

“Uhh, sure I guess?” you permit.

“ **You have lovely hair,** ” he confesses. He turns away abruptly just as you see his cheeks tickled with a faint purple blush.

You drop your forehead against the edge of the toilet, groaning. Sans is _seriously_ going to kill the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guilty pleasure Gaster fluff :)


	11. The Reprimand.

“We haven’t really talked in a while, you know,” you tell Sans one evening when you’re sitting together on the couch. His arm is resting comfortably around your neck with his porcelain thumb gently working at a knot in your shoulder.

“what do you mean? we see each other every day,” he responds, looking confused.

“I mean, seriously _talked_ ,” you press. “Like, where are your thoughts on the baby? Are you on board or what?”

“oh,” he breathes, pausing the massage and gripping you gently instead. “i guess… i am? i mean, you’re determined to have it, and i’m not going to leave again.”

“You’d _better_ not,” you scold instantly, smirking at him. “Else I’m going to give you a _really_ bad time.”

“that’s my line, stop stealing it,” he chuckles. “seriously though, i still feel kind of weird about it. like, wow, i’m a _dad_.”

“That’s not a bad thing, you know,” you grin, shifting to face him a bit better and resting a hand on his jaw. “If anything, it makes you _sexier_.”

His cheek bones burst into a soft blue. “ _really_ now?” he responds, his voice low and wanting.

“Mhmm,” you hum, happy to have him back like this. “What do you say we go to the bedroom? Have a little fun?”

“i guess we could,” he shudders under your touch.

“Hey, are you worried about something?” you ask, noticing some hesitation in his expression.

“isn’t it a little… weird?”

“What’s weird, sweetie? I mean, I’m _already_ pregnant. You can’t knock me up _again_.”

“no no, i meant… with my father always around,” he says nervously.

“ _Oh_.”

You pause and listen for the shower Gaster’s running. He’s only been in there all of five minutes, but there’s no telling how quickly he’ll be done. It’s not like he has hair to wash.

“Well, I guess I could _try_ to be quiet,” you shrug, swinging your leg over him so you’re straddling his lap. “No guarantees, though,” you smile down at him. Sans’ hands instinctively move to hold you tenderly by your hips.

“what if he comes looking for us for some reason?” he asks, still hesitant. “i mean, paps has walked in on us _twice_.”

“We could hang a sock on our door?” you offer. He looks up at you completely perplexed, unable to divine the symbolism in that for himself. You chuckle, running your fingers along the sides of his hard ivory face. “It’s the universal sign that somebody’s getting some. He ought to be able to figure it out, and if not, he can always ask his buddy Google.”

“i think i’d prefer something more secure, actually… like a lock. or five,” Sans withers, blushing darkly.

“Do you… Want to go to a hardware store first, or something?” you grimace. Kind of a mood killer, but if it’d help him in the future to have some more privacy…

“… do you think they sell soundproofing, too?” he asks slyly, a grin splitting his skull.

You gasp. “ _SANS!_ ” you cackle playfully. You move to swing a pillow at him, but your arm jerks as it’s frozen in mid-air before you can land a hit, your fluffy weapon suspended by blue magic. Sans cackles at your frustrated expression. “You cheating little _shit_. I’m going to tell your _dad_ on you!” you tease in a sing-song voice, giggling.

“ **Tell me what?** ”

Both of you freeze in place, the pillow dropping into yours and Sans’ laps as he moves to grip it reflexively.

Gaster’s looming over the couch behind where you’re sitting with Sans, eyeing your antics curiously as he attempts to pad dry his skull with a towel. He hasn’t put a shirt on yet, so you can see his beaten and battered rib cage. There are nicks and scrapes on his bones everywhere on his bare chest, and low on the right side of his broad chest, several ribs are smashed with large pieces missing.

“You son’s just being a little shit, Mr. Aster,” you inform him, making a big show of scowling at the lewd skeleton beneath you. “He was making fun of me in a _very_ inappropriate way.”

“ **Is _that_ why you attempted to assault him with a pillow?** ” Gaster asks in an amused tone.

“In my defense, he totally deserved it,” you smile innocently up at the towering skeleton.

“ **I see. Allow me to reprimand my son for his behaviour then,** ” he says, a mocking authority in his powerful voice.

You shuffle off to the side as Gaster rounds the couch so he can lean in to the far side of Sans’ head, whispering something to him delicately. Sans’ expression falls in shock, then he puts a hand up over his mouth as his cheek bones go dark navy blue. He makes the most miserable grunting noise you’ve ever heard as his bone body clatters and shakes hauntingly, sockets wide and skeletal eye lights shrinking until they’re almost out entirely.

“ _oh my **god**! _ dad, what the _hell!?_ ” the soft-spoken smaller skeleton finally screeches as he pushes his father bodily away from him. “no no no nope this _didn’t happen_ no nuh-uh _goodbye_ ,” he wheezes, throwing the pillow aside and scrambling away from the couch and into the bedroom at full speed.

“S-Sans?!” you startle. Alarmed, you glance up at Gaster, who has his own grin splitting his face as he watches his son retreat. He looks _incredibly_ pleased with himself. You scramble off the couch yourself to chase after your flustered boyfriend, calling after him. “ _Sans!_ What did he _say!?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster gave Sans some really naughty suggestions :O He's glad his sons are adults now so he can do stuff like that. ;P


	12. The Request.

“How much time would it take to recreate their souls, anyway?” you decide to ask the Royal Scientist the next evening. You’re preparing dinner in the cramped kitchen as he observes from where he’s leaning against the counter next to you. Home fries and stuffed burgers – You’re _so_ happy you can have burgers again, even if it means drinking ginger tea all the time. Papyrus is out with Mettaton and Sans is working late for the third time this week, so you’re home alone with the Royal Scientist again. This seems to be becoming a routine.

Gaster hums thoughtfully, clinking a pair of fingers against his lower jaw musically. “ **It would take some time… At least six weeks for Tethis, perhaps less for Arial and Calisto,** ” he responds after a moment. “ **I do not want to drain your determination too quickly, despite your regeneration – That can have negative psychological consequences, of course. I would stretch out the extraction process over a week. Then, it would be at least a month to calibrate the new souls for each of them.** ”

“Hmm,” you ponder. “Can I make a request, then?” you ask over the running water.

“ **By all means,** ” he nods in assent.

“Undyne’s getting married on August eleventh. I think it might be cool for her mom to be there,” you say, scrubbing the potato in your hands smooth of all dirt. “I mean, I know I’m doing this for Sans to help him get his family back together, but there’s only about a month and a half until the wedding.”

“ **I would be all right with that,** ” he agrees easily. “ **It would make the most sense to restore them in the same order, that I…** ” he trails off, glancing away remorsefully.

“What about you? Aren’t you eager to see your wife and kid again?” you wonder.

“ **I am nothing if not a patient skeleton,** ” he smirks. “ **I _did_ spend a thousand years researching various ways to break the barrier, after all.** ”

“I guess so,” you say, shrugging. “But, I’d have thought family would be a priority for you, with how much you dote on Papyrus and Sans.”

“ **Never witnessing my children grow up is one of my greatest regrets,** ” Gaster admits sorrowfully. “ **But, I suppose I will have that opportunity with Calisto when she is restored, at least. I can be patient however, and prioritize Undyne’s mother first.** ”

“Hmm. Maybe we should ask Sans what he thinks, before making any decisions,” you shrug.

“ **I suppose that is wise,** ” he responds hesitantly.

You look up at the tall skeleton, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “Is there a problem with asking Sans for his opinion?”

Gaster sighs. “ **I feel as if I have no place to say this, considering how long it has been since I have been able to interact with the world, but… My eldest son historically tends to react to things emotionally, long before he can consider them logically. I am certain I already know what he would choose, if prompted.** ”

“Well, I guess, but… I still think Sans should have a say in this. Even though we both probably know his answer already,” you grin.

“know my answer to what, already?” Sans says tersely from behind you.

“Welcome home, cutie,” you smile, turning and kneeling slightly to embrace your little scientist, still in his lab coat from work. “We were just talking about who we should bring back first,” you reply.

“… ‘ _we_ ’?” he asks cautiously, casting a dark glance up at the much taller skeleton beside you.

“Yes, _we_ , and _we_ want _your_ opinion on it,” you inform him as you pull away from the hug slightly.

“no contest. bring cali back first,” he says firmly.

“Really?” you ask, a bit taken aback. “You want to look after a three year-old in this tiny crowded apartment?”

His eye sockets crease as he focuses his lights on you now. “what’s wrong with that?” he asks challengingly.

“It’s just not very practical,” you tell him gently, holding his cheekbones in both hands. “Plus, with you and Papyrus out all the time, it’d just be Gaster and myself watching her. Well, until one or both of us gets a job, I guess.”

“who would you suggest first, then?” he asks, not yet mollified at you rejecting his idea.

“I was thinking it’d be cool to bring Tethis back first, since-“

“why does _she_ get priority over _my_ family?” he rasps.

“Undyne’s getting married in six weeks, remember?”

“and?”

“And _then_ we bring both Arial and Cali back at the same time,” you sigh. “That way your mom can look after your sister, too. It also means I have more time to find a job, and more time for us to get a bigger place.”

He blinks at that, gently grasping your hands where they still rest against his face. “you want to leave the apartment?” he asks, gently running his thumbs along the backs of your hands.

“When all this is said and done, we’re going to have _five_ skeletons, a hybrid kid, and myself. That’s _seven_ people. There’s no question; We _need_ a bigger place,” you highlight.

“ **If I may…** ” Gaster gently interrupts. Sans casts a glare up at his father as you turn and nod for Gaster to continue. “ **Prioritizing Tethis would also work as a proof of concept. She would be the most challenging of the three to restore, since she was a boss monster. Now, I have every confidence in my ability to succeed, but should anything unanticipated happen… I would rather it _not_ be Calisto to bear it.** ”

Sans softens at that. “i guess that’s fair. and, it seems i’m outvoted here anyway…” he resolves, slightly grinding his teeth. “okay. _fine_. bring tethis back first, then mom and cali right after."

“So we’re all on the same page?” you ask. Looking at each Sans and Gaster, they both nod, though Sans still a bit reluctantly. “Awesome. Don’t worry, this is going to be the best wedding gift in all of _history_.”


	13. The Assistant.

“I’ve changed my mind. Nope no no nuh-uh no _way_ am I getting into that thing,” you balk.

Sans had (begrudgingly) dropped you off at the summit of Mt. Ebott with Gaster before returning to his work at the lab. Your first actual foray into the Underground where all the monsters had come from, and it was for this crazy science project. They’d had to drop the anti-human barrier at the entrance to let you through, though apparently you could leave it any time you wanted. It was the reverse of the anti-monster barrier the seven human mages set up a thousand years ago, put in place once the monsters had surfaced to protect themselves and their former homes from violent thugs and looters. It was saddening how necessary that was.

“ **I apologize if the visual appearance of the DT extraction machine makes you uncomfortable,** ” Gaster comments from the console across the room. “ **However, the shape and form of it are necessary to the extraction process.** ”

“It looks like a _crazy huge demon skull_ and is suspended over a pit _I can’t see the bottom of!_ Of _course_ it’s giving me pause,” you shoot back nervously, leaning slightly over to look into the black hole.

“ **In ancient times there were monsters that could absorb determination from human mages on consumption,** ” he comments all too casually. “ **I designed it to mirror their unique physiology – the ‘skull’ is an efficient resonance chamber. They would oftentimes terrorize their prey by suspending them over a cliff. Hence, the ‘pit’ you mentioned. It would cause their prey to react and struggle, increasing their determination output.** ”

“Oh because that’s _so reassuring_ ,” you grumble. You kick a stone into the abyss and fail to hear it hit the ground. “You need a safety railing or something.”

Gaster looks up from the internal workings of the console. “ **Is there anything I can do to make you feel more at ease?** ”

You heave a sigh. “I want Sans to come down here and inspect it, make sure it’s legit,” you request.

“ **… Legit?** ” he repeats, unfamiliar with the vernacular.

“That it checks out,” you nod. “Does what you say it will, and that it won’t hurt me or the baby, since we’re putting a rush on this project.”

“ **I see. I agree, and even encourage his inspection,** ” he consents easily.

You narrow your eyes at the Royal Scientist, regarding him skeptically. Gaster is still kneeling on the cold tile floor, distractedly working away at the inner circuitry of the console. That was _too_ easy. The otherwise gentle giant might still have some trick up his sleeve that an inspection of the machine wouldn’t reveal. You’re still not sure whether you can trust him yet when it comes to draining your determination.

“Tell me more about the process,” you finally ask. “How do you turn determination into monster souls?”

“ **It is an energy conversion process I developed ninety-two years ago, in order to save a monster that had fallen unexpectedly,** ” he answers. “ **My lab assistant at the time was a human.** ”

“There was _another_ human that fell?” you blink in surprise. “ _Before_ Chara?”

Gaster pauses his fiddling with the console. “ **Yes,** ” he confirms after a moment of hesitation. “ **She was… That was a long time ago,** ” he finishes distractedly, returning to his calibrations.

“What? Did you have a crush on her or something?”

He jerks his hand and lets out a small pained noise. He looks up from the control console, cheekbones a pale lavender. “ **She was _fascinating_ , though… No, I was not interested,**” he shakes his head. “ **I cared for her, but it would not have been appropriate.** ”

You move over to him and lean against the side of the console to look down at him, curious for more information on this human. “Why not?”

“ **She left the human world due to mistreatment at the hands of men,** ” he rasps bitterly. “ **And, she was… Young. Very young.** ”

“Oh,” you grumble at that. “I’m sorry… Uh, what happened to her?”

“ **She became very ill one day, and I lacked the expertise or resources to treat her. I had to return her to her village, trusting her people to find a solution.** ”

“You crossed the barrier to save a sick human, and then _came back_ to the _Underground?_ ” you gawk. “Why didn’t you just stay on the surface? Seize the opportunity? Feel the sun on your bones?”

Gaster sighs. “ **Would that I could, if it were all so easy… However, I could not abandon my people. I had work to do in bringing down the barrier so that we could _all_ be free.** ”

“I guess, that’s pretty noble of you?” you admit.

“ **It would not sit well with my persevering soul if I had simply walked away from my research,** ” he smirks.

“Oh yeah! I remember, your cheekbones turn a cute purple when you’re a blushy mess,” you observe, leaning forward on the console to look down at him and check his reaction. He drops a tool and scrambles for it, his face erupting in a dark eggplant purple. “Yeah, just like that,” you tease him. “I guess all skeletons have their magic written across their faces.”

“ **Monster magic is an internal ecosystem,** ” he explains heatedly. “ **It… Yes, it is very common for our circulatory energies to match the colour of our souls,** ” he nods.

“Can I ask another question, about your last human ‘lab assistant’?” you grin, enjoying how disarmed and flustered he is right now.

Gaster breathes, keeping his eyes on his hands working in front of him. “ **What is your question?** ”

“Was she the inspiration for your hair fetish?” you prod, flicking your own hair for emphasis.

He smashes a hand against something, purple-faced and suddenly breathing funny. “ ** _I am almost finished with the calibrations_ ,**” he blusters stressfully, attempting to distract you. “ **Then we can invite Sans back to the lab to examine it and see whether it is… Legit.** ”

You revel in your apparent ability to disarm and embarrass the skeletons in your life. Who knew the intimidating and powerful Royal Scientist could be such an adorable, flustered dork?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference to YET ANOTHER FIC I haven't posted (or written) for this AU (Yes, there's an AU now - Check the tags). Ninety-two years ago, a human tried to kill herself by throwing herself into a deep cavernous opening she found on the nearby Mt. Ebott, only to be taken in by Gaster. It promises to be very angsty, whenever I get around to writing it.


	14. The Extraction.

“it’s good,” Sans sighs, floating himself bluely inside the mouth of the giant fake monster skull. Well, there goes your last out. But if Sans was alright with it then it _must_ be safe.

“Really? Well, okay then. Can we not do something about the deep dark hole underneath it, then? Like, set up a catwalk?”

“ **We can construct something at another time,** ” Gaster points out. “ **For now, may I make a request?** ”

“What’s up?” you ask. Sans floats himself over to stand next to you, gripping your hand in his protectively.

“ **Might we… Test it? Ensure that I have all of my calibrations correct?** ” Gaster asks, glancing between you and Sans.

“Right now?” you startle. Sans squeezes your hand even as the Royal Scientist nods.

“ **It would only take a moment. I want to be sure it will not withdraw anything from your child’s soul by mistake.** ”

You look down at your skeletal boyfriend. He sighs and shuffles his feet. “i can watch him, make sure he doesn’t try anything funny,” Sans offers.

“Okay, I guess,” you say, feeling anxious. “Can you float me over into the demon skull thing so we can get this show on the road?”

“sure babe. there are hand grips and places to set your feet on the inside, tell me when you’re okay for me to let go,” he instructs.

As you nod your chest suddenly feels tight as you become weightless. Sans carefully floats you over into the machine, turning your body slowly to face outward and waiting for you to feel around for the grips he’s mentioned. Setting your feet into place and pushing against the supports with what weight you can manage in Sans’ grip, you hold the cold metal supports for your hands tightly, overly aware of the deep dark pit right below where you’re suspended.

“Okay, I think I’m good,” you let him know.

Watching you to be sure, Sans releases his magical hold on you, breathing a sigh of relief when you don’t immediately plunge to your death. He keeps an eye on you as he shuffles over to see what his father is doing, Gaster’s hands moving quickly across the console.

“ **I believe I have your soul isolated properly. Sans, would you like to inspect my work before we begin?** ” Gaster offers, stepping away from the console.

Sans looks it over briefly. “seems all right,” he says.

“That’s it?” you ask from your awkward position, feeling a little offended he didn’t spend more time on it.

“its not that complex,” he shrugs. “plus dad knows i’d dunk him in a heartbeat if he ever did anything to hurt you.”

“ **On your signal, _____.”**

You let out an anxious breath. “Okay, go for it.”

“ **… Done.** ”

You blink in surprise. “Really?”

“ **How do you feel?** ” the Royal Scientist asks. He and Sans are looking at some test results coming out of a printer.

“No different. I didn’t feel a thing,” you comment. “Hey, can I get down from here then?”

Sans raises a hand and you feel your body become weightless again. He carefully draws you over to solid ground as soon as you let go of the handgrips you were grasping for dear life. Gaster holds out the readout proudly for you to see. It looks like one of those seismographs for earthquakes, except there’s no shake in the line going down the middle of the page. It’s completely straight.

“I don’t get what this means,” you respond, shaking your head.

“ **This line represents your child’s determination level,** ” he explains. “ **See how it is unchanged? We were successful in avoiding her power during the test.** ”

“Then… Where’s the line that represents me?” you ask.

“don’t know,” Sans shrugs. “i think it’s off the page. maybe you broke the scale again,” he adds with a smile, sounding slightly proud.

“Are you sure you even got anything?” It was surprisingly brief and painless.

Gaster nods, striding over to a large cylinder-shaped metal casing on the far wall about half his height. It has thick cables running to the top of it. Tracing them with your eyes, they climb up to the ceiling and go back to the DT extraction machine. He checks a couple of dials on the casing, tapping them lightly, then he smiles. He turns to you.

“ **Observe for yourself,** ” he invites, gesturing to the tank.

Whatever the tank is holding, it’s about a quarter of the way filled already, you notice from the gauge. It suddenly reminds you of a helium tank, from when you filled balloons at the party store. A wave of anxiousness hits you as you realize; This tank is storing some of _your_ determination. A portion of your essence, your magic, harvested right off of your _soul_.

You fold your arms against yourself protectively as you fight a nervous chill running up and down your back.

“are you sure you’re okay babe?” Sans asks, putting his soothing warm hand on your arm suddenly.

“Just really weirded out by all of this right now,” you admit. Seeing that the tank has been partially filled made it all a little too real at once.

Gaster looks at you, his brow bones creasing sincerely. “ **If this endeavour makes you uncomfortable, I can find someone else…** ” he offers, sounding concerned.

“No… No, I’m okay,” you shake your head. “I’d prefer it be me, than to ask some stranger. It’s just going to take some getting used to, I guess,” you shrug, offering a weak smile.

“ **I recommend you and Sans do something to lift your spirits, then, in order to recover your determination more quickly,** ” he suggests gently.

“i can think of a few thing we could do,” your boyfriend grins.

“What are the side effects of low determination anyway?” you have to ask.

“ **It can put you in a negative psychological state,** ” he answers morosely. “ **My original human assistant became listless, seemingly unable to feel positive emotions shortly after…** ”

“Oh, so like depression,” you figure out. “Anything else?”

“ **Nothing else that I have encountered so far. But, do keep aware of anything else unexpected. While I remain confident in this project, we should not ignore any new information yet to be discovered.** ”


	15. The Flower.

“Sweetie, you _really_ don’t have to take me out for dinner,” you protest gently.

“but i want to,” he insists, taking your hands in his warm ceramic ones, stroking them gently. “come on, my treat.”

“There’s a lot of stuff I can’t eat while pregnant, you know - Makes it that much harder to find a nice restaurant I can tolerate,” you groan. “Come on. Why don’t we just stay in, order a pizza, and watch cartoons instead? We can start season two of Avatar?”

Sans slumps a bit at that.

“Look, it’s really sweet of you to suggest it, I just don’t think-“

“i want to get you out of the apartment,” he insists, tightening his grip on your hands ever so slightly. “just for tonight. okay?” he looks up to ask, a pleading expression on his skull.

You blink at that. “Okay, but… Why?”

He leans in on his toes to whisper, and you lean down slightly so he can reach your ear. “because… we still don’t have a lock on our door.”

“Oh,” you stammer. “ _OH_. Okay, yeah, I can see your point. How about we get a hotel room then?” you beam, stroking the sides of his skull soothingly.

He grins giddily now, happy you’re on the same page. “sounds awesome.”

“I’ll pack some snacks and grab some DVDs?” you suggest.

“right. same hotel as last time?” You nod briskly. “i’ll head over and grab you once i have a room key.”

Practically sprinting to the bedroom, you grab your school bag and empty it of your textbook, binder, notebooks and writing implements. Carrying the now empty bag to the kitchen you raid the snack cupboard, dropping in some monster candy and ketchup chips for Sans, then some chocolates, jelly beans, and other favourites for yourself. Next stop is the bathroom, where you practically crash into Gaster as he’s leaving it from another one of his showers.

“ **Oh! My apologies, I-** “ he backs off, peeling the towel on his head away from his sockets.

“Damnit, Gaster!” you breathe in shock. Why does he take so many showers anyway?! It’s not like he does anything to make him sweat. “You scared me half to death. Mind if I can get past you?”

“ **Of course,** ” he inclines his head as he politely moves aside. “ **What is your hurry, if I may ask?** ”

“Date night with Sans, we won’t be back until morning,” you say, distractedly collecting your toothbrushes and tooth paste, as well as your hairbrush, from the drawers under the sink of the steamy bathroom.

“ **Aha,** **I see,** ” he says, clearly amused by your haste now. “ **Do not allow me to stall you, then.** ”

You grin at that, bringing the bag with you as you leave the cramped steamy space to the livingroom. Avatar is probably a good idea – He loves the comedy, slapstick, puns, or otherwise, and you were almost into season two with him before he left. But maybe another, more adult option would be good to have on hand... How about Ugly Americans? Crass humour he’d probably enjoy, plus it might resonate with him on a personal level. Sold. You put your burned DVDs into the bag.

“ **What should I do while you and Sans are out?** ” Gaster asks from somewhere behind you.

Bagging your selections, you stand and pull your phone out of your pocket. “I don’t know. Ask Google what guys do when they’re alone?” you suggest, suppressing a snicker. “Don’t worry Dingdong, we’ll be back in the morning.”

 *** Ready when you are cutie** , you text to Sans.

Dropping the bag on the carpeted hotel room floor, you pounce on top of Sans on the bed, pinning him in place with your knees digging into the cheap mattress on either side of him. You grin as his cheekbones reward your efforts by turning dark navy blue.

“Should we try and get some fun time in before the pizza arrives? Or wait until after?” you ask him seductively, stroking his warm porcelain face with a finger.

He shrugs where you’re pressing him into the bed. “why not both?” he asks, his voice low and husky and his hands finding their way onto your ass and gripping you wantingly. His thumbs worm their way up inside the waistband of your pants. You roll to the side to let him tear them off of you as you make quick work of his own t-shirt, kissing him deeply as soon as his head is free from its brief fabric prison.

He pushes you back and grips the bottom of your shirt, and you raise your arms to let him tear it off you more easily. His hands grab your sides greedily as he starts placing kisses along your neck, working his hot thumbs into your skin as his mouth works its way down your collarbones and lingers at the top of your breast. You moan at the contact, holding his round skull in your hands as you place your own kisses on it, his agile fingers moving to make quick work of your bra.

“f- _fuck_ i missed you,” he breathes huskily into the nape of your neck, his warm breath on your sensitive skin sending tingles through your whole body.

“I’ve missed you too, Sans,” you mumble between kisses.

“ **AAAAAHHHH!!** ”

Both you and Sans freeze in place.

“sh-shit. you’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Sans curses. He was halfway through sliding your bra away from your body, and is now trying to shove it back in place. You take the hint and try to re-hook it behind your back, hiking the straps back up to your shoulders.

“Who the fuck!?” you swear. Looking all around the hotel room, you finally spy a flower, barely a foot tall with six yellow petals surrounding its face, coming up from the carpet floor. That’s right. It has a _face_.

“I… Uhhh…” the flower stammers, looking absolutely scarred for life. “S-Sans… Um…”

“Oh my god,” you breathe. “You’re ADORABLE!”

You rush over to the flower, not caring that you’re only in your underwear right now, as it seems to cower away from you. It howls miserably when you grasp its smooth silky petals, trying to figure out what kind of flower he is.

“Sorry little guy, I couldn’t help myself!” you apologize. “You can take the girl out of the flower store, and all…”

Sans wheezes his frustration. “what the hell are you doing here, kid?”

“You’ve been gone for TWO DAYS!” the flower protests. “I was wondering what happened after I left you in Waterfall, so I came to check. I-I didn’t expect to c-catch you in the middle of… Of BREEDING, though!” he flushes darkly. He whirls his floral head back at you and scowls. “A-And YOU! Would it KILL you to put some CLOTHES back on!?” he scolds.

You turn to Sans. “Friend of yours?”

“ _hell_ no.”

“Well, I’m happy to meet you anyway, little flowerbud,” you smile gently down at him. “I’m _____, what’s _your_ name?”

“Flowey,” he spits.

“That’s an adorable name for such a pretty little flower,” you compliment, overtaken by his cuteness. “Oh my _god_ , I could adopt you. You could be my flower child!” you giggle, tickling one of his sensitive petals with a finger. He sneers and leans away from your touch.

“please don’t,” Sans groans.

Flowey looks up at you confused, then scoffs. “You sure like the crazy ones, huh Sans?” he comments, an edge of something sinister in his otherwise boyish tone.

“still upset that your sister kept trying to kiss me? time to let it go, az,” Sans sighs, rolling his gentle eye lights.

“Now, _there’s_ a story I want to hear the rest of,” you grin.

“you’re going to be waiting a long time for it,” your boyfriend says resignedly. He eyes the phone on the small table next to the bed. “hey, do you think room service would bring me some weed killer? we have a flower problem.”

“FINE. I can take a hint,” Flowey balks, clearly not interested in getting sprayed with chemicals today.

“Well, it was very nice to meet you Flowey. You should come visit us again. Though, maybe when we’re at home,” you shrug, smiling genially at the tiny plant.

“and dressed,” Sans adds. “and not in the middle of something i’d _really_ like to get back to.”

“UGH!” Flowey groans. “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT GOODBYE!” he declares, then shrinks into the carpet and disappears from sight. You run your hand over the fibers, wondering how he does that.

“sorry about that,” Sans says from behind you, before you feel warm bony fingers working at your bra again. You lean into his touch as brushes your hair away from your neck to make space for his lips to trail soft kisses along your shoulder.

A knock on the door interrupts you. Sans growls in annoyance as you burst out laughing.

“Sounds like pizza’s already here,” you grin, standing to re-hook your bra and readjust yourself in the cups.

“… **fuck.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's clear that the setting changes in the middle of this because Sans' teleport is instantaneous. If not, I'll go back and re-add the break I had in my working document before.
> 
> “you’re going to be waiting a long time for it" = Self-joke that I haven't gotten anywhere with Why I Have Nightmares, lol.
> 
> Also, alternate timeline Flowey encounter!


	16. The Hug.

At least you had managed to convince Sans to help Gaster set up a construction catwalk up to the precariously hovering DT machine. The actual extraction process only took about two minutes at a time, once per day, but you get the sense that Gaster could make it last longer if he wanted to. He was really trying to make sure he didn’t drain you too quickly, too worried about the side effects even despite your quick recovery. You can’t help but wonder if this is setting the time table back, but he doesn’t seem concerned about delays.

As he gives the signal that it’s off, he strides over to you briskly as you start to shift and step out of the machine, holding you by an arm and your waist as if you need to be supported for a limp in your leg.

“I’m fine, Gaster, geez,” you complain, but accept his offered support anyways.

“ **I do not put a lot of confidence in this platform’s stability,** ” he comments, guiding you along to solid ground again. “ **Were something to happen to you, my son would end me for sure.** ”

“Or, you could just call the ambassador for a Load,” you muse casually.

“ **It is _very_ unsettling to me how such a small child has such a power in the first place,** ” Gaster sighs. “ **Let alone that they are regularly exposed to violence and death that they must use it to revert.** ”

“Frisk is kind of amazing,” you suppose. “I don’t know how they handle holding on to all of that stuff on their own. But, I think they’re probably the best pick for ambassador that you guys can have.”

“ **How so?** ”

“Well, they get to try tons of different ideas to get you guys more citizens’ rights and stuff,” you explain. “And, if something doesn’t work, they go back and try over and over again, until they find the one thing that does.”

“ **Still, it is an _immensely_ weighty responsibility for a young child,** ” he insists. “ **Is there anything that can be done to assist them?** ”

“I’m doing what little I can to help them with financial support. Other than that, I really don’t know. It’s not like we have anyone else that can view or change timelines, right?”

Gaster hums softly in thought at that.

“Um, Gaster?”

“ **Yes, _____?** ”

“Were you planning on letting me go at some point today?”

Once on solid ground, instead of releasing you, he’d pulled you into a hug as he fretted over Frisk’s power. The musky smell of his shirt is nice, you guess, but you weren’t really expecting to be hugged at all right now, let alone this long. Or, have your hair pet by him. It’s soothing of course, but kind of awkward.

He withdraws quickly as he remembers himself. “ **My apologies, _____! That was rather inappropriate of me, was it not? I was caught up in my thoughts.** ”

“Its fine,” you shrug.

“ **Are you _certain_ you are well?** ” Gaster’s sockets narrow at you. He moved to grip you gently by the shoulders to comfort you, but thinks better of it, knowing he’s already overstepped today. “ **You do not seem to be your usual spirited self at the moment.** ”

“I always feel kind of weird after these ‘extractions’, you know that,” you remind him.

“ **Do you and Sans have plans tonight to aid in your recovery?** ”

You shake your head in the negative. “He texted earlier and said he’s working late again tonight. He’ll teleport us back home, but he won’t be able to get out until ten o’clock tonight, at the earliest.”

“ **I admire his newfound dedication,** ” Gaster nods. “ **Do you know what he has been working on, perhaps?** ”

“Pfft. _No_ ,” you grumble. “But… I _am_ glad that he’s working so much. I think it’s to make money to help us be prepared for the baby,” you smile faintly, drumming your fingers against your belly absently.

Gaster rests a hand against his lower jaw thoughtfully. “ **Then… Perhaps, I could be of some assistance?** ”

“Assistance with what?”

“ **An activity. Something we could do to help your determination regenerate,** ” he clarifies. “ **What do you do with Sans, normally?** ”

Your face explodes in heat as you shake your head. “Absolutely _nothing_ that would be appropriate to do with _you!_ ” you fluster. “I mean, no offense, of course.”

His cheeks tint purple as he catches your meaning. “ **No apology necessary,** ” he coughs. “ **I of course intended something less… More _platonic_ ,**” he emphasizes.

“Right. Like hanging out or going on a friend date,” you nod. “I’ve had a couple of those with Papyrus and Frisk.”

“ **What do you generally do on such occasions?** ”

“Um… Play video games, watch cartoons or movies, eat bad food…” you list off.

“ **Can video games be competitive?** ” he surprises you by asking.

“Oh yeah, absolutely.”

“ **Then, I suggest we compete in a video game,** ” he smiles softly. “ **I can see that appealing to both of your secondary traits, which will directly affect your regeneration.** ”

“Ever the scientist,” you groan. “All right, Gaster, let’s head home so I can show you our games collection, and then kick your ass in each of them.”

Sans was happy to teleport the both of you home, but less so when you told him your plans for the rest of the evening. You were kind of ambivalent to his sour attitude right now, and he wasn’t offering up an explanation, so you let it pass. As soon as you’re both home, Sans disappears for the lab again, grumbling about something but refusing to tell you what. Gaster seems to notice his negativity, as well. Maybe he’s working himself down to the bone, you think. Then you smirk. You wonder if Sans has heard that one before.

“ **Do you have any recommendations?** ” the towering skeleton scientist asks of your video game collection.

“Let’s start with DOA, then see where we end up,” you smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a little touchy-feely okay?


	17. The Factor.

Fuck he’s good. You have no idea how he manages to keep beating you at your own game, but at least it’s definitely making you feel determined. A score of 10-4 is taunting you on screen after your last versus match. You need to give him some kind of handicap, _fast_.

“I need a bathroom break,” you sigh.

“ **All right,** ” he nods. “ **I am rather thirsty myself, would you like a beverage?** ”

“Actually, yeah.” The perfect opportunity. “Can you make me a mug of tea?” That will take him a couple of minutes, at least.

“ **Is your stomach not cooperating?** ” he asks, concerned.

“Naw, I’ve just gotten used to the flavor, and it will help me wind down for bed later,” you explain, shrugging.

“ **Aha. Understood.** ”

Standing from the floor stiffly and cracking your back, you head for the bathroom as Gaster turns around the corner for the kitchen. Once you’re done, you make a small noise of success as he’s not back yet. Time to get to work. You back out of the match menu and go into the game’s settings, putting your plan into action, then return to a new versus match.

“ **Oh, I see you have switched characters,** ” Gaster observes when he returns with his soda and your tea.

“Kasumi’s a ninja, I thought I might fare better with her from this point on,” you grin. “Thanks,” you say, accepting the tea and setting it on the coffee table next to you.

He picks Christie and then you pick a random map. As the match starts and the characters are introduced, he immediately registers that there is a problem. The Royal Scientist flushes a dark eggplant purple as he looks at you, a confused and accusatory expression on his skull.

“ **You altered the game?!** ” he asks, incredulous.

You seize the opportunity to throw Christie into a tree at the beach, hers and Kasumi’s tits bouncing and waving in every direction from the motion. “It’s called jiggle factor, buddy. I maxed it out,” you cackle madly.

“ **That is absolutely _crude!_** ” he stammers, shocked. He raises a large hand to try and cover his blushy face.

“Hey now, don’t make this TOO easy for me!” you complain. “Eyes on the screen, or else I might think you’re staring at the real deal right here,” you tease, wiggling your torso to make your own pair shake slightly.

He gasps and looks away immediately, trying to focus on the game but failing. You win two games in a row off the flustered man before he manages to take one off of you, then after that it becomes fairly evenly matched. The dark blush slowly wanes as he regains his concentration, but comes back forcefully throughout. There are many comical moments where a boob seems to nearly hit one of the female fighters in their own face that sends him glancing away and missing a block on one of your attacks. You start the throw that has Kasumi briefly sitting on her opponent’s face while standing, and he recoils in horror at the intimate position. You cackle madly as you toss Christie out of the ring, solidifying another victorious round.

“ **This is _ridiculously_ distracting, can you please return the game to normal?** ” he wheezes painfully.

“No way in hell, you flustered dork!” you grin. “Hey, do skeleton girls even _have_ boobs?”

“ **They do not,** ” he answers quickly.

“Then why does this bother you so much?”

“… **Arial was not my _only_ relationship in the past thousand years,** ” he mutters, cringing inwardly as your character continues to violate his, large mammaries flopping about everywhere onscreen.

“Oooh! Do tell, do tell!” you giggle, hoping for some juicy gossip.

“ **I would prefer not to,** ” he says tersely.

“Aw, come _on_ ,” you whine. “I’ll turn all the boobs back into torpedoes if you tell me the name of one of your ex-girlfriends!” you offer sweetly.

He presses his hard bone lips together in thought. He waits for the timer to count down to the next round before his eyes glance over to meet yours, his mouth turning up in a smirk. “ **… Tethis**.” he finally says.

You gape. “Holy SHIT! _REALLY?!_ ”

Kasumi goes sailing out of the arena at your distraction. The round ends abruptly and the score on screen displays 5-5. Evenly matched.

You back out to the menus and turn the jiggle factor back down to zero. “You’ve _got_ to tell me more! Why didn’t you two work out?”

“ **Our personalities were incompatible, and she wanted children. At the time, I did not,** ” he explains.

“Really? You didn’t want kids?”

“ **Boss monsters cannot die of old age unless they breed, then that immortality transfers to our children until they have their own, and so on,** ” Gaster says plainly. No wonder he lived for a thousand years.

“So, wait. Deciding to have children is like deciding to _die?!_ ” you gasp. He nods, confirming your theory. “Why did you ever change your mind?”

“ **A thousand years is an unheard of amount time to live, even for boss monsters – Truly, I do not even remember the specific _number_ of years that have passed, but it was grating all the same. I was finally forced to acknowledge the toll it was taking on my mind, so I decided that having a successor to continue my work would be the best course of action, before I became too addled from the centuries.** ”

“Did you _only_ have kids to have a successor?” you ask, unimpressed.

“ **I adore each of my children, make no mistake,** ” he says, sternly defensive. “ **If it were purely for succession purposes, I would have had only _one_ , not _three_.** ”

“Sorry,” you apologize.

“ **I am not offended. You are hardly the first to ask,** ” he forgives.

“Hey, wait,” you realize. “Do you think maybe Sans is pissed at me for keeping the baby, because it means he won’t get to live as long?” you ask, suddenly feeling rather small.

“ **I do not know my son’s mind on the matter,** ” he says softly. “ **But, you should not dwell on such things. If he were to ask me if living for over a thousand years was a smart idea, I would recommend against it. A life span of a _natural_ length should be preferred; I was only persistent in my immortality in order to find a solution to the barrier problem.** ”

“You certainly seem like the kind of guy who’d be married to his work,” you chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still crack up when I re-read this chapter XD


	18. The Healer.

“Say, can you hand me that knife?” you ask, nodding to the knife on the other side of Gaster on the counter. It’s soup night tonight, mostly because you’ve managed to catch a very late spring cold, but also because it’s relatively easy to just chop a bunch of vegetables and dump them into a boiling broth with seasonings. Easy meals were all right by you right now. It meant less time on your feet.

“ **Certainly,** ” he nods. He straightens from where he’s leaning against the counter, then turns and grasps the requested knife, offering it to you handle first. You take it from him slowly, eyes trained on the hole in his hand.

“Thanks, Ding,” you say, fighting a sniffle.

You notice a faint lavender blush creep onto his cheek bones out of the corner of your eye, and one of his hands rushing to conceal it. Aww, does he like that nickname?

“Hey, how _did_ you get those holes in your hands, anyway?” you decide to ask, making short work of some peeled carrots.

He holds his hands out in front of himself, looking solemnly into his palms. “ **This is what happens when monsters try to use far too much magic at once,** ” he explains. “ **When the barrier first went up, I… Overexerted myself.** ”

“I get it. Sorry to bring up a bad memory,” you look up at him briefly in apology. “I guess… The scratches and chip marks in your ribs, and the ones that are broken or missing… Those are from the war?”

He nods. “ **I was very young then, and fairly new to battle. It was a good thing I have such high HP, otherwise I might have been dust when one of them was clever and took a hammer to my chest,** ” he holds the right side of his rib cage through his pale grey dress shirt with a hand, as if it still hurts him. You wonder if it does.

You spend a moment too long gawking at that, and accidently slice open your finger with the knife. It stings and blood starts pouring out at an alarming rate. “Oh, _shit!_ ” you swear.

“ **Where are your medical supplies?** ” Gaster asks immediately.

You turn the tap on and start rinsing out the cut. Shit, it’s really deep. You might need stitches. “Under the bathroom sink. I need gauze and tape.”

He’s gone in a flash as you continue to assess the damage. Turning off the tap, you grab a clean dish towel to dry off your hand and begin to apply pressure. At least it doesn’t sting as much as it first did. Pulling the towel away, you… Wait. It’s fine?

“… What?”

“ **I have the required first aid materials, may I-** “

“Gaster, look,” you mumble quietly, turning your previously injured hand towards him.

The skin doesn’t even look like it was ever broken in the first place. No scratch or trace of injury remains.

“ **… How did you manage- No, let me see, please,** ” he asks, abruptly grasping your hand in both of his. His large hands and long skeletal fingers are gentle and warm as he examines you, and you blush despite yourself. His sockets narrow as he studies the end of your previously damaged finger.

“Weird, right?” you ask, trying to break a tension only you feel. “Did I just _hallucinate_ chopping off my finger, or-“

You’re interrupted as a bright green light erupts in the holes of Gaster’s hands. He pulls back, eyes wide, as he watches the green glow soften and…

The holes are gone. His palms are _solid_.

“ **… Remarkable,** ” he gasps.

“what’s going on?”

“Sans!” you cry out, rushing over to your boyfriend. You didn’t even hear him come in. He’s stiff as you wrap your arms around his neck in a hug. “Holy crap you’ll never guess what just happened, I-“

“ **Congratulations,** ” Gaster interrupts from the kitchen behind you, his tone still light and enchanted by the events of about twenty seconds ago. “ **Your unborn daughter is a very powerful healer.** ”

“really?” Sans softens at that. “that’s amazing. here i was worried she was going to destroy the planet or something.”

You recoil at that, pulling away to meet his eyes. “Is-Is that really something that can happen!?” Just how powerful can boss monsters _get?!_

“i dunno,” Sans shrugs casually, grinning broadly. “but, i mean, wow. that’s the best news i’ve heard all week.”

You turn to see Gaster, who is lifting his shirt to inspect his ribs. The jagged edges that were surrounding the broken section have softened and started to regrow. Some of the chip marks are gone, and even the cracks in his face seem smaller. “ **She works _outstandingly_ fast…** **I suspect she may be tier four. This is _incredible_ ,**” he marvels.

“Can I just comment on how freaking _COOL this is!?_ ” you say, ecstatic. “I feel like a freaking _super hero!_ ”

“hmm. maybe we should get you some adamantium claws?” Sans jokes.

“I’m not ready to join the X-Men just yet, cutie,” you chuckle. “I mean, I’m still pregnant, and I have class and embassy stuff. Professor Xavier can fuckin’ _wait_.”

“ **Take care with whom you touch,** ” Gaster warns. “ **Your daughter has no conscious control over her powers, so you may heal anyone you touch on contact.** ”

“Is that such a bad thing, though?” you ask. “Like, maybe I could go touch people with missing limbs-“

He shakes his head, expression getting serious. “ **Not without their informed consent. And, as I understand it, use of monster magic is prohibited on humans at the moment.** ” Spoilsport.

“how is your cold doing?” Sans asks, bringing a warm ivory hand to your forehead.

You blink at that. Your nose has ceased its leaky protests, and the heavy feeling in your sinuses is gone. “She fixed that too?” you stammer. “So, it’s not only physical injuries or scars, but she can heal illness, as well?” you ask rhetorically.

“ **Tier four would be a fair measurement for her ability,** ” Gaster nods, still sounding astonished. He’s running his distals lightly across the palms of each of his hands in turn. “ **I have not felt whole in a thousand years,** ” he mutters absently.

You stand to rejoin Gaster in the kitchen, suddenly conscious that your soup isn’t done yet. Your eye catches the microwave clock as you pass it, causing you to pause and turn to Sans. “I just realized you’re home earlier than normal cutie,” you address. “Did something happen at work?”

Sans chuckles darkly, eyeing his father standing near you, who is still inspecting his hands. Gaster’s turned on the tap and is watching the water pool in his newly reformed palms. “you could say that,” Sans says, his voice low and threatening.

“Oh no. What’s wrong?” you sigh.

“i’ve been putting in all these extra hours testing dad’s theories on turning determination into monster souls, and tonight, i _finally_ have my answer,” he straightens. “as it turns out, **he’s full of shit.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be kind of spoilery for Not Your Doll if I hadn't already spilled the beans in Domestic Life with a Skeleton. Oh well.


	19. The Dessert.

You left the apartment a while ago for a walk, when it became clear that Sans and his dad weren’t going to stop arguing any time soon. It’s a nice, cool summer night, now that there’s a gentle breeze to push the summer humidity away.

God, you feel like a fucking _IDIOT_.

If Sans was right, then this whole experiment you’d all too willingly volunteered for? It was doing nothing but giving Gaster some determination to _play_ with. Maybe your initial assumptions about his actions erasing his mistakes were right all along, and he’d just wanted to _use_ you, like… What was the word Sans used? Oh, right. _Livestock_. He was using you for your power after all, and had no real intention of bringing anyone back. The whole deal sounded way too good to be true anyways, and you were a complete moron for going along with it in the first place.

You’re not much more than a mad scientist’s _lab rat_.

Was it wrong to want to help bring Sans’ family back? Was that hoping too high? Was it too much to ask for, to try and bring Undyne’s mother back from the dead in time for her wedding? It all probably should’ve seemed like bullshit when you think about it. Lofty, unrealistic, impossible miracles… But you had been _so determined_ to help fix everything. Help Sans’ nightmares go away, once and for all.

It was all too much to hope for in the end.

You hadn’t realized where you were walking this late at night, but somehow you managed to wind up at the embassy. Maybe… Maybe Toriel has some leftover pie tonight. Maybe you and Frisk could play some games together, as well. Do some stuff to help you cheer up, and keep your determination levels high.

Ugh. Just when you didn’t want to think about _Gaster_ again.

You shudder, deciding to head inside the brown unassuming building. Feeling a little rebellious and a lot in need of comfort, you pause to scratch behind the ears of both dog guards as they whimper adorably at you, before pulling the doors open and letting yourself in.

* * *

 

“May I please have another sliver of pie, Toriel?” you ask humbly.

“Of course, _____!” she beams, cutting a slice in half and serving it onto your outstretched plate. “Please, there is plenty and you may have as much as you desire.”

“Thanks,” you accept it meekly. “Sorry again to barge in on you guys while you were having dessert,” you apologize for the third time in the last ten minutes.

“You are welcome here at any time,” Asgore’s deep baritone assures you. “We keep our doors open at all hours for all monsters and friends of monsterkind.”

Frisk nods enthusiastically in agreement from their seat next to you, patting your arm affectionately as they shovel more apple-cinnamon pie into their adorable little face. You smile softly at that.

“May I ask what is troubling you tonight, my child?” Toriel asks gently. “While I am happy to have you visit, I sense that something is pressing on your mind and soul.”

“I guess…” you sigh, poking at your half serving of apple pie. “So, uh, how well do you each know Gaster?” you decide to ask. Maybe you’re just missing out on some piece of information about the Royal Scientist that will make sense of everything. His promises, his _lies_ …

Toriel flusters while Asgore grins obliviously. “Gaster has been a treasured friend of the royal family since before the war,” Asgore declares proudly. “He is a trustworthy man of legendary integrity and perseverance.”

“Really?” you blink. “Have you ever had a reason _not_ to trust him?”

Frisk taps your arm again, this time showing you their phone. **need a load?** they’ve typed into an unsent text message. You shake your head no before rustling the kid’s hair playfully.

“He can be… Deceptive, at times,” Toriel admits thoughtfully. “However, we have never had cause not to trust his judgement. He is a man of a singular purpose; To break the barrier and free our people.”

“But the barrier’s broken, and everyone is enjoying surface life now,” you point out. “So… _Now_ what? You’d _still_ trust him?”

Both the King and Queen of all monsters nod in assent without hesitation.

“… Why?”

“My child, where are these inquiries all coming from?” Toriel finally asks, concern in her tone.

You decide to come clean and tell Asgore and Toriel what’s been going on between you and Gaster, with the determination extractions to restore erased monsters. Both of them are shocked that they don’t actually _remember_ the former captain of the royal guard Tethis, nor Gaster’s wife and daughter, Arial and Calisto, but they struggle to accept it, begging you to continue your story. You tell them that you volunteered in order to try and restore Sans’ family, but now, with Sans’ declaration that it was impossible after all, you just feel used and betrayed.

Finally, once you’re done your tale, Asgore straightens in his seat.

“The monster Gaster saved from falling, nearly a hundred years ago… That was I,” he reveals.

You nearly choke on a bite of pie as Frisk suddenly gasps next to you. “Really?”

Toriel nods. “I remember. I was… Confused, when Asgore was returned to us. Before, I had no recollection of him, but upon seeing him once again, the memories flooded back, and I had a three month gap where he was simply… _Gone_. Doctor Gaster quickly explained what he had done, and we… Well, we were very grateful to him. Had he not managed such an impossible feat, the monster monarchy would have surely come apart, and the Underground would have fallen to chaos.”

“So… That means, he really _has_ done this before,” you say, your determination swelling with your joy.

Toriel beams happily at you. “The good Doctor has performed many miracles over the last thousand years of monster history. Restoring these people, though I cannot honestly say that I remember them… It will hardly be the _last_ incredible feat he manages in his long life, I am certain of it,” she asserts gently.

“Times must truly have been desperate for me to agree to such a brutish experiment,” Asgore’s voice booms sorrowfully. “However, I am proof that his theory on restoring erased monsters is sound. He is a capable and trustworthy friend.”

“Oh, hello Sans! Have you come for dessert, as well?” Toriel greets.

You look behind you, and sure enough it’s your boney boyfriend. He takes a step forward and rustles Frisk’s hair as they groan. “hey, sorry to ‘port in unannounced,” he greets everyone. “_____, i was worried when i couldn’t find you, so i thought i’d try the direct approach.”

“That’s okay. So, is the apartment still in one piece?” you ask, remembering his heated argument with his dad.

“relatively,” he chuckles. “he, uh, was very insistent that his theory’s sound, but i still can’t work it out for myself.”

“Sans,” you turn in your seat and grip his shoulder with a hand firmly. “Asgore’s the one he saved ninety-some years ago.”

Sans’ eye sockets widen as he parses the information. “r-really!?” he exclaims.

Asgore grins, inclining his head to confirm it.

“ _holy_ \- uh, that’s- _wow_ ,” your skeleton love stammers, a slew of emotions racing across his face as his ribcage heaves around nonexistent lungs. “i guess i have to apologize to dad, huh? but- i mean, that’s _amazing_. it’s _really_ possible. he… he can bring mom and sis back,” he struggles, azure tears forming in the corners of his sockets. You reach up and dab at them with a cloth napkin.

“I cannot wait to meet them once again!” Toriel laughs. “It will be like reuniting with old friends. We ought to celebrate their return!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spoilers for stories I haven't written yet! Oh well!!


	20. The Search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert minor violence warning here!

“So, you kicked him out, huh?”

Sans’ warm hand squeezes yours as he walks you back to the apartment. “kind of. i was pretty pissed off,” he answers honestly. “geez, i have no idea where he would go, anyway. the embassy would be about the only place he could go, but i don’t see him anywhere,” he says, scanning the dimly lit streets with his faintly glowing eye lights.

“I’m sure he’ll turn up. Papyrus won’t let him get very far once he finds out dad’s gone,” you remind him.

“oh shit, _papyrus_ \- i didn’t even think of _his_ reaction!” Sans stumbles verbally as he nearly stumbles actually, but you manage to help him regain his balance with a light tug on his arm. “i made dad go away again… my bro is going to dust me for sure.”

“Bring me home, and then just teleport directly to Gaster, okay?” you tell him.

“he doesn’t respond well to me surprising him like that,” Sans refuses darkly. “he’s always been skittish. probably from the war. he might throw an attack at me.”

“Oh…” you realize. And Sans only has the one hit point to spare. “Well, maybe we should get a search party together?” you offer.

“uhh actually, _____, if it’s alright i’d rather we _not_ tell anyone else about how i screwed up tonight,” he winces.

“We could make it sound like a big game of hide and go seek?” you suggest to preserve his younger brother’s innocence.

Sans shakes his head. “no. we’d be better off to keep it to just you and i. and, i don’t want to bother tori, asgore, or frisk any more than we already have tonight, either.”

“Well, I’ll text them to let them know to keep Gaster there if he shows up. Other than that… Should we split up, then? Cover more ground?” you suggest, taking out your phone.

He looks up at you worriedly. “i really don’t want to. i mean… i was scared earlier, when i didn’t know where you were. but,” he sighs. “it… _might_ be a good plan.”

“I’ll go west, you go east?”

He nods. “i’ll stick to roof tops, i might see more from up high.”

“All right. If we both come up empty, let’s meet back up at the apartment in an hour. Good?”

“sounds good, babe,” he smiles anxiously, leaning into you as you meet his lips in a tender kiss. “i love you. don’t cause any trouble,” he winks at you mischievously.

“Hey, that’s my line!” you scold playfully. “Love you too cutie. See you soon.”

Sans raises your hand to his mouth and places a kiss on it, before completely disappearing from sight. You return your attention to your phone, distractedly texting Toriel the news as you wander the streets in the dark of nighttime. Her initial reaction to Gaster being missing is shock and an offer to help, which is natural for her, but you insist via text that you need her to stay at the embassy in case he shows up there.

Once you’re done with your text conversation with Toriel, you look up again and take a breath, adopting your badass face, hoping that it will dissuade any of the late night stragglers from the nearby clubs from trying to interact with you. Where should you start your search? It’s tempting to stick to the area around the embassy, for the obvious reason that it’s the only real place you can think of that he’d go, not to mention the fact that it’s about the safest place for you to be right now as well. You restrain a sigh, deciding to pick a street heading west to follow.

After several minutes and two more turns, you hear the sound of footsteps behind you. Footsteps, from multiple pairs of feet. You refuse to turn and look, pretending instead that you don’t hear them, but your ears hone in on them, trying to figure out how far behind they are, and you keep an eye on the shadows in the streetlights. Whoever they are, you can figure out that there’s at least two of them. Maybe they’re just walking home late. Nothing to panic over.

A couple experimental turns dashes that theory right out of the water. You hear the voices of young guys whispering and laughing behind you as they tail you around another bend, leading back to what you _thought_ was a main street with a late night police patrol, but actually turns out to be a residential area, with a couple streetlights that are out. You’re lost. Shit.

Refusing to give into fear, you take your phone out of your pocket and dial Sans. He doesn’t pick up. Wait, did he even have his phone with him? He left his jacket behind, and was wearing a pair of shorts that you don’t remember if they had pockets or not. Double shit.

One of the guys behind you laughs louder as you realize too late that this road is a dead end. “Where’re ya goin’, dollface?” an irritating voice asks. You briefly wonder if you could make a running leap at a tall wooden gate into someone’s back yard, but decide instead to turn and see who’s been following you.

“The _fuck_ do you want,” you spit determinedly.

There are three of them, all young guys, late teens to maybe mid-twenties at oldest. All of them dressed like juvenile thugs from a bad anti-bullying advert.

“Hey, I recognize you!” the apparent youngest points at you, beaming proudly. “You’re that skeleton fucker on the forum!”

Triple shit. They’re from the monster hunter forums. You stiffen, unconsciously widening your stance and straightening your back as you pour more angry intensity in your glare.

“So what if I am?” you grin, feigning confidence. “I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see how quickly my boyfriend gets here to kick all your asses,” you challenge proudly.

Your resolve almost breaks when the tallest one starts laughing hysterically, and the other two join in as they approach. Fuck, _that_ was clearly the wrong thing to say. “The skeleton, right? The fuck is he gon’ do? Bitch, we _know_ monsters can’t attack people. What kind of fools d’you take us for?”

You flinch away as one of them touches your hair, suddenly beside you. Another grabs your arm, and you ball up a fist with the other hand in your pocket, remembering Undyne’s training. If you can get one good hit in on the guy holding you, it might surprise the other two and give you a second or two where you can slip away and try your luck with that fence.

“Don’t worry girlie,” one of them sneers into your ear. His breath is _terrible_. “We don’ get the reward if we hurt you. We’re all just going to stay right here ‘til your little skeleton friend comes to find ya.”

“ **Gentlemen,** ” a commanding voice breaks out behind them. Your mind reels. _Gaster!?_ “ **Unhand her now, or _else_.** ”

The three of them turn to face the scary newcomer. Gaster is standing there with a grocery bag in one hand, his other resting at his side, clenched into a fist.

“Or else _what?_ ” one of them spits.

“ **Or else,** ” the Royal Scientist glowers darkly. “ **I will show you a _horrific_ time.** ”

“Fuckin’ idiot! We know monsters don’t attack people!” another thug cries out. He grips your arm tighter and you wince.

“ **Foolish human, I am a survivor of _war_ ,**” Gaster threatens. “ **You cannot conceive of the number of ways I could _break_ you.** ”

“Oh yeah?” the idiot continues to press his luck. “And how’re you gun’ do that?”

Gaster scoffs, raising his hand slowly and snaps his fingers, the resulting click of bone on bone seemingly echoing in the otherwise silent neighbourhood. Behind him… Holy _SHIT!_

Your breath catches. Behind Gaster, several shapes materialize out of thin air. They’re… They look like massive _dragon_ skulls, each easily the size of a _car_ , effortlessly floating on air and each with fiercely glowing purple eyes in their sockets. They take notice of the now cowering thugs, and open their massive maws. An impossibly bright light forms inside their skeletal mouths and you close your eyes tight at the sight of it.


	21. The Rescue.

You let out a small surprised yelp as strong arms suddenly grip you and carry you away. You wrestle against their grip instinctively, but they just hold you tighter against a hard body as you’re moved… _Impossibly_ fast.

“ **Keep your eyes closed, _____,** ” Gaster warns softly. You soften at that. It’s Gaster. Gaster’s got you.

Suddenly, you stop. Gaster pulls you away from himself, resting a warm hand on your face while his other holds you by your waist, providing gentle but firm support. “ **You can open your eyes now,** ” he instructs.

“Those guys back there,” you stammer. “D-Did you- Are they-“

“ **They are unharmed, do not fret over those villains,** ” he sighs. “ **I may have summoned my blasters, but I dismissed them before they completed their attack. It was merely a distraction so that I could reach you, and withdraw.** ”

You relax slightly at that. “Holy shit that was _crazy_ ,” you breathe anxiously.

“ **I apologize if I frightened you,** ” he soothes, absently stroking your cheek as he examines your state. “ **Are you all right?** ”

Looking around, you realize in the bright lighting that you’re in a school playground. “Where are we right now?”

“ **I am not familiar with the city, but we are about ten kilometers away from where we were,** ” he responds.

“Ten… What the _fuck,_ ” you startle, suddenly feeling a weakness in your knees. Gaster’s grip on you reflexively tightens to keep you from crumpling into the grass, his hand caressing your face quickly moving to hook under your arm and hold you against him by your back. “We… How did we move so far so fast? Can you teleport, too?!”

Wingding shakes his head. “ **Not as such. I have a… Unique martial art, called Shadow Walk. It is semi-magical in nature, and is the sort of thing one can only master with hundreds of years of practice,** ” he explains. “ **Are you certain you are well? Can you stand?** ”

“I’m okay, Ding. Thanks,” you breathe. You rest a hand on his chest to push away from him slightly as he slowly releases his hold on you.

Looking around for a place to sit for a minute, you spy a swing set and decide to head over to it. Taking a seat on one swing, you gesture for Gaster to sit on the other beside you. He strides over and seats himself, gripping the metal chain links in his skeletal hands and running his fingers up and down them curiously.

“Sans wants to apologize,” you finally find the words to explain. “I went to the embassy and ended up talking it out with Tori and Asgore. They say that Asgore was the one you fixed up all those years ago.”

Gaster nods solemnly. “ **I am thrilled that I was able to restore his soul back then. Our kingdom needed a King.** ”

“What were you doing out on the streets by yourself, anyways?” you ask.

He holds up his grocery bag, a small smile pressing against the sides of his faintly glowing purple blush. You didn’t even register that he still had it. “ **I required something sweet to settle my nerves,** ” he explains. “ **Would you care for some?** ”

He rests the plastic bag on his lap and withdraws… A bag of gummi bears?

“Oh _fuck_ yes I would _love_ some gummi bears right now,” you laugh, greedily reaching for the offered candy. “You have a sweet tooth, Gast? That’s friggin’ adorable,” you compliment, decapitating a bear between your teeth.

He grins at that, collecting a pair of the gelatin candies in his long fingers and tossing them casually into his open mouth. You notice a faint purple glow coming from his maw, probably his tongue. “ **Might I pose the same question to you?** ”

“What question?”

“ **What were _you_ doing alone out this late at night?** ” he asks, his fingers crinkling the plastic bag as he digs for more candy.

“I was looking for _you_ , actually. Shit,” you realize. “Sans is still trying to find you, and those anti-monster _assholes_ are out prowling for him right now.”

Gaster’s eye sockets narrow around his faintly glowing white irises. “ **Anti-monster… _____, who _were_ those men?** ” he demands.

You fumble to unlock your phone. He may not have it with him, but at least he ought to check it when he gets home before you. “It’s, uh, kind of a long story,” you deflect as you send your boyfriend a quick text. You let him know that you found Gaster, and to come pick you both up when he sees your message.

“ **I have eternity,** ” he answers simply. A small noise of frustration leaves him as he crinkles the bag. You glance over and realize it’s already empty.

“That’s some sweet tooth, huh?” you chuckle.

“ **My lack is brief,** ” he beams proudly, rustling in the larger grocery bag. “ **As I possess six more bags.** ”

You snicker at that, letting out a brief snort in the middle. Startled by the noise, Gaster starts laughing as well. Both giggling like idiots, Wingding finally manages to open the second bag of bears, offering you the first handful this time.

“Where’d you get money, anyways?” you realize as you munch on a gummi.

“ **Sans was irritated during our argument that I refused to raise my voice,** ” Gaster says, faintly amused. “ **So, prior to storming away, he opened his wallet and threw some notes on the floor at my feet, ordering me to ‘go buy myself a personality’.** ”

“ _Damn_ , he must’ve been _pissed_.”

The skeleton on the swing next to you nods. “ **I am grateful. He afforded me my latest purchase,** ” he says smugly, popping yet another gummi in his mouth. “ **You evaded my earlier question, _____,** ” he frowns, looking over at you in concern. “ **Who were they? The men who restrained you?** ”

“It’s… Ugh,” you groan. “Okay, I don’t specifically know who those guys were, but I know where they’re from,” you say. He might as well know the bullshit you and Sans have to deal with… Especially since he’d just _saved_ your stupid ass from it.

Unlocking your phone again you navigate to your shortcut for the anti-monster forums. Oh, cute, there’s a couple new posts in the chat box at the head of the forum, only seconds old, talking about Gaster’s crazy dragon magic and feint. Fortunately, they don’t mention Sans. You open the thread about him, then turn your phone to Gaster so he can scroll through and read it for himself.


	22. The Family.

His expression is a mix of emotions as he reads through the thread. His face glows purple at a couple of points, probably around the parts where they talk about your ass, and at other parts his bone lips twist up in faint amusement. But mostly... The Royal Scientist is angry. _Very_ angry.

“Darkmoon is my ex, Drew, from seven years ago,” you grumble idly in explanation. “He’s mega jealous that I’m dating Sans, so he’s using these punks to try and get him dusted by offering a big cash reward.”

“ **This is serious,** ” he comments darkly. “ **How are you managing the situation?** ”

“Avoid and evade, basically,” you shrug, running your fingers up and down the cold metal links of the chains on your swing. “For the most part, they usually leave me alone. I don’t know why tonight was different.”

“ **I am especially glad I managed to intervene in time, then,** ” he sighs, returning your phone. “ **But your strategy will not last. They appear to be getting more desperate.** ”

“You’re telling me,” you say, grasping your phone from his warm, hard hand. “Well, hey. What would _you_ do, Gaster? If you were being hunted like this?”

He raises his hand to his lower jaw thoughtfully. “ **First, I would impose a condition on the both of you: Neither of you are to be alone when out in public from now on,** ” he asserts.

“Somehow, I knew you’d say that,” you moan, disgruntled.

“ **I am serious,** ” he says firmly. “ **You must _always_ have someone to guard you. I am more than willing to assist in that matter, of course.** ”

“ _Fine_. What else?”

“ **This man, ‘Darkmoon’… If we can find a way to demoralize him and rescind the offered bounty, it may cause the rest to give up pursuit,** ” he theorizes.

“Drew has a soul of patience, apparently,” you sigh. “He’s _never_ going to leave me alone.”

“ **Not so,** ” Gaster counters. “ **We merely need to find some way to _challenge_ his patience. If we can cause his soul to fade, he will consciously be forced to let go of his fantasies involving you.** ”

You blink. “Is that… That seems really cold and manipulative, Ding.”

“ **My son’s life _and_ yours are in danger if something is not done to remove him of his interest,** ” he says simply. “ **Psychological warfare would be a small price to pay in order to protect my family.** ”

“I… You consider me _family?_ ” you bluster.

“ **Of course,** ” he shrugs. “ **You _are_ together with my son, and the mother of my grandchild, are you not?** ”

“I guess?” you answer awkwardly. He’s not wrong, it’s just weird to hear it out loud.

“ **Do you take issue with the thought of being a part of my family?** ” he asks, his voice soft with concern.

You shake your head immediately, hoping you haven’t offended him. “No, I… Family is just a weird topic for me, all right? You’re completely right, I just, didn’t really think of the whole situation as _familial_ , until now.”

“ **How did you consider it before?** ”

“I don’t know, as separate, individual pieces?” you struggle to think. “As in, I live with my boyfriend and his brother, and I’m having his baby, and his dad sleeps on our couch. Not as… As one family unit.”

You startle slightly as warm hands are suddenly on your cheeks, Gaster kneeling in front of you in the sand with his brow bones creased in worry. “ **_____, why are you crying right now?** ”

“I’m crying?” you sniffle, suddenly feeling the wetness on your cheeks that he’s sweeping away with his warm thumbs. “I… _Shit_ , I didn’t mean to have a breakdown. Sorry,” you apologize reflexively, gripping his large ceramic hands with your own.

“ **We do not have to discuss this any further if you do not wish to,** ” he soothes gently. “ **Perhaps it would be best to return home, instead.** ”

“I texted Sans to come pick us up,” you remember. “I’m actually sort of surprised he hasn’t yet.”

Gaster’s thumbs freeze in place. “ **You said he is out looking for me, correct?** ”

“Yeah?”

“ **And he is by himself, in doing this?** ”

Your eyes widen. “Sh-shit, and those assholes are out looking for him. He could have run into them, why didn’t I even _think-_ “

He grasps your arms and pulls you into him, quickly sweeping one arm under your legs and the other pulls you into his chest by your waist to hold you bridal style. Feeling flustered and vulnerable, you lightly beat your fists against his ribs in protest. “Gaster, what are you-“

“ **I am taking you home, then I will go and find my son,** ” he firmly states. “ **Close your eyes, it will help prevent disorientation during the Walk.** ”

Huffing and embarrassed to be held like this, you clutch at his jacket and close your eyes as tightly as you can. You’re home before you know it, and he lets you down, his hands briefly steadying you by your waist as you fish your keys from your pocket to unlock the door.

“ **I will return as quickly as I can,** ” Gaster states. Before you can turn and nod in understanding, he is already gone. It’s a little terrifying that he doesn’t even make a sound when he dashes off like that.

Entering the apartment, you notice the mess made by their fight is not nearly as dramatic as you’d expected it to be. A throw pillow from the couch seems to be the sole casualty of the battle, having been shredded down to fluff by something, its carcass is lying in the middle of the livingroom floor. You check your shared bedroom with Sans, and his phone is sitting on the dresser of course, probably untouched all night. Sighing, you return to the main living area to fetch a plastic shopping bag to stuff the pillow’s remains in, then curl up on one end of the fluffy couch cuddling with it. You take your phone out and text Frisk.

*** Hey kiddo, you asleep?**

*** i was,** the royal child texts back after an anxious minute passes. **whats up? uncle snas bein a doofus again?**

 *** Sort of. When was your last Save?** you ask.

*** yesterday after school. why? u need a load?**

*** Not yet, but we might. We don’t know where he is. Gaster’s out looking for him.**

*** ok. i will hang onto that load until u give the word.**

*** Sorry to keep you up late, Frisk.**

*** nbd. im always wiling 2 help.**

Satisfied that the ambassador is aware of the problem, you snuggle into the deep green cloud-like couch and doze off, thinking that the door will wake you when the boys get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more, and then we're actually slightly ahead of the Not Your Doll core timeline. I just don't want to leave you off on a nasty cliffhanger, that wouldn't be nice of me now would it? :P
> 
> Just ignore the fact that almost all of my chapters on all of my fics end on cliffhangers...


	23. The Morning.

It’s morning.

Light is spilling in from the small window at the end of the short hallway next to the bedrooms that faces you, and you’re warm and sweaty under a blanket that’s been thrown over you. Trying to shift yourself free, you notice a familiar weight pressed against you with hard arms wrapped around your waist. You smile in relief, reaching a hand to gently stroke the back of the sleepy skeleton’s round skull.

“Thank _god_ ,” you breathe. It’s Sans. He’s _okay_.

Gaster suddenly appears and you grip at Sans’ sweaty t-shirt in slight reflex. Fortunately, Sans doesn’t stir. The Royal Scientist carefully sets down a cup of ginger tea on the coffee table within your reach.

“ **I apologize,** ” he whispers softly as he kneels next to you, though his voice still reverberates as powerfully as ever. “ **We did not wish to wake you when we returned last night.** ”

“Thanks, Gast,” you whisper back.

“ **I am preparing breakfast. Do you have any preferences?** ” he offers.

You shake your head. “Sans likes anything greasy or fried, but I’m good with whatever.”

“ **All right,** ” he nods, rising to his feet.

“Hey, wait,” you stop him. “We’re on the couch, so, where did _you_ sleep?”

“ **I took Papyrus’ room,** ” he answers. “ **He was at a party with Mettaton last night and did not return home. I trust he is well.** ”

You grin at that. “I’m sure he is,” you nod.

Gaster returns to the kitchen as you slowly shift your body to drink the warm tea laid out for you. Sans grumbles and stirs slightly, but you flatten your other hand against his shoulder blades, rubbing them softly, wanting to encourage him to get his full rest.

You let out a comfortable sigh, enjoying the cozy moment. It’s Saturday at least, so you don’t have to worry about studying or going to school today. You can just take a day to relax, especially after that ordeal last night. There’s a couple chores to catch up on – Laundry, groceries, the whole bit – but you can take your time with them. Something nags at the back of your mind, something you have to do today, but you dismiss it when you can’t place what it is. Maybe you can bother Mettaton to let you hang out at his spa again? It might feel nice to get a little spoiled today.

Oh, speaking of Mettaton, you never actually got around to planning that fan forum meet-and-greet thing. Shoot. You pull out your phone and unlock it, wondering if the robot is an early riser on weekends or not. Then again, Papyrus is with him, so perhaps he’s forced to be. You snicker at that. Papyrus’ early morning enthusiasm was _relentless_.

You set down your tea to text the superstar, and it seems you’re right as he responds quickly. It turns out they are in the middle of making breakfast together as he takes a selfie for Instagram of them both wearing adorable aprons in Mett’s massive kitchen. They’re so cute together, and the food prep in front of them is especially drool-worthy. It alerts your senses to some luxurious smells coming from the kitchen. It sounds like Gaster’s making eggs, but there’s also the smell of something baked emanating from there, as well. You wonder what that is.

Going back and forth, you plan out a meet-and-greet plus autograph and photo booth session for _next_ Saturday, deciding that it’d be too soon to shoot for today or Sunday. Four hours in the afternoon seems like a long time, but Mettaton is fairly enthusiastic about it. It’s at his resort hotel and at his expense, but he still tries to find a way to turn it into something he can pay you for. As always, you decline, thanking him for the offer, but your pride needing to pass on his overzealous generosity.

Sans stirs finally, rolling his head to the side as he opens a sleepy socket to look up at you.

“Morning sweetie,” you coo, cradling his skull with your available hand. “Sleep well?”

“mhmm,” he mumbles happily, his small bony hands clutching at the warm blanket you shared. “who’s making breakfast? is paps home?”

Shaking your head, you answer “Nope. It’s your dad.”

“oh,” he mumbles, sniffing. “smells good.”

* * *

“Scones?” you ask, your mouth watering at the sight of them. He also warmed up some honey and jam to serve them with, garnishing the plate with a couple of berries on the side.

“ **I read that they are a good pair for tea,** ” Gaster shrugs, his own plate adorned with a pair of scones and berries like yours. When did you even get berries? “ **Do you not like them?** ”

“They’re awesome, I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect you to _bake_ anything,” you stammer. Did he do that for _you_ , now that you’re drinking ginger tea all the time? That’s absurdly thoughtful.

Sans’s plate is scrambled eggs and bacon of course, and he’s already squirted a large pile of ketchup next to the eggs. He eyes yours and his dad’s plates cautiously, and you wonder if he’s offended that he got something different. “can i try a piece?” he finally asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Sure thing, cutie,” you beam, cutting a corner off one of yours. They’re softer than you expected, and the inside is very puffed, steam escaping as you do so. You set it on his plate for him with your fork, then cut a piece for yourself to dip a corner of into the warm honey. It’s absolutely divine.

“You DO realize what this _means_ , Gaster,” you point your fork at him playfully. “ _You’re_ going to have to cook more.”

“ **Heavens! How might I survive?** ” he mocks back with a hand placed handsomely on his chest, grinning back at you.

You chuckle at that. “So, what’s the plan for today, boys?”

“no plans, i guess. i just kind of want to calm down after last night,” Sans mumbles out tiredly, his plate nearly cleared of eggs and ketchup already. He rubs at the lower edge of an eye socket with the heel of his palm. The piece of scone remains untouched. “uh, sorry again, dad.”

“ **All is forgiven, son. I should have found a better way to describe myself,** ” Gaster forgives easily.

“What about… The lab?” you ask.

Gaster shakes his head. “ **No extraction today.** ”

“Really? But what about-“

“ **I forbid it. Not after last night’s events,** ” he says authoritatively. Sans eyes him from where he’s tiredly slumped over his empty plate. “ **It can wait until tomorrow or Monday, we have plenty of time yet to restore Tethis.** ”

Tethis. That’s right, Undyne’s mom. Wait. Your mind latches onto a missing piece of information. “UNDYNE!” you shout suddenly, slamming a hand against the table and startling both skeletons. “ _That’s_ what I have to do today! _Shit_ ,” you check your phone frantically. Their plane landed half an hour ago. “Undyne and Alphys are at the airport!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, the last 23 chapters are parallel to Not Your Doll chapters 94 and 103 (Since they happen at the same time - Check the bolded notes at the bottom that were my hints!) and run through to the Saturday morning that Undyne and Alphys are due back (Chapter 106 of NYD is actually still Friday late afternoon, 109 will be the return of Alphyne).
> 
> [This chapter in the Core timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6087736/chapters/16743811).


	24. The Scientist.

Sans was happy to provide a shortcut for the three of you to the airport, as Gaster was eager to come along and meet Tethis’ daughter all grown up. It turns out it took a while for them to get through security and customs, so you’re not _that_ late. Each of them look a little pink from their time spent out in the sun, with Alphys wearing a very pretty summer dress with a yellow floral pattern and a large red fabric hibiscus flower on a white silken headband, while Undyne’s clothes brag about her curves. Denim cutoff shorts with thin yellow straps from a bikini bottom flirtatiously peeking out, and a halter top tied at the front showing off her modest cleavage and teal midriff with her sensitive gills. She lifts her sunglasses off her good eye to regard you and the two skeletons you just appeared with.

“What TOOK you so long, NERD!?” Undyne rasps as you rush to greet her. You huff and she cackles as she lifts you clear off the ground in a hug. When she sets you down, you lean lower so you can gently hug Alphys around the shoulders.

“So sorry, you guys,” you apologize. “We had kind of a crazy night last night.”

“We?”

She looks over at the two skeletons behind you. Your bestie scowls at Sans briefly, but tries to stand down as you fold your arms defensively. Then her eye shifts to stare at the Royal Scientist.

“… Do they _multiply??_ Who’s the tall one?” Undyne demands.

“That’s Sans’ dad,” you inform her.

He strides forward at the mention of him and offers his large hand in greeting. “ **Doctor Wingding Aster, though you may call be Gaster,** ” he introduces himself. Undyne’s webbed hand cautiously meets his, and he chuckles at her strong grip. Alphys next to her looks on nervously, but there’s a glimmer of recognition in her eyes as well. He offers his hand to her next, kneeling to her height, and she startles and gently holds his fingertips with her finely manicured claws, slowly bobbing them up and down in a shyer handshake.

“I think I remember you,” the strong fish’s yellow eye blinks as her mind is muddled. Then it narrows as her wrath resurfaces. “Where WERE you for the last twelve years, you spooky _deadbeat PUNK!?_ You realize Sans and Papyrus grew up WITHOUT you, right?!”

“it was my fault,” Sans slumps. You grip his hard shoulder through his t-shirt comfortingly as you pull him into your side.

“ **All is forgiven,** ” Gaster assures his son once again.

“The hell was all that?!” the terrifying fish woman sputters.

“It’s kind of a long story, Undyne,” you smile. “Can we help with your bags or something?”

“Tch! Who do you think you’re talking to!?” she cackles, lifting both giant suitcases up in each hand and resting them on her comparatively small shoulders. “Actually, uh,” she reconsiders. “A teleport would be cool, though. It would save us some cab fare,” she admits, eyeing Sans.

“no problem, i’d be happy to,” Sans nods. “all five of us, straight into your apartment?” he asks for confirmation. Everyone largely nods in agreement, then he straightens from your side and works his magic.

“Th-thank you, Sans,” Alphys says as you all arrive instantly at the girls’ tidy apartment.

“Yeah, thanks,” Undyne offers reluctantly, setting down the luggage. “DAMN! That trip was fun, but MAN, am I ever glad to be home!”

“So how _was_ your trip? Seems like you both got some sun,” you nod to her reddened scales.

“Felt like we spent more time on planes and in airports than anything else, really,” she sighs. “But, we’ve still got a TON of pictures. I bought Alph like thirty dresses in this little Hawaiian gift shop!” she exclaims, unzipping her shell purse and taking out her phone. “Check it out!”

You scroll through the photo collection and squeal at some of the cute outfits they each tried on. “Oh my god you’re both adorable,” you comment, giggling at some of the pics. You pause. “Um, Undyne, why is there one of you attacking the water with your spears?”

“OH! Ffft!” she snorts. “The beach we were at in the Caribbean had a jellyfish problem, so I took care of it. They basically think I’m a hero now!” she proudly beams.

“Have you decided which one you’re going to pick for your honeymoon?” you ask, chuckling at some of their antics in gift shops, still looking through Undyne’s photo collection.

“Not yet. We think we’re just going to decompress for a couple days, and then weigh the pros and cons together,” she casually rasps.

“Smart,” you nod. “By the way, your invitations should be in this week, so we can mail them out soon.”

“Awesome,” she grins toothily.

Finishing your look through her photo collection, you hand her phone back to her and realize that the guys are talking with Alphys about something quietly. Undyne looks over and notices this too.

“What’s up with _you_ guys?” she asks of the little gathering at the other side of the room. “Is there some kind of hot nerd convention taking place in my apartment?”

Who _else_ was she calling hot? It couldn’t be Sans, could it? She doesn’t like him right now, but you _are_ dating him. Still, you wonder at that.

“O-Oh!” Alphys flushes. “I-I was just… I thought I remembered G-Gaster from somewhere, so w-we were catching up!”

“ **Your lovely fiancée was merely curious about my work with souls, as it seems we have some common research interests,** ” Gaster explains, smiling broadly. What’s he up to now? But then, Sans was in on it, so it couldn’t be anything bad. They probably all did have a lot of common ground, now that you think about it. It was weird to trust him still, sure he seemed trustworthy enough – Especially since he basically saved both you and Sans last night – But you’d only known him for a week and a half now.

“we should get together some time and compare notes,” Sans surprises you by suggesting. Maybe he’s ready to trust Gaster now? That’s good, you think.

“Listen, _____,” Undyne barks your name beside you. “We’ve _got_ to have a girl’s night! How about tonight? I’ll do your makeup and paint your nails?” she offers sweetly.

“You realize that’s a _deterrent_ for me, not an incentive?” you smirk. She laughs. “But yeah, we’ve got a _lot_ to catch up on. I’m down.”

“i thought _we’d_ spend the day together, _____,” Sans asks as he crosses the room, looking slightly betrayed.

“Aww, come on cutie. My best friend just got back from vacation,” you pout. “Besides, if I’m here with the girls you _know_ Undyne’s going to make me get into her closet again,” you flirt.

“oh!” he shudders, face turning dark blue. “okay yeah, then girls night is okay by me. you should do girls night _every_ night.”

“S- _Sans!_ ” you scold, bursting into laughter.

“take lots of pictures, okay undyne?” he beams up at the fish stick hopefully.

Undyne blinks, then cackles joyfully. “FUHUHUHU! All right, nerd!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this forever ago but delayed posting it because the parallel Not Your Doll version wasn't done yet. Well, now it is.
> 
> This chapter in what I call [The Core Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6087736/chapters/16927003). (Not Your Doll)


	25. The Hangout.

“You can _not_ put this on Instagram,” you groan sufferingly. “In fact, we should scrub my face before Metts gets here,” you say, conscious of the light dusting of makeup she’d done around your eyes and thin layer of gloss on your lips.

Undyne grins wolfishly from behind her cellphone she’s using as a camera. “But you are a freakin’ HOT MOMMA! Come _on_ , learn to flaunt it every now and then!” she heckles you playfully.

She’s got you dressed up in one of her short, slimming black dresses with shiny black beads running down the front in a diamond pattern. You’d rested your hands at your sides experimentally, and the skirt was definitely shorter than the ends of your fingertips. The silken white stockings that climbed above your knees didn’t offer much in the way of coverage, either. Well, they _did_ , you guess. Just, not where it most mattered to _you_.

At least Undyne was having a lot fun, even if it _was_ at your expense. Her and Alphys took no time at all to get rip-roaringly drunk tonight, and then Undyne practically shoved you towards the bedroom to dress you up and do your makeup. You couldn’t join them in drinking of course, but their intoxication was, well, intoxicating, and everything was a laugh for them right now, which helped your spirits.

Playing dress-up with Undyne was also a _lot_ different than playing dress-up for your parents. While they had wanted someone to stand there and look pretty to make them look good by association, Undyne had a completely different take on it.

“Okay, punk! Come here and look in the mirror for a sec,” Undyne barks. Sighing, you walk over to her and comply. Her scaly webbed hands grip your shoulders as she steers you to look at yourself. “What do you think of this?” she beams proudly.

“I don’t know,” you shrug, folding your arms protectively in front of you. “I guess, I look good?”

“DUH! Anyone with eyes could tell you _that_ ,” she snickers. “I mean like, how do you FEEL?”

“Awkward,” you stumble. “Anxious, nervous…”

Undyne’s mirthful smile from over your shoulder sags a bit.

“M-Maybe we’re asking the wrong question,” Alphys pipes up. You look over at the adorable golden lizard swinging her feet from the chair in front of the massive vanity. “If… I-If Sans could see you r-right now… H-How would _that_ make you feel?”

You purse your lips at the thought, overly aware of the lip gloss coating them. The dress hangs on your curves in a pleasing way, the V-neck dipping low on your bust, but not too low, and then the stockings… That pretty much ticks all of his boxes for turn-ons. If he didn’t dissolve into a puddle, he’d at least wither into an adorable, darkly blushing mess. Right before he tore it all off of you, of course.

“… Confident,” you manage, straightening and smiling slightly despite yourself. “Sexy. Maybe a _little_ empowered,” you struggle to finish, uncrossing your arms and smoothing your hands against the dress.

“ _YEAH!!_ ” Undyne cheers. Alphys squeals and claps delightedly. Your bestie spins you around as if you’re suddenly dancing together, and an involuntary squeak leaves your throat as you nearly fall on your ass. She catches you though, and you stand up straight as she holds your upper arms firmly in her hot, scaly hands. “Remember that feeling, all right? That feeling, though Sans sort of inspired it, is NOT for him. It’s all for YOU, GIRL!”

You flush at that, shaking your head. “This is still kind of weird for me, Undyne. I _told_ you this is some major baggage we’re dealing with,” you mumble, feeling anxious and weird again.

You hear a knock on the apartment door, and then a familiar robot calling for Alphys in a very musical, masculine voice. Oh _fuck_ , Metts is here.

Flailing to get out of Undyne’s grip on your arms, you leap into her closet and slam the door shut, collapsing in a pile of clothes. A beat of silence passes before she cackles madly at your efforts to escape.

“Where is _____, gorgeous?” you hear Mettaton coo from nearby.

“I dressed her up so she’s hiding in the closet from you,” your bestie snickers.

That traitorous _fish_. “No I’m not! She’s _lying!_ ” you call out playfully, knowing your fate is sealed anyway.

Undyne ‘Fuhuhu’s while Mettaton rips open the closet doors and you nearly shriek in response.

“Oh _my!_ ” he gasps. “Darling, you look-“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll format your hard drive,” you threaten, jabbing a finger up towards the much taller metal man’s face.

“-As spirited as ever,” he chuckles. Okay, you guess that gets a pass. He offers a hand to help you climb out of the pile of clothes, and you decide to accept it and rise to your feet. “I’ve brought sushi?” he offers, hoping to placate you.

“I can’t have sushi,” you immediately counter.

“I suspected you would say that. However, I did some research, and found a few things that _are_ permissible during pregnancy, should you wish to try it,” he beams charmingly. “But! If you are still not interested, I will promptly order in anything else you would like instead. My treat.”

You arch an eyebrow at that.

It turns out he’s brought lots of tempura, cooked teriyaki dishes, beef negimaki, and various sushi rolls with cooked lobster, crab, chicken, and deep fried yams.

“I guess this works, since none of it is actually raw,” you mumble. “Thanks for thinking of me, Metts.”

“According to _some_ sources, you can have certain types of raw fish depending on mercury content and region they were caught in,” he helpfully informs you. “But, I gather that you would rather be safe than sorry.”

“SO!” Undyne interrupts. “We need to seriously get into some girl talk here. What have YOU been up to lately, _____?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” you grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mettaton went to girls' night and according to everyone involved this is totally normal and fine. :)
> 
> This chapter in [the Core Timeline.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6087736/chapters/16938262)


	26. The Talk.

You take the chair at the vanity as the three of them line up on the edge of the bed, and spend the next half hour or so retelling the events of the last ten days. You go over how Sans is back to stay, and how he accidently brought his father back from nonexistence with him – You’re not entirely sure _how_ that happened, but you resolve to ask them about it another time. Alphys, Mettaton, and Undyne all listen with rapt attention as you talk about how you had to rescue Gaster from Toriel, then how you’re teaching him about computers and technology in your off time when you’re not cooking together, then finally about how he rescued you from the monster-hating thugs. You decide to skip over the whole DT extractions thing though, figuring it would lead to uncomfortable questions about a mother Undyne doesn’t even remember having. Besides, that would kind of ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?

The looks on each of their faces is indescribable, once you finish telling your tale. You drum your fingers against the empty tempura basket on the vanity next to you, wondering if you’ve actually bored them all into a state of shock.

Undyne blinks her eye as Mettaton meets her gaze, Alphys blushing furiously where she’s sitting on the bed in between them. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing.

“What?” you ask, completely confused. “What did I say?!”

“You sure seem to like Sans’ _dad_ a whole lot!” Undyne guffaws. “You’ve literally talked only about him the entire time!”

“I can _certainly_ see why,” Mettaton purrs, stroking his sculpted chin in his pliable metal fingers. “I had the pleasure of meeting him tonight when I returned Papyrus home, he is _quite_ handsome.”

Alphys says nothing, just covers her face with her hands as she blushes furiously and giggles to herself.

“Somebody’s HOT for the DOC!” Undyne cheers, wolf whistling at you before dissolving into her own fit of laughs.

“Wh-what?” you fluster, fiddling with your hands in your lap as you fight the heat in your face. “N-no, it’s not like that- Look, _you asked_ what’s been going on with me, and yeah, Gaster’s been around a whole hell of a lot. It’s a significant plot development, all right? It’s only _natural_ I would talk about him the most!” you defend indignantly.

“Whatever you say, darling,” Metts says teasingly, flicking his hair as he winks at you.

“I can’t blame you, though!” Undyne cackles. “GOD! He’s so FINE, he might even turn _ME_ straight!”

Mettaton gasps daintily. Alphys ceases giggling.

“ _UNDYNE!_ Your fiancée is _right next to you!_ ” you scold.

The golden lizard crooks an eyebrow up at her as she slowly peels her hands from her blushy face. You can see the faintest hint of a smile behind her short, stubby fingers. “… Th-Threesome?” she quietly suggests.

Your lower lip falls away in defeat as the three of them start _howling_ with laughter again. Mettaton falls backwards on the bed, unable to contain himself, as Alphys and Undyne seem to snuggle closer together where they’re sitting.

“Oh my _god!_ ” you cry out in frustration. “What about the fact that he’s Sans’ DAD, or that he’s like a _thousand years old!?_ ”

Undyne wipes a tear from her eye before responding. “So? You can still be attracted to him and not do anything about it.”

You shake your head. “Nope. Nuh-uh. It’s too weird to even think about, and I’ve only got eyes for Sans right now.”

“You mean, the little asshole that ran away when he found out he knocked you up?”

You wither at that.

“ _U-Undyne!_ ” Alphys gasps.

“Still not satisfied with Sans’ return, gorgeous?” Mettaton asks the fish over Alph’s head.

“WHAT?! Of _course_ I’m still pissed about it!” she protests, hitting a closed fist against the bed beside her. “I’ll try and play nice, but… Say, what’s his take on the kid, anyway? Is bone daddy ready to man up?”

“Sort of?” you cringe at ‘bone daddy’. “I mean, his father being in the picture now kind of forced him come back before he was ready to, but he says he’s back now, no matter what.”

“I still think you should keep your options open,” Undyne rasps at you. “And it’d be a delicious romantic twist for you to wind up with his dad. Besides, that guy is HOT! FLAMING. _HOT!!_ ” she howls lewdly.

“Ugh, god. Is _no one_ thinking about his age?!”

“Why does it matter, beautiful?” Metts asks, crooking a metallic eyebrow.

“Why _doesn’t_ it matter? He’s like a thousand years old! Pretty sure that’s out of my range.”

“Monsters don’t think about age disparity like that,” Alphys interjects. “Especially not boss monsters. I mean, s-so long as everyone involved is an adult, of c-course.”

“YEAH. Besides,” Undyne adds. “Doctor Hottie doesn’t look a day over _thirty!_ ”

“But, hang on. I thought boss monsters age when they have kids?” you wonder, perplexed.

“Maybe he broke his link to his sons somehow?” the little scientist suggests. “I should invite him to the lab and take a look at his soul. It might explain a few things.”

“Fuhuhuhu! You just want to get him into your scanner!” Undyne teases, nudging her fiancée. Alphys’ small hands climb up her face again to hide. “Aww, don’t worry babe, you can get your kicks _anywhere_ so long as you remember to come home to _me_ ,” she croons suggestively. A hand slides back down as Alph shoots a heated look up at the mermaid, waggling her scaly brows and sending Undyne into another fit of cackling.

“I would be interested in his results, as well,” Mettaton coos. “I would wager he is likely the strongest boss monster currently living. His stats must be _fascinating_. Do forward them to me if he permits sharing them, won’t you sweetheart?” he asks the lizard charmingly.

“Ugh,” you groan, completely done with their teasing about Gaster. “I should probably get home, you guys. Where did my clothes go, anyways?”

Alphys and Undyne share a look, then they both start snickering. Mettaton arches a brow at them, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he tries to understand their reaction. “I texted Sans earlier,” Undyne happily rasps between giggles. “I told him to teleport your clothes away. You’re going home in that dress!”

“… WHAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished the core timeline version of this chapter yet, but I love this one so much I had to post it early :D
> 
> "It's a significant plot developmemt!" Of course I'd make my reader say that out loud, who am I? Self jokes, self jokes everywhere.


	27. The Compliment.

“ _wow_ ,” Sans breathes. “i really _am_ the luckiest guy ever.”

“How was boys night?” you ask, now that Undyne’s finally dropped you off at home. Sans is lounging on the couch, an empty pizza box and pasta pot sitting on the coffee table in front of him, with the cardboard frame of a six pack of beer pushed against it, the six empty bottles resting in their original slots. Papyrus is nowhere in sight, probably having turned in for the night already, while you can hear Gaster’s shower running in the background. Sans’ eye sockets drink in the sight of you and your new outfit lovingly, one skeletal hand absently gripping a seat cushion next to him, rubbing his thumb against the fabric.

“it was alright i guess,” your boyfriend shrugs from where he’s sitting. “we watched a movie and played cards. oh, and we went out and got dad his own cell.”

“Oh that’s good, now I won’t have to share my phone with him,” you say. His Google searches had a habit of eating all of your data.

Sliding off your well-worn running shoes, you walk over to sit on the couch next to Sans, taking care to sweep the dress under your butt so it doesn’t ride up, but once you’re seated you are reminded of how crazy short it is and you sigh. At least she let you take the makeup off before leaving her place.

His hand immediately goes to the bare space between the skirt and the socks. “i could get used to this,” he muses, enthralled. “you’re amazing.”

“Nice job stealing my clothes tonight, you _ass_ ,” you scold him playfully.

“it was _undyne’s_ idea,” he protests innocently. “i just thought it was a pretty good idea,” he chuckles.

His fingers move upwards to play with the tiny black beads crisscrossing the front of the slim dress, brushing them gently against your breasts through the fabric. Noticing the proximity, he then moves to gently trace the lines of the V-neck with an index finger tantalizingly.

“we should _definitely_ get a hotel tonight,” he muses.

“Isn’t that expensive, though?” you say, concerned. “I mean, a hundred and thirty bucks every time we want to have sex is kind of a lot.”

“hmm. where are you on your job hunt?” he asks suddenly.

You slouch into the couch and groan. “I had two interviews last week, but one said they’re done hiring for the summer and the other is only full-time, not evenings like I wanted. So, not well,” you sigh. “It turns out all the regular college and university students snatched up all the summer jobs that would work around my year-round program. Seems like, if I want to start working again, I’d have to drop out, and I am _not_ doing that,” you insist.

“i’m sure you’ll find something, babe,” Sans reassures you, his hand moving to trace his fingers up and down your arm. The barely-there touch of his distal bones on your skin tickles a bit. “in the meantime, i don’t mind footing the bill.”

You smile, leaning over to kiss him, but are interrupted by a yawn instead. He chuckles at that, tangling his fingers in your hair as he gently draws you closer. “Maybe we should skip tonight, I’m actually pretty tired right now,” you say.

Sans frowns, his phalanges massaging your scalp idly. “aww. you sure?”

You nod blearily, closing your eyes and leaning back into the fluffy couch as you lose the fight with another yawn, Sans’ hand slipping out of your hair as you snuggle into the seat cushion.

“ **You look _lovely_.** ”

Squeaking in surprise, you open your eyelids to look straight up into Gaster’s sockets. His face is faintly tinted lavender as he looks down at you. Sans growls something incoherently as a blanket falls against your body. You look up at your boyfriend in confusion. You’re not sleeping on the couch, so why…?

“no gawking at my human, dad,” he scolds his father.

“ _Your_ human?” you ask of the possessive phrasing. It doesn’t seem to faze him.

“ **My apologies,** ” Gaster retreats quickly. “ **_____ does not usually wear such charming attire. I thought it might be acceptable to pay her a compliment for it.** ”

“she’s wearing it for _me_ ,” Sans barks.

“ _No_ ,” you correct, slightly appalled at his behavior right now. “I’m wearing it for _me_.”

“huh? but, babe-“

“ **I intended no offense. To either of you,** ” Gaster withdraws. “ **I just found the outfit to be distracting from you.** ”

“Distracting _how?_ ” you ask reflexively.

“ **Well,** ” he swallows with his nonexistent throat. “ **I was just thinking it unfortunate how your loveliness overshadows your intelligence and personality so greatly. With how beautiful you are on the outside, it… It is a distraction from who you are, as a person,** ” he finishes, shyly raising a hand to his face to mask his flustered expression.

… Holy. _Shit_. Where the hell did _that_ come from? You hide your face in your palms as your cheeks become _incredibly_ heated. He just used your good looks to compliment your _brain_.

No one has _ever_ done that before. _No_ one. Not even _once_.

“that’s enough staring at my girlfriend, dad,” Sans warns.

“We should _probably_ go to bed…” you stammer from behind your hands.

“but… what about-“

“Not tonight,” you insist, standing and hugging the soft blanket modestly against your body, losing another battle against a third yawn. “I’m _exhausted_. You can help me out of this dress if you want, but that’s all I’m up for right now,” you mumble tiredly.

“ _fine_ ,” Sans groans, shifting from his seat to follow you.

“ **Good night, then. Both of you,** ” Gaster says.

“Oh, actually,” you pause, halfway to the bedroom. “Alphys wants you to come to the lab some time, Gaster. She’s interested in taking a look at your soul, if you’re cool with that.”

“… **what** _,_ ” Sans snarls dangerously, sounding betrayed.

“ **I would be very interested in seeing hers and my son’s work place, in fact,** ” he beams proudly. “ **I am eager to see this scanner I have heard so much about for myself.** ”

“seriously!?”

“Sans, didn’t you and Alphys _want_ to compare notes on soul research with Gaster anyway?” you ask, confused by his protest. “The three of you were even talking about it earlier today.”

He glowers up at you, opting not to respond.

“ **… Perhaps we should discuss that another time,** ” Gaster interrupts.

You nod at that and turn away, Sans gripping your hand in his trying to steer you towards the bedroom.

“ **One last thing, if I may,** ” Gaster pipes up behind you.

You turn even as Sans’ grip on your hand tightens.

“ **That appears to be my blanket you are holding against yourself.** ”

“get another one from the closet for fucks sake,” Sans growls.

“He can have his own blanket back, geez,” you huff as you drop his hand. Pulling the blanket into a bunch so you can easily hand it off to Gaster, you walk over and return it to him.

“ **Thank you,** ” Wingding says, his sockets gently creased with his appreciative smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't exactly parallel the latest chapter of NYD (And neither does the previous chapter, actually), but here you go anyway. Parallels are done until the wedding and another event before it :)


	28. The Envy.

“What’s your problem, anyway?”

Sans groans and rolls onto his back away from you, so you shuffle over on the bed to trace your fingers along his bare ribs.

“Are you going to talk, or do I have to tickle it out of you?” you sigh.

“you can’t tickle a skeleton,” he counters.

“Wanna bet?” you threaten giddily.

He huffs and turns his head towards you again so you can see his eye lights in the darkened bedroom. “i think you and my dad spend too much time together. i don’t like it. it feels like i don’t get enough time with you anymore.”

“Okay, first off: That’s mostly _your_ fault, you know that right?” you charge him, shifting to lean on your elbows. “ _You’re_ the one working late a lot, or ditching me for date nights after we do the whole DT extraction thing. What’s up with _that?_ ”

“the late nights will stop once i’m confident he’s not just using you,” he responds. “as for skipping out on dates… i’m sorry about that, but i thought if i left you without a way to regenerate, it would discourage him from draining your dt.”

“So… You’ve been neglecting _me_ to spite and sabotage your _father_ ,” you point out, unamused.

He seems to catch your hostile tone and backpedals. “i’m sorry. i won’t do it again. promise.”

“I thought you wanted your family back? I only agreed to help _you_ , Sans,” you grumble.

“and _undyne_ ,” he comments.

“You’re still upset about that?”

He breathes sharply through his nasal hole. “i just thought if my family was such a high priority for you, that they’d come _first_ , you know?”

“I told you, it’s just not practical. I have school to go to and a job to hunt for. I can’t be watching your baby sister on top of that.”

“then why didn’t you suggest bringing mom back first, instead?”

“’Cause then we’d have both your parents sleeping on our couch together?” you highlight. “And… I’m not sure I want to walk in on _that_.”

“ _oh_ ,” his cheekbones glow blue. “eugh.”

“Besides,” you add giddily. “I can’t _wait_ to see Undyne’s face when her mom comes to her wedding. That’s going to be a real treat!”

“okay, fine. what’s the second thing?”

“What’s that?”

“you said, ‘first off’. what’s the second?”

“Oh,” you struggle to remember. “Right. Second thing is, are you really still jealous of your dad and me?”

“why wouldn’t i be? like i said, you two spend a lot of time together. i don’t want you getting too familiar. it weirds me out.”

“You remember I promised nothing would happen between us, right?” you remind him dryly. “Is my promise not good enough to help you stop being a jelly skelly?”

“stop calling me that.”

“I will, if you never call me ‘your human’ again.”

He blinks his sockets. “something wrong with that?”

“It was really possessive, Sans. You know I’m not your property, right? Talk like that makes me angry because it reminds me of Drew,” you explain. “I really didn’t like that, _or_ the way you were acting tonight.”

“but… you’re my girlfriend,” he says, flabbergasted.

“That doesn’t mean you _own_ me.”

“shit,” he realizes. “i’m sorry babe, i wasn’t even thinking.”

“Just don’t do it again,” you warn.

“never again,” he shakes his head against the mattress. “i love you.”

You sigh softly, smiling at that. “Love you too, Sans,” you assure him, leaning forward to kiss his forehead before shifting to a comfortable position for sleep. “Good night.”

“good night, _____,” he responds tiredly.

* * *

 

“All of your names are fonts. See?”

Gaster blinks his sockets in shock where he’s sitting next to you at the card table the next morning. You’ve got the laptop open and he’s shuffled a chair over to view the screen from over your shoulder.

“In order: Arial, Calisto, Comic Sans, Papyrus, and Wingdings,” you chuckle as you scroll through the list.

“ **How is this possible? I was not aware that ‘fonts’ existed when I was choosing names for my three children,** ” he insists. **“And, they _certainly_ did not exist when my parents named me.** ”

“I couldn’t tell you, Ding. I just thought it was kind of weird.”

“ **What about… Calibri, and Garamond?** ” he asks. His parents?

You check the drop down list in Word. “Yup. Both fonts.”

“ **Incredible.** ” Gaster’s flabbergasted. “ **Courier?** ”

“Definitely a font.”

“ **Helvetica? Georgia??** ”

“Confirmed fonts.”

“ **I see that my surname, Aster, is not in the list, at least,** ” he points out.

“It’s not a default,” you concede. “But, I think you can download it.”

“ **How can this be? How is it that the names of _all_ of my family members, regardless of when they were born in relation to the technological revolution, are listed in your computer’s word processor as selectable _fonts?!_** ”

“Crazy, random coincidence?” you shrug. “It’s a weird universe, dude.”

“i guess we’re a font family,” Sans notes tiredly, having just stepped out of the bedroom for the first time this morning.

Blinking at that, you can’t help but burst out laughing, both skeletons startled and looking at you in surprise. Holy _shit,_ that was a good one. Your boyfriend looks utterly confused as you wipe at the tears coming from your eyes.

“… damnit, did i just make a great pun and not even get to enjoy it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember secondary and tertiary traits? One of Sans' tertiary traits is Covetous or Envy, which is going to play a huge role in this story :P Sorry, Sans lovers.


	29. The Lab.

“ **I merely have to stand in this room for the scanner to work?** ” Gaster asks curiously.

Monday’s rolled around, and the Royal Scientist was very eager to see the lab his son and Alphys worked in. And, in exchange for a tour, he’d easily agreed to a scan of his soul and associated monster stats.

Sans still seemed to be on the fence about the impromptu bring-your-dad-to-work day, but then his interest in knowing exactly how powerful his father was overtook him and he became all for it. You can’t help but wonder whether he was genuinely interested in knowing, or whether he was comparing himself to Dadster to see who the stronger monster was.

“Or sit, your preference. But that’s the gist of it,” you shrug. At least he decided he wanted to do this after hours so you could be here. And you can’t help but be a little curious, too.

“We’re already getting some readings,” Alphys mumbles by the console. “Uh-ummm…”

You look over Alph’s shoulder to take a look at the numbers it’s generated for his stats. They’re high. _Really_ high. All of them are in the _thousands_.

“dad, tone it down a bit will you?” Sans groans, his eye lights rolling around in his sockets.

“ **Right. Of course.** ”

Looking up at Gaster you see him take a breath, tensing his shoulders and then relaxing them. Just like Sans, the numbers change. All of them settle into two-digit numbers instead of four, but they’re still appreciably big.

“What _is_ that, anyways?” you ask of the previously inflated numbers. “Sans did a similar thing when he stepped in the scanner a while back, except he made all of his ones?”

Your boyfriend turns to you, waggling his fingers. “magic,” he teases unhelpfully. You shoot him a derisive look.

“ **It is a magical deception - A masking technique I developed many years ago,** ” Gaster helpfully explains. “ **I artificially exude more power than I actually possess in order to intimidate others against assaulting me. My son, I would imagine, does the opposite in order to not seem like a real threat until a time comes where he must act.** ”

“That makes sense, I guess,” you admit.

“ **What sort of grading scale is this on?** ” the Royal Scientist asks. “ **How do these numbers translate?** ”

“They cribbed off of a popular role playing game to make it work,” you smile. “Uh, and honestly, if you were a monster in it? You’d probably have all categories of dragon beat for strength.”

“ _and_ wisdom. _and_ intelligence,” Sans grumbles.

“I meant strength universally – _All_ of his stats are ridiculously high,” you clarify.

“ **But what do they _mean_ , specifically?**” the taller skeleton in the scan room presses.

“I guess for a comparison, my charisma was eighteen – That’s CH at the bottom here,” you go behind the monitor facing him and lean over it to point. “And, uh, they said that was the highest they’d seen, you know, at the time. Yours however is _thirty_ , which, when eighteen is _already_ really high…”

“ **Then thirty must be exceptional,** ” he deduces. “ **And, I suppose forty-two for ST, fifty-seven for IN, etcetera are also well above normal expectations.** ”

All of his stats are _ridiculously_ high. Wisdom was thirty-five, constitution was forty-one, and dexterity was twenty-two. His AT and DF were also obscene – Where Sans had his in the hundreds once he’d dropped the magic masking thing, Gaster’s were in the _thousands_.

“Th-th-th-this is crazy!” Alphys finally stammers out. “M-maybe we need to recalibrate the instruments?”

“they’re fine, alph. honestly, i kind of expected this,” Sans nods. “you know, if he’s not still masking them somehow, that is.”

“ **Everything displayed on the screen is legitimate, I can assure you.** ”

“Then… Why _are_ your stats so _high_?” you have to ask. “That can’t _just_ be because you’re a tier five boss monster, right? Sans is the next strongest boss we know of, and your numbers _dwarf_ his.”

“wow, was that a height pun? rude.”

You snicker at that as you gently nudge his ribs with your elbow. He straightens and winks up at you, grinning.

“ **… I have a couple of theories,** ” Gaster ponders, clicking his long phalanges of a hand against his chin.

“well, let’s hear ‘em dad.”

“ **First, I suspect that my link to my sons and- My _sons_ ,**” he quickly corrects himself, as Alphys isn’t privy to knowledge on the rest of his family. She crooks a scaly brow at that, but doesn’t interrupt. “ **Has been severed due to the fact that I was removed from the world and technically deceased for some time.** ”

“we’re going to check on that in a minute. what else have you got?”

“ **Second, the mere fact that I have lived for over a thousand years may be a contributing factor,** ” he suggests. “ **I did not spend all that time _idle_ , of course. I invested as much of myself into my work as I did on other personal projects.**”

“Such as?” Alphys asks curiously. You wonder if she might idolize him a little bit, a curious twinkle shining obviously in her eyes.

“ **Learning my Shadow Walk transportation martial art,** ” he clarifies. “ **Developing the blaster automatons for a formidable physical attack, passively increasing monsters defensive capabilities, and working on other forms of powerful magic usable by any monster in order to better defend themselves. I would wager that much of that preparation may have resulted in some natural increases to my attributes.** ”

“You were preparing for another war.”

All heads turn to you, expressions shifting to soft concern at the only human standing in the room. Gaster’s sockets crease guiltily. “ **Considering how the last one was ‘resolved’, it seemed a likely scenario that we ought to be prepared for,** ” he carefully explains.

“Hey, I’m not mad or anything – It makes a lot of sense, I guess,” you forgive. “It’s just… I guess I wasn’t expecting that, so I’m a little surprised. No hard feelings.”

“ **For what it might be worth, I am _very_ glad that I was wrong in my estimations on how well our resurfacing would go,** ” the Royal Scientist smiles shyly at you.

“Honestly, knowing the stuff you guys are capable of? _Me too_ ,” you chuckle nervously at him.

Sans wraps his arm around your waist in a gentle side hug, and you respond to the affection by bringing yours up around his small shoulders. He glances over at the screen one more time, then you see his brow bones shift upwards in surprise.

“hey dad, you’re hiding your lv and exp,” he notes out loud, tone accusatory. “thought you said everything on screen was legit. what’s the deal with that?”

Gaster looks away guiltily as his cheekbones flush purple. “ **I did not think it wise to reveal them with _____ in the room,** ” he nervously mutters from behind his hands.

“That’s Level of Violence and Execution Points, right?” you clarify, looking towards Sans and fighting a knot that’s suddenly appeared in your throat. He nods. “Uh, I think I’m okay not knowing,” you fumble.

“why not?”

“Well,” you begin. “If he’s hiding it then it’s not hard to figure out that they’re above the minimums. And, that they’re probably only high because he killed humans in the war.”

“doesn’t that _bother_ you though?” Sans presses.

“Maybe about as much as it bothers me to think about human wars?” you guess, shrugging. “I mean, it happened _way_ before I was born, and no one I know was personally involved in it – Well, besides your dad, of course. In any case, I don’t really see a reason to make a fuss over it _now_ , a _thousand years later_ , and when humans and monsters are getting along so well. So, why open up old wounds? What _benefit_ would we get from doing that?”

Sans’ arm drops from your side as he shuffles his feet. “… yeah, but-“ he starts.

“ _Anyways_ ,” you heave a sigh, turning to Alphys nervously sweating by the console. “We came here to try and figure out if Gaster broke his link to his kids, didn’t we?” you ask her. You’ll make sure Sans gets an attitude check later. Trying to manipulate you into freaking out over Gaster’s LV was rather shitty. Guess he still thinks his dad is some kind of competition. You’d laugh at that, if it were at all funny anymore.

Gaster has said nothing through the whole exchange, but his eye sockets are creased by a meek smile when you look up at him, quietly thanking you. You give him a soft grin and a shrug.

“R-right! B-bringing that up now!”

Her claws clack away at the keyboard for a moment, then there’s some sort of filter applied over the scanner’s output that makes everything darker. But, you’re not actually sure what it’s supposed to do.

“ **Fascinating,** ” Gaster muses at the tinted display. “ **Am I to assume this should show how many links I have on my soul, to indicate my connections to my children?** ”

“Basically, yeah,” Alph nods.

“ **I can see two broken links coming from my soul,** ” he continues. Really? You lean closer to the scanner to try and figure out what he’s talking about. He notices your interest and decides to provide some direction. “ **Look at the right side of my soul carefully – There are two faint branches of light that cut off abruptly.** ”

“Oh!” you startle. “I think I see them. They’re like knobby little bumps of white.”

“ **I suppose that is one way to describe it,** ” Gaster laughs softly. “ **And, since they end prematurely before reaching out to my sons, then I suppose that confirms it; I have stopped aging,** ” he sighs. “ **Although, I suspected as much since the beginning, when I was restored by Sans.** ”

“really?” Sans asks. “how could you tell?”

“ **Perhaps if you would like a turn in the scan room, son, I can use your soul as an example?** ” the Royal Scientist suggests.

“… why?”

“Because you got me _pregnant_ , bonehead,” you snort, clacking your knuckles against his skull. “You’re a certifiable dad, ergo, you _should_ have some kind of link to our kid, right?”

“i guess that’s true,” he relents.

Gaster and Sans switch places as Alphys saves Gaster’s data and starts a new scan. Sans’ numbers all come up as ones again, but he relaxes and they all go back to normal.

“ **See this branch here?** ” he points to the display once Alphys has overlaid the filter again.

“It’s a lot bigger than yours was,” you agree.

“but, how’d you know your links were broken, dad?” Sans grumbles from inside the exam room.

“ **How do you feel, Sans?** ” Gaster asks suddenly.

“fine i guess?”

“ **How have you felt since you discovered _____ was pregnant?** ”

“uh,” he mumbles. “actually, now that you mention it? i’ve had a low grade headache for about a month now. i’m sure it’s just stress, though.”

Gaster nods. “ **So you can feel the link too. Interesting.** ”

You gasp. “Our kid is causing Sans _physical pain!?_ ”

“ **It is not especially painful, from my experience at least,** ” he explains. “ **Merely an ever-present pressure on your mind, indicating the presence of the link to a monster’s offspring. It is slightly draining for boss monsters, moreso for regular monsters, but it also serves as a warning system should any harm befall our children. We can also sense our children’s locations at all times if we focus our attention on it.** ”

“So, it’s sort of like your maternal or paternal instincts, only… More practical?” you guess.

“ **Precisely,** ” Gaster beams.

“huh. no wonder i could never stay out of trouble as a kid,” Sans chuckles.

“ **Before I was erased, I had links to my children pressing on my mind at all times,** ” the Royal Scientist reflects. “ **However, when I restored, I could no longer feel them. I was very briefly concerned that they had all perished… But, Sans was there in front of me, and he quickly confirmed that Papyrus was also well. I suppose it is an unintended side effect of my existence magic.** ”

And Calisto’s link isn’t showing up because currently she doesn’t exist, you figure out. “So what are you going to do now, G-man? You’ve stopped aging.”

“ **I will have to have more children, I suppose,** ” he blushes slightly, smiling to himself. “ **Alphys, can we return to the main display? I noticed something earlier about my son’s attributes that I would like to turn his attention to.** ”

“what’s up?” Sans shuffles closer to the window to get a better look at his stats.

“You’re not doing anything funny with that magical masking thing, are you?” you ask, brows furrowed at the new number on the screen.

“no, why?”

“Look at your HP, sweetie.”

His sockets widen as he regards the new number. Instead of one, it was now five thousand one hundred and forty-three.

“what!?” he yelps in surprise. “how did that happen?!”

“ **I am uncertain,** ” Gaster muses. “ **But if I had to guess, I would say that your unborn daughter may have something to do with it.** ”

“no way, really? my baby fixed me up?” Sans whimpers happily, trembling where he stands. “that’s _amazing_. i love that kid.”

“Awww,” you beam happily.

“i feel amazing. i should try skydiving.”

“S- _Sans!_ ” you panic at the suddenly daredevil skeleton.

“look at my defense. i wouldn’t even _need_ a chute,” he chuckles. “heh, i’d be surprised if the ground did more than one hp worth of damage to me.”

“Sans, _no!_ ”

Sans’ eye lights turn to you, sockets narrowing as a devilish grin spreads across his skull. That expression… That’s the look of a skeleton who’s about to make a _very_ bad life choice.

“sans, _yes_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my word processor this is over 2500 words, while normally my chapters barely break a thousand XD I guess this is what happens when I get writer's block and then throw myself at it anyways? Let me know how it reads in the comments below :)
> 
> Also I might actually like this fic better than Not Your Doll right now :O


	30. The Daredevil.

“I can’t believe he actually went through with it. Never mind the fact that he somehow convinced Undyne and Papyrus to join him.”

You’re standing in a field with Alphys and Gaster, looking up at the clear blue sky.

“W-well, when Papyrus said he was going to do it, Undyne c-couldn’t say n-no,” Alphys stammers out adorably. “A-and Papyrus only wanted to make sure Sans wouldn’t f-fall asleep in class, b-but with Undyne coming along…”

“That makes perfect sense. Still though, I feel really bad for whoever’s tandem jumping with him,” you sigh.

“ **Is this a normal human sport?** ” Gaster inquires.

“Skydiving? It’s not really a sport, I think. It’s something that crazy people do for fun, like bungie jumping or cliff jumping. I guess humans really like jumping off of things,” you chuckle.

“Wh-what’s bungie jumping?” Alphys asks innocently.

“It’s where they tie your feet together and attach them to a giant elastic band, and then you throw yourself off a really high bridge over water, typically,” you nonchalantly explain.

“Wh-WHAT?!” she panics.

“The elastic’s strong enough that it won’t snap, and doesn’t stretch long enough to actually let you touch the water. So, it’s relatively safe?” you attempt.

“ **It seems that humans share characteristics with certain creatures who instinctually try to manage overpopulation… Such as lemmings,** ” the Royal Scientist observes. He looks over at you with an amused twinkle in his eye sockets.

“H- _Hey!_ I could say the same thing about your _sons_ right now!” you challenge, laughing.

Gaster chuckles at that. “ **A fair point.** ”

“Besides, I don’t think it’s _actually_ suicidal, more like we enjoy cheating death – Oh hey, I think that might be their plane,” you point up at the sky at the small plane going by.

“How high up is it?” Alph asks curiously.

“I think I read on Google that it’s between thirteen and fourteen thousand feet – So, about four kilometers if the website I read converted it right,” you explain. “That gives them about a minute worth of freefall.”

She frets and flusters at the information, but says nothing. Well, nothing coherent, anyways.

“ **Is that them?** ” Gaster asks calmly, holding a hand up to block the sun.

“That’s them,” you grin.

The three of you stand and wait for your loved ones to finish falling out of the sky. First pass, nobody comes out of the aircraft, but they throw out a yellow ribbon marker to judge the wind currents going down. It gets pushed off to the west, but doesn’t veer too far off the target you guess, because the plane turns around and the skydivers start coming out.

“Um… Hey, Gaster? I have a question,” you ask.

“ **How might I assist?** ”

“If… Anything was to go _wrong_ … Could Sans just teleport them safely away to the ground?”

Gaster frowns. “ **No,** ” he says darkly, shaking his head.

“… _No!?_ ”

“ **While Sans’ magic is very formidable, the issue is that an object’s – or a person’s - velocity is _always_ maintained from before the teleport,** ” he casually explains.

“So… If he teleports while he’s falling, he’ll maintain the same speed and slam into the ground just as hard.”

“ **Precisely,** ” he nods. “ **Are you concerned that the safety measures involved in the sport of skydiving will be insufficient?** ”

“I’m concerned that Sans is going to see this as an opportunity for one of his pranks,” you groan.

Fortunately, all of their parachutes deploy without any shenanigans, though you wrinkle your nose when Sans’ is the last one to open. A minute feels like an hour when you’re watching people you care about slowly falling out of the sky. You only start to let go of the tension you were holding on to as the three of them get closer, noticing how slowly they seem to be falling. It’s a bit surreal, like watching a disaster in slow motion. Finally, the instructor Sans is strapped to touches down, a spike of panic racing through you right as his feet touch the ground, jogging slightly to shed the momentum. Papyrus and Undyne’s jumping pairs follow shortly afterwards.

Once he’s unhooked from the instructor, Sans turns to you with the biggest grin you’ve ever seen on his face. “hey babe,” he greets gleefully.

“Hey cutie,” you smirk. “I saw that you jumped out first, you _ass_.”

“that was _awesome_ ,” he enthuses. “i should totally do that again some time. it’ll be a thing.”

“Hey, Sans! We should _totally_ try bungie jumping next!” Undyne cackles, wrapping a strong arm around the small skeleton’s shoulders.

“Oh my god Undyne, Sans is _not_ bungie jumping!” you protest, halfway to shrieking.

“what’s bungie jumping?” the skeleton asks innocently.

“O-oh! _____ was explaining it earlier!” Alphys pipes up. “I-it’s apparently where you attach an elastic band to your feet, th-then uh, get th-thrown off of a bridge.”

Sans’ sockets widen as his impossibly wide grin gets even wider. “ _oh my god_ ,” he wheezes. “i’ve _definitely_ got to try that.”

“SANS _NO!_ ” you bark.

His sockets narrow challengingly. “sans _y-_ “

“Sans I _swear_ to _god_ , if you jump off of anything else today I will get _all_ of my panties and stockings together into a big pile and _set them on FIRE_ _right_ in front of you.”

His eye lights retreat in shock. Gaster’s cheek bones light up purple at the mental image. Alphys stammers incoherently. Undyne guffaws. Papyrus is actually still chatting with the instructors they jumped with, completely oblivious of the group.

Sans slumps his neck into his shoulders defeated, his own cheekbones betraying him with a cerulean hue. “okay babe, you win,” he admits begrudgingly. “sans no.”

* * *

 

“ **We are finished.** ”

“Cool,” you sigh, releasing one of the hand grips and carefully stepping out of the extractor machine. The construction catwalk wobbles slightly as your foot touches it, as always, but after a moment you let go of the breath you were holding, as you step your other foot down and trust it with your weight before letting go of the machine entirely.

Suddenly you realize Gaster isn’t there to hold you steady for once. Is he okay?

Looking over at him, he’s staring at the console with an expression you can’t quite place. Relief? Satisfaction? Worry? Maybe happiness too, with that small smile tugging at his ivory face. What does that look mean? Whatever his thoughts are, he seems utterly lost in them.

“Oh,” you say as you step off the rickety catwalk onto the lab’s tile floor. “ _Oh!_ You meant ‘we’re finished’ as in ‘we have enough of my magic to restore Tethis now’!” you realize.

His reverie broken, he startles slightly as his eyes dart upwards to meet yours. “ **My apologies _____, I did not assist you in safely leaving the platform,** ” he fumbles.

“Eh, I made it to solid ground, no big deal” you shrug, walking over to him to look at his console. “So, wow, we really have enough to bring Tethis back. What’s she like, anyway?”

Gaster opens his mouth to speak, but he’s interrupted by your cellphone’s ring tone. “ **Perhaps another time,** ” he suggests.

Fetching your phone from a nearby table, you flip it over to check the caller before answering. It’s Amey. Answering the call, you put it to your ear. “Hey Ames, what’s up?”

“Hey _____,” she greets in return. Her voice is muffled… Wait, has she been _crying?_

“Amey what’s wrong?” you ask immediately.

“It’s mom,” she sniffles. “Paul and I haven’t heard from her in over a _week_ now. I just have this nasty feeling that something’s wrong.”

Holy crap what’s going on? “But wait, don’t you guys live with her? How could she disappear for a week?”

“Paul and I got our own place, actually. Didn’t I tell you we moved out? It was about a month ago.”

Shit, right! You couldn’t help them move because you went to Surface Day! So Aunt Deb’s been alone with Marc for a _month!?_

“You said… If he hurt her again, you’d bring Hell with you,” Amey mumbles miserably.

“Don’t worry cuz,” you announce grimly. “Hell is on its way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I almost cut the skydiving part? Me neither. I read it again today and decided it would work. This was not at all part of my original plans for the fic, but it hit me like a ton of bricks after that last chapter when I made Sans say he wanted to that it should totally happen and would be hilarious.
> 
> Also, sorry for not updating in forever - Writer's block x1000. Marc's coming back into the fic! Aw geez, now I have to go write that reveal for the core timeline too!


	31. The Visit.

The lights are on in the house at nine in the evening. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but the silence fills you with a sense of foreboding.

Good thing your key still works. It slides into the lock easily and turns without hesitation.

“you’re just going to let yourself in?” Sans asks from behind you.

“Yeah, why not,” you shrug. “It’s not like I didn’t use to live here. Besides, if Marc’s here, I doubt there’ll be a warm welcome waiting for us,” you sigh. “Are you two ready?”

You turn in time to see Gaster and Sans nod at you, ready to back you up at a moment’s notice. It’s nice to have their support.

“Just remember; No magic on anyone but me, and _maybe_ my aunt. If he takes a swing at anyone, dodge or move us around.”

“ **Of course.** ”

Taking a deep breath, you turn the knob and push the door in.

Well, at first glance there’s no Marc. That’s good. Surveying the livingroom and what you can see of the kitchen, the lights are on throughout and the TV is playing some news program. No sign of Aunt Deb, either.

At least, not until you hear the quiet sobbing. It’s coming from upstairs.

Your breath catches as you sprint up the rickety stairs, pushing against the railing and the turn in the wall for more speed.

“… _____! What are you doing here?”

“ **My _word_ ,**” Gaster hisses darkly at the sight.

Aunt Deb is a _mess_.

Her left eye is shades of blue and black, puffy from the swelling around it, and her upper arms are similarly coloured with more bruising struggling to heal. You rush over to her on the bathroom floor, and try to help her stand, noticing some pained hesitation from her as she rises to her feet in your arms.

“I’m so sorry,” you sniffle, grabbing a facecloth to wipe at her face. “I’m so sorry to leave you with him.”

“Why are you here?” Deb asks. “… Who is this?”

“Gaster – Sans’ dad,” you quickly introduce the tall scientist. “Amey was worried about you. She said you haven’t called in over a week.”

“I screwed up,” she says, biting back tears. “I burned dinner, so he took my phone. I… I haven’t…”

“… Aunt Deb, he’s not your _keeper_ ,” you insist.

“You shouldn’t be here _____,” she rasps weakly. “He’s going to be here any-“

Sans hisses behind you at the scene, and at the sound of the door opening downstairs. “too late,” he snarls.

“Oh no,” she gasps.

“i’ll distract him,” Sans insists, heading towards the stairs before you can stop him.

“Sans-“

“try to heal her, okay?” he suggests over his shoulder, left socket flashing blue and yellow. Oh shit, he’s pissed. “i’ll take care of the _monster_ downstairs.” With that, he vanishes into thin air.

“Right,” you nod, taking an anxious breath, turning back to your battered aunt. “I have to tell you, this might be a little weird,” you warn her.

“… What are you going to do?”

“ **_____ is carrying my grandchild, the first monster-human hybrid in a millennium,** ” the royal scientist explains, sounding tense and turning his head slightly to listen for downstairs. “ **Her unborn daughter seems to have healing magic. If you will allow it, I believe she means to use that magic to heal your injuries.** ”

“Yeah… Just as soon as I can figure out how this works,” you sigh anxiously. Nothing _seems_ to be happening, anyways. You wonder if there’s something you should feel for, or think about, to trigger the healing.

“Should something… Be happening right now?” she gently asks.

“Uh, yeah. Give me a second to think about this.”

“ **The only other time I have seen your child’s healing magic activate was when you had accidently injured yourself,** ” Gaster chimes in thoughtfully.

That’s right! “I’m sorry if this scares you, I’m going to try something,” you tell Aunt Deb.

“ **_____, I would not advise-** “

She lets out a tiny pained shriek when you smash your fist into the counter, while Gaster knowingly sighs, understanding that there was no stopping you just then. It _hurts_ , as planned, really. Then… It doesn’t hurt anymore. Wow, that’s _fast_.

“Okay,” you say, turning back to her. She’s touching her face experimentally. The puffiness and bruising seems to disappear before your eyes. “Whoa. Uh, how do you feel?”

“… Better,” she rasps softly. “I don’t know _how_ , but I feel _better_.”

“I do too, actually, “ you say, looking at your perfectly fine knuckles. A serious thought crosses your mind, and you take both of her hands in yours firmly. “Okay. Stay up here for a sec, alright? We need to go make sure my boyfriend isn’t going to kill yours. I asked him not to use magic, but-”

“… Marc has a gun.”

“ _WHAT!?_ ” you panic.

“I… He used to be a cop,” she explains.

You suddenly hear a couple of pops downstairs, and the sound of glass breaking.

“… **_SHIT!_** ” you hiss.

What do you even _do_ in this situation?!

Your mind reels in abject panic. You go for the stairs, but Gaster steps in your way and holds you protectively by your shoulders.

“ **Stay here and tend to your family,** ” the towering skeleton firmly instructs you, eye lights meeting yours.

“What are you going to do?”

“ **… Protect _mine_.** ”

He’s engulfed in shadow before noiselessly dashing down the stairs out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh shit Dadster's on the case >:D
> 
> This chapter is parallel to [this one in Not Your Doll core](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6087736/chapters/19104655).


	32. The Photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to be mindfucked.

“You really ought to be more careful, Aunt Deb,” you tell her, guiding her down the rickety staircase slowly. “What would’ve happened if you had smashed your head open?”

“I _usually_ try to be, but this railing has gotten loose recently,” she chuckles, happy to have the company for once.

“Do I need to get Paul over here to fix it?”

“No, I don’t want to bother him.”

“He’s your _son_ , you’re _supposed_ to bother him about stuff like this,” you retort. Nudging her elicits a warm laugh. “Seriously though, we should get you a medical alert bracelet or something. You’re living alone now with Paul and Amey moved out.”

“Ugh, I know,” she laments, glancing away with a playful huff. “I just don’t want to be thought of as _old_.”

You giggle at that as you help her down the final step. “It’s been a while since you’ve hooked a man, hasn’t it?” you tease.

“Don’t remind me,” Aunt Deb sighs wistfully. “Anyways, since you’re here, how about some tea? I think you owe me an explanation, after all,” she teases.

“An explanation?”

“How come you didn’t tell me you were pregnant until now, young lady?” she highlights in a playfully scolding tone.

You wither at that. “I’m only about a month along, so not far enough for an announcement really… But, we were also keeping it kind of secret since she’s half monster.”

“Well, I must _insist_ you tell me all about it,” she grins.

Rolling your eyes playfully, you concede the loss. “… Okay, fine. Where do you keep your tea?”

“Same place as always, _____.”

She takes a seat at the small kitchen table while you head towards the cabinets. “Sans, Gaster, do you guys want anything?” you ask them casually on the way as they awkwardly look up at you.

“Hey, can I get a picture of you three?” Aunt Deb asks, holding up her phone. “I haven’t got any of my niece with her boyfriend. And hey, might as well get the whole family while you’re here, right Gaster?”

“Oh, sure!” you smile, pulling the two skeletons standing idly in the kitchen closer to you. Sans moves stiffly while Gaster is unmovable, but both wear a smile long enough for the camera flash.

“Thanks!” Deb says, checking the photo. “Hey, this turned out really good.”

“That _cannot_ go on Facebook,” you remind her.

“I know, I know,” she waves dismissively.

“Hey, what’s with you two all of a sudden?” you have to ask your skeleton guys.

Sans looks deeply confused, brow bones creased as he shifts to lean against the counter for support, while Gaster’s sockets are creased in anxious worry. You have to tap the tall scientist’s arm to get him to step out of the way so you can fill and plug in the kettle, he’s so entrenched in whatever’s bothering him. Finally, Sans shuffles away from the kitchen counter, and puts his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

“something isn’t right here,” your boney boyfriend declares aloud. “this whole situation feels _off_.”

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” you ask, digging out the tea. It’s that cheap red rose stuff. You roll your eyes and go over to the fridge to check if there’s any good milk.

“_____, why did we visit your aunt today?” he asks.

“Um,” you pause to think, holding the fridge door open. It’s skim milk again. _Great_. “Amey was concerned about my aunt being on her own, and asked for a house call? Then we found her bruised up from falling down the stairs.”

“i don’t think that’s why,” Sans presses.

Straightening and closing the fridge, you share a concerned glance with Aunt Deb before going over to Sans to run your hand along his skull comfortingly. “Are you feeling okay today, Sans?” you ask. “You seem kind of out of it all of a sudden.” You look up at the royal scientist. “You too, Ding.”

“ **… My sincerest apologies,** ” Gaster finally manages.

“why are you apologizing?” Sans jumps to accuse. “what did you do?”

Knowing the old skeleton, he’s probably about to say for ‘being inappropriate’ again. “Sans, I’m sure it’s not anything-“

“ **I have broken one of your conditions,** ” he admits.

“what!?” Sans hisses.

“Something wrong?” Aunt Deb asks, sounding concerned.

“I don’t know,” you shake your head. “Gaster, what do you mean?”

“… he _erased_ somebody,” Sans realizes aloud. “it would make sense. why do i feel like i should be tired right now? we were fighting someone, weren’t we?”

“Sans, don’t be ridiculous,” you chastise him automatically.

“ **My son is correct.** ”

“What?” Wait, really?

“i fucking _knew it_ ,” Sans snarls. “you’re the same as ever.”

“Sans, give him a chance to explain.”

“what’s there to explain, babe? he just said-“

You clap a hand over his mouth, and he gets the strong hint to stop talking. Besides, you’re not sure you like the shit eating grin he’s wearing at realizing his dad’s just admitted to fucking up.

“Gaster, explain,” you command.

He takes a deep breath, closing his sockets to center himself briefly, then opens them again and greets your eyes with his. “ **We arrived here today to perform a welfare check on your aunt, who had not contacted your cousin for a significant period of time. When we arrived, we found her… Injured, clearly from abuse from her spouse.** ”

“What?” Aunt Deb perks up. “No, I haven’t seen anyone in at least half a year.”

“ **I felt _ill_ at the thought that a man like him could exist, so… I took steps to ensure he did _not_ , any longer,**” he confesses.

“You seriously erased somebody?” you blink. “That’s so weird, I can’t even process that. I can’t remember who it was, what they looked like…”

“whoever it was, bring him back,” Sans demands, sounding _beyond_ pissed. “you promised you wouldn’t do that shit anymore while working with _____. i want you to undo what you did, to quit draining _____’s dt for your experiments, and to get the _hell_ out of town.”

Is all that really necessary? If Wingding’s telling the truth, then he might’ve just done you a favour.

“ **I had planned to restore him without too much delay,** ” he explains resignedly. “ **I merely wanted to ensure the safety of everyone here before I did so.** ”

“We’re safe, I think,” you state. “Whoever this guy was, you can bring him back now.”

“ **Very well,** ” he consents. “ **Stand aside.** ”

You lead Sans to the other side of the kitchen where Aunt Deb is sitting at the table. Gaster walks over to the side of the group, near the back door, and holds out a hand in front of himself. His black sockets briefly have rings of purple colour as he works his existence magic, then drops his hand. You look over at the previously empty kitchen to find…

“ _MARC!?_ ”

Aunt Deb grips your shoulder as she stands behind you for safety, taking in a shuddering gasp.

Marc turns to look at the group, seeming confused for a second, then his eyes narrow on you and your skeletal company. “You! You little _b_ -“

“ **You will _refrain_ from speaking to _____ that way, or there _will_ be consequences,** ” Gaster orders, his commanding tone giving even Marc pause. “ **Your issue is with _me_.** ”

“What the fuck did you do to me, monster?” he demands. “If you used magic on me I am going to-“

“ **You ought to be _thankful_ for your continued existence,** ” the royal scientist snarls angrily. “ **Were it up to _me alone_ , I would _gladly_ keep you _purged_ from this universe for _eternity_.** ”

Gaster sounding mega pissed is enough to keep you from tagging in to the verbal battle. The memories are flooding back, though – This guy was the reason you moved out in the first place, not because you wanted to free up some space in the otherwise-crowded house. _He_ was the reason why your aunt was so hurt, not the stairs. There are artificial connections all over your memory to explain his absence, and it’s honestly terrifying to think that someone could just be written out of the world so _completely_.

“… You know, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea,” you suggest, half-jokingly. Only half, though.

Sans scoffs and looks up at you, but you throw him a wink so he knows you’re not serious.

“ **I presume you are leaving shortly?** ” the suddenly fearsome royal scientist suggests to Marc.

“I _live_ here, monster,” the Frenchman sneers. “You cannot kick me out of my own house-”

“ **As a point of fact, you do not live here any longer,** ” Gaster corrects. “ **A quick tour of the house will reveal that any possessions you may have once held are now gone - A side effect of the existence magic is that any evidence that you were part of the world has been permanently _erased_. Any property you held now belongs to another, any job or position of authority previously yours is now the responsibility of another, and any associates or family you had will not even _remember_ you until they lay eyes on you.** ”

“What? What the fuck are you saying?” the withering abuser stammers.

Gaster straightens, holding out a skeletal hand again. “ **You have _nothing_ , and are _no one_.** ”

The kitchen is at once filled with an extremely large dragon skull, it’s purple-ringed eyes focusing on the salty Frenchman as he gasps.

“ ** _Now_ ,**” the royal scientist commands, sounding every bit like a military general. “ **I believe you will be departing _immediately_.** ”

“He’s _homeless_ ,” Aunt Deb gasps behind you.

Of course, leave it to her to have sympathy for the devil himself. You spin around to face her. “Aunt Deb, you cannot let this monster remain in your life. I don’t agree with what Gaster did, but here’s your opportunity to get rid of him.”

“But, he’s…”

“ _Not_ your responsibility,” you interrupt firmly, taking her hands in yours. “You owe him _nothing_.”

“But I _do_ ,” she persists. “I remember France now, he was so sweet to me then…”

“He hasn’t been sweet to you in a _while_ ,” you assert. “He’s, urghh,” you interrupt yourself with a groan. It’s clear - his abuse and manipulation has a foothold in her mind, and she’s just going to restart the cycle if she can’t stay… Determined. “ _Gaster_ ,” you address the scientist without turning around. “If you can drain my determination for your soul project, can I… Willfully donate some to my aunt right now?”

“What?” she stammers.

There’s a brief pause before he answers. “ **I am unsure.** ”

“I’m going to try it.”

You take a deep breath, keeping her hands firmly in yours, as you try and focus on that feeling you remember; that burning sensation when you’re angry, then the emotional drain from the DT extraction process. Your aunt seems to wince as your emotions are dulled. Does that mean it’s working?

“holy shit,” Sans hisses a breath next to you. “whatever you just did _____, i think you might’ve overdone it. stop, please?”

You drop her hands and cringe at yourself. Sans’ hands on your sides make you startle, then relax as he draws you away from your aunt, who is now straightening and standing tall.

“Marc,” she addresses him confidently, and it just barely registers that you’ve never heard her sound so _strong_. “Get the _hell_ out of my _life_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadster fucked up D: A lot happens in this chapter:  
> 1) Marc is gotten rid of,  
> 2) We get to see what existence magic does to a person first-hand, and  
> 3) Reader just gained a new ability :D
> 
> BTW The chapter for NYD core that's due is going to go in a whole different direction, and it's not done yet :P Still, I decided I couldn't wait on this one anyways.


	33. The Fight.

“how is your determination today, babe?”

“Better,” you sigh, nuzzling into him on the comfy green couch. “ _Much_ better.”

“that’s good,” he hums contentedly. “your soul looks good too. i’m glad you’re feeling better.”

It was surprising after the whole Marc fiasco how strong your aunt was with your loaned determination. Sans remarked later on that your soul had darkened a _lot_ from the impromptu transfer, while your aunt’s soul had turned a very bright pink. Everyone is a little perplexed at your newfound ability - so far as anyone knows, no human in history has _ever_ done that before. Well, not that there are a whole lot of human mages around to try it with in the first place – So far as you know, it’s just you and Frisk.

Speaking of the ambassador, they had adamantly _refused_ to load a save and undo Gaster’s erase of Marc. Sans had gotten a little mad at them, but they stubbornly held their ground, claiming that this really is the best case scenario. You’re not sure that you agree, but at the same time, at least he’d brought him back, right?

You also can’t help but remember Undyne telling you that the French asshole had a soul of Avarice, or Greed. If Gaster’s brief erasure blew away everything he’d ever had… That _would be_ the most efficient way to crush a guy like Marc. Leave a soul of Greed with nothing to his name – That seems like a strategy the royal scientist would use. You can’t help but wonder if Marc will ever recover from it.

“Hey, can I tell you something if you promise you won’t get mad?” you ask, cuddling into your boney boyfriend further.

“why would i get mad at you, babe?”

“Just promise me. Please?” you pout playfully.

“heh,” he chuckles. “okay, i promise.” He extends a pinky towards you.

You deftly hook your own pinky around his. “I’m worried about your dad.”

His expression hardens as he drops his hand. “… **_why_.** ”

Well, so much for that promise. You didn’t think it’d last long, but that was record-breakingly fast. “It’s been _two days_ , Sans, and no one’s heard from him.”

“so?” he replies flippantly, nestling further into the couch and flipping through channels on the TV.

“ _So, someone_ should go find him and make sure he’s okay,” you huff.

He groans. “i don’t see why we should care. he broke a rule.”

“Um, we should care because it’s the right thing to do? And because we don’t even know where he _is_. Toriel says he never showed up at the embassy.”

“whatever. i’m sure _dadster_ can take care of himself,” he grunts. “hey, can you make me dinner?”

… _Seriously?_ “ _No_ , because we’re not done talking about this, and because it’s _your_ turn to cook anyways.”

“aw, come on, do i really have to get up? i’m comfy,” he whines, shifting to sink into the couch more.

“ _Sans_ ,” you scold.

“ _fine_ ,” he sighs, standing up from the couch and stretching. “what do you want for dinner tonight, babe? burgers?” he asks boredly, turning his head towards you as he starts to walk away.

You gape. “… I’m going to fucking _leave_ you,” you hiss at him.

His eye lights shrink away in shock. “what?! … _why?_ ”

“The FUCK do you MEAN, _WHY!?_ ” you scream at him, grabbing the only remaining throw pillow and _hurling_ it at him. Blue magic suspends it harmlessly in the air, but from the look on his face, he’s gotten the message loud and clear. “Why are YOU so hell-bent on changing the subject and _IGNORING_ ME!?”

Now you’ve done it. His sockets narrow angrily as he turns fully towards you. “uhh, because you keep bringing up my _dad?_ he’s _gone_. end of story. glad that’s over with. now, i’d _really_ like to get on with my life.”

“It’s not _over_ because your dad is _still out there somewhere!_ Do you seriously hate him _so much_ you can’t even be bothered to perform a wellness check on him, just to make sure he’s _okay!?_ ”

“honestly? yes, i _do_ hate him that much,” he snarls. “i’ll _never_ forgive him for what he did.”

“Even when he seems so desperate to try and fix it?!”

He sighs, defeated. “you know, i never honestly believed that he could.”

“Of _course_ he can! Asgore is _living proof!_ ” you protest.

Sans grumbles at that. “why are you always so determined to see good in him?!”

“Because I want to see your family _whole_ again, Sans,” you tell him. “And, I honestly think he’s a good person, or at least he tries _really_ hard to be! That’s got to count for _something!_ I mean, yeah, he made a _huge_ mistake out of desperation-“

“i can’t fucking _believe_ you right now!” he snaps, left eye flashing blue and yellow as his teeth grind together. “a _mistake?_ you think erasing my mom and sister from _existence_ was just a simple little **_mistake?!_** ”

You’ve definitely struck a nerve, but you stay determined.

“ _Yes_ , Sans. It was a _mistake_ ,” you tell him, keeping your voice firm. “Not a simple or little one, but it _was_ a _mistake_. And _all he’s done_ since getting back is try to _fix it_.”

Sans says nothing, just snarls at you. He’s not a happy camper right now.

“If we could at least figure out where he even _went_ -“

“he went underground,” he growls lowly. “my spatial magic can always tell me where he is.”

“Well why didn’t you say so sooner? Let’s go then,” you say, standing up from the couch.

“you fucking think i’m going to take you back there to see _him?_ **no fucking way**.”

“Well, it’s either we teleport, or I find my own way there,” you challenge.

“how’re you going to get there without a passport?” he taunts.

“Who says I don’t have a passport?” you smirk. You head over to your coat and dig into a pocket.

Sans blinks hard at that. “uh, _you?_ back in may?”

“I applied for one almost right away,” you explain, holding it up from the depths of your jacket. “I thought we might go on more vacations in the future, so it seemed like a good idea to have one.”

“well,” he says, still stumped by this reveal. “then, how’re you going to afford travel? you’re jobless, broke, and there’s no way in hell _i’m_ paying for it.”

“I’m actually _not_ broke, thank you very much,” you glare. You slide your phone out of your pocket and punch in your lock code. “I’ve got a large chunk of money in the bank just sitting there. I _was_ going to save it for a house someday, but if I have to blow some of it on a plane ticket, I’m fine with that too.”

After logging into your banking app, you turn the screen towards him. “ _no way_ ,” he curses at the number. “how the hell?! where did you get all that money?”

“It was an exaggerated _dowry_ my parents put together,” you grumble, locking your phone and placing it back into your pocket. “It took a lawyer and a lot of time, but since it was always in my name in the first place, they were forced to turn it over to me. I’ve added to it some over the last five years, but the bulk of it _was_ from them,” you shrug.

It seems like Sans needs a moment to process things. Not only were you determined to go check on his father, but you had the means and ability to do so, whether he _allowed_ it or not. Not that you ever needed his permission in the first place, but a teleport _would_ save you a lot of time and money.

“if you leave,” he stammers. “i’ll just teleport you right back.”

You gawk at the audacity of that. Was he saying he was going to hold you against your _will!?_ But you shake your head dismissively – Sans would never try that, right? “Oh, _right_ , because I’m _sure_ Papyrus would be totally okay with you keeping me like a _prisoner_ in order to avoid checking on the welfare of his beloved _father_.”

You _know_ he has no control here. And _he_ knows Papyrus would disown him if you told him why his dad left. You’re honestly pretty glad your determination is doing great today, because you need every ounce of it in order to convince him.

He clacks his bony palms against his sockets, dragging them down his face and then angrily shoves them in the pockets of his shorts. “… **_fine_**. we pop in, check his pulse, then we get the fuck out. i want to spend as little time as possible on your fucking ‘welfare check’.”

* * *

 

“They were _not_ fucking kidding around when they named this place _Hotland_ ,” you wheeze. But at least the elevators were still working, not having been maintained in over a year. You and Sans were almost at the lab.

“i’ll send asgore your thanks,” Sans grumbles bitterly beside you.

“ **… _____?** ”

You encounter a flummoxed skeleton scientist.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it- Uhh… Gaster, _why_ are you poking my face?”

His distal phalanges aren’t very comfortable when they’re jabbing you in your cheeks. He then moves his hands to hold your lower jaw in his fingers in some sort of exploratory manner. Sans lets out a low growl next to you, but the growling stops when Gaster releases you to touch the top of his son’s head. Your bone boy swats his dad’s hand away, still irritated about the fight earlier, _and_ the fact that you’d won and gotten him to teleport you both to Ebott.

“ **… Are you both _real?_** ” he asks, sounding confused.

You blink at that. “I’m… _Yes?_ ”

“ **… How can you be certain?** ”

“Ding, I’m _pretty_ _sure_ I’m real.”

“ **Oh. _Good_. That is good news,** ” he fumbles awkwardly.

“Um… Why were you checking if I’m real?” you have to ask.

“ **… I have been feeling... Disoriented today. I was worried you might be a hallucination.** ”

“Are you sick?”

“ **No, I-** “

“Wait, have you slept?” You notice that there are dark circles below his eye sockets.

“ **… No.** ”

“How long has it been?”

“ **What day is it today?** ”

“Thursday.”

“ **I have not slept since I left.** ”

“… That’s bad.”

“ **… I could not leave my project unattended. These early stages are the most volatile part of the process,** ” he gently protests.

You and Sans make brief eye contact, as if sharing the same thought. Then you look up at Gaster, grab his arm and start walking towards the lab. “Sans can watch the pot boil for you for a bit. You need a nap like, literally _yesterday_.”


	34. The Project.

“i have absolutely _no idea_ what i’m supposed to be looking for,” Sans sighs. “but, i guess it’s a good thing it hasn’t changed much. or at least, not that i’ve _noticed_.”

He’s looking at some kind of glass chamber attached to a machine made out of, what you can only describe as, various pieces of human garbage. There are odd welds and forms in the work, with pipes and tubes of various shapes and sizes going every which way. It’s markedly different from the DT extraction machine, which, despite its initially terrifying appearance, has a much cleaner look. The chamber looks empty to you, of course, but you had traced the pipes and tubing earlier as best you could – It went back through some other crazy machine, and then those were connected to the tanks of your collected DT. You intuit that Gaster had switched the valves to drain it into the intermediary machine, since the gauges read them as empty, and then again into this one, so he must be trying to get _something_ started.

“You’re still doing better than me,” you say, putting your hands on his shoulders and giving his bald skull a soft kiss. “I can’t see what’s going on in there _at all_. Say, did you figure out his notes?” you inquire, resting your chin against the top of his head.

“it’s all in wingdings,” he groans, leaning back into your embrace. “i can barely make heads or tails of it.”

Your eyes narrow at that. “Wingdings, like the _font?_ ”

“heh. no, like really old skeleton hieroglyphics,” he answers. “he likes to write his secret shit in it so no one but family can translate it. it’s been twelve years since i’ve last seen it, though, so, i’m a little rusty.”

“Do you think it’s related to… Whatever’s going on in there?”

“must be,” he shrugs. “i did translate a word here and there - it reads like a stats sheet, and there was a colour spectrum measurement for justice.”

So Tethis’ soul is Justice? “Do you remember what Tethis was like?” you ask curiously.

Sans shakes his head. “no, i didn’t even realize she was gone until after mom disappeared. the only thing i confidently know about her is her name.”

“Hmm,” you hum thoughtfully. Maybe you’ll just have to try asking Gaster about her again later. A yawn catches you off-guard.

“tired?” Sans asks.

“I guess,” you shrug. “I don’t know if I slept well last night. I think I got up? But, that could’ve just as easily been part of a dream,” you figure.

“oh, i thought i heard someone walking around last night. must’ve been you, then.”

“You were awake too?” you ask, concerned.

“just woke up in the middle of the night, drifted back off right away though. hey, you know, if you _want_ , you can go take a nap too,” your boyfriend suggests.

“Not for a while yet. _Someone’s_ got to make sure _you_ don’t fall asleep, too,” you tease, nudging him. “Besides, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

The skeleton scoffs, going slightly rigid in your embrace. “are you going to lead with asking me to not get angry again?” he inquires.

“No, no – Actually, I wanted to _thank_ you for earlier,” you explain.

He tilts his head back to look up at you, one socket squinting in confusion as his gentle white eye lights scan your face. “thank me? for what?” he asks, quizzical.

You smooch his forehead as you squeeze him slightly in your grip. “For bringing us to Underground so we could check on your dad. Listen - I _know_ you weren’t thrilled about it, you actually made that _very_ clear. But, I think it was really _big_ of you to help him out anyway, you know? I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate you for doing that.”

“eh, no problem, i guess,” he mumbles, flushing a cute azure blue. You smooch his face again and the corners of his smile get a little wider.

“Do you think… You could tell me more about your relationship with him?” you venture.

“well…” he drawls thoughtfully, eye lights looking past you as he searches his memory. “he was just… never around. either he was at the lab, pulling long hours and falling asleep on his desk, or if he did make it home, it was like he was stuck wandering around in some facsimile of the world, that wasn’t quite the same as what everyone else saw? like, he’d wander around mumbling to himself, and even if you said something directly to him, he’d kinda just… lag behind. his head was always, i don’t know, someplace _else_.”

“Why do you think that was?” you ask him softly.

“he was too wrapped up in his work,” he continues, tracing his warm phalanges up and down your arms. “i mean, granted, he had a few thousand monsters who were counting on him. counting on the barrier getting destroyed _soon_ , counting on feeling the sun on their faces, exploring the surface world, swimming in the oceans everyone’s read about… gaster had everyone’s hopes and dreams riding on him.”

“Geez,” you say. “That’s a lot of responsibility on one guy.”

“i guess… if i’m being honest? living for a thousand years has got to do things to a guy’s head,” he confesses. That’s mature of him to acknowledge, you think, and give him another kiss on his warm face in reward.

“ **Admittedly, it _does_ take its toll.** ”

You release your skeleton love as you turn around to see the royal scientist back on his feet again, while Sans grumbles. Gaster looks a bit sheepish in response to the scowl you’re throwing him. He’s only been out for a couple of hours, at most. At least he’s looking a lot better.

“hey, uh, dad,” Sans sighs. “i wanted to say thanks, for carrying on with the soul thing even though i threw you out.”

Aww, that’s awfully mature of him. You put a hand on his bony shoulder and give him a gentle squeeze in pride.

“ **I do not like to leave such things unfinished,** ” he offers meekly. “ **But, I sincerely appreciate your thanks, and the both of you coming to look after me. As you have highlighted, I have… Considerable _difficulty_ disengaging from my projects, at times.** ”

“How long were you listening in, anyways?” you accuse.

His body leans away from you, ducking his head in slightly out of mild shame. “ **Long enough, I suppose. I cannot disagree with any of my son’s assertions about my behaviours in the past, if you were wondering. That would not be honest.** ”

“Have you eaten?” He flushes violet, and opens his mouth to answer but you cut him off. “And you’d _better_ not be about to say ‘not since you left’ Ding, because I’ll _seriously_ bust your bones if you do.”

“ **… Then perhaps in the interest of my safety, I will offer no comment,** ” he offers, chuckling at your pained expression.

You groan and run your hands down your face. “Alright then… I’m going to head down the mountain and grab some dinner for the three of us in town. Sans, can you help me with the barrier thing when I come back? I’ll text your cell.”

“sure thing, babe,” he agrees.


	35. The Underground.

“He fell asleep again?”

Gaster was slumped against the desk in front of the machine, watching over the experiment. You can just barely see the rise and fall of his ribcage through his black labcoat, and hear the very faint sound of breath passing through his nasal hole.

“yeah,” Sans chuckles softly. “he mumbled something about the soul being stable now, and then passed right out. he’s pretty bone tired.”

“Pfft,” you snort, giggling quietly. “ _Nice_.”

“thanks.”

“Do you think it’s okay to leave him like that?” you ask in a whisper, pulling a couple of gas station sandwiches out of the plastic bag. You approach to set them on the desk next to the snoozing scientist, but Sans quickly catches your arm, making you gasp with alarm.

“sorry,” he apologizes instantly. He lets go and holds out his hand for the prepackaged meals. “he tends to throw attacks when he’s startled like that. i don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Oh, okay,” you breathe, trying to calm down your heartrate.

“you might actually want to duck around the corner,” he suggests.

“Right, right.”

Turning the corner, you wait patiently for Sans to drop off the food, then he appears through the doorway and smiles at you. “mission accomplished, and he didn’t even move.”

“Good job, cutie,” you congratulate him. “Now, where should we go to eat ours? Upstairs?”

“hmm,” he hums. “well hey, actually, how much have you seen of underground?”

“Not that much,” you admit. “Just the places to get here – the castle, the Core, the MTT resort main lobby, that short stretch of Hotland between elevators, and then down here in the lab.”

“oh, neat. so, you haven’t seen snowdin yet,” he perks up at the realization.

“Is it _really_ called Snowdin?” you smirk down at him.

“totally. come on, let me show you where paps and i used to live.”

“Awesome. Alright,” you agree excitedly.

* * *

“you’re still down here?”

You look between Sans and the cloaked figure standing on a tiny boat. Apparently leaving the lab and walking just south of the main entrance brings you to a small dock where this ‘river person’ apparently hangs out.

“No sun for the daughter, were it not for the sins of the father.”

“likewise, pal.” You stare at your bone boy, completely confused at that exchange. “oh, that’s just river person. he says random stuff like that all the time,” he explains.

“… Um. Okay?” What, is cryptic nonsense just his thing or something? “Hey, will that boat actually fit the three of us?” you ask, concerned.

“only one way to find out,” Sans shrugs, stepping onto it easily and then holding out his hand to help you down. You take it and attempt an unsteady step into the small boat, but while it wobbles a bit in the water as you test your weight on it, it seems to stay afloat. “i think it’s safe. you might want to sit down though, babe.”

“No, _really?_ I figured I’d just stand and wobble around until I fell in the water,” you sass back at him.

He cackles at that, taking both your hands in his and guiding you to sit. “there we go.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” you say appreciatively, smooching him before moving for him to turn around and sit between your legs. His warm skull rests comfortably against your collarbones, and his phalanges gently rest against your calves. You snuggle into him, pressing your cheek against the crown of his hard ivory head.

“Jealousy is not a good colour on you,” the boatman says idly.

“whatever man. hey _____, make sure you look up. to get to snowdin we pass through waterfall,” Sans directs you. “and i know you won’t want to miss it.”

* * *

Waterfall was _beautiful_. The high cavern ceilings were studded with aquamarine stones that glowed faintly and reminded you of the night sky. Sans explained while you stared up in awe that monsters used to pretend they were stars while they were trapped Underground, and make wishes on them, usually to see the surface or for a chance to see the real thing someday.

It’s when he starts talking about the time his mom got him his telescope that river person decides they have something they want to say again.

“Don’t order the seafood special; the kids can’t stand it.”

“he’s really talkative today,” Sans grumbles.

“You think they’re a him?” you ask. You’re not sure you want to up and assume the gender of someone who wears a robe that conceals every single identifiable feature they might have.

“well, he sounds like it,” your bone boy shrugs. “hey, we’re here. are you cold?”

“Naw, I’m Canadian,” you dismiss confidently.

“heh. alright then.”

Sans gets out of the boat first, then he holds out his hands for you. You carefully rise to your feet, causing him to flinch when the boat rocks unsteadily to one side. Grasping his forearms, you manage to steady yourself well enough to stand, then you step up onto the dock.

“come on, babe,” he says excitedly. It’s nice to see how happy he is. Almost makes you forget about that fight earlier.

As he tugs on your arms to lead you into the snowy forest just ahead, you turn slightly to the boatman. “Thank you, river person!” you call out awkwardly.

“The river flows from high to low, but time passes in all directions,” he replies.

Apart from the cryptic message, he makes no other motion of either hearing you or of acknowledging your thanks, and just continues to stand idly in the small wooden boat.

… What a strange monster.

* * *

Snowdin was, somehow, exactly how you expected it to look. You’re not sure what to make of the fact that there is snow and a forest of tall conifers as far as they eye can see… Underground… But, there you have it. It’s chilly but not too cold, and he doesn’t chance your health on an extended tour of the place, but he makes sure to point out his friend Grillby’s old restaurant before taking you home.

His house is huge on the outside, and feels even more so on the inside once he unlocks the door and guides you in. The space is bare – any furniture they might’ve had having been taken with them when they moved in to their apartment, save for an old fridge, stove, and other fixtures of course.

When he takes you up to his old bedroom, and throws you a telling grin as he sits down on an old twin mattress that was clearly left behind for reasons that had nothing to do with difficulty moving it, you can’t help but feel some significant hesitation in joining him.

“Uh, sweetie… As much as I love you? If you honestly think I’m down to do the dirty on that greasy old thing then you are _out_ of your goddamn _mind_.”

He looks down at the mattress he’s sitting on, then sighs dejectedly. “well… okay, fine. i guess i can’t argue with that.”

“Sorry, sweetie,” you apologize, holding your elbow apprehensively. “You know, it was really nice of you to show me around Underground tonight, but it’s getting late and I’m actually _exhausted_. How about we eat and then head home, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted an earlier version of this chapter publicly on both Tumblr and Patreon because I didn't feel confident in it, but I've fixed it up a bit since. It still kind of meanders around a bit, but I wanted Reader to get a tour of the Underground, a little fluff in, re-introduce Riverperson, and tell some jokes I had in mind. Next chapter will move the plot along. Just not 100% on how to go about it yet, but I may invoke the Frisk :)


	36. The Dream.

It was dark.

Darker than dark, it was blacker than pitch. You can’t move. Can hardly breathe. You try to struggle against it, but nothing happens. You try to scream for help, but no sound comes out. Blackness consumes your senses. Emptiness chokes you. It’s suffocating. You feel like you’re drowning, even when you’re not.

You have to do _something_ , though. You can’t leave him behind.

He’s _trapped_.

… Who’s trapped?

The bleakness floods your senses like a high tide, crushing you and making it impossible to breathe.

You wake up in a cold sweat.

Realizing you’re sitting up in your bed, you scramble for your phone next to you and click on the screen for some light. There, that’s better.

“okay _wow_ , new rule,” Sans groans next to you as he rolls away. “no screaming my dad’s name while you’re in bed with me.”

Still shaken from the dream, you roll over to cuddle into him. “It was a bad dream,” you mumble into him. “Wait, what did I say?”

“you yelled ‘wingding’ _really_ loud,” he sighs. “why’re you having dreams about my _dad?_ ” he adds bitterly.

“Don’t be like that Sans, it was just a nightmare,” you scoff. “Although…”

“… do i _want_ to know where that sentence is going?” You see the light from his own phone for a second, then he grumbles tiredly as he sets it aside. “it’s four am.”

“I _am_ worried about him,” you admit.

“are you _kidding_ me right now?” he practically spits, bony body going rigid in anger. “wait - don’t answer that. new rule – no _dad_ talk in bed, now or _ever_.”

“But, _Sans-_ “

“nope. don’t want to hear it,” he dismisses.

Annoyed with his attitude and feeling grumpy yourself, you roll away and get up out of bed. “ _Fine_ ,” you huff.

“wait, where are you going?” he asks suddenly.

“To get some tea or something – I can’t get back to sleep with my nerves shot like this,” you answer, grabbing your phone and unplugging the charger. You also wouldn’t mind seeing if you can’t find someone to talk to who won’t automatically shut you down like that.

As you’re waiting for the water in the kettle to boil, you’re more than a little surprised when someone texts you first.

*** eyyy _____ what up?**

*** Frisk? What are you doing up so late?** you reply. Then glance at the time in the top right corner of the screen. **Or early, I guess,** you add.

*** jus doin my time master thing. you had a bad dream?**

This kid is too much at times. *** Yeah. Apparently I had a nightmare and yelled Gaster’s first name. My jelly skelly is not happy.**

 *** don wory bout him,** they reassure you. **obv i herd it alredy, btu u can tell me abut ur dream if u want.**

Well, if the ambassador is offering, then why not?

You text out your dream for Frisk to read as the water begins to boil. It doesn’t take long to relate, as it wasn’t a very long or significantly detailed dream, but it’s therapeutic to have someone interested in listening to you, even for a silly nightmare like that.

Before you know it the kettle whistles and clicks off, and you pour it into your mug over the teabag, then stir it idly with a spoon as you continue texting with the kid.

 *** I think I was looking for him, to rescue him or something,** you finish.

*** sounds scary.**

*** It was,** you shudder. **Say, why are you awake at this hour anyways kiddo?**

 *** cause i wanted 2 b 4 u,** they text. _Aww_. **say, can u do me a favor?**

*** Sure thing Frisk, what’s up?**

*** wen u an snas fight tmorow, can u insist u go insted of paps?**

You have _another_ fight with Sans today? Geez, where is this relationship headed?

*** Insist I go where?**

*** to underground to look after gaster.**

Wait. _Seriously?_

 *** Hold up, what happens if Papyrus goes?** you ask, concerned.

*** th humans at ebott dont like him, n he gets hurt :(**

Oh, _crap_.

*** Okay, Frisk. I’ll do my best. Thanks for the heads up.**

*** no prob.**

*** And thanks for listening to my dream. How many times have you heard it before?** you tease.

*** about 5x now :)**

Well, then maybe the _sixth_ time’s the charm.

*** Can you go over with me what you’ve already tried?**

* * *

“absolutely _not_.”

You’re just helping wrap up the Monster Meet & Greet at MTT Aboveground Resort. It had been a tame and relaxed affair; A couple dozen people popped in and out in order to get the metal man’s autograph and a photo with him, often including Papyrus too since they were such an animated couple. But while you, Sans, Frisk, and Queen Toriel were all available to try and answer any questions people had about monsters, Toriel fielded most of them while Sans translated Frisk’s sign language for anyone asking them questions directly. It left you feeling kind of bored and anxious, honestly. At least Metts knows how to put together a decent snack spread.

Against all better judgement, your thoughts kept drifting towards Gaster, and how worried you were about him. That dream last night had only amplified your concerns. So, once people started leaving, you decided to ask Sans about someone going to look after him.

Volunteering yourself was met with one of the _unhappiest_ skeleton faces you’d ever seen in your life.

“I have the next two weeks off from school,” you argue. “I also _still_ don’t have a job or really anything to do but sit at home all day, so why _not?_ ”

“i don’t want you alone with him,” he growls.

“Well, who _else_ , then?!”

“hey, papyrus?” he calls over to his brother, who practically bounds over. “wanna go hang out with dad for the next month or so?”

“HMMM,” the tall skeleton considers. “IF METTATON IS ALRIGHT WITH ME TAKING SOME TIME OFF, THEN I’D _LOVE_ TO!”

“Kitten, I _know_ how important family is to you,” the glamorous robot interjects, stepping in front of Papyrus. The skeleton’s cheekbones turn a dark orange at the proximity, Mettaton seductively tracing his metal fingertips along his boyfriend’s exposed clavicle. “So take as _much_ time as you need, handsome. I’ll miss you dearly, though!” he approves.

“awesome. then that’s settled,” Sans declares gruffly.

“Sans, it’s irresponsible to send Papyrus,” you assert.

Sans narrows his sockets at you suspiciously. “and why’s that?” he inquires combatively.

“What, you think they’ve changed their opinions on monsters since the last time we were there?” you challenge darkly, and he seethes at you for reminding him. “That was barely more than a month ago, Sans.”

Your bone boy shuffles his feet apprehensively, as if he’s starting to reconsider your earlier offer. After all, you have the advantage of being _human_ – those thugs probably wouldn’t be after you, all things considered. Even the ones from the almost-attack on the monster camp might have a hard time recognizing you – it _was_ nighttime, and you didn’t have to talk with them long before Sans worked his magic to make them run off.

“What happened at Surface Day?” the robot inquires.

You look cautiously over at Frisk. Toriel is looking away, talking and laughing quietly with a human, while the child smiles and nods.

“Some people tried to attack the monster camp,” you explain. “Sans and I managed to chase them off. No one got hurt.” Thankfully. It was a close call.

“Oh _my_ ,” Mettaton gasps. “Well, Papy dearest, if it’s too _dangerous_ , then perhaps-“ he frets.

“ _NONSENSE!_ ” Papyrus loudly interrupts. “THEY ARE ONLY AGAINST MONSTERS BECAUSE THEY HAVEN’T _MET_ ANY MONSTERS! SHOULD ANY HUMAN CHALLENGE _ME_ , I, THE _GREAT_ PAPYRUS, WILL ENDEAVOUR TO FOLLOW IN _____’S AND AMBASSADOR FRISK’S SHINING EXAMPLES AND _BEFRIEND_ THEM INSTEAD! NYEH-HEH- _HEH!_ THEY WILL BE UTTERLY _DEFENSELESS_ AGAINST THE FEROCITY OF MY FRIENDSHIP-MAKING SKILLS!”

That… Sounds like the _worst_ plan you’ve _ever_ heard. Bless Papyrus’ innocent naiveté, as it is always refreshing, but they had _guns_ last time. There’s a good chance they’ll have guns _again_.

Last night, Frisk had gone over what had happened in those other save states they were talking about, so that you could try something new outside of them. Letting Papyrus get hurt was out of the question, trying to manipulate Sans was also way out, and telling him about Frisk using their power was also apparently not met with a positive response in another attempt. How can you play this? How do you change Sans’ mind?

You glance over at Frisk again, and they just shrug unhelpfully at you as if understanding your unspoken thoughts.

Then you look over their head. _Toriel_.

If there was _anyone_ who could get through to Sans and Papyrus, it was the Queen of All Monsters.

You turn fully towards the royal parent and child. “Hey Toriel, can I borrow you for a sec?” you call out. Her floppy ear perks up at her name, glancing over at you. She then smiles and offers her available paw for a handshake in parting to the person she was speaking with.

Sans’ sockets narrow. “_____ what are you doing?” he demands. Mettaton’s metal brows arch in surprise, then he pairs them with a devilish smile as he figures out your play.

“If you won’t listen to your integrity, then I’m going to borrow some,” you sass.

“Hello my dear, how can I be of assistance?” the motherly monster greets, Frisk in tow still holding her paw.

“We have a bit of a problem,” you tell her. “Gaster’s Underground working on a project – you know the one, from that fight Sans and him had about a week ago? And, it turns out Ding’s actually kind of _terrible_ at taking care of himself,” you explain. “I asked Sans about someone going to look after him. Papyrus has volunteered, but we think it might be dangerous for a monster to go considering the locals. I’ve _also_ volunteered, but Sans is against it because he thinks I’m going to smooch his dad or something.”

Frisk gapes in amusement at the last part, while Sans rumbles unhappily behind you.

“I see,” she nods in understanding. “Are you available to look after our dear royal scientist, _____?”

“I’m off for the next two weeks for summer break, and I have no job to fill the time,” you shrug. “That’s the main reason why I’d volunteered.”

“And I understand there is concern about Papyrus’ safety, who also volunteered?”

“That about sums it up,” you say.

“now, tori, _wait-_ “

“Then, I think it best if _____ were to be the one to watch over Dr. Gaster,” she shrugs.

“what?! but, _tori-_ “ Sans whines.

“It is not a complex problem or request, _Sans_ ,” she addresses him curtly. “_____ will go look after our scatterbrained scientist. It is a simple solution and I have neither the time nor energy to devise a better one.”

“I WOULD BE _THRILLED_ TO GO TO EBOTT AND LOOK AFTER DAD,” Papyrus muses. “BUT, IF THE QUEEN DECIDES THAT _____ GO, THEN I MERELY HOPE HER COOKING CAN AT _LEAST_ MEASURE UP TO MINE!”

Frisk shares a look with you, as you both stifle a giggle as best as you can. “Your cooking certainly _is_ without compare,” you tease.

“Well, I _certainly_ feel much better having you safe at my side,” Mettaton coos to the tall skeleton.

“It’s settled then,” you grin, looking at your stewing bone boy. “How soon should I leave?”

“ _NOT SO FAST!!_ ”

The door behind you suddenly _slams_ against the wall and pops off its hinges. You startle and turn towards the now destroyed door, looking over at Undyne who has just arrived, carrying a large brown box in one hand. Her serrated grin sends menacing chills up and down your spine.

“Wait,” you realize. “Are those the invitations??”

She holds up the box above her head in both hands. “NGAAAAHHH! YOU _BET_ , NERD! I HAVE A HUNDRED AND FIFTY PUNY PAPER ENVELOPES TO WRITE ON, AND I’M _NOT_ DOING IT ALONE! _____, YOU’RE COMING WITH _ME!_ FUHUHUHA _HAHAHA!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple of ideas for how to end this chapter, but I decided against them because they would've been kind of shitty for Reader to do (ex. manipulate Sans, let Papyrus get hurt, leverage Frisk's Save/Load), so I just rolled them into Frisk's previous resets. And then, while I was invoking the Frisk, I thought, hey, why not invoke the Toriel as well? :)
> 
> Also yes, you're going to be spending some quality time with the Dadster soon.


	37. The Invitation.

“Undyne, the invitations are already printed, and there’s no time left to order new ones. You literally _CAN’T_ change the writing on them!”

“But I have something that’d be at LEAST TEN TIMES MORE AWESOME TO _SAY_ NOW!”

“Undyne,” you plead, putting your hand on your best friend’s arm to gently restrain her. “We are four weeks away from your wedding. Invitations take three to come in. Mail can take up to a week to come back. That math just doesn’t work out if you want to give catering the final numbers on time!”

“NGGHHHH.”

“ _Undyne_ **.** ”

“Well, can I at least change them a bit?” She goes to scribble on one of the fancy invitations with her pen.

You gasp and grip her arm. “Undyne, _no!_ ”

“ ** _AGHH!_** ” she rasps loudly.

Your hand drops as she raises her arm and _throws_ the pen across the room. It spears itself into the drywall of the far wall, and you gape briefly at that. Well, they can probably patch it, maybe their landlord wouldn’t even notice.

“Nggh… FFFF _FINE_. I’ll accept defeat _this_ time, nerd.” Her shoulders sag in a sigh.

“Sorry, Undyne,” you apologize. “If I had known you’d want to change them, then maybe we should’ve ordered them earlier.”

She huffs as she drops into the folding chair again. You reach for another pen from the pile on the small folding table in their kitchen to offer her, and she grunts as she accepts it.

“It’s whatever, punk,” she hums, the wrathful fish seemingly better from the catharsis of shouting and weaponizing her previous writing implement. “Actually, I figured I’d have trouble with this anyway. I can never get my words right the first time,” she chuckles.

“Well _now_ you tell me,” you scoff playfully.

“Heh. Sorry nerd.”

“It’s alright,” you smile. “Now, how about we get these names and addresses onto all of these tiny fancy envelopes?”

She nods enthusiastically. “Sounds like a plan!”

* * *

“My _god_ , why’d you have to invite so many _people!?_ ”

After crossing off another name on the guest list with no end, you set down the pen so you can flex your cramped fingers and rotate your wrist. Early on you each recognized that Undyne had much neater handwriting than you do, so you traded jobs so that she’s addressing them and you’re stuffing them and applying the postage stamps. Together you’re knocking through them with the efficiency of an assembly line, but it still feels like a task with no end.

“I’m only planning on getting married _once_ , you know. Figured I’d grab everyone I could for the party,” she explains mirthfully.

“Well, I guess I’m just glad the hall you booked is big enough for over three hundred then.”

“Hey, did you ever talk to Muffet about the cake?”

“Oh right, I went yesterday right after class. She said it was no problem for Shaun.”

“Awesome! Wait,” she blinks her one visible eye. “Who’s Shaun?”

“He’s a guy from my class I hooked up with a job at Muffet’s bakery.”

“She hired a human?”

“Oh _yeah_ ,” you grin proudly. “In fact, I noticed they were all smiles and flirty with each other when I was there.”

“HAH, I never would’ve guessed she’d get a _human_ in her web!” Undyne chortles lewdly.

You pull your hands up over your face and wheeze uncomfortably. “Oh, my _god_. I think that mental image just did a number on me.”

Your phone pings with a new text message. Setting down the latest envelope you’ve been handed, you fish your cell out of the pocket of your pajama pants and check it.

Oh. It’s Sans.

… Well, he can wait until later. But that _does_ reminds you of something you need to do.

“Hey, Undyne.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think... We could maybe invite Gaster to your wedding?”

She blinks her one eye at you. “Why?”

“Well…” Damnit, you don’t actually have a good reason prepared. “I just think… It’d be nice? And you _did_ say you wanted to invite everyone,” you add.

“Yeah, but I barely _know_ the dude,” she points out.

Ugh, well she’s not wrong. “I mean, I guess-“

“WAIT,” she gasps, sitting up stock straight. You nearly fall out of your chair at her suddenly shouting again. “ _HAH!_ I think I get it!” she sneers happily.

“Whoa, get what?” She couldn’t possibly know your _real_ reason for inviting Gaster to her party, could she?

She leans forward and waggles her eyebrows at you. “You TOTALLY just want to see him all dressed up!” she cackles.

Your cheeks betray you in a surprised blush. You hadn’t actually considered that the tall dork would have to be dressed in wedding formal to attend a wedding. Why does that make your face feel so hot?

Before you can muster up any kind of response, she pounds the table with her fist, laughing her ass off as her fins twitch from the motion. “I FUCKING _KNEW_ IT, _____! YOU’RE _HOT_ FOR THE _HOT NERD!_ ”

“ _No I’m_ **not!** ” you protest, now having abandoned the list and your share of the envelopes and hiding your face in your hands. You realize that nothing you say or do can salvage this situation though. _Damn_ you for being so determined, now Undyne’s got the _completely_ wrong idea.

A hand taps your arm and you look up at her. “Hey _____, don’t sweat it,” she grins. “And, sorry for teasing you so much. But, you know something? I think it’s a _very_ good idea to drag Gaster out of his cave for this one.”

You blink up at her, surprised. “You do?”

“YEAH,” she declares, the teal scales of her cheeks blushing darkly. “After all, Alph _totally_ has the hots for that guy, and whenever she’s hot for someone, she actually gets really turned on and comes running for _me_.”

“Uh,” you stammer, now feeling _extremely_ awkward under the mermaid’s serrated smile. “That might be veering into ‘things I don’t need to know about your sex life’ territory.”

She chortles happily at that. “I’m totally on board now. Just having him there is _sure_ to make our wedding night VERY memorable,” she suggests lewdly.

“Oh _god_.”

She releases your arm and scribbles on an envelope, then taps you with it. You look up and accept it in your fingers. On the front of it in her surprisingly fancy scrawl, it just says ‘Doc G’.

Well… Mission successful, you guess?

“Thanks, Undyne,” you say sincerely. “If you want, I can cover the cost for his dinner?”

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” she says, distractedly writing away as she continues knocking through envelopes. She points to the pile in front of you. “Back on track punk - you’re gunna fall behind,” she barks giddily.

“Right, right,” you say, reaching for the pile of finished envelopes.

A stinging sensation registers in the tip of your finger. You hiss in pain as you withdraw your hand. A papercut. Isn’t that just your luck.

“You alright, _____?” your fishy best friend asks.

“Fine. It’s fine, I just got a small cut on my finger,” you dismiss. After all, the painful stinging sensation is going away quickly. It seems like your kid is already on the case.

“I can heal you, you know,” she suggests, sounding amused. She abruptly takes your hand in hers and looks it over. “Which finger was it?”

You shake your head in protest. “Undyne, really, it’s _okay_ -“

Her eye widens in surprise as she grips your hand a degree tighter. “What?” she gapes, bringing her fingers up to her eyepatch. Wait, what’s wrong with her?

“Undyne, are you alright?” you ask, suddenly concerned.

After a confused moment, she tears the worn leather patch away from her face. She squeezes her eyelids tight for a second, then she opens both of them. You gasp. In the previously hidden and normally _empty_ left socket, is a second slitted yellow eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter in the Core Timeline.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6087736/chapters/21702845) Yes it's largely the same, but just a little bit different ;)


	38. The Babysitter.

“I can’t believe you grew Undyne’s _eye_ back!”

You shrug meekly at ambassador Frisk as you help them with their bags. “It wasn’t _me_ , it was my baby. Her healing magic seems to trigger anytime I’m in pain. So, when I got a papercut on my finger, she reacted, and Undyne just happened to grab me at the right time to catch some of it too.”

“How did she react?”

“She was mostly shocked first, annoyed second. But then, when Alphys saw her having trouble focusing and took her to the eye doctors, I think she got excited about getting her own pair of glasses.”

“Can you take a picture for me when she gets them?” they grin.

“If she’ll let me, sure,” you smile.

Toriel strides up and places a furry paw on the tiny child’s shoulder. “Frisk, we must go through security now.”

You kneel and pull Frisk into your arms in a warm embrace. “Have lots of fun at Disney, okay? I want you to tell me all about it when you get back,” you tell them. “Ride all the roller coasters for me!”

“Will do!” they say excitedly in your ear, pulling away as they bounce giddily and pat your shoulders with both hands.

Standing up, you take the queen’s offered paw in both of your hands, shaking it with a smile.

“I am very glad to discover that your child’s ability is healing,” she beams at you. “Although, I admit I am a little surprised you did not share such wonderful news with us much sooner.”

“Well, I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret exactly,” you admit bashfully. “I’m just, uh, trying to be cautious, I guess.”

Her fur around her snout crinkles at that, confused. “Cautious?”

“Her healing ability _is_ great and all, but, what do you think would happen if word got out?” you relate. “I mean, people would probably come from all over looking for a quick fix for their diseases or to grow back missing limbs. I’m… I’m just not sure what kind of life my daughter’s going to have as a result of what would otherwise be a good thing, you know? I worry that people are going to take advantage of her, or treat her badly, like she’s a _thing_ that’s the solution to all of their problems. She doesn’t deserve to get used like that.”

Toriel hums pleasantly as she ponders your concerns. “You are _very_ wise to consider the long-term ramifications of her power,” the queen praises you. “But, I would not worry so much in the company of monsters.”

“I know,” you shuffle in place awkwardly. “Thanks, Tori.” If there’s one group of people you can trust with knowledge of your daughter’s ability, it’s definitely your friends.

“Thank _you_ for looking after our dear Dr. Gaster, _____,” she smiles gently. “Lord knows he needs it!” she adds with a chuckle.

“He’s not really _that_ bad, is he?”

“Had I the mind to ask you in advance, before you had suggested it, I would have tried to compensate you for it,” she grins.

“Oh my _god_ ,” you realize, slapping a hand over your face. “I’m his babysitter. That’s what I am now.” _Why_ did you go along with this again? You sneak an eye through your fingers to look at Frisk. The kiddo is waggling their eyebrows at you, grinning broadly. The whole thing _was_ their idea. What’s their game?

Toriel giggles as a large paw comfortingly pats the top of your head. “I am _sure_ you will do just fine,” she suggests. “Perhaps we can discuss how to repay you once we return from Orlando?” she adds, before gripping her own rolling suitcase in preparation to depart.

… _Wait_. She’s seriously going to _pay_ you?! You can’t accept a job from a friend. “Tori, _no!_ I don’t-“

Frisk gasps. Toriel’s furry eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise. “What was that, ______?_ ” she challenges with a discerning expression.

You wither under the queen’s gaze. “I meant, uh, _sure_ , that’s _fine_. You got it, Your Majesty,” you relent, saluting awkwardly at the tall monster as you hang your head, defeated. You’d almost forgotten how hard it is to say no to the queen. Almost.

“I thought as much,” she smirks, then snorts a laugh.

“Toriel, Frisk, there you are.”

You look up at the furry lion-goat King as he approaches, water bottles and sandwiches in his large fuzzy mitts. “Asgore, what is all this?” Toriel asks, eyeing his prizes. Frisk brings both of their fists to their mouth, stifling a giggle.

“I thought it would be best to gather some food for the plane,” he beams proudly.

“Asgore…” Toriel sighs. “We have not been through security yet. They are just going to confiscate it all.”

He blinks at that, then his jovial expression drops to a sullen one. “Oh… Right.”

Barely able to restrain a laugh yourself, you hold out your hands. “Here, Asgore. I’ll take them off your hands and you can try again when you’re at the gate. My travel later today doesn’t have such restrictions,” you offer.

He seems to perk up at your suggestion, easily handing them over to you. “All right, I’d better not keep you guys any longer. The faster you _get_ to security the faster you’ll get through it,” you say, awkwardly juggling three sets of water bottles and sandwich containers.

“Farewell, _____!” Toriel and Asgore wave, then the queen places a hand on Frisk’s back to direct them when they don’t stop waving.

“Take _lots_ of pictures!” you cheerily call out after them.

Frisk turns their head ever so briefly to give you a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler, just wanted there to be a response from some of the neglected cast about Undyne's eye, and it let me show Toriel being a sassy queen and Asgore being a well-intentioned idiot :P
> 
> We are one chapter away from a huge reveal! Are you excited? 'Cause I'm excited. I was up late last night writing ahead for this fic again, so now I have like, three or four chapters queued? But now I need to go write some Core to catch up.


	39. The Mountain.

“is this everything you need?”

You sigh as you look at the bags. Since you’d gotten back from seeing off the royal family at the airport, you spent the next three hours of your Sunday packing everything you could think of. That’s a week’s worth of clothes for you, a box of ginger tea, and a bunch of food both perishable and canned. Fortunately, the upper floors of the lab where Alphys used to live has a fridge, but everything else was missing – no stove, microwave, or even a kitchen sink. It _did_ have standard power outlets though, so you’ve also gone out to buy some small appliances – an electric kettle, a hot plate, a two slot toaster, and some cheap pots and pans for cooking. A microwave or toaster oven _would_ be grand, but you figure they’d be bulky to transport in the reusable shopping bags you’ve selected for everything.

Then you turn around and hug your bone boy around his slight shoulders. “I think so. Thanks for teleporting me there, it seriously saves me a _lot_ of hassle. Hey, try not to be such a grouch while I’m gone, okay?”

“no promises,” your salty skelly huffs, rigid in your embrace. “ready to go?”

You kiss his hard forehead and release him, smiling as your eyes meet his. “Ready,” you nod.

The warm Texas air hits you all at once as you’re suddenly on the plateau leading into the mountain, late day sun beating at your exposed shoulders with its harsh rays.

“Thanks, sweetie,” you tell him. “Hey, can you take care of the barrier?”

Sans looks up at you, then over at the seemingly empty space at the mouth of the cave. Then he grins, shrugging. “naw.”

You blink. “Naw?”

“you’re smart,” he smiles broadly, a trace of barely-restrained amusement in his tone. “i’m sure you can figure it out.”

Then he vanishes into thin air.

… What the _fuck!?_ Your boyfriend just abandoned you on a fucking _mountain!_

Utterly _furious_ , you dig into a pocket for your phone… Only to realize, it’s not there. **_WHAT!?_** He took your _PHONE_ , TOO?!? That little _asshole!_ This _must_ be some stupid payback for you wanting to look after his scatterbrained father.

You grip the handles of the bags and haul them over into the tree line to get the food and yourself out of the sun, trying to think of a solution. It’d be unreasonable to assume that he’d just _leave_ you here forever. He’s probably planning to pop back later and pick you up, once he thinks you’ve learned your ‘lesson’.

Supremely frustrated, and just a bit insulted, you take a few deep breaths in order to calm yourself down and clear your head. Are you _really_ just going to sit here and wait for him?

… No. No you’re _not_.

You stand up from the ground and march over to the barrier. Holding your hands out, you cautiously press your palms against it. It feels like a static shock at the initial touch, then dies down to a humming vibration that moves partway up your arms.

So far as you’ve been told, the way this thing works is that it automatically rejects anyone who isn’t a monster. But, you’re carrying a half-monster baby. Shouldn’t you have been the exception to the rule all along?

The fact that you can physically press against it tells you _no_ , but… You don’t want to give up that easily. You’re _not_ going to give up that easily. Especially when you think of that little jerk’s smug face when he returns to find out you’ve failed.

You grit your teeth as you press your weight against the barrier. _Screw_ Sans and this _stupid_ game, _screw_ monsters and their stupid _magic_. You’re _not_ going to fail.

You’re feeling extremely… **Determined**.

You gasp as suddenly a loud **_CRACK_** sound echoes around you, and you find yourself falling forward. Shooting a leg out in front of you to catch yourself, you realize something very abruptly.

Your foot is past where the barrier should be.

Straightening to a stand, you hold your hands out, feeling the air around you. You take a few more steps into the cave. There’s no static charge in the air, nothing invisible but solid that hums and vibrates at your touch.

Is it… _Gone?_

“Well, alright then!” you cheer at your unexpected victory. Jogging over to the tree line, you grab your bags and head back over to the cave mouth. Maybe there’s more to this monster pregnancy thing than you thought!

* * *

“No _wonder_ you got married. You need a _wife_.”

Gaster sits stock straight from where he’d been hunched over a worktable, making notes about the latest change in the forming of the new soul. He blinks his sockets tiredly as he regards you. “ **I beg your pardon?** ” he asks, bewildered at your presence.

“ _Look_ at yourself, Gast,” you highlight. You walk over and set down the bags next to his worktable, a bag of apples and other goods threatening to spill out of the top. “Have you eaten or slept since the last time I was here?”

He grimaces at that, but struggles to compose himself. “ **What are you doing here?** ” he redirects, running a finger along the bottom of one of his weary sockets.

“Toriel sent me to look after you.”

He squints his sockets at you as he tries to comprehend. “ **The Queen did?** ”

“Well, I volunteered,” you answer. “I’ve got the next couple of weeks off of school, and we decided that sending Papyrus, or really any other monster, would be dangerous if they ever needed to go into town,” you explain. “Alright. Time for food and a nap. What do you want to eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting shorter but the plot is getting faster :D Also screw it, I'm going to deliberately get ahead of Core in the timing of things and do a time skip there. Hang on to your seats 'cause it's going to be a bumpy ride!


	40. The Barrier.

“how did she get down here?”

Mildly surprised to hear Sans’ voice, Gaster sits up from the drafting table he was leaning against to turn towards him. “ **How do you mean?** ” he asks of his son’s inquiry.

He nudges one of the recycled plastic shopping bags idly with a slippered foot. “i left her on that outcropping by the throne room entrance, but i didn’t lower the barrier. how’d she get through it?” he huffs.

The tall scientist’s sockets narrow in disappointment at him. “ **You abandoned your pregnant girlfriend on a _mountain_.** ”

“don’t give me that. it was only going to be for an hour or so.”

“ **Well, it seems that a total of _four hours_ have elapsed since she first arrived,** ” he continues to reprimand.

Sans slumps into the collar of his jacket. “okay so maybe i fell asleep while waiting to get her. still doesn’t answer my question though.”

“ **Your question… On how she managed to enter Underground?** ”

“right. the barrier was supposed to be there to keep her out.”

The barrier… Is _gone?_

“do you think maybe the humans in the town nearby figured it out?” Sans continues, shuffling his feet in his slippers uncomfortably. “’cause if they did, then we have a problem.”

“ **Do not leap so quickly to accuse them of invading, Sans,** ” Gaster stalls him. “ **As it happened, I needed something from the castle and heard her calling out. I lowered the barrier for her, though I suppose that in my tired state I neglected to restore it,** ” he lies. “ **I _would_ have returned to do so earlier, but did not want to leave the area while _____ is resting.** ”

“… _really_.”

“ **One of us has already _abandoned_ her today,** ” he deflects darkly. “ **It would not sit well with me to do so _again_.** ”

The scientist considers the situation after glowering at his eldest son for a moment, then shifts to stand from his chair. “ **I will rectify the barrier situation now. You should be here for _____,** ” he decides.

“fine, i guess,” he shrugs.

“ **Should she wake before I return, you _will_ be apologizing to her,** ” he commands.

“a little late to start being a dad, isn’t it?” Sans grumbles.

“ **Through no fault of my own,** ” he chides. “ **Men do _not_ abandon their family, Sans, else they lose any right to the title.** ”

“men don’t _kill_ their families, either.”

Gaster sighs. “ **Once Arial is restored, perhaps you two ought to have a conversation. I am certain she can explain her reasons for volunteering far better than I can.** ” Not that Sans would believe him or anything he had to say on the matter anyway.

“sure, shuffle it off onto the one person who can’t tell me anything right now.”

“Geez, I can’t leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?”

Both skeletons look over to you as you yawn and stretch in the doorway.

“thought you were asleep?” Sans asks.

“Well, I _was_ , but I woke up thirsty. What are you doing here anyways?” you ask. “It’s three in the morning.”

“i came to take you home,” he shrugs.

“Uhh, _no_ ,” you protest. “I’m staying for two weeks, remember?”

“you seriously want to spend two weeks in this dump? with my _dad?_ ” he interrogates bitterly.

“Better than a boyfriend who ditches me on a friggin’ _mountain!_ ”

“ **My apologies for interrupting, but I must attend to that earlier matter,** ” the scientist interjects, nodding towards Sans.

He strides off to the waning sound of your verbal spat with his son, curious about the barrier situation.

* * *

The barrier is _gone_.

He’s gone over every piece of equipment that maintains the magical field of protection. It’s been clumsily wired up from the castle, through the throne room and has a control box at the cave’s mouth. There are toggles and switches for raising and lowering it, as well as defined attributes to deny both humans and wildlife entry into the caverns. Monsters were allowed, of course, and there was no entry for hybrids. He makes a mental note of that to improve on the system later.

None of the current settings make sense for it to be _gone_ , though. He taps away at the controls until he can get it restored. It takes a few tries, but when it does come up again, he can tell it does not have its usual strength. At the very least, it should be enough to continue to keep non-permitted entities out of the Underground.

… What did you _do?_ And exactly _how_ did you do it?

Whatever it was, you must have not considered it terribly significant, as you didn’t even mention it through dinner. He _was_ surprised to learn that Undyne’s eye has grown back at the provocation of your unborn daughter’s magic. He was also intrigued when you had handed him an envelope, encouraging him to respond to an invitation to her wedding. But the barrier being _gone_ was not significant enough speak on?

After ensuring the barrier’s renewed integrity, he resolves to discover what precisely has transpired here. And he has an idea of where and how to begin his inquiry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, next one promises to be long and fluffy!


	41. The Tutor.

“ **Sans left?** ”

“Yeah…” you mumble, sweeping up the broken glass from the equipment rack he’d knocked over. Was that supposed to scare you or something? Because the only thing _that_ did for him was make you angrier. “Sorry, he broke some flasks and things. I can try and find replacements if you need them,” you offer. You just hope they weren’t sentimental or anything, they _did_ look old and kind of beat up.

The tall scientist frowns at the mess, collecting the dustpan and kneeling down to hold it for you. “ **These tools were not critical to my latest experiment, and with access to the surface I am sure I can acquire some in better condition,** ” he calmly explains.

“Let me know if you ever _do_ need them and I can try the town,” you smile, grateful that he’s keeping the dustpan in place. That makes the cleanup go just a little bit faster. You carefully sweep the small shards onto it. The largest pieces had already been picked up by you a couple of minutes ago, so this pile is the last to go.

You stand the broom to one side of you, and he gets the hint and stands with the dustpan, tapping the side of it against the inside of a small trash pail by his drafting table and watching the shards slide in. That task now over and done with, you collect the pan from him and tuck it away next to a metal cabinet with the broom.

“Alright, it’s actually a couple hours before most reasonable people start waking up for the morning,” you point out, checking the time on your phone (At least the little asshole gave it back to you when you asked for it). “Do you want me to start on breakfast, or do you want to get some more sleep?” Personally, you vote for more sleep. You’ve been having a hard time with it lately.

Gaster strokes his hard ivory fingers against his lower jaw in thought. “ **After I check on the new soul, perhaps… Perhaps more sleep _would_ be in order,** ” he admits.

“And how long will it take to check on it?” you ask, crossing your arms. “Five minutes? Ten?”

He smiles gently at your insistence on a time limit. “ **Not more than fifteen minutes. If I get too engrossed, I grant you my permission to tear me away,** ” he chuckles warmly.

“You’d better believe I will,” you smirk. The whole reason you’re down here is to keep him from working himself to death, after all. _Oh_ , skeleton, death – That’s not too bad. Needs a little work, but it’s clever. “All right then, I’ll wait fifteen minutes and then come get you.”

As you turn away from the royal scientist, he clears his throat as if he has more to say. “ **Actually, _____... I have been meaning to ask you something.** ”

Stopping and turning, you raise an eyebrow when your eyes meet his. “Oh?”

“ **It occurs to me that you are now aware you are a mage, with some not insignificant amount of power at your disposal,** ” he comments. “ **But, I have yet to ask whether you would like some assistance in properly _harnessing_ that power?** ”

You blink at that, tiredly processing his clunky way of speaking sometimes. Then your eyes go wide. “Wait – Are you offering to teach me how to use _magic?_ ”

There’s a beat of anxious hesitation in his expression, then he nods.

“Is… Is that a good idea?”

“ **What do you mean?** ” Gaster asks of your question.

Leaning your hip against the door frame, you fold your arms as you consider this. “Well, I think everyone knows how humans using magic worked out for monsters the last time.”

“ **Are you concerned about how monsters may perceive you should you learn how to harness your ability?** ” the tall dork asks, eye sockets softening in concern.

“I guess I’m just surprised you’d offer at all,” you shrug. “You _did_ spend a thousand years trying to undo a human spell.”

He traces the crack down the left side of his face thoughtfully for a moment. “ **There are… A _number_ of misconceptions about the world a thousand years ago that I ought to clarify,** ” he states.

“Save it for after your nap, okay?” you stretch, yawning. “You’re getting distracted again, Ding”

At the peak of your yawn your eyes close and water slightly, keeping you from seeing the brief lavender blush you’ve sparked. He silently wonders how you can possibly read him so well, having only known him for less than a month’s time.

Unlocking your phone you open up a browser to check your social medias and some pro-monster forums for any interesting new posts. “Go check on Tethis’ new soul, and I’ll haul your ass to bed in fifteen minutes if you’re not there already.”

“ **Very well, then,** ” Gaster nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea HOW this happened, nor how I totally missed this until just NOW, but I missed posting this chapter to help explain the next one. UUURGHGHH. Sorry about that -_-;
> 
> Reasons why this chapter needs to exist:  
> \- Sans is still being a dickhead  
> \- He gave her her phone back  
> \- Assertive Reader is assertive  
> \- Gaster actually offers to teach her monster magic and history  
> \- Gaster being a blushy mess is wonderful


	42. The Story.

Grabbing at the edge of the counter to steady yourself against another yawn, you blink bleary-eyed at the frying pan on the hot plate in front of you. The back bacon was done and throwing its savory scent at you from where it’s resting to one side on a plate. Now you’re just frying a couple eggs while waiting for the toaster to finish the hashbrowns. You nearly jump out of your skin when it goes off, then try to shake off the stupor before plating up breakfast to bring back downstairs.

You didn’t get back to sleep. The thought of Gaster not only teaching you about your magic, but also giving a history lesson from what he’d personally experienced of the world over the last thousand years, has honestly got you a little bit excited. Despite feeling dead on your feet, there’s a bit of a spring in your step.

The elevator opens and you turn a couple of corners to find him in his workspace, already writing out complex calculations and that Wingdings hieroglyphics on some large piece of butcher paper. Tapping his shoulder, he turns his head slightly to see you hold up his plate, then set it on the desk next to him with his utensils as you find a chair to sit on as well.

“ **Thank you, _____,** ” he smiles gently. “ **It smells delicious.** ”

“No prob, Ding. Don’t let it get cold,” you warn, balancing your plate on your knees as you take a seat. Picking up your own set of utensils you attack your food, thinking that after breakfast maybe you can try for sleep again.

He picks up his fork and knife, carving the slices of peameal bacon into more manageable pieces. “ **Do we happen to have any salt or pepper?** ” he asks idly.

“Shoot. You know? I didn’t think to bring any spices. Sorry,” you apologize. “If you need something for flavor, I _did_ bring a small bottle of ketchup?” you offer.

“ **No, that is quite alright,** ” he hums.

“I guess Sans doesn’t get his love of ketchup from you then, huh?” you chuckle.

Gaster smirks. “ **I am honestly entirely unaware of where he gets it from. Neither Arial nor myself enjoy the condiment, though he was always finding bottles of it and giving it to Calisto as if it were a beverage.** ”

“Oh, geez,” you giggle. Typical Sans.

“ **What are your plans for today?** ” he asks, just before depositing another piece of bacon in his mouth.

“I’m thinking I’ll go back to bed once I’m sure I can leave you alone for a bit, then after lunch I’ll head into town for a couple odds and ends,” you tell him.

“ **Did you not sleep well?** ” he frowns.

“Naw, I think you got me too excited to learn stuff about magic and monster history,” you smile shyly. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it early this morning.”

His eye sockets perk up at that. “ **My apologies, _____, I did not mean to interfere with your rest.** ”

“Pfft, don’t worry about it Ding. It just means I’ll be a good student,” you chuckle.

He smiles at that before putting a forkful of food in his mouth. “ **If that is so, when would you like to begin your studies?** ” he asks, seemingly eager to start.

“Uh…” you fluster, setting down your fork with a piece of hashbrown still resting on the prongs. “I guess we could start today, but, I was hoping to try for another nap first,” you admit.

“ **I see,** ” he hums.

“Sorry my sleep’s all messed up, things have been a bit crazy lately and I guess it’s triggering my insomnia pretty bad,” you groan, rubbing tiredly at your eyes. “I _am_ interested in learning monster history and about my magic, really,” you meekly claim.

His brow bones furrow as his eye lights scan your expression curiously. “ **Why would you be apologizing for that?** ”

“Uhh… I… I don’t know?” you fumble, laughing nervously.

“ **I understand that recent events have been taxing for you, with your studies and volunteering for my project _and_ for Toriel at the embassy, and I gather from the invitation you handed me last night that you have been quite involved with the planning of Undyne’s wedding to Alphys, as well,** ” he explains.

“Oh! Right – On the RSVP, make sure you check the box that says you’re bringing a guest,” you interject. Better not forget that.

He nods, then continues. “ **And, I am sure that my son’s recent behavioural changes are not helping matters any, either,** ” he adds cautiously.

You groan, rubbing at the back of your neck. “Yeah… I don’t know what’s going on with us right now,” you sigh.

“ **Well, I _may_ have a temporary solution to your struggle for rest,** ” he suggests brightly. “ **I can do very little to ease your burdens, but there _is one_ thing my youngest son would say I am _exceptional_ at.** ”

“… Huh?”

He clicks his long bony fingers against his ivory jaw, grinning broadly. “ **Would you care for a story?** ”

* * *

You wiggle into the thin sheets of one of the spare beds out in the central part of the lower lab, practically _bursting_ at the seams with excitement. Gaster looks at you wearing a smirk on his face.

“ **I take it you are enthusiastic about this,** ” he chuckles warmly.

“Are you kidding?! _I_ get a bed time story from the one and only _Dadster!_ ” you grin.

“ **Well.** **_Clearly_ my reputation precedes me,** ” he teases, sitting on the tile floor next to the low bed you’re snuggled in to.

You laugh at the same time as you struggle through a yawn. “Wait,” you realize. “It’s not going to be Fluffy Bunny, is it?”

He shakes his head, grinning. “ **Though I _do_ still have it memorized, I was planning on telling you about the history of monsters… Unless… You would _prefer_ Fluffy Bunny?**”

“ _Augh_ ,” you scoff. “No thanks, I’ll take the monster history lesson please. Uh, so long as you’re not offended if I pass out, of course.”

“ **I believe that _is_ half of our purpose here. Would you like for me to tuck you in, as well?** ”

You pull the sheets up over your mouth and giggle into them. “No thanks Ding, I’ve got myself covered,” you wink up at him.

His eye sockets widen in surprise, then his bony face settles into a warm smile. “ **I can see why my son favours you,** ” he comments kindly.

“We’re getting _so_ off track,” you point out. “Okay, tell me the history of humans and monsters.”

“ **Very well,** ” he nods. “ **Where would you like me to begin?** ”

“I get a choice? Um… How about, what life was like for you before the war?”

He thinks for a moment, tapping his chin with a thumb thoughtfully, then nods. “ **All right.** ”

The world he talks about almost seems like a fairytale, as in it has a lot about it that seems too good to be true. While the humans kept to their villages and the monsters kept to their kingdom, they had open trade and would visit one another frequently as allies working together in harmony. Whenever there was an expected birth in a human village, a monster was usually invited to tell them the colour of the new child’s soul. If it was red for Determination, arrangements were made for monsters to help them grow into their magical ability. Boss monsters would also often be contracted out for their own special abilities, in order to make large tasks significantly less so, such as farm work and either recovering or preventing nature’s natural disasters should they arise.

“What was your role in all of this?” you ask, hoping to learn a bit more about Gaster’s personal past.

“ **My father, Garamond Aster, was Royal Advisor and Translator to the King, Asterion Dreemurr,** ” he adds. “ **I was training under him so that I might assist in his work once I was of age.** ”

“Translator, huh?”

“ **Yes. In fact, skeleton monsters are natural linguists,** ” he beams proudly. “ **We were the ones to originally develop the written word for monsters, and skeletons are quicker than most to absorb new languages. Wingdings, which is the language I keep my notes in, is the first such iteration of our written word.** ”

“Is that why your dad named you Wingding? After the language?”

“ **Perhaps it was one of his reasons,** ” he shrugs.

He continues talking about the monster kingdom when they were aboveground all those years ago, but the details begin to blur together as his soothing voice sends you off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being sick kind of prohibits in-depth proofreading, so here's a this. Let me know if I missed any major spelling or grammar flubs.
> 
> Also, guess who just polished off an entire pot of Lipton chicken noodle soup? *points thumbs inward at herself* This chick, right here.
> 
> Okay, nap time now :)


	43. The Sandwich.

You wake up again feeling fully rested and refreshed.

Clicking through your phone it seems like the royal family is having a blast in Disney. There’s a short video on Facebook of the massive monster king on the teacup ride with Frisk that makes you giggle, especially when you catch a glimpse of their menacing expression as they make the vehicle spin out of control. It looks like Asgore wants to bail. Queen Toriel is clearly heard laughing as the phone shakes in her hands, her being the one to record it from the sidelines. When the ride stops and Frisk shakily stumbles towards the camera after they leave the ride, they point up at it saying “Okay mom, now it’s _your_ turn!” That punchline and Tori’s laughter sends you into another fit of giggles, and you put a like on the video before sitting up and stretching.

You click off your phone, and then sigh as you click it back on to check the time.

… It’s two o’clock already?! _HOW?_ What happened to your alarm?

Practically falling out of bed, you scramble to your feet as your adrenaline catches up with you, spurning you forward. You start shouting as you turn the corner “Gaster! I’m sorry I hope you don’t mind a late-“

The next word stalls its exit from your throat as you very nearly crash into the Royal Scientist.

“ **… Lunch?** ” he suggests, holding out a plate to you. It has a sandwich on it.

Befuddled, you accept the plate, looking at it cautiously. “But _I_ was supposed to make lunch,” you complain. “I even had an alarm set for eleven.”

“ **Ah, is that what your phone was doing?** ” he realizes. “ **I heard it and did come over to silence it. I did not realize that interfering with your rest was its _intended_ purpose.** ”

“Oh,” you breathe. It _did_ go off after all, he just cancelled it because he thought it would wake you. Oops.

“ **My apologies, _____. … Is everything alright?** ”

“I’m just, uh…” you struggle. “A bit muddled from sleep still, and, uh, maybe feeling a little guilty?”

The upper edge of his cracked right eye socket rises curiously. “ **May I ask why?** ”

“Well, _apparently_ , you’re exceedingly good at bed time stories,” you chuckle. “I don’t remember much past the reason for your name.”

His hard lips press together. “ **You well know that is not what I meant,** ” he asserts.

Heaving a deep sigh, you cross your arms, balancing the sandwich plate in hand on your elbow. “… Looking after you is supposed to be _my_ job, but, I feel like I’ve already slacked off or failed you somehow. I was supposed to make lunch for you, pick up after your things, and remind you to take a shower… You smell good, by the way. And, here you are talking care of it on your own. I’m just… I don’t know,” you fumble, frustrated.

He quickly pulls you into his hard chest in a hug, but he’s careful, mindful of the plate still in your hand. You briefly wonder if your jelly skelly is hiding in the shadows to see this, and risk a glance around. Nope, no shrieking bone boys here to get jealous of a hug. With that in mind, you slowly unravel your arms and place your free hand on his back.

“ **You have not failed in any way, _____. If anything, you have already done me more good than you probably realize,** ” he claims.

“… _How?_ ”

He pulls away and holds you by the arms, looking into your eyes seriously “ **Knowing that you cared enough to offer to look after me is encouraging me to take better care of myself,** ” Gaster explains. “ **Just your show of concern and actions towards that end is helping, I can assure you.** ”

“… But, Ding-“

He grips the edge of the plate in your hand, bringing it before you for your attention. “ **Eat this, then I believe you mentioned an errand in the human town?** ”

“Well, _yeah_ -“

“ ** _And_ , the sooner you return, the sooner we can begin your training,**” he reminds you, grinning.

You look at the sandwich, then at him, throwing him a playful scowl. “You’re not going to let me feel bad about this, are you?”

“ **It is a _sandwich_ ,**” he states, interlacing the phalanges of his hands together behind his back. “ **What is there to feel bad about?** ”

Sighing, you roll your eyes. “Alright, _fine_. You win this one.”

“ **Once you are finished, let me know and I will join you for the removal of the barrier.** ”

He chuckles as he sees you stomp away in defeat, bringing a hand up to hold his chin. That well-timed hug had kept you from seeing his flustered face this time, but what could he do to further quell such responses?

* * *

Really, you only needed to hit up the town for salt, pepper, some candy for the scientist’s sweet tooth, and other small creature comforts you’d forgotten to bring, but it _was_ nice to leave the cave for a little bit. The cashier had given you a little trouble over your Canadian debit card, but seemed to simmer down when you claimed you were in town visiting close family. It wasn’t too far from the truth, at least.

You text him as you begin your climb up the mountain, to let him know to bring down the barrier. Honestly, you wouldn’t mind checking to see if your baby’s magic can break it again, or if that was just a fluke, but you also wonder whether your using magic like that would freak them out. So far everyone’s been approving of her reflexive healing, but shattering their defenses like that? Maybe your daughter has a high AT stat, even in the womb.

Tired from your climb and sweating bullets from the dry heat of the mid-afternoon summer sun, you’re chugging a water bottle and just barely staying on your feet. When you wipe your mouth and look up at the cave entrance, Gaster is there, ready for your return.

As you stumble to approach him though, you notice he’s wearing a particularly flummoxed expression.

“Hey Ding, what’s wrong?” you ask.

He gestures you into the cave and you shuffle in, now grateful for the shade and the cool stone walls surrounding you. Then he works the controls to raise the barrier again, turning towards you and taking your shopping bag from you. What? It’s not like it was super heavy.

“Gaster?”

His other hand goes to his forehead, massaging the white bone of his skull in long phalanges. “ **… I may have a bit of a problem,** ” he admits finally.

“Tell me what’s going on,” you ask him. “Talk to me.”

Hand moving to his chin, he hesitates as he attempts to find the words. “ **… The first time you visited me here, I had not slept in three days, so it was easy to dismiss as a hallucination brought on by my lack of rest,** ” he begins. “ **But now… I have had sufficient rest, but the hallucination returns in _spite_ of that.** ”

“Wait, _what_ hallucination?” you ask, tugging on the sleeve of his black lab coat. “You know _I’m_ real, right?”

“ **I certainly _hope_ so,** ” he says, eye lights briefly darting to glance at you. Then he shakes his head. “ **No, the one I am talking about is a… A talking flower. But, it was not turquoise as Echo flowers tend to be. It was _yellow_ , and it seemed to have a _lot_ more to say.** ”

“Wait, a talking yellow flower? You mean Flowey, right?”

“ **That _is_ what it called its- _Wait_ ,**” he pauses, sockets widening with his gaze forward. “ **Are you telling me that flower is _real?_** ”

“I guess he wasn’t around the last time you were in the world,” you laugh. “Come on, I’ll introduce you.”


	44. The Prince.

“ **AAUUUGHGHHHH! _YOU_ AGAIN!?!?!”**

You laugh as the flower groans sufferingly when he realizes that you’re down here too. He’s popped up from the hard tile of the lab floor. At least you’re wearing clothes this time.

“What’s up, buttercup?” you greet playfully, kneeling on the floor before him. He hisses and disappears into the floor, popping up again a few feet away from you.

“ **So, this is Flowey,** ” Gaster says as he struggles to comprehend. “ **And, he is genuinely a living entity. _Not_ a hallucination or something only I can see.** ”

“Is that really such a surprise?” you look over at him, giggling. “Didn’t you guys have flower monsters like him before?”

“ **We did _not_ , in fact,**” he declares confidently. “ **My understanding was that the only talking plants we had were located in Waterfall. They are turquoise in colour and are called Echo flowers for their tendency to repeat anything said to them.** ”

“What? So, _wait_ \- Flowey’s an exception?” you ask curiously. “ _How?_ ”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” the flower huffs.

“Sorry flowerbud,” you turn to him and apologize.

“And _stop_ making stupid flower puns or _whatever!_ ” the salty flower huffs.

“I can’t make any promises there,” you grin. “I used to work at a flower store, you know – I’m chock full of random flower knowledge.”

“You’re worse than your idiot _boyfriend!!_ ” he howls.

“Sans is _not_ an idiot,” you snap back. Well, even if he’s been _acting_ like one lately, you add silently to yourself. You make a mental note to text him later to see how he’s been doing. Maybe he’s calmed down a bit by now.

“ **And my son even knows of you as well,** ” the royal scientist muses aloud towards the talking plant.

“ _LOOK!_ I only came around to see what all the fuss was about, _okay?!_ ” Flowey spits. “Normally _I’m_ the only one down here, but then suddenly here are _you_ two idiots chatting away and stomping on the ground. What are you even DOING down here?!”

“You can feel us walking around?” you ask.

“Of _course_ I can,” he huffs.

“Sorry, Flowey,” you apologize again. “Can I make it up to you? We have food and candy.”

His beady little eyes seem to widen at the peace offering. “What do you have?”

You turn away from him to head for the grocery bag Gaster’s set on his desk. He seems to have resolved to start taking notes about the flower. Reaching into the crinkling plastic, you withdraw a bag of gummi worms and tear it open. You grab one each for yourself and Flowey, returning to sit on the tile floor with him.

He regards your outstretched hand suspiciously. “Is that supposed to be a _worm?_ ” he asks, disgusted.

“Its candy,” you chuckle. “I don’t know _why_ they shape them like worms, probably because it’s funny?” You also make a mental note to look up the origins of gummi worms on Google later.

He seems to sniff the gummi suspiciously, then leans away from it with a smirk. “Double or nothing,” he demands confidently.

He wants to up the ante, does he? “Alright, here you go,” you smile, holding out the other worm you were going to snack on for yourself. Satisfied, Flowey straightens and snatches them both greedily in his little mouth.

“ **… _Asriel?!_** ”

What?

You turn to look at the previously quiet scientist, his mouth agape and his face stricken with shock. He’s ceased his notetaking, and the pad of paper and pen are held loosely in his hands, threatening to spill to the floor.

“ **… Is that really _you_ , my Prince?**”

_WHAT!?_

Glancing back to Flowey, his munching has stalled as he’s also frozen in shock. He reels away in surprise as Gaster suddenly appears kneeling on the floor next to you. Flowey’s tiny brown eyes are darting everywhere, looking very much like he wants to be anywhere else but here. Finally, he sighs, chewing away at the last of the candy worms, looking away from Gaster.

“You definitely have me confused with someone else,” he grumbles.

“ **Now that I can hear your true voice under your attempts to disguise it, I must beg to differ,** ” the old skeleton asserts. “ **How did you come to be a flower, my Prince?** ”

“Okay I’m not talking to _you_ anymore,” the flower scowls bitterly.

Flowey’s _really_ Asriel? Toriel and Asgore’s… Dead _son?_ “ _Holy crap_ what is _Tori_ going to think?” you stammer, sliding back on the floor away from them.

“ **D-DON’T YOU _DARE!_** ” Flowey shrieks in horror. His face flushes red with his anger as his tiny floral body tenses. “Don’t tell her ANYTHING! I’M _WARNING_ _YOU!_ ”

“ **I suppose that confirms it,** ” Gaster nods. “ **May I ask why you are hiding yourself away from your family, Your Highness?** ”

“I’m DONE!” the flower snarls back at him. “I am NOT in the MOOD for THIS _GOODBYE!_ ”

“ _WAIT!_ ” you call out after him.

Surprisingly, he waits.

You scramble to your feet over by Gaster’s desk, retrieving the bag of gummies and showing it to him. “We have more gummi worms?”

The flower gives you a deeply annoyed look, having stumbled upon his weakness for sweets. But then the tension he’d been holding on to melts away as he gives in to defeat. “ _FINE_ ,” he seethes. “I guess I can stick around. _WHATEVER_.”

* * *

Gaster and Flowey have been talking for a _while_.

It turns out that one of Alphys’ attempts to destroy the barrier involved creating a vessel to hold the seven human souls Asgore had been collecting. And, she just so happened to select a flower from the throne room, where Asriel Dreemurr had fallen to dust. Gaster theorizes that him retaining his personality had something to do with Chara’s human soul persisting after they had died while their souls were joined. And, he suggests, the determination Alphys had pumped Asriel’s new flower body full of is likely how he got his sentience back.

Now they’re just catching up and sharing the bag of candy between them until it ran out. The flower prince has sprouted up from the desk and has relented to using his true voice, which actually suits him quite well, you can almost hear the resemblance to his parents. This kid has some pretty serious issues. He’s morose about a lot of things – Being a flower, being alone (though he fiercely denies it), and even calls himself an abomination for not having a soul.

“ **Do not be absurd, Asriel, of _course_ you have a soul.** ”

“WHAT!? _No I don’t!_ ” Asriel counters.

“ **Everything that lives has a soul,** ” Gaster insists. “ **I could show it to you, provided my equipment in the other room is still working. Or, I could just tell you what _I_ can see of it, if you trust me.** ”

“I _don’t_ trust you,” the flower snarls. “But, um… Tell me anyway,” he relents, curiosity getting the better of him.

Gaster’s sockets narrow as he studies the tiny plant. “ **It does not look like a traditional soul, with the heart shape, and seems rather small in size. It is more of a shapeless mix of colours, in both light grey and red.** ”

“ _Red?_ ” Asriel blinks, surprised. “Why red? I thought monster souls were _only_ pale grey.”

“ **If I could suggest a theory,** ” the scientist proposes. “ **It _may_ have something to do with how you combined souls with the princess shortly before you fell.** ”

“Ch-Chara?” he stammers.

“ **Indeed,** ” the skeleton confirms.

“Th-that’s _ridiculous_ ,” Asriel stammers. “How could I still have a piece of Chara’s _soul?!_ ”

Gaster shakes his head. “ **I cannot be certain,** ” he says. “ **However, at some point I would like to scan you, to see how your new combined soul works and to check your stats against what I knew of you from many years ago.** ”

“ _Fine_ ,” he agrees easily. “But… Let’s keep this between _us_ , okay?”

“ **I am not sure if I am comfortable with that,** ” the scientist states. “ **I know for a fact that both Toriel and Asgore would be overjoyed at news of your survival.** ”

“If you tell them _ANYTHING_ then I will disappear and **_NEVER_ COME BACK** ,” the prince threatens darkly.

You put a hand on Gaster’s shoulder, nodding to Flowey. “Okay, okay, promised. We won’t say a word.”

“ **_____, is that wise? I am not sure if I am comfortable keeping this secret from the King and Queen.** ”

“You heard the plant,” you shrug. “If we spill the beans he’s gone. Let’s just play by Flow- Um, _Asriel’s_ , rules for now, okay? Maybe once we have more information we can revisit this later,” you add, looking pointedly at the golden flower.

“ **… Very well, then.** ”

“Hey, who else knows you’re Asriel?”

Asriel rolls his tiny brown eyes. “Just Frisk and Sans,” he sighs.

“Sans?” Really?

He rolls his eyes. “He figured it out a while back when he caught me hanging out with Papyrus.”

Why didn’t he say anything? Then again, maybe he was just keeping Flowey’s secret for him. But, then again _again_ , didn’t he trust you with things like that? If he’d told you and then asked you to keep it a secret too, you _would_ have, just like you are now. You’ve kept Frrisk’s Save/Load a secret.

Then you slap a hand against your face, just realizing now that you traumatized the Prince of All Monsters by molesting his petals while you were in your underwear. Thankfully, neither of them seem to notice your flustered distress. You feel the pressing need to run and hide.

“ _Well_ ,” you start, standing from your chair. “If you’re both not full of candy already, then I guess I’m cooking for three tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not expect that it'd take me so long to fix this up, but there you have it. It's still not perfect so I may tweak it later. Now Reader knows who Flowey really is.
> 
> As for how Gaster knew? Well, let's just say they share a love of candy, and Gaster's heard him say that before as a goatkid :P
> 
> Also for the sake of not breaking my story I'm just going to pretend that either Vegetoids don't exist or that they're a recent thing and Gaster hasn't met one yet. It's my AU I do what I want :P


	45. The Stallion. (Non-canon)

You’re just tidying up the dishes after dinner with Asriel and Gaster when your phone unexpectedly rings.

“Hey Alphys, how’s it hangin’?” you greet when you recognize the number.

“Hi _____! Um… Wh-what is supposed to be hanging?”

“It’s just an expression, it means what’s up,” you smile.

“Oh! Then, in that case, things are good!” You can practically feel the shy lizard’s grin beaming through the phone. “We’re w-working on a dimensional bridging project that will, uh, h-hopefully allow us to explore other timelines and stuff.”

Other timelines? “Sounds complicated.”

“W-well, it wouldn’t be such a foreign concept if people would just start reading Ebott’s Wake,” she grumbles. “Dr. Aster can explain things m-much better than I can.”

You narrow your eyes at the sudsy sink in front of you. Dr. Aster? “Do you mean Gaster? Or Sans?” you ask her to clarify.

“… N-nevermind. A-anyways, um, I was w-wondering about something?”

“What’s up Alph?”

“A-are you and G-Gaster canoodling yet?”

You drop a plate you were rinsing noisily into the sink. “Wh- _what?_ ” you stammer. “Don’t be ridiculous, Alphys. I’m dating _Sans_.”

“I-I guess, b-but, uhh, isn’t he k-k-kind of a _j-jerk_ lately? Eve-even the c-c-commentors think so.”

“The _who?_ ”

“C-Come on, _____. C-can’t you see that Gaster is p-perfect for you?”

“ _Alphys_ ,” you warn. “I’m dating Sans, and Gaster is _married_. Please don’t ship us.”

“M-married?” she stammers. “To _who?_ ”

You slap a hand against your forehead. _Right_ \- Arial doesn’t exist right now.

In the distance, you hear the sound of the barrier crashing and excited footsteps stomping their way to you, echoing dramatically through the caverns. Who in the fresh hell is _that?_

“I’ll explain some other time, okay?” you dismiss. “Sorry, but I get the impression that there’s someone coming.”

You hang up the phone and set the drying plates aside, wiping your hands on a dry rag. The sound of stomping footsteps have gotten louder and more urgent. You head back out of the room towards the elevator, intending to go see what Gaster’s up to.

“ ** _NNEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDD!!_** ”

Instead, you get bowled over by an angry muscle fish. She collides with you and you fall into a heap.

“GAH UNDYNE WHAT THE _SHIT?!_ ” you panic, trying to wrestle your way out from under her.

She grabs you by the shoulders and forces you to face her while you’re both still on the ground. Her new glasses are barely staying on her face due to her complete lack of a nose, two golden eyes regarding you severely.

“YOU! HOW COME YOU AND DOC G HAVEN’T BEEN SEXIN’ IT ALL UP IN HERE YET?” she demands.

“Undyne what?!”

“It sounded like Alph’s latest ship hasn’t sailed yet, so I came down right away to make sure you get to the smoochin’, _STAT!!_ ”

“You ran here all the way from _Canada?!_ ”

“I came as fast as I could,” she suggests. “Come on, where is the old nerd?”

“Uh, probably back in that other room? UNDYNE WHOA WAIT _WHAT_ ARE YOU _DOING?_ ”

She finishes scooping you up in her arms bridal style and starts her sprint to the main lab area. All you can do is clutch desperately at her shoulders for dear life.

Upon re-entering the room on the right where Gaster’s been spending most of his time, you’re alerted to the fact that he’s taken off his labcoat and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

“ **Ah, _____, there you are,** ” he says, turning to you with a warm smile. The top couple of ribs peek out of his shirt, and you can’t help but notice some faint grey streaks from his old battle wounds. “ **Undyne? I was not expecting you today,** ” he says, sockets narrowing at the newcomer. “ **Or at _all_ , come to think of it. May I ask what you are doing here?**”

“I’m here to make sure Alphys’ ship sets sail, and to _HELL_ with it, it’s _my_ ship too!” she barks. “NOW, MAKE WITH THE _KISSIN’ YOU DORKS!_ ”

“Undyne,” you sigh. “I’m with Sans, and Gaster is _married_.”

Her eyes narrow at you severely. “Who the fuck is he married to?”

Just then an Echo flower sprouts through the hard tile.

“ _i’m totally cool with it, just so you know,_ ” it says in a soft, motherly voice. Whose voice is _that_ supposed to be?

“COME _ON!_ He’s HOT, he’s SINGLE, and he _needs_ to have more kids in order to like properly die and stuff. SO GET IT _ON_ WITH THE _BABY-MAKING ALREADY._ ”

“I still think it’s kind of fucked up that that’s a completely canon requirement,” you point out.

“Even still,” she charges on. “JUST _LOOK_ AT HIM!!”

You look over at Gaster.

“Where the hell did that _horse_ come from?!”

He’s now seated on a white stallion, dress shirt now completely undone and gently fluttering from a breeze you can’t locate, with a plump red rose clutched between his teeth by the thorny stem.

Gaster takes it out of his mouth, flicking his purple luminescent tongue in annoyance from the flavour. He seems just as confused at the setting change as you do.

“Isn’t he _handsome_ , dear?” Mettaton suggests beside you. “You too would make a perfect pair,” he purrs.

"What? _Mettaton?!_ "

“_____ gorgeous, please reconsider.”

“One; _No_ ,” you reject. “And two, how the hell did _you_ get here?!”

Mettaton dismisses you with a wave of his hand.

“Alright then, darling! I suppose it’s time for my special attack,” the robot coos.

He points upwards. You look up to the Relationship tags at the head of the fic on AO3.

“If this is _not_ a Gaster x Reader, then _do tell me_ exactly _how_ that tag came to be?”

You’ve got to hand it to the flamboyant bag of bolts. You really don’t have an explanation for that one.

Now Gaster and his white horse are standing in a field of wild flowers on a bright sunny day. Canaries flutter towards him to land on his shoulders, singing a captivating tune in harmony.

“When the _fuck_ did we get to a field?” you instantly complain, throwing your hands out towards him. “HOW the fuck did we _get_ to a _field?!_ ”

“he’s like, totally better than me, y’know,” your bone boy shrugs beside you. _Sans!?_

“What the heck are you talking about, you’re perfect,” you reassure him.

He narrows his black sockets as he looks up at you. “_____, have you been reading the same fic that I have?” he asks suspiciously. “come _on_ , i’m obviously taking on the role of a complete fuckboi. and, dad? well, he’s had kids before, so, he knows what he’s doing.”

“Sans, you’re going to be a great father,” you insist. “I mean, there’s _already_ been a preview of it in a totally other fic that’s been neglected for wayy too long.” After all, Roman _is_ pretty friggin’ sexy, even _you’ve_ got to admit it.

“still, though. i mean, sure, there’s a lot of weird pairings and ships out there, but c’mon, you’ve gotta know a good thing when you see it.”

“No way no how,” you reject. “I’m serially monogamous, and totally committed when I’m in a relationship. Gaster and me just aren’t happening. It’s too weird to think about.”

“heh, you think _that’s_ weird? there’s even a pairing of _me_ with gaster. it’s called saster.” He squints. “at least, i think so?”

“Really? I’ve only ever thought of him as your dad.”

“there’s also ones of me fuckin’ my bro.”

“Okay, that’s even _more_ disturbing.”

“what can i say? i’m the fandom bicycle, and close family aren’t an exception.”

Beyond done with this madness, you check your phone for the time to see how long this has been going on.

… Oh.

Oh. _Well_ , now. That explains _everything_.

You groan in defeat, eyes still on your phone as you clutch it tightly. “It’s _fucking_ April _first_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFFFTTT. This one was my favourite to write of the three. Happy April Fools!!
> 
> Real actual canon chapter for noon my time (EST timezone) :)


	46. The Meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to write a little Old Spice commercial for Gaster now ;) " **I am now on a horse.** " XD
> 
> Here's the real chapter. Bonus, it's long. 2258 words :P

Asriel didn’t stick around long after he had some dinner and shared a couple slices of apple with you for dessert. Concerned, you asked him where he’ll go and he just scoffed and answered “Around.” Gaster was a little more insistent than you were on learning of the Prince’s hangouts, but he just stared blankly at him and disappeared into the floor without offering any further information. The flower formerly known as Flowey seems very intent on his secrecy.

“ **May I ask you something, _____?** ”

“Sure, Ding. What’s up?”

“ **I am still unsure that I am alright with keeping Asriel a secret,** ” he begins. “ **However, you were very permissible when it came to not informing his parents, the King and Queen. May I ask why?** ”

You shrug your shoulders as you gather the plates and utensils from the bench next to him. “I don’t really know him or what’s going on with him,” you answer honestly. “But I definitely get the feeling that he’s embarrassed or ashamed about something. You heard him yourself – He thinks he’s an abomination, something unnatural.”

“ **I _know_ the King and Queen would offer him their unfaltering support, and it cannot be good for his health or his mind to live in such isolation,** ” Gaster asserts. “ **Not only would they be overjoyed to learn that their son is still alive, in spite of all the horrors he has endured, but they would _also_ be the best equipped to aid him.** ”

“I’m not arguing with you or saying you’re wrong,” you tell him. “I just think that, he’s dealing with some stuff, and that we should respect his privacy. He might come around on his own, you know?”

He opens his mouth slightly to push the issue further, but his eye sockets widen at you as he hesitates for an extended moment.

“Something wrong?” you ask, curious.

His mouth closes as he shakes his head, tapping his chin with a pair of phalanges. “ **Nothing. I concede the point,** ” he says, raising his hands in surrender and smiling softly at you. “ **We will _not_ inform the King and Queen of this development,** ” he agrees.

You blink at that. “You sure?”

“ **I feel slightly rebellious for hiding this intriguing piece of information from my esteemed leaders, but I will do so, for Prince Asriel’s sake.** ”

Your eyebrows come together as you digest that. “Huh. Well, okay then. I’m going to take care of these dishes, then.”

He moves to stand from his chair. “ **Would you like some assistance?** ”

“I’m _pretty_ sure I’ve got it covered,” you chuckle. “But, thanks. Hey, how about you check on Tethis for me instead, okay?”

* * *

 “Hey, Wingding. You know that room down by the elevator, with the exam tables and three sinks?”

“ **Yes?** ” he responds, his head perking up from his work. “ **Is there a problem?** ”

“ _Yeah…_ ” you reply, still unsettled. “The one on the far left was leaking something white and goopy, like, _glue?_ I’m not sure. I twisted the tap closed before it filled the sink or got too bad, but if you have a moment, could you take a look at it?”

“ **I will inspect it once I have a moment,** ” he nods.

“Great, thanks.”

“ **The new soul we have crafted for Tethis is doing well,** ” he adds, scratching something onto some notepaper.

“Oh, that’s good!” you cheer. _We_ , though?

“ **And, I believe we have not yet started your training, as I promised we would do today,** ” he frowns.

You smack your own forehead. “ _Right!!_ Geez, the whole day just sort of flew by, didn’t it?” He said he was going to teach you how to use your magic today!

The royal scientist nods. “ **The soul is stable, and there _are_ still two hours before the time you scheduled for our rest,** ” he smiles gently. “ **Would you be interested in beginning your training?** ”

“How much time do you think it will take?” you ask, checking your phone. After all, you have no idea what’s involved yet, and it’s just six minutes past seven o’clock.

“ **Not very long for the initial lesson,** ” he responds. “ **Perhaps no more than twenty minutes, though we may continue for as long as you are comfortable.** ”

Twenty minutes minimum, with two hours to spare? Why the heck _not?_ “I’m down. Let’s learn some magic!”

* * *

To be honest, you were hoping for some sort of epic training montage. Instead, you get this.

Gaster’s led you to the main room, where all of the random beds are gathered. He’s instructed you to sit at one end, while he sat opposite you, legs crossed in a meditative pose. You try to mimic the way his knees are underneath his feet, but for a guy without any ligaments, he is surprisingly flexible. Or, perhaps _not_ so surprisingly. He rests the backs of his hands against his socked feet, taking in a couple of deep breaths. You’ve tried and failed to mirror his posture, so you get yourself settled as best as you can, taking a couple of long breaths of your own.

“ **May I take your hands in mine?** ” he asks, sounding very calm and relaxed already.

You reach for his hands with both of yours as he does, but he stops himself short before grasping them.

“Something wrong?” you ask.

“ **… Do you trust me, _____?** ”

“Of _course_ I do, Ding,” you answer. “What kind of question is _that?_ ”

He lets out an anxious breath, his ivory face softening to a smile. Gaster holds your fingers gently in his warm phalanges. “ **I would like to see where you are with sensing magic, then perhaps take you through a guided meditation, so that you may make a conscious connection with your spirit pulse, and by extension, your magic,** ” he explains carefully. “ **It would leave you somewhat _vulnerable_ however, and I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.** ”

“I trust you,” you reassure. Would you really be down here alone with him if you didn’t?

He nods brightly. “ **Very well, I am grateful for your assurance.** ”

“So, what’s first?”

He raises one of your hands in his. “ **Do you feel that faint humming from my bones?** ”

“That really faint vibration?” you clarify. “Yes, I can feel that. That’s your magic holding you together, right?”

Gaster grins triumphantly. “ **I suppose you have already discovered this from your relationship with my son?** ” he proposes.

… Uhh, does he mean when you… A blush invades your face as you immediately plant your eyes on something that’s not in his general direction.

“Let’s not go there,” you shy away from the question.

He clears his nonexistent throat roughly, but takes that as a yes and thankfully lets it drop. “ **In any case, you are correct. However, did you know that I can feel your magic brushing against mine, when you consciously seek that vibration?** ”

“Oh, I didn’t!” you brighten up.

Wingding nods, grinning. “ **You are already connected with your magic through your exposure with monsters, so you have already surpassed several lessons. Now all you have left to learn is two things – How to actively control it, and what your ability is.** ”

Who knew that fucking skeletons would put you so far ahead of the game?

“What’s next then, Gaster?”

“ **The meditation I mentioned earlier, in order to better connect with your magic and spirit pulse. Would you be interested in starting that now?** ”

“I’m ready.”

“ **Please, close your eyes, _____.** ”

You close your eyes as instructed.

“ **Take a few deep breaths. Follow my rhythm, if it is not too uncomfortable for you.** ”

His voice has taken on a soothing, almost dream-like quality. You follow his breaths with each of yours.

“ **Can you feel your pulse?** ” he asks softly, feeling the tips of your fingers in his hard ones. “ **Do not vocalize your response, just bring your focus to the rhythm of your heart.** ”

You feel your heartbeat thumping inside of your chest, clearing your mind to focus only on it. You start to lose yourself in the steady predictable beat as it slows, before he speaks again.

“ **Very good. Now, bring your attention to your blood flowing through your veins.** ”

Feeling for your pulse even further relaxes you.

“ **Let your attention flow with it – Down your arms to your hands, then back up your arms to your shoulders,** ” he soothes. “ **Down through your legs to your feet, then back up to your hips. Allow your focus to follow it throughout your body.** ”

Soon, you can feel your pulse thumping throughout your body.

“ **You are doing very well,** ” he softly praises. “ **The next step is to locate a prickling sensation growing somewhere on your body. Find it, and focus your attention on it. Allow it to spread throughout your being.** ”

You feel it by your ankle, and let it spread out as instructed. It hums with a faster vibration than the beat of your heart, like a hummingbird beating its wings.

“ **Permit that vibration to pervade your entire being, until it is the only thing you can feel.** ”

His voice seems to fade away as the prickling vibration consumes you.

You feel like you’re drifting slowly to ground you cannot see. The only thing that exists is that vibration of your soul.

Everything else is dark, getting darker.

At first, the sensation was so deep, so… Heavy, that, you just allowed yourself to fall. It was a relaxing feeling of sinking, as if you’re gently on your way down to an ocean floor, the need to breathe irrelevant to your deeply relaxed mental state.

But, now…

The shadows _bite_ at you and try to _swallow_ you _whole_.

Shapes in a darkness you cannot see. Can only feel.

It’s _cold_.

You panic.

You flail with _everything_ you have.

All that happens… Is…

“ **… ______!!_** ”

Your eyes snap open and you realize you’re breathing hard. Gaster’s hard hands are on your arms, shaking you to attention, sockets wide and black as pitch. One of your hands is actually pressed against his face, gripping the bone as if you were pushing away at him.

“What the-“ you grumble, still foggy from the mental state you were in. Then you release his face to grab his arms and stop him from shaking yours. “I’m okay, I’m okay. What the hell just _happened?_ ”

“ **I… I do not know,** ” he admits, the ivory bone of his face scrunching around his nasal passage in a rare pained expression. “ **I was not expecting that.** ”

“… What?!” you ask, shocked. “What happened to me? From your perspective?” you demand.

He finally releases your arms as he heaves an uneasy sigh, hanging his head and trying to allow himself some relief. He takes your hands in his again, the warm bones soothing as he absently runs his thumbs along the backs of your fingers. His grasp is very delicate, and not at all unwelcome. You’re still trying to get your breathing under control, and the gesture seems to be helping him to calm down, so you let him have this.

 **“… You...** ,” he begins uncertainly, lifting his chin up to look you in the eyes again, expression still soft with concern. “ **… _Traditionally_ ,**” he starts again, straightening his posture as he gradually calms. “ **There are a _number_ of stages to the training of new mages that are gradually achieved over time. What you did… You somehow _skipped_ the majority of them, just now, and dove straight for the final realization of your power.** ”

“What?” you ask. “How?” you follow with. “Wait – I don’t understand how any of this works. Can you run that by me again?”

He smiles softly, squeezing your fingers gently in his. “ **The feeling of magic on contact with a monster, and the meditative exercise to seek out your own magic, those are some of the initial steps we were experimenting with tonight,** ” he explains. “ **However, you somehow managed to induct yourself into a deeper state than I had intended, skipped past _significant_ training in harnessing and gathering your determination at will, and went straight for exploring the depths of your own soul.** ”

“I’m not sure that makes any more sense,” you shake your head.

“ **It hardly matters at this juncture** ,” he dismisses. “ **The important point I am driving at, however, is that the training of new mages is a long and arduous process that takes years – Usually the length of their childhood at least,** ” he impresses. “ **You, however, managed to exceed all of that inside of ten minutes.** ”

“ _Uhh_ ,” you stumble. “Oh… Okay…”

“ **It is my turn to ask for an explanation; While you were in there, what did you see?** ”

You press your lips together and look down at your hands as you think about it.

“I didn’t see much of _anything_ , really; I just felt, so _heavy,_ and so completely relaxed, like I was sinking in deep water.”

“ **Was that alarming for you?** ”

“Not at first. But, then, it felt like something was trying to tear a piece out of me. _Then_ I panicked.”

“ **What was your panic response?** ”

“Just flailing madly, nothing coherent.”

“ **Hmm,** ” he hums, enmeshed in thought.

“Oh!” you startle. “Actually, I did see _one_ thing, right at the very end.”

“ **What was it? Can you describe it?** ”

“It wasn’t really a _thing_ , just a _colour_. The colour red.”

“ **… Was it a red shape? Or perhaps the red colour was doing something, or fluctuating in a specific manner?** ”

You think on it, then shake your head to the negative. “No, it was just red. No shape to it, nothing fancy, just… _Red_. Red _everywhere_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure on how this is worded, let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Also, regular quarterly nagging to check out my bestie's fic [Ebott's Wake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7330132/chapters/16649893), which was mentioned last chapter. Check it outie!


	47. The Magic.

*** Hey cutie. You still awake?**

The message sits unanswered for more than a minute. Frowning, you decide to plug your phone in and set it on a table before you leave to brush your teeth. Once you’re finished, you return to your phone to check if there’s a response now.

Nothing.

… Sans is a night owl like you most nights, so why isn’t he responding?

You sit on the edge of the bed in your PJs working on your next text.

*** I guess not. I was just going to ask if you** **’d be super jelly if I said I was going to spoon with your dad tonight?**

You open a stop watch app and let it start counting.

“ **that** **’s not funny.** ”

Five seconds. Not bad.

You turn to your grouchy skeleton boyfriend and sigh. “You’re right, it wasn’t. I’m sorry sweetie,” you apologize. “Were you seriously just going to give me the silent treatment though?”

Sans shrinks his head into the collar of his fluffy jacket and grumbles incoherently, and you pat the bed beside you for him to sit down. As soon as he does, you bring an arm around his small shoulders and pull him into your side. It feels good to have him close to you again.

“where’s dad?”

“He’s still in his office taking notes about the soul. I’m going to usher him to get ready for bed in a few minutes once he’s done.”

“then, why are you dressed for bed already?” he asks curiously.

“I wanted to stretch out and relax for a bit first. Actually, it’s a good thing you’re here,” you tell him.

“why’s that?”

You turn towards him and take one of his hands in both of yours. “I wanted to try something with you.”

Closing your eyes and taking a breath, you try to feel for that tingling sensation from earlier. It bubbles gently to the surface, and you try to feel for it in your hands, and for his magic in his hand.

He wrenches away and your eyes snap open. He’s leaned away from you, holding his hand as if you just burned him. His sockets are wide open in surprise, tiny white lights against pitch black looking at you suspiciously.

“… what the _hell_ was _that?!_ ” he demands, shocked.

“Whoa, I’m sorry!” you apologize frantically, slightly hurt from the expression he’s giving you. “Did that hurt you?”

“no. it was _weird_ though,” he explains, looking at his hand. “seriously, what did you just try to do?”

“Gaster taught me a meditation type thing to try to feel for my magic.”

“ ** _what?!_** ”

You wince at his response. Is that not okay with him?

“no, _wait_ ,” he backpedals, taking your hands in his and smoothing the skin of your fingers with his hard ceramic thumbs. “i’m sorry babe. i’m, ugh… i’m really not reacting to this the right way, am i? i was just surprised.”

“I should’ve warned you,” you admit. “I wanted you to be surprised, but, in a more positive way?”

“no, no, it’s cool.”

“What did it feel like?”

“like something was pushing against my magic,” he says. “it was just unfamiliar.”

"Did it hurt you?"

"no, no. it was _different_ , not painful."

"Okay, if you're sure," you say, still hesitant.

"here," he says, turning fully toward you and offering his hand. "try it again."

"You really want to?"

"yeah," he says, sincerely delighted. "c'mon, i won't flinch away this time."

Cautious, you take his hand in his and try to tone it down a bit better this time. He shudders and makes one of the most uncomfortable expressions you've ever seen on his hard ivory face, but to his credit he doesn't pull away this time. Instead, he takes a breath or two as he tries to adjust to the new sensation.

"this is super cool," he finally says, bringing his other hand up to join yours as well, eyes lighting up in wonder. " _wow_."

"What does it feel like? Besides tingly?"

"i don't know, just... warm. soothing. comforting. wow, i get to do this with _you?_ "

"At least you don't sound like you're going to run for the hills this time," you chuckle, finally relaxing.

"it's like, i feel like i could touch your soul like this. it's _amazing_."

"Is it really that intimate?" you have to ask.

"yes and no," he hesitates. "it could be _more_ intimate if i pushed back. uh, do you want to try that?"

"… Yes. Let’s try that," you nod, smiling.

"okay, but let me know if i should stop," he warns. "i don't want to hurt you, or get you double pregnant or something."

"Wait- _Double_ pregnant?!"

"oh, and try to keep your voice down, babe," he winks. "alright, here goes nothing," he breathes, closing his eyes to concentrate.

There's a brief burst of... Something _very_ sensual. It feels like _him_ , like the feeling you get when he kisses you in your most intimate places, but wrapped all around you tingling all of the nerves in your body at once, and you shiver at it. And then... Nothing.

"what...?" he asks, lifting your hands in his and weighing them. "huh. weird."

"I felt something there for a split second," you tell him.

"i know, and then it just dropped off. wonder what that's about," he hums. "heh, i guess it was literally nothing, huh?"

"Sorry, I don't know what happened," you sigh. "Or, actually what was _supposed_ to happen, come to think of it."

"heh. you got the drop on me when i showed up. it's only fair."

Is it, though? You make a mental note to ask another time. Especially about that double pregnant thing.

He's still making theories. "i wonder if it's because you're human? maybe it just doesn't work the other way around. or maybe it's because you're way stronger than me?"

" _I'm_ stronger than _you?_ " you ask, surprised.

"i knew that already - you're _human_ , after all, and i'm a monster. human souls are _way_ stronger, that's just a fact. plus you're a mage, and carrying our baby, so that's almost like human times _three_."

He's so factual about all of this you wonder whether it's affecting his ego. Nope, instead, the rare and clever science Sans is back in full force.

"i should get you into the lab again sometime soon," he observes. "any chance i could drag you home?" he tries.

"Not for a while yet," you refuse, and his shoulders sag. "I've only been here maybe twenty-four hours, after all."

"ugh," he groans.

"And besides, in lieu of scanning me and developing new theories, why not just ask your dad for the answers?"

That seems to strike a nerve. "i like to figure shit out on my own," he replies bitterly. "besides, he can't know _everything_."

"I guess I can respect that," you relent. After all, he's done an impressive amount of research on souls _without_ Gaster in the picture.

“how’s he been, anyways?”

The question surprises you. “Easily distracted, but he’s doing better for sure. I make it my mission that he doesn’t work all night or miss a single meal.”

“… i meant, how has he been treating you?” he clarifies.

Oh. So it _wasn_ _’t_ concern for his father. It was concern for you.

“He’s _fine_ , Sans.”

“really?” he says speculatively, grasping your hand in his warm hard fingers. “no dt experiments or anything like that? no probing the depths of your soul?”

“Nope, no experiments on me at all. Just talking, figuring my magic out, and giving me monster history lessons,” you explain. Then you hesitate. Should you tell him you know about Asriel?

“something else?” he presses.

You might as well, since he already knows too. You lean your head against his. “… I know who Flowey _really_ is,” you tell him in a whisper.

He leans away and raises a brow bone at you, clearly skeptical. “ _really?_ ” he charges.

You nod. “Gaster’s the one who figured him out, I just happened to be in the room at the time. Don’t worry though, I made your dad promise not to spill the beans until Asriel’s ready to face his parents himself.”

Sans’ expression softens, then he looks down into his lap.

“… thank you,” he mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really intended for soul sex to be a thing, but thought I'd hint at something like it just for humour's sake :P


	48. The Thief.

“What’s on the itinerary for today Ding?”

You hand Gaster his breakfast plate at his desk, and he flashes you a smile as he accepts it, setting it aside some of the notes he’s been taking about the new soul. You take your seat beside him, trying to look over his shoulder at the emoji-language he’s writing out neatly, balancing your own plate on your knees as you begin to attack the pancakes. Routine is already beginning to set in.

He hesitates a moment as he’s still writing, then he puts the pen down and begins carving at his own pancakes.

“ **How did your meditation go before your rest last night?** ” he asks.

“Pretty well, I guess? No slipping into weird darkness and everything turning red though,” you shrug.

“ **It would likely be better for you to pace yourself, in any case,** ” he smiles. “ **Have you been able to consciously feel for your magic outside of the meditation exercise?** ”

“Oh, yeah.”

His smile falls as he turns fully towards you. “ **…** **Truly?** ” he asks, shocked.

“Am I not supposed to be able to yet or something?” you ask cautiously. “Um, I was trying it out with Sans last night, the whole feeling each other’s magic thing. Was I fast again?”

“ **…** **Very.** ”

“Does that… Bother you?” you ask anxiously. After all, monsters have a history when it came to humans with magic.

He sets his fork down and comes over to grip your shoulders. “ **No, no of _course_ not, _____. I just find it surprising how quickly you have learned.** ”

“I guess I always was a quick study,” you shrug.

He opens his mouth as he realizes something. “ **I suppose that is the reason why you chose an accelerated college program,** ” he suggests, his ivory mouth turning up in a gentle, proud smile.

Gaster remembered a dumb little detail like that? “I mean, I guess?” you offer. “It _was one_ of the reasons.”

“ **However,** ” he continues, dropping his hands to hold his chin in thought, resting his elbow in his opposite hand. “ **I suppose it _has_ been quite some time since I remember my father and his training of human mages. Perhaps it is not as lengthy a process as I assumed. I may be misremembering something.** ”

“I guess a thousand years qualifies as ‘quite some time’,” you chuckle.

The towering scientist smiles at you, then returns to his chair and grips his plate. “ **These pancakes are lovely, thank you for preparing them for me,** ” he thanks, carving himself another bite.

“It’s a just-add-water box mix, don’t make it sound like I’m some kind of chef,” you dismiss.

“ **This syrup, it is quite good. May I ask-?** ”

You fold your arms, beaming with Canadian pride. “Maple syrup, _naturally_. If you’re going to eat box mix pancakes in a _cave_ , the _least_ I can do is make sure you have the best syrup possible for ‘em.”

“that explains where the good shit went,” Sans grumbles sleepily beside you.

You lean down and smooch the top of his warm hard head. “Yes, I totally stole it from our cupboard at home,” you admit.

“thief,” he accuses, grinning.

* * *

At some point Gaster must have come by and put a plug in that sink you told him about, that was leaking the white glue-stuff. Is he trying to catch it and see what it is? Weird. You shrug it off and finish off drying the dishes, walking back to the office with the plates in one hand clutched against you in one arm, and the cutlery in your free hand, further pinning them to your body.

“ **…** **See this measurement here? This next phase is integral in the formation of a new soul. Right now we are condensing the Determination into a more stable state that we can then mould into the desired soul colour and corresponding trait, and then many minor adjustments can be made in order to match her vital statistics.** ”

“… i see,” Sans hums, sounding curious, though not thoroughly convinced. Your heart swells at the sight of them working together for once. “and, how do you define those?”

“ **The steps will come much later, but it involves manipulating waveforms,** ” Gaster continues explaining, a brilliant smile shining out from his skull’s features. “ **I can let you know once we are at that phase of the project so you can observe for yourself.** ”

“look. dad. this all seems to line up with what i’ve been able to find out about souls on my own, but i’m still not convinced,” the younger Aster shakes his head. “if it was so easy to make a monster soul out of dt, then why don’t we just do that for every monster who’s ever been dusted?”

It’s Gaster’s turn to shake his head. “ **When I erased them,** ” he begins, pausing somberly. “ **I _only_ erased their bodies, not their souls, as it was the souls that I required for DT harvesting. There is a link between a monster** **’s body of particulate matter that is severed when HP reaches zero-** “

“i _get_ all that,” Sans interrupts.

“ **But, neither Tethis nor Arial nor Calisto had their HP depleted, so their bodies are still in a stable state. The link between their form and soul was never broken.** ”

“so, hang on, what you’re saying is, you took their souls _without_ dusting them, like they’re in some kind of cryo-stasis?” he asks, suddenly intrigued.

“ ** _Precisely_ ,**” he beams. You hiss a brief curse as the dishes clatter when you put them away in the nearby cupboard. “ **…** **Oh! My apologies _____, I did not realize you had already returned,** ” Gaster frets.

“Sorry I didn’t say anything, I just didn’t want to interrupt,” you smile. “You guys go ahead with your science.”

“ **You are welcome to join the conversation if you would like.** ”

Sans throws him a look as if to say ‘really’? You rub your neck with a hand, not sure if you want to scold him or agree with him. This stuff _is_ probably way over your head, you admit.

“Um… I guess you were talking about how restoring a soul works, because they monster isn’t technically dead?” you offer.

The old skeleton’s face seems to brighten at that. “ **Yes, that is correct,** ” he says, still quite enthusiastic.

“I feel like that’s jumping into the middle, though. What about starting from the beginning?” you fret. “How does, uh, turning my determination into a soul even work?”

Sans grins, holding a hand out to you and waggling his fingers. “ _magi-_ “

“ **Are you familiar with particle physics?** ”

You blush, crossing your arms in a withdrawn posture. “Not really?” You knew his would be over your head, after all. “But, hey, what’s that got to do with anything?”

“ **It is the closest field of science I have found that resembles monster magic and how it works,** ” Gaster explains. “ **With Google** **’s assistance, I am sure I can find resources that will help to get you started.** ”

“I’m already taking one class that occupies a ton of my time as it is,” you explain. “I’m not sure I have time for another.”

His enthusiastic smile dips into a frown. “ **I would not want to interfere with that. I know how important your studies are to you. This would be optional reading of course, whenever you opt to spend the time.** ”

You glance away. That’s nice, but… “I’m also not sure I’m smart enough to understand it in the first place.”

“ **Why would you say something like that of yourself?** ”

Looking back up, his mouth is open in a shocked look, and you’re sure he’d scoop you up in a comforting hug if Sans wasn’t standing right next to him. Sans’ white eye lights glance between you and his father, unsure of what he wants to do about the tense silence. Finally, the short skeleton decides to shuffle cross the room and hold your hands in his.

“… you’re not dumb, babe,” he offers, rubbing his hard warm thumbs into your skin.

“I didn’t say that?” you say, a little confused.

“no, but there was somethin’ there that implied you thought it,” he accuses.

You shake your head. “I’m just not at the same level you two geniuses are at, okay? I _know_ that,” you claim. “It’s like when you and Alphys talk shop sometimes – I can’t exactly keep up.”

“ **That may only be because you lack the foundation of knowledge we are working from,** ” Gaster offers, having recovered. “ **If you can learn that, everything else will fall into place.** ”

“i don’t say this often, but i agree with dad,” Sans winks up at you. “plus, i think it’d be cool to be able to talk about work with my girlfriend.”

You sputter at the look he’s throwing you. His smile widens as he waggles his brow bones at you.

“Pfft. _Fine_ , you guys. I-I guess I can read stuff and see how it takes,” you surrender.

“’atta girl,” Sans smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snas decided to stay the night and hang for a bit before going to work. Also Gaster always seems to trip over and zone in on Readz' issues.


	49. The History.

“I guess riverperson’s not here today.”

Standing at the boat area in Hotland with Gaster, you look up and down the waterway in futility. There’s no sign of the boatman.

“ **A pity. I was looking forward to meeting them,** ” the scientist hums.

“Is that going to be a problem for showing me the murals in Waterfall today?” you ask.

“ **It would have been more convenient,** ” he suggests. “ **The murals are in sequential order beginning from Snowdin and travelling through Waterfall towards Hotland. Were we to travel from here, we would be reading them in reverse.** ”

“Aha.”

“ **… May I make a suggestion?** ”

“Go for it, Gast.”

He glances away and clears his throat for a second and then offers you his hand. “ **I could Walk you to Snowdin from here, then we may begin our tour of the caverns today from the start of the murals.** ”

“You’d have to carry me for that, wouldn’t you?” you intuit.

He nods stiffly. “ **I would.** ”

“Well… Okay. I guess I’m alright with that,” you tell him. “And we currently don’t have another option anyways. Besides, I’m really interested in these murals.”

“ **Very well, then.** ”

Instead of taking his hand, you playfully lean your back into his chest and he brings both of his to your shoulders to steady you. Slowly, he moves to hook his arms behind your lower back, then your knees as he lifts you easily off the ground.

“ **Close your eyes,** ” he gently reminds you.

You close them shut, and then that subtle sensation of moving too fast overcomes you. It’s over almost as soon as it begins, the cold of Snowdin hitting you all at once, replacing the humid air of Hotland. You open your eyes as you take in the familiar smells of snow and pines, and he slowly steadies you as he lets you down to walk on your own again.

“ **Here we are,** ” he directs your attention towards the cave opening before taking a couple long strides in the direction himself.

* * *

 

“Are those really safe to walk on?”

“ **Bridge flowers are deceptively sturdy,** ” he insists.

He steps forward onto the fragile-looking flowers, and you panic and reach out a hand to stop him but just miss the sleeve of his black labcoat. They squish gently under his polished brown shoes, but they don’t sink. He steps on the second one in the row, then turns back to you as he remains standing on it, grinning and reaching for your hand. You gawk at him a moment too long, glancing between the flower and his smarmy expression, before heaving a sigh of relief and taking his hand.

“Okay, I’m still not sure I trust these things,” you say, nervously stepping onto the giant flower. It mushes a bit under your sneakers, but it stays floating and holds your weight. You stop and stare down at it. “Um. I guess I can’t ignore the evidence when it’s right in front of me though,” you add, letting yourself relax.

“ **I would not have suggested this route if I felt it unsafe,** ” he says, leading you by the hand across the rest of the bridge flowers, hard fingers warm in contrast to the cool mist that seems to come from everywhere. “ **I would _never_ put you in danger, _____.** ”

You smile warmly at that. He sounds pretty sincere.

“ **There are two more rooms before the murals begin,** ” he tells you.

* * *

 

_‘The War of Humans and Monsters.’_

You knew this was coming, but the text of the mural is like a slap in the face. There was a war, and it was bloody. Gaster’s taken on a reverent expression as he reads the text from beside you. After a moment, he steps forward to the next set of ancient writings and you follow closely behind him.

_‘Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of every monster, just to equal the power of a single human soul. But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul. Its power allows it to persist outside of the human body even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul… A horrible beast with unfathomable power.’_

You and Gaster are stuck looking at the last drawing of a horrible beast tearing through a forest, with many small figures running away from it. It’s very unsettling.

“ **… There was a misunderstanding,** ” he begins somberly. “ **As there were several human tribes we could visit and barter with, so too were there several monster tribes and settlements. One of the other monster settlements had a human die in their midst, and unfortunately learned that they could absorb human souls.** ”

He grits his teeth together in a quiet bitterness that’s plagued him for a thousand years.

“ **Once they learned of this fact, of how _powerful_ it made them, they craved _more_.** ”

The monster tribe started the conflict, it turns out, because they wanted more human souls. They wanted that ungodly strength for themselves. But once the humans defeated the original monster, and learned of what he had done, they were, understandably, _very_ upset.

He leads you through the next series of caverns in silence, following the elevated wooden walkways, blue like the surrounding caverns and columns. The water in the next area glows cyan, with a faint mist that bubbles up from the surface.

The next set of murals continues the story.

_‘The power to take their soul - This is the power that the humans feared. This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster’s soul. When a monster dies, its soul disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster.’_

_‘There is only one exception: The soul of a special species of monster called a boss monster. A boss monster’s soul is strong enough to persist after death, if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this soul. But this has never happened. And now it never will.’_

The scientist crinkles the bone around his nasal passage as he finishes reading the last line. “ **Here is proof that I was not personally responsible for capturing our history in these murals,** ” he muses. “ **I would _never_ incorporate such subjectivity in something I wrote.** ”

You chuckle at the irritated scowl he’s wearing. He straightens as he mulls over his explanation.

“ **The humans decided that they did not want a monster to take another human soul ever again, after the chaos the original monster had caused,** ” he continues after a moment or two. “ **So the human tribes’ leaders met in secret, and formed a pact to exterminate _all_ monsters… And they were very nearly successful.** ”

“That’s _horrible_ ,” you gasp.

“ **… It was.** ”

“Hey, can I ask… About the ‘incredible power’ to take a monster’s soul? You _did_ that, right?”

Gaster hums. “ **You are referring to Arial and Calisto, I suppose.** ”

“And Tethis to a certain degree, but yes.”

He hums as he folds his arms across his chest, resting his chin in a hand thoughtfully. “ **I believe you may have overheard that part of my conversation with Sans earlier this morning; They were not defeated or killed, their bodies and the link to their souls still technically exist, if only within my mind at the moment.** ”

“But what about their souls on their own?” you insist. “Even if they were technically alive, wouldn’t they have still shattered without a body?”

“ **I stumbled upon this quite by accident decades ago, but a soul that is unlinked will persist for a time, even a monster soul,** ” he says. “ **It seeks to bond to something to stabilize itself, to become a part of something living, but will shatter in a manner of either minutes or weeks if it cannot. It is hard to judge.** ”

“And then, how did you take determination from them?” you continue.

“ **Very carefully,** ” he smiles teasingly down at you. You open your mouth to correct him, but he holds up a hand to stop you. “ **I understood your question, and there is something that I believe may be greatly misunderstood; Everything that lives has Determination, including monsters, animals, and even flora. Everything _must_ , or else how would it live? It is a stubborn force to exist, to _be_ , and represents the will to survive.**”

“I see,” you say, trying to understand.

“ **Humans _do_ have significantly more Determination than monsters, of course, and mages exponentially more so than that,** ” he continues. “ **Monsters have much less than even the average human, but it is still there, and as with everything else, we can also regenerate small amounts each day.** ”

“Wait, hang on - _everything_ can regenerate Determination?” you gape.

He looks down at you, a mix of emotions crossing his ivory features. “ **While I do not fully understand how your regeneration works just yet, understand you are the _exception_ to an otherwise unbroken rule.** ”

“I guess that’s why Metts and Paps were surprised when I kind of exploded in front of them,” you say anxiously.

The memory of that night Sans left you at the restaurant when you confessed your feelings for him suddenly bubbles back to the surface. Frisk already knew what had happened thanks to their own magic, and sent Metts to pick you up with his boyfriend tagging along. You didn’t actually _know_ they were dating at the time, but in hindsight, it really should’ve been dead obvious.

“ **Indeed. It is something that has never been seen before, even amoung monsters,** ” he clarifies.

“Any chance we could figure out why?”

“ **That will ultimately be up to you,** ” he says. “ **Perhaps, once my current project is completed and if you are willing to allow me to investigate, we can explore that together.** ”

“I’m interested,” you assure him. “I think I’d like to know why it happens.”

“ **Are you completely sure?** ” he asks, his sockets softening with a look of concern.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“ **I am just thinking of my son’s response to such an endeavour,** ” he suggests cautiously. “ **He has already expressed concern about the DT extraction process with you. It is not unreasonable to assume he would protest such investigations as well.** ”

“Sans is my boyfriend, _not_ my keeper,” you assert. “If I’m good with it, then that’s all I need.”

The pair of you continue talking as you traverse the cavern, keeping your eyes open for the next set of murals. Shortly thereafter is a room with water droplets falling like rain, but fortunately there is an umbrella stand and you decide to take one.

The next room is dark save for more of the sparkling crystals embedded in the ceilings of Waterfall’s caverns, and has a magnificent view of the castle. You linger for a moment with Gaster, savouring the sight in awe, before heading on.

After stashing your borrowed umbrella, you shake your head apprehensively at the cliff face.

“I can’t climb that,” you insist. “Maybe if I wasn’t pregnant I’d be more willing, but I’ve never been super agile in the first place.”

“ **Not to worry,** ” he strides ahead of you.

Just as you’re about to question what he’s doing, he launches from a foot into the air, landing atop the cliff with incredible agility and ease. Once up, he turns towards you and kneels, reaching his hands down for you.

“… Okay, I guess that works,” you admit.

Taking his hands, you set a foot against the cliff, but instead of helping you walk up he carefully lifts you up as he stands and brings you to your feet atop the outcrop. You’re shakily aware of the height and how close you are to falling, but he keeps an arm around your waist to keep you stable before he steps back so you have room to stand.

That wasn’t quite what you were expecting. Just how strong _is_ he?

_‘They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single soul was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust…’_

“ **Here is confirmation of what I covered at the beginning of our journey today,** ” he highlights. “ **With the humans united against us, it was a slaughter.** ”

“How come it says ‘not a single soul was taken’?” you ask.

“ **I cannot speak for the tribe that started the conflict, but ours was not interested in taking souls. That is how it all started, after all – doing so would only worsen matters.** ”

“I figured, but I mean – You killed humans in the war, right? And you guys sound like you were pretty desperate. If you knew about what happens when a monster absorbs a human soul, why wouldn’t you take one of them to give yourself an advantage?”

He looks down at you with shock in his eye sockets, a mix of horror and disgust at the idea of _ever_ claiming a human soul for himself. He shudders uncomfortably at the thought.

“Nevermind,” you backpedal. “I’m sorry I asked.”

“ **It is quite alright,** ” he reassures you. “ **It is a reasonable question. I suppose that… I had never considered it that way. But, knowing what that one monster did, and what he became… I wanted _no part_ of that.** ”

“Makes sense,” you nod. “Let’s, uh, let’s move on.”

He’s more than happy to oblige.

There’s a… Really overly complicated walkway, that has dead ends and twists and turns in it for apparently no reason at all. Together, you reach a straightened part of it, but it ends abruptly over an abyss.

“ **This used to connect,** ” he hums, displeased. “ **I suppose the only way forward is down.** ”

“What’s that smell?” you ask.

“ **Allow me to carry you, and you will find out.** ”

“… What’s _that_ look for?”

He tries to compose himself and dismiss the smirk on his face. “ **You will shortly see.** ”

Sighing, you let him pick you up again, and hold his cervical vertebrae with both hands. You yelp as he leaps into the abyss, landing with a thud on some debris from the broken walkway.

Taking a look around, you groan at the sight.

“Oh my _god_. It’s _literally_ a garbage dump!”

He chuckles as you suddenly come upon the reason for that rancid stench. Piles of trash collect at the sides of the narrow cavern. You look down at the water and cling to him just a little tighter. It’s halfway up to his knees.

“ **This way you will not fall ill from the germs and refuse floating in the water,** ” he explains, still with you in his arms.

“Okay, yes Ding. Carrying is a good idea here, I one hundred percent agree. Thank you for suggesting it.”

“ **It is no matter,** ” he shrugs.

Soon you’re out of the area, and he lets you down so you can walk again.

You finally come across the next set of glyphs, and you decide to lean against the cave wall first, pausing to catch your breath.

“ **Are you alright?** ”

“I’m fine. It’s just a lot of walking,” you explain. “I have no idea how Frisk got through the entire Underground in just a _day_. It feels like we’ve been at it over an _hour_ already.”

“ **If you would like, I could carry you for the rest of the way,** ” Gaster offers. “ **I have no muscles and am fueled by magic. It would take much more than this to tire me,** ” he jokes.

No friggin’ kidding. “I’ll be fine. I think I can feel some of the heat coming from Hotland anyway. We’re almost there.”

With that said, you turn to the murals and read them with him.

_‘Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their magicians sealed us underground with a magical spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful soul can leave. There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human souls attacks the barrier… It will be destroyed._

_‘But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever.’_

“ **Surrender was King Minos’ idea,** ” he highlights. “ **His father fell in the war and he was crowned hastily to keep some semblance of order amoung the last of our people. We had hidden our families away in the mountain, and one night a group of human scouts found us there. We had no fight left in us, so he sent them away without one, insisting on our surrender. But it was not enough to satisfy the human tribes.** ”

“ **They did us a favour, really, in establishing the barrier,** ” Gaster muses with a heavy sigh. “ **We had lost so many boss monsters in the war that we were on the verge of extinction. Locking us away gave us a chance at survival.** ”

“That’s _awful_ ,” you sympathize.

“ **It was _very_ difficult in the beginning,** ” he nods. “ **But it allowed us to be where we are today, so I thank them.** ”

Reading the mural again, you catch something interesting. “How did you know that?”

“ **Pardon?** ”

“Sorry – How did you know it would take seven human souls to destroy the Barrier?” you clarify. “I mean, I don’t think someone would have just _told_ you that.”

He looks up wistfully, a purple blush crossing his features as he smiles. “ **As a matter of fact, someone _did_ tell me.** ”

“Wait, _really?!_ ”

The scientist nods. “ **I communicated the knowledge to King Minos, but insisted that I find another way in spite of that grisly solution. Fortunately, no humans fell until hundreds of years later, so that theory could not be put to the test. … In the end, I suppose it wound up being the answer to the barrier problem despite my work,** ” he grumbles.

“Who told you?” you insist, realizing he’s trying to change topic.

He glances away again, fidgeting with his skeletal fingers in front of him.

“Is it a secret?” you ask.

“ **… I suppose it _was_ , but there seems to be no keeping it from you,**” he smirks. “ **You are _very_ determined.** ”

Excited to learn this little bit of trivia from him, you grab his hands and straighten them out in yours. He looks down forlornly at the gesture, his mind a million miles away, until you bob them up and down for his attention.

“Tell me? Please?” you press on sweetly.

He hums, working over the words before he says them aloud. Finally, he tells you.

“ **It was Senna,** ” he says. “ **The mage who first erected the barrier.** ”

“… _WHAT?!_ ”

* * *

You insisted he sit down on the rocky floor with you, but he insisted you not sit directly on the hard ground since it was bad for not only your back, but also your unborn daughter. He’d taken off his labcoat and folded it into a pile for you, before taking a seat in front of you on the rocky cavern floor.

“So this Senna girl was the one who masterminded the whole thing,” you recap. “And because the barrier was made with seven mages, it was too powerful for her to break by herself. But she put in a couple of conditions so that maybe you guys could get out on your own someday.”

Gaster nods. “ **She also added the condition that a human and a monster soul together could pass through the barrier. That was _purely_ so she could abduct me shortly after its creation, of course,** ” he scoffs.

“It sounds like she really liked you,” you tease, nudging his knee.

Seeing this handsome old dork roll his eyelights around in his sockets is a real treat to behold. “ **I assure you that was _entirely_ on her end. I was preoccupied with my training and quite disinterested in such things,** ” he insists.

“Wait, so between your human assistant who fell before Chara, and this Senna girl, how many human girlfriends have you had?” you nudge him.

“ **Technically, _none_.** ”

“ _Technically?_ ”

“ **Perhaps we should move on,** ” he redirects defensively.

“Sure thing, Dingaling.”

He staggers a moment before getting to his feet, clearly put off-guard by the nickname. When he holds out his hand for yours, there’s a small smile tugging at the corners of his hard lips.

* * *

_‘However… There is a prophecy. The Angel… The one who has seen the surface… They will return. And the underground will go empty.’_

A few waterlogged areas away, which Gaster insists on carrying you since your running shoes are far from waterproof, there’s one last mural with this prediction.

“ **Another mage I knew, Liara, gave Senna this prediction to carry on to me,** ” Gaster explains. “ **Since I was not around when the barrier was broken, I cannot say whether it was satisfied, however. But with her power of foresight, I cannot remember a time when she was wrong.** ”

“Maybe it was Frisk?” you suggest. “They’re from the surface, so they would’ve seen it. And I definitely get the impression they had something to do with the Barrier shattering.”

“ **I have that impression as well,** ” he nods. “ **But the prophecy _did_ specify ‘They will _return_ ’ – implying an origin from the Underground.**”

“Hmm,” you hum. He’s right. You wonder who that could be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looong chapter because I didn't want to cut it partway. Semi-romantic walk with the Dadster, and yes, he is taking every opportunity he can to touch you :P


	50. The Interview.

“ **Since you are already advanced for the level of training I had in mind, I would like to use today for an interview, in order to see whether we can determine what your ability is.** ”

“… Okay?”

“ **Would you mind taking a seat?** ”

Gaster gestures behind you to a small couch sitting on one side of the room, and you wonder idly where he found it as you sit down. It wasn’t here yesterday. He pulls his chair away from his desk, sitting facing you with a notepad in his hands.

“ **Now** **… If you had your choice of magic ability, what would you choose?** ” he begins, clicking his pen.

“Easy. Telekinesis, hands down,” you answer reflexively.

Gaster looks up from his notes. “ **Truly?** ”

“Heck yeah.”

“ **May I ask** **… Is that because of my son?** ”

That’s right, Sans has telekinesis and teleportation. You shake your head in the negative. “Actually no. I was just thinking, you reminded me of people asking online, ‘what super power would you pick from this list’ sort of thing. I’ve _always_ answered telekinesis.”

“ **Aha. Then, do tell me; What is it about that power that is appealing to you?** ”

“Versatility – It doesn’t _have_ to be for lazy purposes only, like Sans floating the remote over to himself ‘cause he doesn’t want to get up. I could use it to throw huge heavy things, like cars or metal dumpsters at the bad guys, or even just _throw_ the bad guys. I could also do things that are non-violent, of course, like restrain people by holding them still with my power. And do you have _any idea_ how many times I’ve wanted to like, empty bookshelves at will, or knock stuff over without touching it, just because I could? It _also_ incorporates other powers into it – If I want to fly, I can just _move myself_. And hey, _screw_ throwing fire balls, I can just start one on something movable, and then throw _it_ at something.”

You rant on for a bit. You realize you’ve been waving your hands around in the air, making fists and swinging at nothing, for almost a full minute. Looking over at Gaster, he seems… Just a little bit intimidated.

“Sorry! Sorry, I think I got a little too enthusiastic there for a second. Are you okay, Ding?”

He runs a hand down his face apprehensively, looking very much like he’s trying to shake off war flashbacks. “ **I am alright, _____. It was just** **… When you were talking about throwing fire around, you reminded me of the Queen for a moment.** ”

“She threw fire at you?” you laugh, surprised. “When?”

“ **Only once when it was not related to training,** ” he mumbles.

“Okay, you _have_ to tell me the story behind _that_ one.”

“ **She was _quite_** **… Well, she _was_ a teenager once as was anyone, and, I _may_ have suggested to her that one of her early baking attempts was slightly** **… Undercooked.** ”

“Did she burn you?” you ask, grinning ear to ear.

“ **Barely, but that was not my concern. My thoughts were more focused on whether the King would dust me for upsetting his daughter.** ”

You can’t help but chuckle at his anxious expression. “Is _that_ why she has a hard time with hearing the word no?”

“ **…** **We are deviating away from the subject at hand,** ” he redirects.

“Oh, _come on!_ ” you complain.

“ **I have several more questions on the topic of your desired ability,** ” he reminds you, suppressing a chuckle.

“… All right, _fine_.”

* * *

He asks you a _lot_ of questions. What’s your favourite colour, how do you prefer to handle money, what do you think about when you’re alone, which monster frightened you the most, how would you change the world, and on and on _and on_. It seems like a random mishmash of trivia, and it’s hard to see a point to any of it, but he insists on the importance of finding the answers as they may bring you closer to figuring out what your ability is.

He’d also suggested a number of different abilities he’s familiar with, and asked you to try using your magic towards that end, but none of them seemed to take. You aren’t really the kind of person that’s interested in time control, predicting the future, or mental manipulation anyways.

But it doesn’t seem to help. He _was_ interested in the colour you mentioned and looked it up on his phone, but the colour meanings he found thanks to Google didn’t seem to get him anywhere.

“ **I have two more questions, if you are not tired of them already,** ” he offers, sounding drained himself.

“I’m fine. Although, I should probably get dinner started soon,” you tell him.

“ **Very well, I will attempt to make these brief. First, thinking of when you were a child, what did you aspire to for when you reached maturity?** ”

Is that his overly-complex way of asking ‘what did you want to be when you grew up’? “I don’t know,” you answer honestly.

That seems to give him some pause. “ **You do not remember?** ” he clarifies.

“No, I just didn’t know what I wanted to be, I meant,” you tell him.

“ **How unusual,** ” he ponders. “ **Most children have some sort of ambition, but you had none?** ”

“I guess?” you shrug.  

“ **Why is that?** ”

“I don’t know. I mean, I _did_ have a lot of things I was interested in, but nothing I could do as a _job_.”

“ **What sorts of interests did you have?** ”

You struggle to think. “… Painting, I’m sure was one. Drawing too? Oh, and writing,” you remember. “I guess I was kind of artistic as a child, but I grew out of it.”

“ **How come?** ”

“Well, there’s no money in any of it once you get older,” you figure.

“ **Of _course_ there is,** ” he counters. “ **I may have only been on the surface for less than two months** **’ time, but even _I_ am aware of the numerous jobs available for professional artists and writers.** ”

“Sure, there are jobs. But _plenty_ of people go to school for art or writing, and how many of them are actually successful? No thanks. I’ll stick to real goals and dreams that actually make money.”

“ **Was your motivation monetary in nature?** ”

“No,” you correct. “It’s just that… I guess I didn’t want to be a failure if I’d tried,” you admit. “… Gaster? Why are you looking at me like that?”

His mouth had dropped open and his sockets have somehow widened, but also seem… So incredibly _sad_. What the hell did you _say?_

You sit up straighter and lean in towards him. “Did I say something wrong?” you ask.

He snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head, scribbling something down on his clipboard quickly before dropping his pen to rest a hand on your shoulder. “ **No, no, you answered honestly, I was merely** **… Surprised, at how _practical_ you can be sometimes.** ”

“Are you sure? You looked pretty far away there for a second.”

“ **I just have one more question before we are finished,** ” he redirects, smiling gently.

“What’s that?”

He looks down at his notes, briefly reading something to himself, and then back to you. “ **When you see someone you cherish in a dangerous situation, what is your first instinctual response?** ”

You blink hard, drawing a blank. “I don’t know, sorry.”

His one cracked brow raises speculatively. “ **You _must_ know. I have witnessed it myself.** ”

“Really? When? What did I do?” you ask.

“ **Remember the first day of my return, back at the embassy?** ” You shake your head. “ **You saw Sans and myself appear, and the first thing you did was put yourself in between us. It was a very protective gesture.** ”

“Oh, really?”

“ **May I ask** **…** ” he begins cautiously. “ **If I _had_ been intent on hurting him, what would you have done next?** ”

You open your mouth to speak, then close it when you realize you have nothing to say. “I’m not sure,” you hum. “I can’t really fight or anything - well, apart from one lesson on punching that Undyne gave me – so, I guess I would’ve just taken the first blow and hoped that you’d change your mind?” you offer, smiling anxiously.

“ **Why would you do that?** ”

“Well, better me than him, right?”

He’s doing it again. That slackened, super sad expression. He’s absolutely appalled.

“What did I say _this_ time?”

“ **_____,** ” he begins severely. “ **Where does this nature to self-sacrifice, not to _mention_ this decrease of self-worth and self-preservation, come from?** ”

You blink at him a couple times before turning to look away, but his warm ceramic hands follow you, already flicking away the tears. The clipboard clatters against the tile floor gracelessly as it’s been suddenly abandoned in favour of comforting you.

“I don’t know,” you whimper.

“ **Why are you crying?** ”

“I… I don’t-”

He shushes you before taking a seat next to you on the couch, wrapping his hard arms around you and drawing you in to his chest. His warmth is soothing, and you’re already starting to feel yourself calm down. One of his skeletal hands tangles in your hair, and you briefly toy with the idea of scolding him for taking advantage of you for your hair, but he’s not playing with it – just stroking it gently to soothe you as you work through another confused sob.

“ **…** **_____,** ” he whispers softly, his heated breath brushing past your ear. “ **You do not have to find an answer to this now, I will not force it from you. I can gather that this topic is only making you upset, and I do not want that. We are done with questions for today,** ” he soothes.

You pull away slightly and wipe at his labcoat and dress shirt with a sleeve. “I’m making a mess of your clothes, I’m sorry,” you sniffle.

He chuckles a short note, electing to draw you into him again where you can only make it _worse_. “ **I could _not_ care _less_ about them. I am only concerned for _you_ , dear _____. Is there anything that I can do?**”

“Um…” you mumble. “Know a really good therapist?” you laugh weakly.

“ **Is that what you need?** ” he asks seriously.

“Probably?” you chuckle through tears.

“ **Then I will find one for you,** ” he declares abruptly, suddenly determined.

What? “Wait, _Gast_ , I was _kidding_ ,” you choke. He pulled out his phone. Was he seriously just about to Google it?

“ **I considered that possibility, but I have observed that you tend to deflect from certain troubling subjects with distractive humour,** ” he states. “ **However, I _also_ considered that it might be the most honest suggestion you have made, and that it might be what could realistically aid you best.** ”

Damnit, when the hell did Gaster get so _smart?_ Oh, right. _Royal Scientist_.

“Look,” you sigh. “I, okay, I guess I appreciate the offer for help? But I really don’t think I need it.”

He frowns, his dark sockets narrowing and ivory face taking on an expression like he’s about to deliver a lecture. “ **_____-** ” he begins.

You wipe your eyes. “Seriously. I’m _fine_ , _promise_ ,” you insist, giving his shoulder a pat.

He looks down at your hand, considering the gesture, then he sighs and releases you so that you can sit next to him instead of pulled halfway on to his lap. “ **I am hardly the one that needs comfort right now,** ” he muses. “ **But it is clear that you would prefer a subject change.** ”

“Sorry,” you mumble guiltily.

“ **There is no need to apologize,** ” he smirks. “ **For now, would you care for another story?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Readz has issues. This is the story where she really gets help to fix them.
> 
> Also, I am SERIOUSLY SO NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANY ARTISTS ANYWHERE AT ALL ANYTIME with that little blurb about how it doesn't make money. As Gaster points out, it DOES make money, but really even if it doesn't you shouldn't ignore it anyway. Art is AMAZING BEAUTIFUL AND IMPORTANT CULTURALLY AND EMOTIONALLY.
> 
> What I'm ultimately trying to demonstrate here is actually some real damage my parents left me with as a child. I wanted to draw, write, paint, etc., and was very creative and did a lot of crafts when I was young, like before age eight. But, when I openly expressed my interest in a creative career in front of my parents, my dad literally said to me something along the lines of 'Nothing you make will be worth anything until long after you're dead.' And then he and my mom laughed at me. He was probably thinking of Van Gogh and such but it was a real blow to my confidence. They kind of did that with _all_ of my interests, one by one until I had nothing left. So, I didn't know what I wanted to be, and had no ambition for _anything_ long before highschool.
> 
> THANKS PARENTS NICE ONE GREAT JOB! *exaggerated double thumbs up*


	51. The Lecture.

“go home, doc.”

The human scientist looks up, tired eyes blinking in confusion at the skeleton before him.

 “O-Oh, I didn’t fall asleep again, did I?” he fumbles, adjusting his glasses. “Sorry, Dr. Aster. I’ll finish inputting these readings from the last batch of volunteers into the database.”

The monster heaves a chuckle, the papers turning blue and sliding away from him. “don’t worry about it. look, it’s already past six-thirty. you should get goin’ for the day,” he asserts.

“Sans,” he grumbles. “I was almost finished.”

“then you can finish tomorrow.”

“Since when did _you_ become the boss around here?” he counters scornfully.

“since you almost started drooling on your work,” he chuckles.

He flusters, wiping at his mouth and scowling. Sans slides his hands into the pockets of his labcoat.

“look, doc… you got young kids at home, right?”

The human smiles warmly at the reminder of his family. “Two little girls, one and three.”

“go see ‘em then,” the skeleton grins. “c’mon, they ain’t going to _stay_ little forever. have you _seen_ my younger brother? i’ve got pictures.”

He sighs, defeated, then bows in deference to the short monster, grabbing his satchel and finally heading out the door.

Once all of his own work is put to rest and Dr. Garrett’s station is tidied up for him, Sans checks his phone. There’s a text from his _dad_ , of all people. He rolls his eye lights in his sockets and swipes the notification away, ­­grabbing his things and ‘porting to the air just above his couch at home. He lands in the plush green cushions with a satisfying bounce, wrapping the remote in blue magic and pulling it over to himself. He can already tell Papyrus is out again, and that _Mettaton_ _’s_ with him, so it’s another solo night of fast food and bad TV.

… Why the hell would his dad text him?

The thought eats at him, and he takes his phone back out of his pocket. He considers throwing it at the wall instead of checking the message, but his arm freezes in the air.

… It might be important, he realizes. His dad could barely work a cellphone a couple of weeks ago, and aside from the test messages that guy at the phone place encouraged him to try out, he’d _never_ sent Sans a single text until now.

Grumbling to himself and scratching his coccyx under his shorts, he heaves a sigh and checks it.

… _Oh_.

When he finally decides to pop over, he’s practically running into the room when he hears your voice. You’re… Wait, you’re _laughing?_

“Oh! Hey cutie,” you greet warmly, still recovering from your laugh. “Gaster was just telling me about the time some lost chickens wandered through the barrier and into the _throne room_.”

You’re sitting on some couch he’s never seen before next to his dad, and apparently you’ve been telling jokes and swapping stories like nothing’s wrong. Sans glowers at the scene. He’d be lying if he wasn’t a bit jealous. He wants to be the one to make you laugh, _always_.

“ **King Togore was** **… _Less than amused_ when I was bold enough to suggest we pen them in the castle until more long-term plans could be made,** ” Gaster adds, his broad grin crinkling his skull at the corners of his sockets. “ **And the Queen was, frankly, _livid_ at the thought of hosting the chittering flightless _birds_ as _guests_.** ”

“… is that so?” Sans hums tensely. He cancelled his night in for _this?_

“Yeah,” you chuckle, wiping at the corner of your eye. “I _was_ curious how you guys got access to fresh milk and eggs down in Underground, and oh! Speaking of _milk_ …”

“ **Mountain goats,** ” his father immediately supplies. “ **They were far more prevalent down here than the wayward chickens. After all, they are free-roaming animals when they are not domesticated livestock for humans, and Mount Ebott just so happens to be their ideal habitat.** ”

“You know, when I saw that Toriel had goat’s milk in her fridge the other day, I was more than a little concerned about the source,” you snicker. “But, I’m _really_ glad I’ve now got that mystery out of the way.”

Gaster scoffs, delivering a sharp tap with a phalange on your shoulder. “ **Do not be so _crude_ ,**” he scolds you teasingly.

“ _What?_ As if _I_ was the only one thinking it!”

The old skeleton grins broadly, then attempts to compose himself. “ **The monarchy** **’s relation to goats is actually a common misconception,** ” he explains seriously. “ **As a matter of fact, two generations ago and reaching all the way back to before the war, the royal family has always consisted of _minotaurs_.** ”

“Minotaurs, huh?” you ask, suddenly curious. “What were _they_ like?”

“_____, can i talk to you for a sec?” Sans insists, growing more and more frustrated.

“Just a minute sweetie, let your dad answer my question,” you insist.

“ **They are very similar in description, _and_ in temperament, to the ones described in your roleplaying game,** ” Gaster continues informatively. When did you show him your D&D books? Sans is at a loss. “ **They are monster cousins of the bovine species. But of course, as with all monsters with animal relatives, they do possess humanoid features and much greater intelligence. Minotaur monsters, to my recollection, have hooves for feet, strong musculature, short prehensile ears, and are covered in various shades of brown fur. And, they do enjoy puzzles and labyrinths, as many monsters tend to.** ”

“So, hang on, how come Asgore and Toriel both have white fur, cute floppy ears, and paws?”

“_____...”

“Just a sec, Sans,”

Gaster’s face takes on a somber expression. “ **Two generations ago, the Queen fell ill and passed on before bearing children, so our noble King wed a rabbit monster from Snowdin instead. They tend to have litters instead of one child per pregnancy, so he saw it as a way to guarantee the royal line would continue.** ”

“Oh! So they’re like, half-rabbit half-minotaur. _Wait_ ,” you gasp. “Does that mean Asgore and Toriel are _brother and sister?!_ ”

“ **Twins, in fact,** ” the old skeleton nods, and you can’t hide a grimace. “ **Monsters are not concerned with inbreeding troubles as humans are, since we are made of magic and dust, not cells and genomes.** ”

“… I guess that makes sense. Sorry,” you apologize.

“ **_____.** ”

“Sans, in a-“

“ ** _now_ , please?**”

You narrow your eyes at him, then glance over at Gaster with a sigh. “ _Fine_ … What do you need, sweetie?” you huff flatly.

“ **Oh, my apologies, son. I suppose we have gotten carried away,** ” Gaster says, leaning forward to stand. You look up at him curiously, and his eyes meet yours, catching your unspoken question. “ **I messaged Sans so that he would come here tonight and speak with you.** ”

“About?” you ask.

The tall skeleton frowns. “ **On the subject of some of your responses to my questions earlier.** ”

You groan and lean back in the couch. “Do I _have_ to?” you whine.

Gaster chuckles at that before turning for the doorway. Gripping Sans’ shoulder supportively on his way by, he leaves them to it.

“… something happen?” Sans asks cautiously. “dad texted that you were upset about something.”

You pat the empty seat cushion next to you. He takes the invitation by teleporting into the air above it. Gasping and moving your hand out of the way, he lands onto the cushion with a soft plop and a cheeky wink. You roll your eyes and giggle a note at his antics.

He frowns as he looks up into your eyes. “tell me what happened?”

Sighing, you grab his phalanges in your warm hand, massaging your soft fingers against his. “… Your dad tripped over some of my issues again, I guess,” you begin to explain. “He was asking me questions to see if we’d stumble over what my ability is, and I kind of wound up saying that… Um…,” you hesitate, looking away. “That I’d put myself in danger for you.”

“wait, really? _how?_ ”

“He gave me the example of back at the embassy, when I stood in front of you. What I would do if he had actually wanted to attack. I suggested that maybe I’d take the first hit on your behalf.”

He clicks his teeth together in a silent snarl. “why would you do something like that? you mean the _world_ to me, if someone’s going to get hurt it better be me,” he rattles off.

“No, I… I know you feel that way, it’s just-“

“and what about our _baby?_ ” he charges, unlacing his fingers from yours and putting his hand low on your belly. He can almost feel the pulse from his daughter’s new soul there. “what if you got hurt, and _she_ got hurt with you? don’t you care about _her?_ ” he accuses.

You snatch his hand from your abdomen and grip it firmly. “Of _course_ I care, Sans! But-“

“you just can’t do stuff like that!”

“You’re _interrupting_ me-“

“you’re a _parent_ now, you’ve gotta think about our kid!”

 “ _Sans_ -!”

“what the _fuck_ am i going to do with you, _____?”

“ _UGH!!_ ”

He’s more than a little startled when you throw his hand aside and stand up. You huff, scowling down at him before storming out of the room in abject fury.

He didn’t say anything _wrong_. What the hell’s your problem now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Next chapter, how about some Riverperson to calm down with?


	52. The Boatman.

“Tra la la. Where will you go today?”

You shrug at the cloaked boatman, arms folded in front of you. “I just want to get away for a bit. Can we just cruise around Waterfall for a while? I find it’s very peaceful there.”

They shuffle for a moment, then there’s a sharp downward motion of their hood. You take it that means yes, and start cautiously stepping onto the small wooden boat.

“Thanks,” you sigh.

The boat slowly drifts from the launch, then travels along the surface at a relaxed pace. It wasn’t anchored to anything – Come to think of it, it wasn’t last time either - But it remained steady in the water in spite of this. You wonder if they move it with magic alone. They are eerily still otherwise.

Once the pale blue light from the crystals of waterfall are visible, you lean back and shift your gaze upwards to savour their beauty. Your frustration melts away with the gentle lights and smooth passage of the boat through still waters.

“So… Riverperson,” you begin awkwardly. “How’s your day going?”

“Trust not your memory, but your pen,” they assert.

“… You… Want me to take notes?” you fluster, bringing up your cellphone and opening a notetaking app. “Okay, I can do that. Is… Is there something you want to tell me? Something I should remember?”

“In the stream that includes Gaster, the missing return and the magic comes faster,” they say simply, then they start humming a soft musical tune.

“This is about _Gaster?_ ” you ask, surprised, trying to quickly thumb-type his rhyme into your cell. “Is there something about him that I should know?”

“A good man who wears a shroud of shadows. Where he walks, darkness follows.”

“ _Well_ ,” you huff, but still try to capture the message as best you can. “ _That_ _’s_ helpfully _vague_.” But it must be important if he, they… Uh, _Riverperson_ wanted you to write it down.

“Beware the man from the other world.” Huh. They’re very chatty today. Were they waiting to get you alone? To dispense these phrases, _whatever_ they are, only for your ears?

 _What_ other world? You shake your head, typing it in and saving it anyways. Maybe it will make sense later.

“Wait, you mentioned _time_ the last time I saw you,” you realize. “Something about it flowing in all directions? Can you… Do you know something about the future? What’s going to happen?” These _do_ sound very much like predictions. You’re feeling a bit guilty about just thinking of it as cryptic nonsense before.

At that, the cloaked figure falls silent. You take that as a yes.

“… Am I going to be a good mom?”

It’s not generally like you to ask such a vulnerable question, but you’re worried about the future and this screwed up life you currently lead. No job, living with your boyfriend of only four months now, pregnant with his and your first kid, and just generally stumbling around life. Not to mention the problems you’ve been having with Sans lately – Would it _kill him_ to _listen?_

They continue their silence for the first time in several minutes, and it fills you with anxiety. Then, they turn their head to the side as if to look back at you, but not quite making it all the way, before giving an enthusiastic nod that shuffles their cloak around. You let out an intense sigh of relief.

“… Thank you,” you say sincerely.

It seems like you’re back in Hotland before you were expecting it, the crystals of the cavern ending and the humid heat of a lake of lava so close to an underground marsh hitting you. The boat stops by the dock, Riverperson having intuited exactly where you want to be. You sigh, carefully standing on the boat and stepping off.

“Well… Thanks, Riverperson,” you say, turning towards them and holding out a hand for a handshake. “It’s been nice to meet you. Y’know, _again_.”

You weren’t really expecting them to take your hand. _Or_ step off the boat when they did so. Their hand…

It looks… _Human!?_

You look up in shock at the black emptiness that fills out their hood, but as you go to ask, the hand grips yours and there’s something else that’s new.

First… Their hand. It looks like skin but its ivory white, and feels like… Soft, porous bone, to the touch, you think?

Second… Their _eye_.

One ring of golden light shines back at you from the depths of the hood, on the left side of their shadowed face. It’s not too unlike Sans’ when he’s upset, when it flashes between cyan and gold, but this one stays golden yellow.

“A good mother offers her time; a better one offers her ears,” they say, giving a firm handshake with your one hand still gripped in theirs.

“Are you…” you choke. “… A monster?”

* * *

“ **…** **I did not call you here to _criticize_ _____ for her pain,** ” you hear a familiar monster once you take the elevator down into the lab. “ **I called you here to _listen_ to her, and provide the comfort and support that she clearly _needs_.** ”

And at that you stop just outside the door, a flush crossing your face. Are they still bickering about you?

“i didn’t say anything _wrong_ ,” comes Sans’ counter. “what’s her problem anyways?”

Gaster sighs audibly. “ **I would have preferred that _you_ be the one to console _____ as you _are_ her partner. Had I known that you would instead instigate _another_ disagreement, then perhaps I should not have bothered.** ”

“now you just **_stop right_** -“

“Uh, guys?” You knock on the door frame lightly, cueing two skeletons to turn towards you.

“ **_____,** ” the royal scientist greets you. “ **Are you feeling alright? You do not look well.** ”

“I just had a weird conversation with Riverperson, is all,” you tell him.

“that guy? what mumbo-jumbo bullshit was he spilling _this_ time?” Sans dismisses. You send him a pointed scowl.

“ **May I ask what you discussed with the boatman?** ” Gaster, on the other hand, is just curious.

“It was strange, actually. What they were saying sounded like predictions,” you reveal. “They said I’m going to be a good mom…” you blush. “Oh! And there was even one about you too, Gaster. I typed them all into my phone.”

“ **…** **The boatman mentioned me?** ”

He doesn’t seem happy with this at all. In fact… He looks quite shocked. … _Oh!_

You gape. “… By _name!_ ”

A shadow falls over Gaster’s form before he slips past you at impossible speed. You turn to run and follow him to the elevator, but first you take the opportunity to trip over your own feet. _Great_.

Sans is right there to help you up. “you okay babe? what the hell has gotten into you and dad all of a sudden?”

“Gaster was _erased!_ ” you blurt at him. “He’s never _MET_ Riverperson!”

His sockets narrow at you, then grow nearly too wide for his skull.

“c’mon, uh… let’s take a shortcut.”

* * *

Gaster is standing at the empty dock just south of the lab when you find him. The familiar wooden boat has drifted away from the shore, rocking gently along the quiet river’s subtle ripples and waves.

But there’s no boatman in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH_
> 
>  
> 
> Also: Today I'm celebrating some stuff. I hope more people are reading this story than what shows in the kudos and comments, because this was the only chapter I managed to get ready today XD Anyways:
> 
> I'm doing a writing request stream today! Starting _**RIGHT NOW!**_ Join me over on my [Picarto.tv channel](https://picarto.tv/LadyAnatares) RIGHT NOW! I'm going to be going into the late evening probably I think.


	53. The Breakup.

The Royal Scientist is reading your notes off of your phone, seeming small in his hands. “ **And you managed to capture every detail?** ”

“Word for word. I’ve always been a fast typer, I guess,” you tell him.

“ **These notes are very cryptic indeed,** ” Gaster admits. “ **I am not sure what information we can glean from them.** ”

“i told you so,” Sans interjects. You send him a fresh glare. “what? it’s all nonsense.”

Gaster grins in spite of him. “ **There is _one_ gem of knowledge here you may be interested in, my son.** ”

“and what’s that?”

“ **Riverperson seems to be of the opinion that our project to restore Tethis, as well as your mother and sister, will be successful.** **‘The missing _return_** **’.** ”

“… that almost makes me trust him _less_.”

“ **_____,** ” the scientist in black begs for your attention. “ **Did you happen to see them? If you saw any of their identifiable features, we may use them to help us find them again. Perhaps there is more they have to say, or they may be willing to offer some clarity on the other phrases.** ”

“Actually, there _were_ a couple of odd things I noticed about them,” you confess. He hands you back your phone and you slide it into a pocket. “First their hand – At first glance I thought they might actually be human.”

“what?!?”

“ **What made you dismiss that conclusion?** ”

“Well, first the colour – It wasn’t a normal colour for human skin, more like an ivory or off-white. Too pale for even the palest of people I’ve known,” you begin, looking absently down at your open palm. “Second, when he gripped my hand, it didn’t _feel_ like skin, either.”

“ **What did it feel like?** ”

You grab Sans by the shoulder and pull him towards you, then smooth your hands against the top of his head. He seems to flinch at the sudden contact. “Like _this_ , actually. But… _Softer_. More _squishy?_ ”

Gaster’s jaw hardens at that. “ **What else did you see?** ”

You bring a hand to point at your left eye. “You know how, when you or Sans get really angry, you get a ring of colour in your eye? Yours are both sockets, and purple-“

“wait - when did you see dad pissed off?” Sans protests, shifting under your hand to look up at you in concern.

“It was a while ago, and no, he wasn’t mad at me – I can explain later, okay? Anyways, Sans’ is just his left eye, and cycling between cyan and yellow. Well, Riverperson had a yellow one glowing under their hood, on the left side. No flashing, just solid yellow.”

“ **And they appeared humanoid?** ”

“Oh yeah.”

“ **How old would you say they were?** ”

“No idea. They were taller than me though.”

“ **Hmm.** ”

“what’s the deal with this guy anyway?” Sans grumps. “if we had a human living down there with us that whole time, man… i know a _few_ people who’d be pissed about it.”

“Hey Sans, what did their soul look like?” you ask him, realizing he must’ve seen him dozens of times before.

“eh, like any monster’s, really,” he reveals. “well, actually, his had a yellow tinge, come to think of it.”

“ **The colour was visible to you?** ”

“yeah?”

Gaster hums, a thoroughly spooked expression across his hard features.

“Any ideas?” you prompt him.

“ **Well,** ” he begins. “ **I have a theory, although the likelihood of it being valid is rather slim.** ”

“let’s hear it then.”

“ **It seems as if this Riverperson may have been a hybrid between human and skeleton monster.** ”

“Holy crap, _seriously!?_ ”

“that’s impossible,” Sans shakes his head. “there were no humans down here long enough, let alone any female mages, to have a kid that’s an adult by now.”

“ **I agree with your assessment, my son, as they would have been around while I was. However, we cannot ignore the evidence.** ”

“i absolutely refuse to believe it.”

“ **It seems as if there is no point to arguing** **– Wherever this Riverperson has gone, I can no longer sense them Underground.** ”

“me either, actually. i can’t feel him anywhere. that’s super weird.”

“ **_____, are you alright?** ”

“Hmm?” Oh, you had kind of zoned out for a second. You’re rubbing your belly thoughtfully, daydreaming about what your kid is going to look like. “Sorry, I was just thinking about the baby.”

“you _should_ _’ve_ been thinking about the baby _earlier_.”

He’s clearly referring to his fucking lecture from half an hour ago.

“You mean, _your_ little episode?” you charge, stepping away from him and shooting him a glare.

“it wouldn’ve been necessary had you not basically said you’re _suicidal!_ ”

“Would it _kill_ you to demonstrate a little _empathy?!_ ” you hiss. “I needed your _support_ earlier and you just _yelled_ at me instead!”

“i support you,” he huffs. “but i can’t support you throwing my daughter’s _life_ away.”

“ _Wow_ , I can’t believe I’m so done,” you sigh, suddenly feeling relieved.

“done?” he blinks. “the fuck do you _mean_ ‘done’?”

“I mean I’m breaking up with you.”

His expression drops faster than a mob snitch with cement shoes.

“ **what?!** ” he wails. “_____, c-c’mon,” he begs, reaching for your arm.

You flail away from him. “Just get fucking _lost_ already!”

“but… you can’t. you’re carrying my kid!” he panics.

“ _SO?!_ ” you bark back. “You think I can’t do this on my _own?_ I already had almost _two weeks_ of that when you fucking _ditched_ me!”

He balls his phalanges into fists, the bones creaking from the tension. “i’m the _dad_ , you can’t just cut me out like that!”

You didn’t really intend to go down that path, but your anger just incenses you as the situation further spirals out of control. “You didn’t even _want_ this kid to _begin_ with! _I_ _’ve_ been the one fighting to have her since minute _one!_ ”

He’s stunned to silence for a beat. He can’t exactly deny that, and he knows it. But he’s not finished with you yet.

“this is fucking bullshit. fine, fuck it. if you’re done, **then i** **’m done too**.”

Hot, frustrated tears are streaming down your face, shaking from wrath while simultaneously exhausted from the spat. Before you can say anything back, however, a different skeleton puts himself in the way, his back to you in a protective posture.

“ **Sans,** ” Gaster regards him, eerily stoic. “ **I think it is time for you to return home for the evening.** ”

Sans looks up to glare at his looming father. “this is all **your** fucking fault somehow, i just know it,” he spits, still full of vitriol. “we didn’t have _any_ problems until **you** showed up. what have _you_ got to say for yourself?”

“Oh, of _course_ you would turn this into something to bitch at your father about-!” you swear, but Gaster holds out a hand to interrupt you.

“ **I was _not_ the one to accuse a new mother of putting her child** **’s _life_ at risk,** ” he asserts evenly.

Sans clenches his teeth, and, realizing he’s outnumbered here, he then vanishes before your eyes.

As you drop to the floor to cry, hard arms catch you and you feel warm fingers in your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Guess Sans wasn't done when you bailed earlier, but he's definitely done now. Next chapter: Gaster comfort with a little light comedy thrown in. I feel like the dialogue at the end of this chapter is a little wonky, like it starts up and fizzles out too quick, but I also didn't want to work myself up into a fit. And there's no way Gaster would've let it go for too much longer, anyways, so I guess they had to leap into the shit and get it over with quick. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I'm a day late on posting this chapter since I previewed it on Patreon Tuesday night, I believe. I had a very interesting Wednesday, in that the cold that I had actually turned out to be a crazy systemic infection. Second time I've ever had to call an ambulance for myself (I couldn't breathe, my chest was too congested), first time I got to ride in the back of one. I'm doing better today, they gave me antibiotics. I've eaten like a dozen freezies for liquids and to keep my fever down :P It was an adventure, for sure. Don't know what it is yet but I suspect my movie buddy gave me his strep throat, the jerk XD I'm going to be taking antibiotics for the next week and minimizing human contact for the next ten, just to be safe.


	54. The Lecher.

He offers you a bowl of noodles a few minutes later.

You blink at the food, still cuddling a pillow from one of the beds in the main room where you initially retreated after Sans left. All screamed out by now, you were just bitterly crying into the soft fabric until your eyes hurt, huddled on the couch while Gaster had wordlessly disappeared. The noodles are fluorescent orange, and if your nose wasn’t so stuffed from sobbing, you’re sure you would recognize that familiar cheap smell.

“You made Kraft Dinner?” you mumble, surprised.

He moves to sit next to you when you don’t move to accept the bowl, sweeping his black labcoat out of the way. “ **I prepared it according to the package directions,** ” he tells you in a soft tone of voice. “ **I hope this is adequate. You should eat something, _____.** ”

Somehow, you find it in yourself to laugh weakly at him. “I… Brought that just to _prank_ you at some point,” you chuckle. “It’s barely food. Did you try any?”

He grimaces at your question. “ **It is** **… _Edible_ , I suppose,**” he admits, a smirk pulling at the corner of his hard mouth.

“But only just barely right?”

“ **Only barely,** ” he agrees swiftly.

You manage a snicker as his expression brightens. “Thanks, Gaster. Do we still have ketchup in the fridge upstairs?”

“ **Does the condiment help?** ” he inquires.

“Oh yeah, this basically becomes a Canadian delicacy.”

He casts you a speculative look, before rising from the mattress to head for the elevator. You start picking at the food solemnly in his absence, eating a couple of noodles, before he returns with the ketchup and his own bowl. Accepting the condiment from him, you shake it vigorously, then pop the cap open and squirt a generous helping into your bowl. Gaster looks on curiously from beside you, and then mimics your actions once you pass the ketchup back to him. You stir it in with your noodles and he does the same, then he takes a bite of it. He looks… Horrified.

“What do you think?” you ask.

“ **This is very different,** ” he admits, shuffling some noodles around.

“It’s totally offensive to your culinarian side, isn’t it?”

“ **Completely.** ”

“I can make you something else?” you suggest, smiling at the face he’s making.

He shakes his head. “ **This will suffice for tonight,** ” he insists. His purple glowing tongue makes a rare appearance as he takes an exaggeratedly large bite of the pasta, then he chews a bit mournfully.

“You don’t have to force yourself,” you tell him, feeling a little bad now. “I think we still have some bread and stuff for sandwiches in the other room.”

He shakes his head, gulping down the food with his nonexistent throat. “ **I forbid it.** ”

“Gaster, it’s fine. Let me get-“

His bowl and fork fall against his lap as his arms slacken, the white lights in his eye sockets staring straight ahead at nothing.

“ **I am so sorry, _____.** ”

He must be referring to the fight earlier… But he barely had any part in it, so why is he apologizing?

The scientist seems to catch your unspoken question. “ **I should have intervened much sooner.** ”

“Hey, Gaster,” you begin, resting a hand on his shoulder. “None of that was your fault, you know that right?”

“ **My son seems to think that is up for debate,** ” he grimaces.

“It’s _not_. Sans was completely out of line back there. Things just got way out of hand too quickly, and I think he just wanted someone else outside of us to blame.”

He turns his head slightly towards you, a sheepish expression on his face. “ **Did you mean what you said?** ”

“When?” Oh, when you were saying you’d cut off Sans from the baby? “No. Uh, I was just really angry. He can still be in her life, even if we’re not dating. He’d have a different role, of course, but, I would never actually try to stop him from seeing her. I don’t know how it’ll work, we’ll just have to figure something out.”

He nods, a flash of a smile pulling at the corners of his hard mouth. “ **That is very generous of you. I am certain he will appreciate it.** ”

You drop your hand from his shoulder and frown. “Hey, um… Are _we_ okay?”

He crooks an eyebrow ridge. “ **Of course. Why would we not be?** ”

“It’s just that… Sans isn’t my first ex,” you explain. “Oftentimes when I broke up with a guy in the past, if I was friends with their parents, they would inevitably cut me off too, and I’d never hear from them again no matter how well we got along.” You’re also worried about how Papyrus is going to react to the news. Would he automatically take Sans’ side because they’re brothers?

Gaster sets his bowl down on the floor, then he turns his body towards you, holding your far shoulder in one hand and caressing your face with the other, catching a lock of your hair in his distals. “ **My-** **…** **_____. Our relationship is _not_ in jeopardy due to your decision to part ways with my son. It is its own separate entity _not_ dependent on him.** ”

“Thanks, Gaster,” you smile weakly. “I mean, I guess you’d be kind of stuck with me either way, since I’m down here to look after you. Even if you’re cooking dinner on your own,” you tease.

“ **Although I find I sincerely regret it on certain occasions,** ” he laments.

You snort a short, surprised laugh at that. He’s definitely referring to the KD.

“ **Furthermore,** ” he smirks, releasing you and settling to lean back into the cushions. “ **I would hardly be content knowing that my first grandchild is out there and _not_ be able to dote on them. I warn you I can be _quite_ determined myself,** ” he threatens playfully, reaching a hand to tap your nose before resting his arm along the back of the couch.

You chuckle at that. “Oh _god_ , you’re totally going to be the grandpa that spoils her rotten, aren’t you?”

“ **I assure you she will have a veritable _mountain_ of gifts come Gyftmas time. ****‘Spoiled rotten** **’ would be the understatement of the _millenium_.** ”

He grins handsomely at you, chest shuddering with a chuckle threatening to break. It’s a very sincere, very happy smile, showcasing his rows of perfect skeleton teeth as his white eye lights seem to twinkle at you. You fall into a fit of giggles yourself, tears gathering at the corners of your eyes as you hear him join you with his own warm and happy laugh.

It’s almost like Gaster had Erased the reason for your malaise in the first place. The moment is perfect in every way. How could you do anything else but smile and feel warmth in your soul?

Once you settle down, you pat his shoulder as he struggles to calm down as well. “Thanks, Ding,” you beam at him. “I really needed that right now.”

He shrugs genially. “ **Just remember that you are not alone, _____. Your friends are here for you always.** ”

“You’re a great friend, Gast. Thank you.”

The corners of his smile become tighter, more forced, though it’s too subtle a shift for you to notice. Besides, you’re distracted by the Prince suddenly blooming up out of the floor by his feet.

“Hey Asriel! Here for dinner?” you greet kindly.

The yellow fringed face peers into the unfinished bowl in front of him skeptically, then squints up at Gaster. “You going to eat that, Doc?” he inquires bluntly.

“ **It is yours, my Prince,** ” he bows his head slightly.

“Good. Sick of cave mushrooms again,” the flower huffs, reaching his whole face into the bowl.

“You know you can come by every day if you want,” you offer. “We don’t mind sharing, and it’s not like you eat much anyways.”

The royal scientist shifts from the couch, extending his hand for the empty bowl on your lap. “ **May I?** ”

Oh, he wants to take your dishes? “You sure? I can wait until Asriel’s done and do them both at the same time.”

He shakes his head. “ **Let me do this chore for you tonight. You need your proper rest.** ”

“If you’re sure,” you say, relenting the bowl to his phalanges. He smiles as he takes it. “Oh hey, don’t forget to grab yourself something to eat. Along the lines of cheap food, I think we still have a box of blueberry poptarts you could try?”

He nods. “ **I suppose I will investigate after I wash up,** ” he says before turning to leave the room.

“What _is_ this stuff?” Asriel exclaims, tiny white face a mix of red and orange from the ketchup and cheese sauce.

“Kraft Dinner. What do you think?”

“IT’S GOOD!” he beams. Wow, you’ve never actually _seen_ a real smile on his face.

“I’m glad you like it. I’ll have you know, it’s a Canadian delicacy,” you wink. “Maybe you should come over some time once we’re done down here?”

“What are you guys trying to _do_ , anyways?”

* * *

 

 

He can hear your conversation with His Royal Highness continue as he walks through the bedroom and down the hall to the sinks. The dripping monster he has attempted to wrest from the drainage is still not fully formed, and sits idly in a pool of destabilized dust in the far sink. He barely pays it any notice as he lets the bowl fall and clatter against the empty pot in the nearest basin, leaning against the ceramic and grunting gutturally as his face illuminates the wall before him with a deep purple glow.

Vile, _contemptuous_ lecher. Moving his hands to his skull and resting his elbows against the ceramic edging instead, he hunches forward as he mentally lashes himself for his actions.

 _Why_ did he rest his arm behind you on the sofa? _Why_ did he hover above you, and have to touch your shoulder, your _hair_ , your _face?_ _Why_ did he have to stop himself from addressing you _‘my dear_ _’?_ His advances are unconsciously becoming more and more blatant. You _only_ just parted ways with his son _hours_ ago, and _this_ is how he has the indecency to respond?!

Further still, you had called him a ‘friend’, and he _hated_ how that made his soul wither as if stabbed with a knife and twisted. Why should that cut him so deeply? After all, a _friend_ would certainly be more appropriate than a perverted old man taking bold strides towards _wooing_ his son’s _ex-partner!_

Grumbling incoherently he twists the tap on with more force than necessary, the metal entirely too pliable under his deceptively strong phalanges. Coating his hands in cool water, he splashes his face, barely noticing when stray droplets travel through his dark sockets and down onto his tongue. He takes a moment to stretch his ribs and breathe deeply, hoping to ground himself and banish the magic in his cheekbones from whence it came.

You are perfect. He knows that it is a foolish label to grant anyone, but he sincerely believes it. Your physical appeal was obvious to anyone who laid eyes on you, but to him you’re already so much _more_ than that. You’re brilliant, intuitive, kind, and caring. You’re selfless, nurturing, and hilariously witty. You’re passionate, open-minded, _relentlessly_ determined and brave. You’re genuine, unique, logical yet empathic, and pure. You know yourself, and carry yourself with a calm confidence so unlike many monsters he’s known. You are attractive for so many reasons that have _nothing_ to do with a beauty you barely allow yourself to acknowledge. With your strongest qualities are naturally some painful flaws, of course, but he compares them to the scars marring his eye sockets – Old wounds that, while they can still be agonizing and refuse to heal, add charm and character that suits you perfectly.

Gaster could easily come up with a _thousand_ reasons for why he cares for you so. Then he would ask if he sincerely had to _stop_ at a thousand.

Trouble was, for as long as he’s known you, you’ve been taken. And, _technically_ , so has he. His affections were unwanted and highly inappropriate, yet his secondary aspects of Indulgence and Passion _burned_ in unabashed spite of all reason and common sense. He damns himself once more, spitting old curses under his breath as he turns the faucet on to begin the chore he’d sworn to complete. He needs to come to terms with his inappropriate attraction to you, he _knows_ that. It’s just so damned difficult with you down here day in, day out.

And then there is the issue of your magic. The tension in his shoulder blades bleed from him as his thoughts change tracks. He’s almost positive he knows what it is – If anything, your responses to that last interview question has all but confirmed it – But he is also aware of how you might react to knowing what you’re capable of. How could he tell you that you have such a power? How could he encourage you to practice it, knowing what it means for all monsters? How could he further manage his affections, knowing what it means for that _other_ prophecy?

He resolves that he will just have to navigate that hurdle when it comes, as it is far past time for him to be honest. You have the right to know of the unsettling power at your disposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's got it for you _bad_. I'm particularly proud of that last part with his pining, I like writing things from his perspective because it's a challenge for my language skills. Also because he's so cute. Mmm, Dadster.
> 
> And yes, Kraft box macaroni and cheese is frequently called Kraft Dinner or KD up here in Canada :) And while I actually don't do it myself, lots of people like to put ketchup on it and stir it in. [There's even a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4L3ls_6UYg) XD


	55. The Ability.

“ **How are you feeling today, _____?** ”

You show him a tired smile as he accepts the plate of breakfast from you. Waffles with maple syrup and bacon for today. “I’m doing okay, surprisingly enough,” you tell him. “I think I cried out everything I had last night, so today I’m feeling a little better.”

His sockets seem to fall in concern, turning in his chair to face you fully. “ **You seem a little weary for it,** ” he observes, eye lights scanning you thoughtfully. “ **Your eyes are still red and the skin beneath them appears to be darker.** ”

Sighing, you grab your chair and set up right next to him, eager to resume some semblance of routine. “I’ll be okay Gaster, don’t worry,” you insist, busying yourself with carving one of your waffles. Come to think of it, it looks like he slept a bit rough last night as well.

“ **Suggesting that you will be better _later_ only implies you are _not_ well _now_.** ”

Pausing with a piece of waffle skewered just inches from your gaping mouth, you let out a little hum before setting your fork back down. Sans had said something like that before, that time you showed up Drew. A warm hard hand gently grips your upper arm, thumb gently stroking the fabric of your longsleeve shirt.

“ **Is there anything I can do for you _____?** ”

You smile and give his hand a pat. “I’m alright Ding. Promise. Today I just feel like… Like maybe I stepped into the extractor one last time? Just a little numb. I’ll get over it, same as always.”

His frown deepens at that, but he releases you to carve at his breakfast. “ **Very well,** ” he begins. “ **If you are willing however, I suggest we find something you can occupy yourself with for today. Perhaps we could try the meditation once more?** ” he offers.

The meditation? “You mean, the one where you were trying to figure out what my ability is?”

He nods, chewing bacon behind his flexible ivory lips.

“But what about what happened last time?” you point out. “That was _scary_.”

Swallowing with his nonexistent throat, his expression becomes sorrowful. “ **I have been considering the last time, and how I may have panicked and interrupted your attempt to discover your ability for yourself too soon. I will not force you to do anything, _____, but if you would be interested in trying it once more, this time I would _not_ rouse you unless there was real danger to you or to your soul.** ”

So he might’ve interrupted you last time? He seemed genuinely scared, and honestly you were kind of shocked as well.

“ **Or** **… Perhaps we may try a more direct approach.** ”

“Huh?”

He looks straight ahead past your shoulder, a solemn expression crossing his hard ivory features. Then he nods to himself, a silent confirmation to a question only he knows, standing from his chair and dusting his black labcoat with his phalanges.

You’re… Confused.

“… Gaster?”

“ **It is far past time that I told you,** ” he frowns. “ **Come with me.** ”

* * *

He’s led you to the Core.

The air vibrates with an unsettling energy here, permeating your whole being. Machines hum busily all around you as the massive power plant turns geothermal energy into raw magic – Something Sans had explained to you on your first time through here. It’s cooler than Hotland though, with the newer, cobbled-together air conditioning system. Your ex had also explained that they used to have a wolf monster process and send blocks of ice to dump into the vats for cooling, but since coming to the surface he’s left the job.

You stumble a bit as your shoe catches a tiny ridge between the interchangeable platforms. Gaster is at your side in a heartbeat, gripping your hand in his and his opposite arm around your waist to steady you.

“ **Please be careful where you step,** ” he warns. “ **Falling into the Core would be _worse_ than fatal.** ”

You straighten and steady yourself against him. “Isn’t that what happened to you?” Sans said something about ‘dunking him’ in the Core way back when.

His expression is grim as he nods. “ **I was _quite_ fortunate to have a failsafe installed previously in order to preserve my own existence.** ”

“You’ll have to tell me how that worked some time.”

“ **Some time, perhaps.** ”

“Also, what do you guys have against safety rails, anyways?”

“ **…** **We are nearly there.** ”

Through the Core is the elevator to the city of New Home, which is just past a wide open room like a platform or stage. He wanted an open space for your practice today, was that not good enough?

No, one more elevator later, and you’re walking through a corridor lined with carved stone columns and stained glass windows. This room is always bathed in reds and golds during the day, and fills you with an odd sort of peace. It’s here where he finally stops the journey and turns to you.

“ **This will do,** ” he nods. “ **Are you ready?** ”

You shrug uncertainly. “As I’ll ever be. Um, now what?”

“ **Remember your training. Focus your magic.** ”

You take a deep breath, and then another. A tingling sensation starts in your belly, then rapidly spreads throughout your whole being. “Okay,” you confirm.

“ **Very good. Now, I want you to think about gathering that feeling, that flow of magic, the raw Determination at your disposal,** ” he instructs. “ **Think of expressing it outside of your body.** ”

“Gaster, I thought you said mage abilities are usually mental?” you ask, confused. “What would ‘pushing it out of my body’ _do_ for me?”

“ **Please trust me, and follow my instruction. I would like to see what happens when the attempt is made,** ” he says, offering you an encouraging smile.

Well… Okay? You guess? You focus on that tingling sensation coursing through your veins, and hold your hands out in front of you. Gaster seems to flinch as you point your palms in his direction, but he stays put. You pour the now burning feeling out through your hands and…

Nothing.

Your body actually _aches_ from focusing so hard. You drop your arms and shake them out, trying to relax. “Ugh, sorry Ding. I guess that’s not working.”

“ **Are you well?** ”

“I just hurt all _over_ now for some reason,” you respond in anguish. Your ears have been ringing a bit since the Core, actually. The pressure changes from the elevator trips up shouldn’t have been _that_ bad, right? “I think I’ll be okay.”

He hums pensively, resting his chin against his upraised hand. “ **One more attempt, and regardless of success we may give this a rest for today. Does that sound fair?** ”

“I’m okay to give it one more shot,” you sigh, stretching your arms.

“ **Very well, then.** ”

He takes a couple of long strides over to the left side of the room, kneeling before the base of one of the pillars supporting the ceiling of this grandiose golden passage. Digging one of his skeletal hands into the pocket of his lab coat, he withdraws a single wrapped peppermint candy and rests it on the floor.

“ _Wow_ ,” you gape, amused. “I had no idea you still had any of those _left_.”

He chuckles as he stands and returns to his original place. “ **It is my last one. It would be a _tragedy_ to waste.** ”

“Should I go buy you more?”

“ **Tomorrow, perhaps. I can survive a single night without my fixation.** ”

“I have some _serious_ doubts about that,” you tease. “You go through that stuff faster than a nine year-old on Hallowe’en night.”

“ **We are getting off track,** ” he reminds you, trying to be serious. His ivory mouth is smirking in defiance of him though as he barely contains another laugh.

“Alright, alright.”

“ **Now,** ” he begins, regaining his composure. “ **I want you to regard that sweet as the precious treasure as it is, but in fact _more_ so. I want you to think of it like you would a helpless animal or a small child. I want you to focus on building an emotional connection with it, to bond with it as something that requires your devotion and protection for its survival in this world.** ”

… A _candy?_

“I have absolutely _no_ idea where you’re going with this, doc.”

“ **Please try.** ”

Well… Okay? You look over at the wrapped candy sitting on the dusty floor, trying to think of it like that. Trying to build an emotional bond. The candy represents… Your baby, maybe. That works. It represents your siblings, it symbolizes Frisk. You begin to get more incensed in its protection. You work yourself up to thinking of it like all the monsters you know and want to protect – Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Papyrus, Gaster, even Sans. That candy is your cinnamon roll you’d lay your _life_ on the line for. It’s more than a sweet – it’s your _own child_.

You feel… **Determined**.

This time when your body shakes and shudders with restrained magic, it feels _powerful_.

“Okay Gaster, I’m ready.”

“ **I want you to hold on to your magic, and make its use your first line of defence. Let your instinctual response use that power before any other action you might take.** ”

 _Defence?_ What is he talking about?

“ **…** **Please forgive me for this.** ”

… _What?_

A massive blaster skull pops suddenly into existence above his hand, stretched high above his head. He gives you a sad expression, then lowers his arm towards the direction of the candy.

 _THE CANDY._ The one you just finished building up in your mind as the thing that represents everyone in the world that mean _everything_ to you!

“ _WAIT!_ GAST WHAT ARE YOU _DOI-_ “

The dragon skull’s mouth begins to fill with light.

He’s not stopping his attack.

He’s… Oh _no_.

“ ** _NO!!!_** ”

You run to save them, but the light beats you to it.

You scream.

Everything goes white.

…

…

…

There’s a kind voice far away that’s calling to you.

“ **_____, you are alright. Look at me, please, if you can.** ”

Moving your head feels like a chore.

“ **You are safe. Say something, please.** ”

Your mouth is so dry. You cough from the unpleasantness of it.

“Gast- _Gghk_ ,” you rasp, choking. Everything feels numb.

“ **I should tell you that you overdid it** **… Again,** ” he muses. “ **As seems to be a recurring theme with you.** ”

His smile comes into view. Somehow you regain use of a hand and touch his hard face at the side of his mouth. It’s warm and comforting. He returns the favour by wiping some of the wetness with yours.

“What happened. Is everything-?”

He nods. “ **Everyone is safe thanks to you. Would you like to see?** ”

Your eyes widen as you sit up. Feeling jolts through your entire body. You feel completely fine, if… Drained, in more ways than one. You wiggle your toes inside your sneakers for good measure. You’re unharmed.

“ **Look at it.** ”

His voice has gone from soft and soothing, to… Something else. A mix, you think. He’s proud, but restrained. Overjoyed, but sorrowful. Impressed, but wary. It’s hard to read.

He points towards the pillar. You blink a couple times as you try to understand.

“What is that?”

“ **That, _____, is solid magic. A _shield_.** ”

… A _barrier_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Finally_ I get to tell my big secret :P Now that it's out there, I wonder how Fell!Gaster is going to react? Also, maybe this Gaster should've waited a bit for her to regen before spilling the beans, huh?


	56. The Training.

“How long have you known?”

Wingding hesitates a step as his ivory face flushes a pale lavender. He regains his stride as he sets down a mug of steaming hot cocoa on his desk in front of you. It’s too hot to touch directly, but he’s wrapped it in a tea towel to buffer it. You wrap your hands around the cloth, enjoying the warmth as he sits down in his chair next to you.

“ **Remember when you first arrived here on your own?** ” he asks softly, clasping his ceramic phalanges together on the wooden surface beside your own hands.

“Sans ditched me on the mountain,” you murmur, remembering.

“ **You told me that your child** **’s magic destroyed the improvised barrier at the mouth of the cave,** ” he explains. “ **I thought that was an unusual assumption to make. Her ability is _healing_ , after all. And, as powerful as she is, I knew her magic likely could not defeat mine.**”

… The barrier was powered by the Core, you realize, which was created with his magic. “ _I_ broke your barrier?”

He nods next to you. “ **Solid magic is a rare ability amoung human mages, admittedly. It is a powerful gift, doubly so thanks to your regeneration.** ”

You let go of the warm wrapped mug and grip the sides of the comforter wrapped around your shoulders, withdrawing inward. “I don’t feel very determined right _now_ ,” you admit. If anything you feel… Sullen. Distant. Depressed.

A hand leaves the table and you feel it on your back, stroking the space between your shoulders through the blanket. “ **I hope this is appropriate?** ” he asks, concerned for your comfort at the gesture.

“It’s okay,” you admit weakly. It feels nice through the plush fabric.

“ **The shield you created used a great deal _more_ of your Determination than I had anticipated. I was not expecting such a formidable attachment with a sweet to be developed in that short an amount of time,** ” he teases.

“I thought of it as everyone I care about.”

His other hand grips your shoulder and squeezes in a gentle embrace. “ **I am so sorry, _____. I was not expecting that.** ”

“It’s… It’s okay, Gaster. I know you would never hurt anyone for real. I just panicked,” you forgive.

“ **Then** **… Why are you crying?** ”

You wipe your face. Your fingers come away wet. “Damnit.”

“ **I should have told you much sooner,** ” he admits. “ **It was selfish of me to delay so long.** ”

“Why did you?”

He hums, frowning. “ **I wanted to ensure that my theory was correct. There are other methods by which you might have disabled the barrier. Remember the meditation to build the connection to your magic?** ”

You nod.

“ **The red colour that surrounded you when you panicked in that dream state** **– I suspect that was your instinct to protect yourself.** ”

You made a shield around yourself. That’s _why_ everything went _red_.

“So that confirmed it for you?”

“ **Not precisely,** ” he admits. “ **But the interview satisfied my theory.** ”

… Right. You basically admitted that you’re suicidal because throwing yourself into dangerous situations sounds like a great conflict resolution method.

“My instinct is to get in the way and protect the ones I care about,” you reflect. “So, I can make walls that can do that for me, with my magic.”

“ **Exactly.** ”

Cringing, you bring your feet up on the chair to hug your knees. “What’s everyone going to think of me?” you sob. “I can _make barriers_.”

He falls still for a moment, pausing his massage to brush your hair out of the way of your face. You shudder as more tears threaten to escape.

“… Why did you even _bother_.”

“ **Pardon?** ”

“If… You knew, or _suspected_ , what my magic would be from the beginning,” you sniffle. “Why’d you even bother with training me in the first place?”

“ **You have the right to know what you are capable of, doubly so when it is so defined by your personality and instincts,** ” he explains. “ **After all, does this not resolve several things for you?** ”

“Hmm? What things?”

He frowns. “ **I apologize for calling Sans here last night. I was looking for him to speak with you more _maturely_ than he did on that painful subject, and provide you with the support and reassurance that you needed. I felt it better than he take on the topic instead of myself, as I know he dislikes the fact that we are alone together so frequently.** ”

So even Gaster’s aware of Sans’ jealous habits. Not that it wasn’t blindingly obvious to everyone already. You sigh.

“ **As your partner I thought it best that he be the one to have that conversation with you,** ” he continues. “ **Nevertheless, does your ability not solve the problem?** ”

“… How?”

“ **Your instinct to shield others is defensive in nature, which is why your ability is solid magic. Now that you know what it is, you can use your magic instead of your person to block any harm to come to those you care for.** ”

“… No more being crazy and throwing myself in the way.”

Gaster nods. “ **Precisely.** ”

You can almost physically feel your mood improve as you think about it. “… I guess? I mean… I’m still not very comfortable with it. That’s honestly the worst thing it _could_ have been, considering what happened to you guys.”

“ **I would like to continue training you, if you are willing.** ”

You’re surprised to hear him say that, but it gives you a little more confidence. Who _else_ would have more against the barrier than the guy who spent an entire millennium trying to break it? And he’s offering to teach you anyways?

“If _you_ _’re_ offering,” you tell him. “I guess I can’t pass that up.”

Gaster smiles warmly at you, hard face barely an inch from yours when you turn slightly to see him. “ **I am pleased to continue to have you as my student.** ”

“I’m _never_ going to lock you guys up again. I can’t even stand _thinking_ about it.”

“ **I would not be so insistent if I did not trust you.** ”

That’s… _Very_ reassuring, actually. You let go of the blanket and shove a hand towards his, pinky finger extended. He looks down, interested in the gesture but not quite understanding it.

“It’s called a pinky promise, Ding,” you tell him. “They’re supposed to be unbreakable. Wrap your pinky around mine.

He chuckles a note before following your instructions. His hand moves with yours when you curl your finger around his, bobbing them up and down.

“I swear on my _life_ that I will never use my magic against you,” you promise.

 

* * *

 

“That is so _creepy_.”

He kneels before the shield, peppermint candy still visible through the translucent red colour, and presses a hand against it. The damn thing is still in place. So you don’t have to maintain them? You can just make them and leave them behind? No wonder the barrier was so formidable.

“ **Before you shatter it, I would like to test a theory,** ” Gaster insists.

“Yeah, go for it. Knock yourself out.”

He stands and takes a step back. Bones materialize out of thin air and throw themselves at the red shield. They bounce off of it ineffectively and fade out of sight.

“ **…** **Hmm.** ”

“Were you trying to break it?” Is that _possible?_

He nods. “ **I have the highest LV of any monster alive. There is a chance that, with enough LV, my soul could become stronger than yours, and a regular attack would be able to shatter it. It seems that mine is not high enough.** ”

“That’s what you get from killing people, right?”

He nods grimly. “ **I am _pleased_ that I failed to break your barrier. It means that I am not as far gone as I had thought.** ”

“Well, I guess that’s something.”

“ **Come over here, _____.** ”

You come over to stand next to him.

“Want me to break it now?”

“ **Not yet. Instead, I would like you to explore it.** ”

You kneel on the floor. “What do I do?”

“ **Rest your palms against it.** ”

You do so. Ugh, it’s vibrating uncomfortably, you don’t like it.

“ **Now-** “

It breaks with a loud **_CRACK_**. The shards of magic fade away to nothing.

“… Oops?”

“ **It is quite alright,** ” he shrugs. “ **Are you able to make another one?** ”

You stand up and hold your hands out in front of you. “I guess I can _try_ -“

A red orb fills the space in between them. It tingles uncomfortably with energy.

“… Huh.”

Looking up at Gaster, his pale ivory brows are knitted together. “ **You accomplished that rather quickly.** ”

You were fast again. Go figure. “Sorry…”

“ **Do not apologize for that. You have done nothing wrong, it just surprised me.** ”

“Okay. What would you like me to do?”

“ **It feels solid in your hands, does it not?** ”

“Yeah, it’s like a hard ball that’s vibrating. It’s kind of hurting my hands.”

“ **Very well. Focus on mentally holding it in the air in front of you, and drop your hands.** ”

That’s kind of a weird instruction, isn’t it? Nevertheless, you try it, and-

“It stayed?!”

Gaster nods beside you. The orb is fixed in the air in front of you, unmovable.

“ **You should not need to keep your attention on it, either. If you were to walk away, it would remain exactly where you left it.** ”

“Okay, I’ve got to admit – That’s really cool.”

“ **Thinking of it once more, can you move it around in the air?** ”

You think of it making a figure-eight in front of you, and it immediately complies.

“ **Fascinating.** ” Gaster’s enthralled. “ **One more, and we can give this a rest for today.** ”

“Hit me with it.”

“ **Bring it in front of me?** ”

It floats gracefully down to between his outstretched hands.

“ **Would you give me permission to pass through your shield?** ”

“Sure, why not?”

He smiles down at you, then brings his hands together. They pass through the orb as if it was just air, but it’s still very red and visible. He separates his hands and then swipes through it a couple of times for good measure.

“ _Whoa!_ ”

“ **You should be able to consciously establish parameters for your shields that will selectively allow or deny different entities or substances,** ” he explains.

So even if you did block a doorway for some reason, you could set it to allow monsters and they wouldn’t be stuck. “Okay, this is getting awesome.”

“ **That is all I had in mind for today,** ” he shrugs.

“Actually, can I try one last thing?”

He grins. “ **Of course you may.** ”

You break the barrier – _Geez_ that’s kind of loud, you wonder if you’ll ever get used to that – And turn your attention back to the candy on the dusty floor.

Gaster stares after you, barely able to contain himself. The candy obediently floats up from the floor, encased in a red shield that will not permit it to fall through. He bursts out laughing once he realizes what you’ve done.

“Telekinesis,” you grin. “Just like I’ve always wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff, Reader feeling better, and what she can and can't do with her magic. The barriers are not subject to gravity and will stay wherever she puts them, they don't need to be sustained. Also, you still get telekinesis :D


	57. The Core.

Gaster laughs in surprise when you come back into the room after taking care of the dishes from lunch.

“What?” you grin innocently.

“ **I see that you have been continuing your practice of your magic today,** ” he says proudly.

You snicker as you hold up your latest creation. “Well, I was washing the dishes and I thought ‘hey, can I make my barriers into different shapes? Because, if I _can_ , then why do I need to use dishes in the first place?’”

The translucent red cylindrical shape has a handle you’ve gripped in one hand, with an open side full of liquid. You’ve created a mug, essentially, or a barrier in the shape of a mug. Bringing it to your mouth you take a sip of the tea contained within.

“It’s the ultimate lazy magic, I _love_ it,” you beam. “For my next trick I’m going to try to make a pot and cook dinner in it. Do you think it’d stand up to the heat well?”

“ **If you desire it to, it should be no issue,** ” he smiles.

“Awesome. I’m never washing dishes ever again.”

He admires how quickly you’ve grown accustomed to using your magic, and the bright red soul brimming with Determination he can see clearly just below your sternum. You’ve completely recovered from the emotional low you experienced upon breaking up with his son within a single day. Gaster’s mind begins to entertain some inappropriate ideas about courting you, and he has to look back to his project to mentally reprimand himself and clear the heated magic swirling around on his hard face.

You broke up with his son less than twenty-four hours ago. That would _not_ be appropriate.

“Hey, I never said thanks.”

“ **Pardon?** ”

He nearly flinches when he feels your hand grip his shoulder through the fabric of his dark lab coat. “Thank you, Gaster,” you reiterate. “You knew that teaching me my magic would help me cheer up, right? So thanks.”

“ **I had a suspicion,** ” he says, still composing himself. “ **Although, perhaps it could have waited until you were feeling better** **… Your barriers use a small portion of your Determination with each one created, and, _regardless_ of the fact that you seem to regenerate it quite quickly, that first one drained you significantly more than I had anticipated. In the end, it did nothing to help your emotional state, and in fact only _worsened_ it.** ”

He can’t help but remember the tears in your eyes and the devastated look on your face. The deep maroon of your soul, where it should be a vibrant red. Another item to add to his long list of regrets.

“It’s fine,” you forgive easily. “I feel a _lot_ better since then already. Besides, I think I’ve got you all figured now.”

He turns in his seat to face you, curious to see where you’re going with this.

“Well,” you begin, pausing briefly for a sip of tea. “You seem like the kind of guy that wants to get straight to a solution, you know? It may not be the best way, or even the most morally-sound, but it’s guaranteed to get the result you want, right? I mean… Tethis, Arial, and your daughter. I don’t know what it was like back then, but… It sounded _desperate_ , right? And there was probably another way to do it, but it wouldn’t have been as fast, or it wouldn’t have been guaranteed. You just sort of… I don’t know, pour your energy into something that’s _sure_ to work, even if it’s really not the ‘right’ way to do it… Hey, Ding? Your mouth is hanging open.”

He snaps his jaw shut as he considers your words. Bringing a hand up to run his distals along the crack above his right eye socket, he carefully considers his response.

He has known you barely a month, and already you understand him.

“ **Patience _is not_ on my spectrum, admittedly,** ” he hums. You make a noise of amusement at that. “ **And Integrity was always a tertiary aspect for me** **… I suppose that there are times when I allow my Passion to get the better of me.** ”

“I can only imagine what it was like for you building the Core,” you snicker. “’I need a power plant and I need it _yesterday!_ ’” you imitate.

“ **It did not go quite like that,** ” he scoffs. “ **And I do _not_ sound like that,** ” he smirks playfully.

“ _But_ _…?_ ”

“ **However** **… I suppose there _were_ more than a couple of shortcuts taken in its construction,** ” he confesses.

“Define ‘more than a couple,’” you chuckle.

His eye lights roll to the upper right side of his sockets, thinking it over. “ **I used to have a list, but I suppose it has been Erased now. There were few notes I thought to preserve before my fall.** ”

“Hey, wait - is _that_ why my teeth feel weird every time I walk through there?”

“ **Your** **… Hmm?** ”

“My teeth. They always… I don’t know, _vibrate_ or something? It gives me a headache. Actually, I get that everywhere here in Underground, but going through the Core is where it’s the worst.”

“ **…** **You can _sense_ that?** ”

“Yes? Wait, what am I sensing?”

He stands from his drafting table abruptly and holds out a hand for yours. “ **It will be easier to show you. May I Walk you there?** ”

You set your magic mug aside, and he breathes air through his nasal passage as he realizes you’ve left it suspended in the air. Taking his hand, he pulls you into his chest and deftly scoops your legs up with an arm, holding you securely against him bridal style before shadowing and beginning the Walk.

* * *

“ **The Core is leaking magic.** ”

“Is that bad?”

He’s opened a panel on a wall section to check some gauges or something, while you’re looking at some kind of steam spouting from a pipe overhead. According to the Royal Scientist, that’s the leak.

“ **Not typically,** ” he answers, tightening a valve to slow the flow of steam. “ **It is harmless to monsters, but may have unintended side effects on other life. I apologize that I did not think of this sooner, but I am going to shut down parts of the Core so as to stem the magic leaking from the machinery.** ”

Unintended side effects on other life? “Is that where bridge flowers and echo flowers come from?”

He closes two more valves before turning to you, skull flushed purple in embarrassment. “ **…** **It _is possible_** **…** ” he admits. “ **They did not exist before the Core was built.** ”

Well, that helps to explain _some_ of the weirdness in Underground.

“ **Have you had that uncomfortable tingling sensation in your mouth this whole time?** ” he asks.

“Yeah, I guess. I wasn’t sure it was bad enough to complain about,” you tell him.

“ **I should return you to the lab. I am going to have to deactivate some systems that decrease the ambient air temperature. It will become quite humid as a result,** ” he mutters.

“Oh no, not the air conditioning!” you complain playfully. “Whatever will I do!?”

“ **We are suspended over an active volcano, and while skeletons are impervious to most temperature changes, I know that humans are very susceptible to heatstroke. This is no laughing matter.** ”

You fold your arms across your chest and think for a second.

“Listen… I’m really not comfortable with this, Ding – If extra magic isn’t hurting me then what’s the point? To be honest, I think losing the A/C is actually _more_ dangerous than that.”

He doesn’t seem to hear you, entirely invested on the inner workings of the Core. Gaster’s fiddling with some sort of large tubes or cables, body halfway inside the panel now, blinking his sockets as he parses the problem in front of him. Something breaks above his head and spits out steam, creating a lot of noise and causing him to jerk away as if it burned him.

“ _Gaster!_ ”

He’s trying to fix whatever broke right over his head, dots of purple sweat dotting his skull.

“Okay, I’m calling this off.”

You reach your hands out towards the royal scientist, summoning up your magic to grab him.

A red translucent ring forms around his waist, and he struggles as you move the barrier and him away from his latest obsession. He reaches for the sides of the panel to grip them, but they slide out of his hard fingers as you bring him back down to the catwalk. Then his cracked sockets turn on you, a mixture of fear and frustration across his hard features.

“ ** ______-!_** “ he scolds.

“I have veto power over your projects, remember?” you shout over the noise of escaping steam. “And I’m shutting this one down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Reader's not the only one who's impulsive and prone to self-sacrifice... :P


	58. The Ship.

“What were you _thinking?_ ”

He cautiously accepts the dinner plate from you, resting it against his knees as he considers your question. “ **I suppose I _may_ have gotten carried away,** ” he admits.

“ _May have?_ ”

Gaster frowns. “ **I apologize. I did not intend to worry you,** ” he offers.

You sigh. “This isn’t about me being worried about you. And look, I’m sorry for the barrier thing, okay? But I wasn’t sure what else I could do. What this is _about_ is _exactly_ what we were talking about before you wanted to go down there and mess around with things trying to fix it or whatever – You being impatient and impulsive and diving right for the first solution that’s proven to work, no matter the risk involved.”

He bows his head in and starts picking at the food on his plate with a fork. It’s some kind of hamburger pasta with a runny sauce. Gaster wonders idly if it came from a box as well, similar to the ‘Kraft Dinner’ he had offered you just last night.

“What would’ve happened if you fell in again?”

He looks up at you as you flop down on the sofa next to him, leaning into the soft back cushions and stretching out.

“No one would even remember you’re gone,” you breathe tiredly. “I don’t think we can count on Sans accidentally bringing you back from nonexistence a _second_ time, you know? And, I’d still be down here, pregnant and hanging out with an almost-soul I can’t even _see_ , in a foreign country and without my passport to even get myself home.”

You scratch your head for a moment. “I mean, I guess I could find my way to an embassy or something. I’d have to hitchhike though. Or, would I still be able to use my barriers? Maybe I’ll just _float_ myself home.”

You’re already ten steps ahead, thinking through logistics and contingencies.

“ **I failed to consider the ramifications of my actions,** ” he frowns regretfully.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” you curse, sitting up and locking eyes with his. “I didn’t mean to complain about _myself_ and, like me getting _home_ and stuff.”

“ **Those _are_ fair considerations,** ” he counters.

“No, I mean I guess- But we were talking about _you_.”

… _Must_ _we?_ Gaster thinks to himself. His own failings are not something he particularly enjoys focusing on any more than is absolutely necessary.

You smile at him, and he feels his magic racing through his bones at the sight. “I guess I’m not the _only_ self-sacrificing impulsive nutjob around here, _huh?_ ” you chuckle.

His first instinct is to scold you for the self-deprecating suggestion, but then your turn of phrase, your laughter, it does things to him. Instead he finds himself smiling, hard face contorted to a playful grin of his own, and joining in laughing at yourselves.

It’s a strange sort of release… To not take his personal failings so _seriously_ , and instead to accept them without shame.  And to be so easily _accepted_ by, and find _commonality_ with someone that he…

Gaster coughs for a moment to calm himself, taking a forkful of the food in front of him and stuffing it in his mouth, chewing mournfully at the watered-down flavours of the pasta.

“Something wrong?”

“ **It was inappropriate,** ” he swallows, dabbing his hard mouth with a paper napkin. “ **Pardon me, I meant that, this does not seem like something to _celebrate_ ,**” he confesses.

“… I guess you’re right,” you sigh. “Anyways, my point is – No running off and doing dangerous things without telling me the whole story first, okay?”

“ **I _swear_ it.** ”

You offer out a hand, pinky finger extended. “ _Pinky swear_ it.”

He bites back another laugh, instead nodding his agreement and linking his pinky with yours. You bob your conjoined hands to seal the promise, then pull on his hand with yours as you clearly have more to say.

“And no touching or trying to fix the Core,” you add. “Leaking magic isn’t hurting anything, it can wait until after we bring them all back.”

Gaster breathes a sigh. It would be better not to leave the problem unattended, but you are the one he is most concerned about. “ **I-** “

“Bring _who_ back?”

Your mouth falls open, slowly turning your head to the new speaker. He follows your gaze.

A mermaid woman with long flowing red hair is standing before you both, arms folded and lips parted in a serrated smile.

 

* * *

“Holding hands, huh? _That_ _’s_ pretty hot.”

You swat at her before going back to sweeping the main room. “It’s not like that!”

Undyne is _impossible_.

She drapes a muscled arm over your shoulders and pulls you into her side, giving you the noogie of your _life_. You shriek and try to struggle your way out of it as she cackles.

“AUGHH! Why are you even _here!?_ ” you complain. You’re happy to see her of course, but she is just all up in your personal space right now.

“ _Someone_ _’s_ gotta make sure you stay outta trouble, _punk!_ ” she rasps. “I mean, if I hadn’t walked in you looked like you were gunna kiss bone daddy _senior!_ ”

“ _Undyne-!_ ” you whine.

“And I wanted to make sure my favourite nerd was okay,” she adds. “I mean, favourite nerd besides _Alphy_ , of course!”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” you struggle free as she releases you.

She gives you a hard look. “Um, because you broke up with your baby daddy last night??”

Oh. Right. “Has he already told everyone?”

Undyne smirks. “He told Papyrus. _Papyrus_ told everyone else.”

… Of _course_ he did.

“I’ve never heard Alph _scream_ that loud,” your fish bestie continues. “She was _really_ unhappy about the news.”

What? You give her a quizzical look.

“Because her ship just got FUCKING _TORPEDOED_ into a _million tiny shreds_ and sank to the bottom of the harbor??” The nautical metaphors aside, you had no idea the Indulgent lizard was _that_ invested in your relationship with Sans. “But I told her not to worry about a thing, I’ll fix it,” she grins confidently.

“Fix _what_ , exactly?” you challenge. You’re not really looking to get back together with Sans. Things are just… Too _messy_ between you two right now.

She pumps a fist in the air, then drops onto one knee and flexes. “I’m gunna get you to smooch the Doc!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha Undyne how I've missed you XD


	59. The Chores.

“I’m not going to smooch the Doc,” you tell her for the hundredth time.

Your meddlesome fish friend is hovering behind you as you begin to wash up a couple of dishes in the sink. You can’t exactly use your magic around her – even though she’s your best friend, you have _no idea_ how she’d react to ‘hey I can make barriers now’. Even if it _would_ make it faster to get your chores over with.

“I was just messing with you, anyways,” she grumbles, moving to stand next to you and grabbing a towel to help with drying the dishes after you’re done rinsing them.

“Why’d you come all the way down here, then?” you have to ask, offering her a plate. “Don’t you have a wedding to get ready for?”

“It’s still weeks away, plus I think you’ve handled most things anyways. Thanks for that, by the way.”

You shrug, grateful for the subject change. “Did you get all of the RSVP cards back already?”

“Not all of them,” the captain shakes her head. “I’m still waiting for most of the ones from my students’ parents. Oh, and I forgot to ask Frisk if they’ll be my flower girl,” she adds. “Or ringbearer, or _something_. I want them to have a role in it since they were the one who got me and Alphys together!”

That little twerp. You bump Undyne with your elbow. “I still think it’s kind of funny that it took a seven year-old’s intervention for you guys to realize that your crushes were mutual.”

She grins and bumps you back, and you’re nearly knocked clear off your feet. You stagger back as she cackles. “I can’t really argue _against_ that. Alphy wasn’t sure I liked her back and I wasn’t sure whether I was doing enough to get her attention! Do you know how many sleepovers we had watching her favourite shows on repeat?!”

“Oh my _god_. You stayed the night and she _still_ didn’t get it?” you chuckle.

“I must’ve pulled off the yawn-and-lean about a _hundred times_ , at _least_.”

“Soo, when you slept over…” you quirk a brow at her.

She shakes her head, already knowing the rest of your question. “I took the couch. I wanted to be near her, but I didn’t want to push. I know that sometimes I can push _too_ much, and I didn’t want to screw things up.”

“ _No!_ ” you gape, feigning shock. “Really?!”

“Shut it, nerd,” she barks a laugh.

 

* * *

After Undyne helped you with finishing off the dishes and some other chores around the lab, catching each other up on the last week or so while you worked, she insisted that you do some more training.

“Oh, that reminds me,” you point out. “I had a run-in with some of those monster haters a while back.”

“Yeah? Did you fight them!?” she beams excitedly.

“Not really,” you admit. “Gaster actually showed up.”

“ _Oh?_ ” she grins tellingly.

You were about to say ‘it wasn’t like that’, but now you’re actually just regretting bringing it up. He scared the thugs and then picked you up and carried you away. “He didn’t fight them either or anything,” you clarify. “He just got me out of there before anyone could get hurt.”

“Did he bring out his blasters?!” she demands, eyes bright with anticipation.

“Um, yeah. They were… _Big_ ,” you recall.

“Aw, I wish I could’ve seen it,” she rasps.

“ **…** **Miss Undying. I thought I heard your voice.** ”

Both of you turn to see Gaster stride into the room. You quickly busy yourself with putting the broom and dustpan away.

“ **It is a pleasure to see you again,** ” he offers with a sincere smile.

Undyne quirks a brow, confused by his greeting. “Why’d you call me ‘Undying’, Doc? It’s ‘of Waterfall’,” she corrects.

Gaster’s cheekbones flash purple for a moment as he remembers himself. That must be her real last name, you realize, and that Gaster just slipped up. Undyne doesn’t remember that she has a last name. Isn’t that a boss monster thing?

“ **My apologies, Undyne. I must have heard it somewhere, but I see that I was mistaken,** ” he attempts to cover up.

“Pretty sure I know my own last name, Doc. Or I guess lack of one,” she rasps, amused. Though she seems a little suspicious of him.

“How’s life with two eyes treating you?” you ask, hoping to distract her.

“Oh right, I never thanked you for that,” she chuckles, tapping on the frame of her glasses. “Feels weird having these on my face all the time, but Alphys thinks they’re cute,” she blushes. “And I guess stuff _does_ get a little blurry when it’s further away now.”

“Sorry you’re still having problems, I guess,” you wince.

“Hey, it’s no big deal!” she beams toothily at you, grabbing you around the shoulders and hugging you tightly. _Ow_. “You know, if you zap me with another dose of your baby magic, maybe I won’t have to wear these things.”

“Keep digging your nails into my shoulder and we’re sure to find out,” you groan.

“HAH!”

Gaster seems to remember himself, clearing his throat to get Undyne’s attention off of your poor shoulder. “ **It seems that I may be intruding on your conversation, so allow me to excuse myself,** ” he says with a slight bow.

“Gaster, you don’t have to leave,” you tell him in protest.

“ **It is no issue,** ” he forgives easily. “ **After all, I would like to record some more results from the experiment, and then put on a pot of tea before we prepare for dinner.** ”

“What kind of tea?” Undyne asks idly.

“ **What would you like?** ”

He looks to you and you shrug. “You know me. The usual, please.”

“ **And for you, Miss Undyne?** ”

“What’s that stuff Asgore likes again?” she thinks aloud. “Yellow flower- No, that’s not it.”

“ **I believe the King is partial to golden flower tea,** ” he smiles gently.

“ _THAAAT_ _’S_ THE ONE!” she beams. “If you’ve got any of that, I’d love some!”

Gaster nods and leaves the room to finish up his work. Undyne looks over at you with a big serrated grin.

“… _What?!_ ”                                                                                                                                                    

“That was totally _too fucking cute_ for _words_.”                                                         

“ _What_ was??”

“He’s making tea for you, and you didn’t even have to _ask_ or tell him what kind.”

“… _So??_ ”

“If Alphys were here she’d be swooning her _tail_ off.”

“… God _damnit_ , Undyne,” you fluster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Undyne, I love you but you complicate my life _so damn much_.
> 
> Next chapter: Shenanigans. Hopefully coming sooner rather than later.


	60. The Extractor.

“ _Holy shit_.”

“I know, right?”

You’ve taken her to the extractor room after breakfast. She’s leaning against the makeshift metal railing you insisted on around the edge of the pit below the gigantic demon skull-shaped machine, a mixed expression of both curious wonder and mild terror across her face.

“And you went _inside_ that thing? _Willingly?_ ”

You shrug, trying to not let it show that there’s an anxious knot developing in your stomach at the mere sight of this thing again. “Yeah,” you finally answer.

“I question your sanity sometimes, nerd.”

“Well, you’re not the only one,” you laugh meekly.

“This still doesn’t answer my question though,” Undyne says gruffly, pushing away from the railing and folding her arms to look at you accusingly. “What are you two even doing down here?”

“Well,” you struggle. “I’m getting to that. Can I finish?”

She takes a moment to look back at the DT extraction machine, fiddling with her glasses for a moment, then looks back at you and nods.

Last night she’d gotten _very_ inquisitive of Gaster’s project, after realizing that he’d been redirecting her from going in to his office in order to see for herself. After she’d crashed on one of the beds and staying up very late talking with Gaster, he’d allowed you to tell her about certain parts of the project, but to keep the details out of it as much as possible. You’re not sure how well that’s going to work on Undyne, but figured you’d give it a shot anyways to keep her occupied.

Honestly, you _wish_ you could just tell her. Undyne is your best friend, and it hurts to keep this a secret. But how can you tell someone that you’re trying to bring their mom back to life when they don’t even remember _having_ a mom?

“Anyways,” you attempt to pick up where you left off. “Gaster had harvested some Determination from a human in the past, in order to use it in experiments to try and take down the Barrier. But, after he fell, and Alphys was appointed Royal Scientist, no one really remembered _why_ all the DT was stored up here-“

Undyne waves a hand irritably. “I already know about all _that_.”

“Well,” you frown. “Because she used it all up, Gaster needed some more for his project, and I volunteered.”

Her brows furrow together, then relax as she sighs. “… Okay.”

“… Okay?”

“Sans made it sound like he was using you,” she grumbles, clenching a fist in front of her face. “I _figured_ he wasn’t being totally honest.”

“Oh,” you breathe, surprised. Sans has been talking about your project with Gaster? What else has he been saying?

“Jealous little _shit_. Anyways,” she huffs. “You actually volunteered? Are you crazy?!”

“… I mean,” you fumble. “Alphys had already figured out that I could regenerate my DT, right? So I thought, better me than anyone else, right?”

“You’re completely crazy,” she scolds you.

“… Yeah. That’s been well-established by this point.”

Undyne unfolds her stiff posture to reach over and tousle your hair a bit. “ _Punk_. Well whatever, you _seem_ fine to me, so let’s keep moving forward with this nerd tour already.”

The next room you show her is the small rec room that’s been converted into a sort of DT storage and conversion chamber. A couple shelves have been moved out of the way to make room for more storage tanks and machinery. Undyne looks a little creeped out by the whole setup still, but her fins seem to perk up at something. She grabs your sleeve and heads for the doorway.

“Come on, show me what’s in the next room,” she grins.

_Which_ next room? Your mind reels as you try to remember the clumsy layout of this lab. Does she mean that room at the far end with all the ventilation and cooling fans? Or the one past the DT extractor going the other direction?

Your question is abruptly answered as she takes a left down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Gaster attempts to compose himself as he pads his skull dry of most of the remaining moisture from his shower. You had stayed up quite late speaking with him on what to do about Undyne’s increasing suspiciousness of your project together, and he found himself rather fond of the time spent together. He catches a stray water droplet before it falls back into his eye socket, chasing it down the crack leading to his mouth, all the while scolding himself further for his affections.

There must be _something_ he can focus on apart from his misplaced feelings for you. In the past he would bury himself in his work, but he has no job and no responsibilities beyond the current objective of restoring Tethis, and little needs to be done in that department at the present moment. Instead, he feels stuck.

He cannot clear away this fixation for you so easily. Every day he spends down here he is immersed in your presence. You insist on attending to his every need, and rightly scold him when he neglects himself. He tries to immerse himself in his notetaking, but there is truly so little to record at this point. Instead, he knows he would rather spend the time with you encouraging your own experimentation with your magic. It’s truly endearing how quickly you seem to have mastered it. You’re a complete natural.

And yet, it’s sure not to last. You are only here during a summer break provided by your school, and will be returning two weeks ahead of the project deadline.

… That shouldn’t trouble him as much as it does. If anything, he should look forward to it with a sense of relief.

Sighing to himself, he reaches for his clothes.

… Where _are_ his clothes?

Looking over in mild panic, it seems they’d been removed from the bathroom before he’d even begun his shower. He spits an ancient curse as he ties the towel tightly around his pelvis, moving to investigate.

As his hand goes for the latch, he hears hurried footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o snap.


	61. The Soul.

“Undyne what the _fu-_ “

Before you can finish swearing at her, she half throws you ahead of herself by the sleeve of your sweater.

Bringing your arms up to brace for impact, and feeling the sting of betrayal from your fish bestie’s antics, you’re caught by someone.

A hard arm wraps around your waist securing you against a body as a hand tangles in your hair to cradle the base of your skull. You feel yourself spin a couple times before eventually colliding with the floor, bouncing twice in the shuffle with a loud clatter. You groan as you feel a couple of bruises forming here and there, but they start to fade all too quickly thanks to your unborn daughter’s healing ability.

“ **_____, are you alright?** ”

You look down and realize that your rescuer was Gaster. Of course it was.

… And he’s wearing nothing but a towel from the shower he just took.

Scrambling off of him, you realize that there’s actually nothing to see since he’s not… Well. _Anyways_.

“I’m completely fine,” you tell him, shifting off of him so he can sit up. “Are _you_ okay?” He basically absorbed all of the shock from the fall.

“ **I am quite alright,** ” he tells you.

“Good.” That’s good.

“ **…** **May I ask** **… Just _how_ _did_ you come to be flying in my direction in the first place?** ” he inquires.

“… _Undyne_ ,” you hiss. “She must have heard you finish your shower and wanted to pull some tropey anime bullshit on me and you.” You stand up and dust yourself off a bit, looking away as Gaster self-consciously adjusts his towel around his waist for modesty.

“ **…** **Tropey anime** **…?** ” he repeats, clearly confused by the terminology.

“Oh,” you sigh, resting your forehead in a hand. “There’s this trope in like, _most_ semi-dirty relationship anime where the guy and the girl catch each other with one of them in some state of undress, usually right when using or coming out of the bath,” you explain.

“ **…** **I suppose that would explain why the clothes I had laid out went missing,** ” he chuckles good-naturedly.

… She planned it from the start.

You clench a fist. _Damnit Undyne_. “When I catch that… _That_ … _I_ _’m gunna_ ,” you grumble, then quickly realize that you _can_ _’t_ use your magic around her, and that you _definitely_ can’t fight her. “… I’m gunna _cancel_ her _fucking wedding_ ,” you finally threaten.

Gaster has risen to his feet and he clasps his hands behind his back, giving you a stern look. “ **You will _not_ ,**” he scolds.

“Well, it’s the only thing I _CAN_ do!” you complain. “What was she _THINKING?_ ” This _better_ have not been some fetish thing between her and Alph.

“ **I believe the best course of action for us to take right now, is to find her and ask her intentions,** ” Gaster calmly asserts.

You glance up at him in surprise. He’s eerily calm right now.

Oh shit. He’s _PISSED_.

“ _Yeah_ ,” you agree. “Yeah, we should probably do that. And I’m sure we both already know where we ought to start looking.”

 

* * *

 

“WHAT THE _FUCK!?_ ”

Gaster strides into the next room ahead of you, pulling on his black labcoat that was carelessly thrown across a bed and buttoning up the length of it. He then walks into the office, past her to the desk, checking some dials and readings on the small monitor for the project to ensure nothing’s been changed or damaged. You, on the other hand, aren’t sure whether you should scold Undyne for her trick to get in here, or run to her side and comfort her.

You’ve _never_ seen her cry before. You weren’t even sure whether she could.

She’s on her knees on the floor, fiddling with her new glasses as she tries to figure out what she’s seeing, alternating between cleaning them on the hem of her shirt and wiping her eyes. With how messy her face has gotten, she’s not having much success in keeping the lenses clean or with keeping the tears out of her eyes.

“What the actual _fuck_ , you guys…” she blubbers out between sobs. “What _is_ that?”

Gaster takes a seat at his desk, pulling one of his notebooks from the drawer next to him. He pulls the pen from within the spiral binding it together and flips it open to about halfway to find a blank page, taking notes on her reaction. His whole demeanor is still very strict, but his face seems to soften slightly when his eye lights flick up to look at her.

“ **Do you now understand why we have both been attempting to keep you from seeing this room?** ” he asks gently.

“I just wanted to know what the _fuck_ was going on down here, what the big dumb secret was, and-“

“ **It hurts to look at it, does it not?** ”

You’re at her side in an instant as she hangs her body forward and shudders. “Why- Why do I _feel_ this way when I look at it? WHAT THE _FUCK_ ,” she barks, some of her Wrath bubbling to the surface.

“Undyne…” you attempt to console her, rubbing her back between her shoulder blades.

Gaster sets down his notebook after scribbling out whatever he wanted to record just then, leaning forward in his chair to make eye contact with the mermaid.

“ **I apologize that we could not reveal the intimate details of our project to you so readily, Captain, but it appears that you have stumbled upon the reason for all the secrecy on your own, however,** ” he explains. “ ** _This_ ,**” he gestures to the empty container. And it’s the _weirdest_ thing, but you feel like you see a flash of light inside of it, for just a _second_. Humans can’t see souls natively, right? “ **Is an unbound monster soul. I have been tasked with continuing my research on the relationship between Determination and souls, and with _____** **’s assistance, I have managed to create something that very closely resembles the soul of a boss monster.** ”

That’s all _basically_ true without giving up the game just yet. You grasp her shoulders and motion for her to stand up, figuring you’ll just let Gaster take over getting the both of you out of this mess.

“… It’s really a _soul?_ ” she asks, some of the hysterical confusion ebbing away from her as she leans into you to stand. “You _made_ a soul? From like, _nothing?_ ”

“ **It was not _nothing_ ,**” he smiles, looking up at you. “ **_____ generously volunteered the Determination needed in order to help the project move forward.** ”

You shrug at that. Like you keep saying, it was no big deal.

“ **A sort of side-effect of an unbound soul, however, is the emotional confusion and turmoil that I am sure you felt when you first laid eyes on it,** **”** he continues.

“No fucking _kidding_ ,” she curses, folding her arms across herself. At least she seems a bit calmer now. “Did you guys feel this too?”

His eye lights flick over to you again before nodding. Whatever she’s feeling right now, you can’t say you’ve shared that experience. Deciding to play it safe and follow his lead, you give her a weak smile and a shrug.

“I can’t even see what’s in there,” you tell her. “Human, remember?”

“Oh. _Pshh_ , right,” she scoffs, amused.

“ **Has your curiosity in this matter been satisfied?** ” Gaster asks, an edge of sternness returning to his deep cultured tones.

“I mean, I _guess_ so,” Undyne answers.

“ **Very well then,** ” he nods. “ **I will need some privacy for a moment so that I can be properly dressed. Once I _have_ , however** **… Miss Undyne, _we will have words_.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter we'll wrap on the Undyne shenanigans <3


	62. The RSVP.

“How did it go?”

Undyne’s just left the office after a very long chat with Gaster, her fins drooping at the sides of her face looking every bit like a scolded child. Her glasses slip off for a moment, but she catches them in her hand, and then curses quietly as she wipes the fresh fingerprints off the lenses on the hem of her shirt.

“Ehe,  _man_ …  _No one_  can lecture like the Dadster,” she chuckles nervously. “Forgot how scary that dude can be. Listen, _____... I’m sorry I pulled that stunt earlier,” she says sincerely.

“Yeah, what  _were_  you thinking?” you demand.

“Distraction, mostly. Couldn’t resist pulling that shower trope in the process, I guess! But,” she sighs. “As  _hot_  as I think you two are together, that totally wasn’t cool of me to do. I’m really sorry,” she insists.

You roll your eyes, but a smile creeps on to your face. Undyne’s  _never_  this sheepish or apologetic. She really seems like she’s learned her lesson. What did Gaster even say to her in there?

“ _AND!_ ” she blurts out, fins perking up as she clenches her fists in front of her. “I seriously didn’t know that humans and their babies can get really hurt if you fall down on the floor while you’re pregnant! Holy SHIT, that would’ve been  _HORRIBLE_  of me!”

Oh right. That’s one of the reasons why you haven’t sparred with her lately. “My baby might’ve just healed the damage, but we still don’t know everything about her magic just yet,” you explain. “It’s a good thing Gaster was so quick when he caught me. I don’t  _really_  want to find that out the hard way.”

Undyne blinks, her yellow slitted eyes scanning you for a second after she puts her glasses back on. “You’re  _way_  too casual about that, nerd,” she points out.

“Maybe,” you shrug. “But in the end no one really got hurt, and you seem to regret every stunt you pulled, so… Yeah, maybe I won’t cancel your wedding on you,” you grin.

Her eyes go wide as saucers before she cackles and punches you in the shoulder. “Was  _that_  what was at stake?  _SHIT_ , remind me to never cross  _YOU_  again.”

“Consider yourself reminded,” you snicker, rubbing your shoulder.

“Say, can I tell you something? As like, your super awesome bestie, and setting aside that I screwed up things a bunch today?” she asks.

“Why not? Sure, go for it.”

“I  _reeaallly_  don’t think you should get back together with Sans.”              

You blink, then frown at her. “That’s not on nor anywhere  _near_  my radar of things I’ve been thinking about doing lately.” Mostly you’ve just been playing with your magic and buying ingredients for meals from town, with the occasional bag of gummy worms for Gaster and Asriel.

She hacks a short laugh at that. “I kinda figured, but listen; I know you, and maybe not for all that long, but I feel like I know you well enough to know that it’s something you’d think about, sooner if not later. You’ll give yourself a bunch of reasons why you should forgive him – your past relationship, the future and things you wanted together, the fact that you’re carrying his kid-“

You wince at the sharp emotional sting her words provoke. “Well, when you put it like  _that_ -“

“ ** _NO!_** ” she barks suddenly, frustrated. “But that’s what I’m  _saying!_  You don’t HAVE to get back together with that pint-sized idiot for those reasons! You can do whatever the fuck you  _want!_ ”

This… While you know Undyne’s  _not_  saying this to try and hurt you,  _it still hurts you_.

You hadn’t even really  _thought_  about him after breaking things off so suddenly with, nor the ramifications of doing that. Sans and you were, at least you  _think_ ,  _very_  much in love. The two of you had talked about getting married before, and while he’d shown some  _significant_ hesitation to having a kid at first, he seemed to be on board for the long haul, even showing your unborn daughter more affection after learning about her boss monster ability. You had a whole life planned out together, starting a family and being together in spite of a world who says you can’t be in love with a monster.

And what does breaking up with Sans even  _mean_  for when Gaster wraps up his project? Are you still going to be able to crash at their place? Or are you homeless? You think idly about your stuff that you’d left behind there for a second, but no, Sans isn’t the kind of guy who’d throw your stuff out on the lawn.

There is just…  _So much_  you hadn’t even considered until  _now_.

You fold your arms defensively over yourself, and Undyne huffs.

“I get what you’re saying,” you assert numbly. “And Sans and I were having some problems for sure.”

“ _But?_ ” she prompts, scoffing.

“… I don’t know that things are totally over between us just yet. There’s a lot to consider, but I think… I think the problems we were having are fixable, if we could just  _talk_  to each other more, more  _clearly_.”

“Oh,  _COME ON!!_ ”

You nervously chuckle as she’s overcome with exasperation.

“You can’t be so considerate ALL the time! Think of YOURSELF for once!” she demands haughtily.

“I am thinking of myself,” you claim, undeterred. “And I owe it to myself and to him to at least try to talk out the bullshit.”

“But you don’t  _need_   _that_  guy!  _LOOK_ ,” she says, grabbing you around the shoulders and spinning you slightly to face the open doorway into Gaster’s office. “There’s a hot single and ready-to-mingle skeleton  _RIGHT THERE IN THE NEXT ROOM!_  And he’s got CENTURIES of experience and maturity over the pint-sized bag of issues!”

“Right, I get it Undyne-“

“All  _KINDS_  of experience,” she lewdly suggests.

Giggling, you turn in to her to hug her, burying your face in her shoulder.

“Thank you Undyne, for always looking out for me.”

“This is  _SO_  not how I wanted things to go,” she grumbles, hugging you back.

“I know.”

The moment is interrupted when you hear Gaster make a noise like he’s clearing his non-existent throat.

Looking up from her shoulder, you see him keeping a carefully composed expression as he holds out a card.

" **Miss Undyne, I have completed the RSVP card that _____ gave me as part of the invitation for your wedding,** ” he announces. “ **I take to understand that you are departing soon, so I wanted to be sure that you received this before you left."**

His tone is so measured and even. He definitely overheard Undyne just a few seconds ago.

You take a moment to hold your head in your hands.

“Oh, right,” she accepts it. “Thanks, this means a lot to Alphys.”

He nods stiffly, then mutters a wish for her safe journey home before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Undyne crooks a brow at that as you roll your eyes.

“Alright Undyne, want me to walk you out?” you offer.

“Pssh, I used to run laps up and down this cave,” she dismisses cheerfully, but leans in to give you another hug. “You’d better keep in touch, nerd.”

“Thanks to Alphys’ Undernet thing, my phone’s still connected but I’ve just been distracted.”

“Distracted for all the  _wrong_ reasons, I’d say,” she playfully scolds you.

“I  _will_  pay better attention to it now though, promise. We’ve got some important dates coming up for your wedding.”

“Oh right!” she brightens. “I’d better get back for that cake appointment you made us!”

“Shit, is that  _today?_ ” you gawk. Where have the days gone?

“Hopefully Muffet won’t mind that I’m late!”

You swat at her. “And what about your  _woman_ , woman?!”

She shrugs, grinning toothily. “Alph knows where I’m at.”

“Well, get out of here then!”

She gives you a quick affectionate noogie before dashing for the elevator right around the corner. You chuckle at her dramatic exit and go back to your chores, thinking about what you should pick up in town next. You’re getting low on pancake mix, but Gaster doesn’t seem to overly love the box mix pancakes, so maybe you’ll try a recipe next time. But you don’t have any dry ingredients really, and that’s a lot to carry back up a mountain…

A few minutes later you hear a loud CRASH. Throwing aside some clean laundry you were absently folding, you rush down the corridor to find out what’s happened. If the elevator’s down, that could be a huge problem in this sunken lab.

Hurtling around the corner, you see Gaster’s already shadowed past you and gotten there first. Undyne is in the open elevator car, down on one knee and leaned against a magic spear she’s conjured, which seems to have gone through the top of the car and embedded itself in the floor of it. Teal green crackles of energy spark off of her dramatically as she raises her gaze to the pair of you.

“Undyne, what the  _f-_ “

“ _WAIT A DAMN MINUTE_ ,” she curses, eyeing Gaster with the ferocity only she could wield on a whim. “WHO THE  _FUCK_ -  _HOW_  DO YOU HAVE A PLUS ONE!?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.
> 
> Also no elevators were harmed in the making of this chapter. Seriously it's not even a thing don't even worry about it :P
> 
> Also also I haven't gone back and edited this hot mess so if I botched something up real bad please don't hesitate to tell me. Kind of finished this off in one session (can't sleep, fuck this cough), so my due diligence was ignored in favour of other things (like unobtainable sleep).


End file.
